It's Always Today
by heartskippedaabeat
Summary: Achele Fiction RPF . This story is about the journey of two girls in a harsh world and their mesmerizing connection that began in 2009. It's about their desire to achieve impossible things and their decision to live in the here and now no matter what because it's always today. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1: Walking on a dream

With a cup of hot steaming coffee in one hand and the script in the other, Lea knew that her decision had been made. Although it was true that she had never acted in front of cameras, and that she had spent close enough to her whole life on the stage, this was an opportunity that she just couldn't let go. She was aware that Broadway had been a second home to her since she was 8 years old, resulting in the theatre being a comfort zone of sorts, but she had learnt that sometimes an artist just had to reinvent him- or herself once in a while- start new adventures, take risks, go to explore the unknown with the conviction that everything and anything is possible. Lea knew that better than anyone else.

Originally Lea had been talking with her manager about an audition for Grey's Anatomy, which just so happened to be one of her favorite shows, but then she saw the counter-proposal for a brand new show and she didn't have to think twice about jumping on board.

The fact that she could be starring in a new series on one of the most important networks in the country could certainly provide a push onto the international scene, an opportunity to open new doors, the big chance that would make sure that the entire world would finally know who Lea Michele Sarfati is and that was what she was hoping was at the end of this road.

"Lea Michele is not going to audition for the role of Rachel Berry, Lea Michele is going to _get_ the role of Rachel Berry" the brunette spoke this out loud.

Then her phone rang, pausing her thoughts.

"Hello Lee! How are you?" Edith, her mother, sounded a little worried.

"Hey mom, I'm so sorry I missed your calls and I know you're probably worried that I haven't called you back, but I've completely absorbed in this script and I totally lost track of time" Lea quickly anticipated exactly what her mother was going to say.

"So I am presuming that means that you are going to audition for this show then? What time do you have to be there?" Where her mother tried really hard to hide her concerns, she also worried that her daughter was making a bit of a crazy choice with this one.

"Yep, definitely. My flight is leaving tomorrow, I already have my tickets! I feel like this is going to be really good for my career and just reading the script has already made me fall in love with Rachel" Lea sounded anxious, she really was putting all of her energy into this new project.

"Rachel? Who is Rachel?" Edith was confused.

"Rachel Berry is the character I'm auditioning for mom!" Lea laughed softly but immediately remembered that she hadn't told her mother anything about this role.

"Ohh… okay. So… Lea or Rachel or whatever you want to be called… we will be waiting for you to come home to have dinner tonight?"

"Sure! I have a free afternoon so I could come early and that way we can cook together, what do you think?"

"I like the idea. And honey… don´t forget to extend the invitation to Jonathan"

"MOM! I'm starting to think that you and dad are more anxious to see him than your own daughter! See you tonight!"

Lea had already made arrangements with Jonathan a couple of days ago to go together to this dinner. He was her best friend and like a son to her parents. There wasn't even the option of having dinner without him and it was something that Lea really loved.

Her relationship with Jonathan was also one of the most important things that she had to keep in mind if she was seriously considering a new life in LA. But she could make it work. She could fly to NYC when she wasn't working and she was sure that he would come once in a while to visit her in LA.

The brunette shook her head, clearing all her thoughts and coming back to the important matter at hand, the script that was in her lap. Of course she knew the role was hers. She just knew it but that didn't mean that she could slack when it came to learning the lines. Perfection and responsibility were an important part to her philosophy of life, and her weapons to conquer all of her dreams.

So without further distraction she immersed herself again in those pages that contained nothing more and nothing less than the life of Rachel Berry.

**_xXXXx_**

The dinner with her parents and Jonathan went well. A delightful meal with the right company was all that she needed to finally relax a little. Ironically that was the opposite to what was happening right now. Her flight had just landed in LA, the audition would be in less than 24 hours and her nerves and anxiety were just growing and growing and taking over her mind.

First step was to rent a car and then head to the hotel, but not before making a stop at Starbucks to get a cup of hot coffee. Even in the warm LA weather Lea wasn't able to spend too much time without her regular dose of coffee, her favorite drink.

She arrived at the hotel without any problems. She checked in, took a long relaxing shower and then lay in bed and watched TV until she finally fell asleep. The flight and her anxiety had taken their toll and so it didn't take long for her exhausted body and mind to plunge into the land of dreams almost immediately.

The first rays of the sun crept through the window and woke up a sleepy Lea even before her alarm clock went off. The brunette jumped out of bed, walked slowly to her suitcase and started to look for the perfect outfit for the audition. It took some time but finally she found the perfect combination.

A little while later Lea was in the car on her way to the studio. Inside the car the only voice that could be heard was, of course, Barbara's.

There was no one better than Barbara Streisand to give Lea the confidence and security that the little diva needed in that moment. While driving she noticed how different the streets of LA compared to the streets in NYC. But it was something that Lea was more than okay with getting used to.

Suddenly, when she was only 5 blocks away from the studio and completely lost in her thoughts, she was startled by a hard collision which shook the entire car. She had rear-ended the car in front of her which had stopped suddenly. The impact pulled Lea out of her thought bubble. _'What had happened? Why? Whose fault was it?' _Lea didn't have any answers, and without knowing how she had gotten there, she stood next to the cars and looked down at herself brushing off the small pieces of glass that were on her clothes.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't see you! That van ran over the red light and I had to stop. Are you ok?" asked the other driver.

"Err…yes… I'm fine" Lea hadn't fully realized what had happened to her.

"Don't worry, we'll wait for the police and we'll have everything sorted out. I have insurance so all the damages will be covered"

"It's ok… yes, thank you!" said Lea before heading back to her car.

The police came immediately, even though it felt like an eternity for Lea. The audition was in a few minutes and she was still there, being delayed by signing more and more papers. She looked at her watch again and her impatience put an end to all the paperwork.

"Do you really need me to stay? I have a very important meeting in about 10 minutes"

"Miss, you should be seeing a doctor, the impact was pretty hard" – said the other driver with a concerned voice.

"Really, I'm just fine, and I already signed all the papers!" Lea said looking at the two cops. "If there's no more paperwork, I'd prefer to leave now and take care of the car later."

One of the cops nodded and that was all that the brunette needed. She apologized, left the car at the side of the road, grabbed her bag and began to power walk towards the studio.

Lea reached the studios just in time for the auditions. To her surprise she saw a lot of girls sitting there, waiting for their turn. She was so confident about the role being hers, that she totally forgot that inside that room she wasn't Lea Michele, a Broadway star, but just Lea Michele, a girl auditioning for a job in a new show.

The minutes passed by and finally it was her turn. She stood up, walked determinedly to the door, took a deep breath, remembered who she was and then entered the room to introduce the producers to the brand new star of their series, the perfect person to play Rachel Berry.

"Hello, my name is Lea Michele and I'm going to audition for the role of Rachel Berry!" Lea said with a calmness that even surprised herself.

"Welcome, Lea. What song did you choose?" one of the producers asked her. He was trying his best not to let her see that all of them knew perfectly well who she was because they had seen her on Broadway.

"I'm going to sing 'On My Own' from 'Les Miserables'" Lea knew that song pretty well and felt that was the perfect choice.

"Go on, Lea! The stage is yours!" said both of the producers at the same time.

"On my own, pretending he's beside me(…)" Lea began to sing, but she quickly noticed that the piano player had made a mistake and she stopped. "I'm sorry, we have to go back to the second verse!"- she said looking at the pianist with determination, making sure that he was aware of his mistake.

Her reaction unleashed an avalanche of laughs from all the people in the room, a thing that really confused her.

"This is not supposed to be funny, this is a serious scene!" she said, making them laugh even harder and in that moment she understood that maybe that reaction wasn't a bad thing and decided to add: "I'm going to do it again and this time I want to see all of you crying!". With this statement she won over the whole team.

Her reaction was enough to bring Rachel Berry to life. The producers knew in that moment that the protagonist of their new pilot for FOX was standing right in front of them, the actress that would be playing the lead of Glee.

Lea left the studios with a huge feeling of uncertainty. The only thing she could do now was to wait for the producer's call as she tried to figure out if the not-so-normal-audition that she just had was a complete success or a complete mess.

Lea walked a couple of blocks, entered a café and called Jonathan to tell him how everything had gone and finally tried to relax a little now that the worst was over, there was nothing more she could do. She took care of her car before heading back to the hotel.

Later that afternoon Lea went out to explore the city. Sipping on a hot cup of coffee she walked down the streets of LA, the same streets that always made her wonder. The landscape and the quietness granted her new and unprecedented feelings but at the same time convinced her that it would be a good change. It would be a beautiful city to live in over the next couple of months.

Suddenly her phone rang and Lea went motionless for a few seconds just staring at the screen. She didn't recognized the number and immediately knew it was the call she was waiting for. _'Why so fast? Could it be good news then?' _Lea thought.

The audition was barely a few hours ago, so it had to be good news. She knew Rachel Berry had belonged to her since she had read the first line in the script. Yes, she _owned_ this role and without further self-doubts she got herself together to answer the call.

"Hello, Lea Michele?" asked a man's voice in the line.

"Yes, that's me!" was all she could answer.

"Hello, Lea. Ryan told me to call you to let you know that you are the new Rachel Berry. We all welcome you to our project!" said the man very enthusiastically.

They spoke for a while. He said that he would be sending the schedule for the meetings and other important things to her via email. She wasn't really listening any more because happiness had overwhelmed her so much that the only thing she wanted to do was to hang up and call her parents and Jonathan to tell them about her success.

_Seven days later…_

Ryan, Brad and their assistants were gathered in the same place where the auditions had taken place. The cast was almost complete, only one person was still missing: the antagonist of Rachel.

The actress for the role of Quinn was being much harder to find than they had first anticipated.

In the eyes of producers it should be a girl that could not only dance and sing but should also be more than a pretty face. They were searching for someone beautiful that could be sensual but sweet at the same time. They wanted someone who could play the role of the most popular girl in school but at the same time be so vulnerable and lost that people can't help but fall in love with her instantly. This would definitely differentiate the role from the stereotypical behavior of this character in any other series or movies.

Their options became less and less and so it was no wonder that they were really anxious when they saw a blonde girl again. That girl had already auditioned a couple of days ago. She was gorgeous but they weren't satisfied at that time. Her look hadn't fitted the bad girl image in the show; she had to be the HBIC of the school. So they asked her to come back with a different look for a screen test in front of the cameras and if this was successful and went how they wanted it to be, the role was hers.

A couple of blocks away from the building, Dianna Agron hurried into the rest room of a coffee shop. The first thing that she did was to grab her hair straightener and begin to fix her hair.

Dianna knew that today she was given a great opportunity and that the answer depended hugely on how good she could respond to the producers' requirements: a casual outfit and straight hair.

This morning she had to go to a few auditions and so she had decided to wear a vintage dress, which was true to her style. That dress made her look elegant but sensual at the same time. She only had an hour to get to the Glee audition so she headed to a shop and bought a straightener. She didn't have time to go back to her apartment so she decided to use the rest room of Starbucks to fix her hair and be ready for the last audition of the day.

Minutes later the blonde girl entered the room. Everything was familiar, she recognized the place and the faces and that was playing in her favor to control her nerves.

"Hello Dianna, we are happy to see that you have decided to come back! Is it okay for you if we start repeating the lines we used for the last audition?" She heard the warm voice of one of the producers.

"Yes, let's do that!" She answered with a shy smile.

The camera test was perfect. The young girl remembered all her lines and was showing more confidence than during her first audition; the only thing left was to listen to her voice.

"Well, what are you going to sing to us?"

"I picked 'Fly me to the moon' by Frank Sinatra…" she said nervously. Music was one of her passions but she knew that singing was her weakness; she was short on experience in this area because she had only acted or danced over the last years.

"Go ahead!" said the guy in front of her. He was surprised at her choice, Frank Sinatra was not exactly a popular choice in the other auditions.

She took a deep breath, imagined herself to be in the shoes of Quinn Fabray and did her best trying to conquer her nervousness and anxiety that came along with auditioning for a project that she loved from the first line of the script.

"Fly me to the moon, and let me sing amongst the stars…" The notes emerged from her mouth with such sweetness that everybody in the room was enchanted.

The producers knew this second that the cast of Glee was complete. Sure, Dianna doesn't have a powerful voice like Lea, and maybe the sweetness that she radiates was far more than what her character needs. But they just had to surrender to the charm of that young woman, the same that had demonstrated to them early that she could play an ice-cold Quinn Fabray perfectly well.

"Well, Dianna… I think that we have everything we need. Thank you so much," said the producer with a smile on his face.

"Thank you for your time!" said the blonde a little disappointedly. She turned around and slowly began to walk away.

"Wait! Where are you going? We need you to sign some papers, and you need to get your schedule for the next meetings!"

"Sorry? Come again? I have to audition again?" Dianna looked at him totally confused.

"No, you have to join your fellow cast members and the rest of the crew and get all the details before we start filming the pilot!"

Silence took over the room; Dianna was motionless trying to process what had just happened. She had been to hundreds of auditions and even got some good jobs on Veronica Mars or Heroes, one of the most popular shows in the last years, but she had never received a positive answer in the same moment in which she had auditioned.

The producers could perceive the confusion in her and so they decided to put the news in simple words.

"Dianna, welcome to Glee. You have just been offered the role of Quinn Fabray!"

"Errr… tha-thank you, thank you so much!" She said with bright smile that reflected all her feelings.

She slowly recovered from the shock that this wonderful surprise had caused. She agreed on all the details for the next meeting that would take place in about a month, just a couple of days before the holidays. The first get-together would be a dinner with the producers and the cast members to get to know each other a little better. The pilot would be shot approximately a week after that.

**xXXx**

Lea was already back in New York when she received the schedule per e-mail the next day. Her dreams had finally begun to take shape and slowly come true. The brunette couldn't believe all the good things that had happened to her in the last few days and she couldn't wait for what still lay ahead of her.

In this happy moment she called her friends and parents to invite them for dinner that night. She wanted to tell them how pleased she was and how her dreams were turning into reality. She wanted to celebrate with them the fact that she, Lea Michele Sarfati, had done it again.

* * *

**Walking on a dream by Empire Of The Sun.**

_We are always running for the thrill of it thrill of it, always pushing up the hill searching for the thrill of it.  
On and on and on we are calling out and out again. Never looking down I'm just in awe of what's in front of me._

* * *

_A/N: Well this is kind of a translation/adaptation of Siempre es Hoy, a fic that I already wrote in Spanish. I'm not really into RPF but I guess that Achele was the exception. Anyway it's still fiction, so take it as that.  
What do you guys think? Should we keep going and translate the rest of the story? X._

_PS:__Thank you Annie for read this first chapter and give me green light to keep doing it, thanks Laura for your selfless help. And finally a BIG thank you to Anja. Girl, you are the best and sweetest beta I could've asked for, I couldn't do it without you :)._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Dianna Agron or Lea Michele. All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. This is just a story based on tiny gems and it was born in my mind so any resemblance to reality is pure coincidence._


	2. Chapter 2: First time ever I saw your

The day of their first Glee cast meeting was finally there. Ryan Murphy had made reservations in one of the fanciest restaurants in LA, Chateau Marmont.

The producers and executives gave a warm welcome to the young actors who would be filming the pilot in a couple of weeks.

The first ones to arrive were Cory, Mark and Kevin. It didn't take long until they were engrossed into a little chit-chat. They felt comfortable around each other almost as if they had known each other for a long time.

Naya and Amber were the next to arrive, and a little later Jena and Chris joined them as well. All of them were soon engaged in a lively conversation. Watching them from afar the producers of the project felt that this was going to be something good, something huge. The chemistry of the group was incredible. They knew that exactly that was the base for a successful project, nothing could go wrong.

Entering the restaurant a couple of minutes later Lea was greeted by all of the other cast members and afterwards found her place next to Jenna, because both of them have been friends since they were kids. They couldn't believe how small the world was and how they went from working together on Broadway to doing the same in Los Angeles in this new project for FOX.

Dianna appeared shortly after Lea at exactly 8 o'clock and completed the cast. She greeted the producers and executives who would be in charge of this new series friendly and they acquainted her with the rest of the cast.

"Well, now that we are all here, let me introduce you to Dianna who is going to be the one giving life to Quinn Fabray!" said Ryan with a proud smile and a lot of enthusiasm.

"Hey, nice to meet you! I'm Cory and I'm playing Finn!" the Canadian was the first to approach her anxiously. He was very pleased about the fact that the gorgeous girl in front of him would be playing his fictional girlfriend.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Cory!" the blonde said smiling sweetly.

She greeted the rest of the cast one by one in the same friendly manner. In the meantime the rest were heading to the table that was reserved for them.

Lea was the last one to introduce herself.

"Nice to meet you, Dianna. I'm Lea Michele and I'm going to play Rachel Berry!" the brunette shook hands with Dianna without taking her eyes off the blonde's hazel ones.

"Oh, the famous Rachel Berry? It's my pleasure!" Dianna blushed immediately feeling Lea's intense gaze and her cheeks started burning.

Lea giggled. "Wow, Rachel is already famous? I believe that she truly is a special girl." She was all smiles remembering the script and what was written there about how much Rachel wanted to be known and accepted.

"She will get in my way a lot and Quinn is going to give her a hard time. So I have the urge to apologize in advance for her behavior!" Dianna started to walk slowly to their seats. She couldn't help the furious pink tint on her cheeks and lowered her head towards the floor, trying to hide it.

"Haha, Rachel loves drama! I think Quinn will be the perfect complement for her in that way!" Lea said and smiled before taking a seat next to Jenna.

Dianna sat right across Lea between Kevin and Chris. The waitress came with the menus, and everyone focused on their orders.

A couple of minutes later all of them had ordered different dishes except Dianna and Lea who decided on the only vegetarian dish on the menu, grilled vegetables, almost simultaneously.

The meeting went on well and everybody seemed to be hanging out with old friends, just having fun.

Cory and Mark made plans for the week, and almost all the kids were included in that proposal.

Lea and Jenna chatted about their Broadway experience and even when Lea tried to keep a low profile, Jenna was the one who made sure to tell everybody that the petite brunette was kind of a big deal in New York, a little star on Broadway, going from one success to the next.

Meanwhile, Dianna and Kevin exchanged views about bands from the 70ies and little by little each and every one of them found their place in the group.

"So... Dianna, where have you worked before?" Cory caught the blonde's attention and Lea couldn't help but eavesdrop on their conservation.

"Well, I played a small part on Heroes, I don´t know if you saw it."

"Yes, of course I did! What kind of role did you play there?" Cory asked her showing interest in their conversation. And so did Lea who was no longer listening to what Jenna was saying.

"Umm, well… I was a cheerleader, too. I don't know why but all my roles on TV will be about something I didn't do in High School!" said the blonde shyly but with a bright smile. She started laughing when she realized that her two most important roles so far consisted of her being a cheerio.

The two of them continued to talk. After a while Chris joined their little conversation. When the subject of their conversation changed from Dianna to something more general, Lea lost interest.

When the meeting was almost over, Ryan proposed a toast and also informed them that the idea was basically to use three weeks to make the pilot including the recordings of the songs, rehearsals and filming. After completion the first episode of 'Glee' would finally be presented to the FOX executives, who were the ones with the power over the final decision on the approval. If the pilot was chosen, they would be starting the shoot the series in less than three months.

After Ryan's announcement, everything went back to normal to a dinner with friends. Already planning a PlayStation night at Cory's house, the boys exchanged phone numbers and e-mail addresses. Meanwhile the girls talked about their lives, how they came to LA and their previous jobs.

In the middle of the conversation, Lea got up to go to the restroom. "Girls, anyone who wants to go to the restroom?" asked the brunette picking up her purse and looking at Jenna, who was involved in a serious debate with Amber.

"Yes, I'll go with you!" Dianna said from across the table.

Lea faked a smile. She couldn't really understand why she was so upset with Jenna for not being the one to accompany her instead of Dianna. It puzzled her and she couldn't tell why Dianna intimidated her so effortlessly, making her nervous. She tried to convince herself that she just needed more time to feel completely comfortable with her.

"Err, are you still going or have you already regretted it?" Sweet words, a big warm smile and a perfect eyebrow raise were all that Dianna needed to pull Lea out of her thoughts.

"Yes, sorry… let's go!" Lea shook her head and started to walk next to Dianna.

They made their way from the table to the restrooms in complete silence. Once inside and in front of the mirror Lea felt the need to speak and put an end to their silence.

"How many years ago did you move to this city?" the brunette spoke confidently, trying to get into a conversation to break the ice.

"Well, a couple of years ago… when I graduated from High School. But only after being picked for 'Heroes' I got my own apartment. That was about two years ago. I like it here and now it almost feels like my city!" said Dianna, thinking about how much she had accomplished in so little time. "What about that Broadway diva stuff? Are you ready to leave New York for a new and fresh start here?" Dianna turned around to face Lea, without even trying to hide how intrigued she was.

"There's no such thing as diva-stuff, Dianna, don´t listen to Jenna. I… yes, I'm going to miss it a lot, but I feel that this is something really good for me and my career!" Now it was Lea's turn to think unconsciously about all the stuff that she would be leaving behind in New York.

"Di!" whispered the blonde in the most sweet way, smiling shyly.

"Di?" asked Lea bewilderedly, lost in the classic beauty of the girl who was facing her.

"I meant that you can call me Di, instead of Dianna!"

"Oh…" Realization came to Lea and she giggled nodding her head. "Ok then… Di!" she finished with a grin.

"So… Lea, how come you had this audition? Are you tired of the theater?" Dianna felt the need to extend their conversation to the maximum.

"No, I could never be tired of performing on a stage. But I wanted to break from that routine for a while. I have been living that life since I was 8 years old and it's just… you know… the urge to do something else for a while to keep my mind healthy. So I spoke to my agent about the plan for an audition for 'Grey's Anatomy' but instead I ended up with the script for the 'Glee' audition. What about you?"

"I was looking for some stability. I had been doing a lot of castings in the last months but without any luck. And honestly I still don´t know how I got this role! I had to audition more than once hence I died of nervousness more than once!"

"And why was that?"

"Well, they were looking for something in particular for Quinn and in my first audition they considered me too naïve for that role. So they asked me to come back with straight hair and another outfit!"

"Oh, I'm glad you did!"

"Yeah… I really wanted the role, I loved Quinn from the first moment!"

"Really? But she is the one who is going to make my life a living hell!" Lea pouted childishly, but then began to laugh.

"Maybe, but she is also going to get hurt. You are the one who wants to steal her boyfriend!"

"Or… maybe your boyfriend chooses me over you, who knows!" Lea smile widely, and so did Dianna. "Speaking of which, today when I met him I realized that I'm going to need a freaking ladder when we have a scene together! He is so tall!"

A second later they burst out into a loud and uncontrollable laughter. After calming down a little, they both looked up and their eyes met. They froze instantly losing themselves in each other's eyes like they did when they first met.

Lea didn't know what was happening but she felt that there was something about Dianna which drew her in like magic.

Just a brief moment before their intense visual connection would have become awkward Jenna and Amber entered the room.

"Hey, the guys are leaving, you'd better go back there so we can say goodbye!" Amber talked without looking at them, just fixing her make up in the mirror.

"Yes!" Lea stammered nervously, trying to avert her gaze from the intriguing hazel eyes that were still on hers. She wondered how much time they had spent without talking just standing there facing each other.

"Are you okay?" Jenna knew her and she could feel, that there was something weird about the situation.

"Yes, perfect!" Lea smiled in the most convincing way she could at that moment.

The girls left the restroom and returned to the table. The boys had already been waiting for them there and then the whole group walked together towards the parking lot searching for their cars.

Amber and Chris had taken a cab to the restaurant so Dianna was the first to offer them a ride.

"Guys, I could give you a ride, it's on my way!" said the blonde without even knowing if it was on her way or not.

"That would be great! Thank you!" said both of them in unison.

Lea just stood there startled when Dianna came to her.

"Are you waiting for someone? Or do you need a ride?" Dianna asked her kindly, remembering that she didn´t live here and maybe doesn´t have a car.

"Umm… no. I mean, thank you but no. I came in my car!" Lea put all of her effort trying to hide the sudden feeling of disappointment that was rushing through her whole body.

"Oh… well, see you on the set then?" Dianna stepped closer and left a warm kiss on her cheek before she started to walk away towards Amber and Chris who were waiting next to her car.

"Okay, see you next Monday guys!" Lea waved to them while getting into the car. She threw her purse in the passenger seat and checked her phone. There were a couple of unread text messages from her best friend, but she didn´t read it. She immediately put the phone back in her purse.

Again, a little voice in her head piped up.

'_Why on earth am I wishing that I had arrived in a taxi so Dianna could give me that ride like Chris and Amber? Why do I feel so fucking jealous about them? Okay, not jealous, but… It would have been nice to spend a little more time with her.'_

Lea shook her head and looked in the mirror, trying to calm herself. The night had raised some 'whys', and all of those 'whys' were related to Dianna.

Finally, Lea decided to take her phone again, switched it into the hands-free mode and called Jonathan. She had to tell him everything that had happened and plus he had sent her several texts earlier.

"Hello, Lea? What happened? Are you okay?" Jonathan sounded half asleep, half worried

"Yes, Jon! What should be wrong? Can't I call you without anything being wrong?" Lea replied with a laugh but she was a little confused about Jonathan's behavior.

"Oh Lea, you know you can call me whenever you want to. But it's barely 4 am in the morning here!" answered the boy. He was almost sure that Lea had completely forgotten about the time difference on the east coast.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry. I swear that I forgot about the 4 hours! Sorry, sorry, can you forgive me?" said Lea apologetically. She knew that Jonathan was having rehearsals for his new play and so he probably needed to get up in a couple of hours.

"Shh, it's okay. Really! Tell me… how was the dinner?" Jonathan was now fully awake but still yawning while he sat on his bed.

"Very good, actually excellent! Ryan chose a fancy restaurant and my teammates are great, even more… maybe or maybe not I might even have a cute little boyfriend for you…" Lea joked around and smiled thinking about how Chris and Jonathan would look together in that moment.

"Stop it, Lea! I'm very capable of finding my own boyfriend! I tell you what! Why don´t you mind your own business and take care of your own love life? Someone interesting in LA?"

"Umm…" Lea couldn't help but picture Dianna in her mind. Even if all of them were quite interesting, she already knew that Dianna had some kind of magical attraction and Lea couldn't escape from that. But Jonathan was asking about her love interest and Dianna didn´t fit in that category, did she? _'Oh god! What is wrong with me?'_ Lea thought knowing that the questions still remained open.

"No, no one interesting so far. When I find someone you are going to be the first to know about it!"

"That's the way it should be. Now I have to leave you and go back to sleep. I'm glad that things are going as expected for you!" said Jonathan, but he was certain that there was something that Lea wasn´t telling him.

"Yeah… sorry again for waking you up. I miss you JGroff! Talk to you soon!" Lea said goodbye to him holding back her tears. She really missed him! They were kind of inseparable and being away from him was the hardest thing about her new beginning in LA.

"I miss you too, Lea. Please, no tears, okay? I will call you tomorrow!" said the boy before hanging up.

At the same time, Dianna said goodbye to Amber and continued her way to Chris's house. At least being with company didn't give her much time to dwell.

Chris kept on talking during their drive and the young boy, the youngest among the cast members, aroused her interest. Dianna could feel that they would be great friends not before long.

"I'm so excited to start shooting, we have chemistry, and we make a great group. I believe that this could end up being something BIG!" Chris made quotation marks in the air with his hands trying to emphasize the final word.

"Do you really believe that? Do you think that we have a real chance to get picked up?"

"Without a doubt. Plus Lea is kind of well-known… that's a big deal when FOX thinks about our project!"

"Have you heard of her before?" Suddenly Dianna began to show great interest in the conversation, wishing to find out more and more.

"No, I mean… Yes, I know that all that Jenna has told us is true! That girl was in Les Mis! She is pretty famous in the community, she started as a kid!"

Dianna nodded her head and kept listening to him while driving.

Finally they arrived at his place. Chris got out of the car after giving her a warm hug and thanking her for the ride.

The rest of the way to her apartment was in silence, thinking about everything that had emerged in the last few days: the audition, the positive answer, meeting her wonderful cast members! She even got the script for the pilot that was soon to be shot in her hands. She reflected tonight's dinner in that elegant restaurant and thought about Lea.

'_Wait! Why am I thinking specifically about Lea? Yes, it's true that maybe that conversation in the restroom was deeper than what I had with the rest of the guys but… why was it special? Why is my mind setting her apart from the rest of the cast? Why do I regret not having asked for her phone number to set up a meeting for coffee or something? Why do I want to go out for coffee with her in the first place? Why am I still thinking about Lea? Gosh, too much stress, I really need to go to sleep right now!'_

She smiled, took a deep breath and shook her head clearing it from all the haunting thoughts. She removed the keys, grabbed her stuff and got out of the car ready to enter the building trying to leave all those weird questions behind.

* * *

**The first time ever I saw your face by Johnny Cash**

_The first time ever I saw your face, I thought the sun rose in your eyes  
And the moon and stars were the gifts you gave to the dark and the empty skies, my love..._

* * *

_A/N: Hey guys! Thank you for your reviews, favorites and alerts. Also I want to thank my amazing beta reader, Anja! she is the best! :) . __X_


	3. Chapter 3: Something good can work

At 6 AM sharp the next morning Lea was wide awake. She had been lying in bed tossing and turning all night long and now, two hours before the time that her alarm should go off, any farther thoughts of sleep had to be banished because of her growing anxiety. She needed to start her day and everything else right now.

The first rays of sun already promised a wonderful and sunny day in LA and Lea was enjoying this fact. Today was her fourth day since she had arrived and the only negative thing for the brunette in this new experience was that she had to live in a hotel. But she'd look for an apartment or house when she had the assurance that the pilot was chosen to be aired.

After packing her bag, taking a shower, talking on the phone with her parents and JGroff, Lea was ready to start her first day of work (but not before dropping by a Starbucks for her daily dose of coffee.)

About 20 minutes away from Lea's hotel the situation wasn´t so much different. Dianna had just woken up; actually she had just gotten out of bed because she couldn't sleep anyway and so she went straight to her iPod docking station, pushed the start button and danced through the morning. Dianna is one of those people who need music to live and she believes that every moment of your day has a soundtrack that makes it special.

She got into the shower. Her voice blended perfectly into the song 'Something Good Can Work' by 'Two Door Cinema Club', the song she had chosen to start her day.

_"Let's make this happen, girl. You gonna show the world that something good can work and it can work for you. Know that it will. Let's get this started girl, we're moving up we're moving up. It's been a lot to change. But you will always get what you want. Took a little time to make it a little better, it's only going out, just one thing and another, you know!..."_

Dianna was almost ready to go to Paramount but not without a quick breakfast. While drinking coffee she checked the mail on her computer and couldn't help and google 'Broadway Lea Michele'.

She was eager to begin filming Glee, finally giving life to Quinn and seeing all her co-stars again. And being honest with herself, she also wanted to see Lea again. She thought that all the other members of the project were really cool when she met them at the last get-together, but with Lea she had felt something special, a connection, something that made the blonde feel very comfortable. She was sure that beyond the rivalry of the two characters they would become great friends.

The google search showed lots of information. Jenna hadn't been lying when she said that the brunette was a star on Broadway. The most recent results were from Spring Awakening, and all of them referred to rave reviews, nominations and awards. There was a link that caught Dianna's attention: a video of Lea singing one of the songs from the play.

Dianna was mesmerized from the first second. Lea's voice, her energy and her appearance flooded every single one of her senses. The New Yorker had so much talent and Dianna wanted to find out more. She continued watching the performance and noticed how Lea interacted with a young and handsome man. Maybe it was her co-star, Dianna immediately thought, or maybe it was her 'boyfriend'. Somehow she felt a little disappointed about that idea. Lea was a gifted artist and also a beautiful girl, so it seemed logical that she had a boyfriend. Something bothered Dianna about this fact, but she just couldn't put her finger on it and didn't really want to think about it.

After finishing breakfast and the brief research on the web, she grabbed her purse, her notebook and left for the studios. She had offered Chris a ride so she texted him before leaving.

_Hey Chris! I'm on my way, see u in 20'_

**Cool, I will wait for u outside!**

Just a few minutes later Dianna greeted Chris who got in the car and continued her trip to the studios.

"What have you done over the last days?"

"We met at Cory's on Saturday. Karaoke championship was one of the highlights of the night… of course Amber and me were the ones who definitely ran the show from beginning to end!" said Chris without considering how haughty that sounded.

"Really? I can't believe that I missed that. I saw Cory's mails but my mom was in town so I couldn´t make it. Was I the only one absent?" Dianna asked curiously trying to get some more information about that night.

"Well, no, not the only one. Lea wasn´t there either, maybe she flew back to NY for the weekend." Chris told her with a lack of interest in the reason why she wasn´t there.

"Oh okay… yeah, probably she didn't go because of that." Dianna replied, but she still wondered why the brunette hadn't made an appearance.

In the same moment Lea had arrived at the studios, but she decided to stay in her car and study her lines and wait for her cast members to arrive because she seemed to be the first one there. The parking lot was still empty.

A couple of minutes later another car came and didn't park far from Lea. The brunette watched from inside her car who it was. Naya got out and Lea felt a little disappointed. Not that she'd expected someone or that Naya shouldn´t be there, Lea thought. The same feeling appeared when Kevin and Cory parked their cars.

The New Yorker had already exited her car and stood now in a corner with Cory, Kevin and Naya when a new car entered the parking lot. Once again the same anxious feeling flooded Lea. She glanced toward the red mini cooper, her heart started to beat faster and when she saw Dianna getting out of the car with Chris her lips formed a broad smile in this exact moment.

When Dianna approached them, the voices in her head started to revolt again.

"Hey! How are you guys? Ready to start?" Dianna said very sweetly (the same sweetness that had already become one of her characteristics the night before) and greeted each one of them with a kiss in the cheek.

"Very good, super excited! I can't wait to see the uniforms that we will be wearing for the next days!" joked Naya.

"Uniforms are not the part you have to be worried about! Did you read about the acrobatic stuff that we need to do? Gosh, I'm starting to tremble just at the mere thought of it!" Answered the blonde smiling at her.

"The Head Cheerio is the one who has to do all that stuff, not me!" said Naya watching how Dianna's face changed in a blink, causing the others to burst out in a laughter.

While they were talking, laughing and teasing each other, Leas was caught in the beauty of Dianna's gorgeous hazel eyes, in her wonderful smile, in Dianna herself. And even if her mind was racing at the speed of sound trying to decode what was happening, her body didn't obey orders anymore and was mesmerized by every move that the blonde was doing.

Dianna whirled around to find Lea staring at her, listening to her, and she just smiled.

"How are you, Lea? Does L.A. keep you entertained these days?" She approached her without losing that smile on her face.

The words, the look and the smile hit Lea with full force, abruptly bringing her back to reality.

"Ye-Yes, everything is alright. I'd thought about flying back to NY but then I decided to stay here!" said Lea forcefully moving her eyes away from the blonde's realizing if she didn't do that now she wouldn't be able to form a coherent sentence anymore.

"That means that LA keeps you busy. What did you do?"

"Umm… not so much, truth to be told, nothing at all!" Lea confessed giggling. "LA doesn´t have to entertain me! As long as it gives me my cup of coffee per day, I'm fine!"

"But in those three days since I last saw you, you must have done something, haven't you?"

"Actually I have been in my hotel room most of the time!" Lea confessed blushing furiously.

"What? Why have you been in your hotel room all the time? You could have… I don't know… called us and we could have showed you the city!" responded Dianna bewildered.

"Jenna invited me to Cory's dinner but I didn´t know how to get there. Besides I didn´t want to bother anyone of you. It doesn´t matter, Jenna showed me some places!"

"It's a good thing that Jenna liberated you from your shelter. Tell you what, next time just call me, okay?"

This was Lea's opportunity to get Dianna's number. She was the one offering help, it wasn´t like Lea asked for it out of nowhere.

'_Yes, this is a great opportunity"_

"Mmm, I can't do that…" she said biting her bottom lip and with a light blush on her cheeks.

"What? Why can't you?"

"Well, I don´t have your number, and since that is a fundamental detail…" Lea didn't finish the sentence, but the meaning was clear. She started chuckling but then she suddenly realized that the rest of the cast where nowhere to be seen. They had probably gone inside the building.

'_When did they all leave? Did they tell us? How come I haven't noticed that till now?' _ Lea tried to calm herself, but she was really surprised.

"Oh… I think you are right. Give me your number so I could save it on my mobile and then I will call you so you have my number, too!" The blonde was already grabbing her phone from her pocket.

Lea gave the number to her. Dianna was about to make the call when Jenna came running towards them.

"Guys what are you doing out here? Everybody is already inside. Ryan is waiting for you to give us the official welcome!" said Jenna pushing the both of them towards the building.

"Great!" Lea mumbled to herself. Now Dianna had her number but she still didn't have hers.

The three girls entered the room to join the rest of the cast. Ryan started his little speech and told them how the schedule would be organized, about the first scenes and who would be directing them.

Lea didn´t pay attention to his speech, she already knew that she would be somewhere with Cory while Dianna would be outside for the exterior shots with Naya and the cheerios.

And there she heard them again, the voices in her head. Why did she care where Dianna would be filming? Why on earth was Dianna getting into her head constantly? Why was she thinking about that while looking at her completely hypnotized?.

When Ryan finished, Lea was the first to leave the room and walk towards the set with the director.

Dianna watched closely how the brunette practically ran out of the room and she smiled. She hasn't met anybody like Lea before; she was different from all the people that she has met before and that intrigued her even more.

"Di, let's go! We need to meet Jane!" Naya said behind her, trying to get her attention.

"I hope not, but I have the feeling that I will be dreaming about Sue Sylvester in the night from now on!"

After meeting Jane, they both headed to the trailer which they shared. There they saw their uniforms that they would be wearing till the pilot was finished.

Already in their cheerios outfit they went to the make-up trailer and a short time later they were finally ready to start filming what would maybe be the opening of the show.

Meanwhile in another area of Paramount the first group scene in the choir room was shot.

"We suck… Mr. Schuester, do you have any idea how ridiculous it is to give the lead solo in 'Sit down, you are rockin' the boat' to a boy in a wheelchair?" Lea said bringing Rachel Berry to life.

"I think that Mr. Schue's using irony to enhance the performance" answered Kevin shyly, interpreting Artie

"There's nothing ironic about a show choir!"

"And … CUT!" Shouted the director after a while. "Well done guys, congratulations! You have successfully finished your first scene on Glee!"

While Matt and Kevin started chatting, Lea jogged to her purse to find her phone, waiting for a text or call from Dianna, but there was nothing in her inbox. Lea couldn´t help but feel disappointed and threw her phone back in the purse.

The same situation occurred over and over again the whole day long. After each take the first thing she did was to check her phone, but there were only messages from her mother, Jonathan and some friends from Spring Awakening. And they couldn't have lunch break together as well since Dianna was still filming.

The day was finally over and Lea changed into her regular clothes to leave the set. She had checked her phone again just to see that there were unfortunately no new text messages on her screen from a pretty blonde girl.

Dianna was in her trailer, changing her clothes, too, but she wouldn´t be leaving soon since she had another scene. The day had been endless! The cheerios scene in which she needed to do a big jump didn´t use too much time but a lot of physical effort and she prayed quietly that she didn't have to film such a scene for the next couple of days again.

As she left her trailer to walk towards the set, the blonde passed Lea's trailer and thought about knocking on the door and spending some time there to say 'Hi' and see how Lea's day had been. But when she was a few feet away, one of the assistants called her and she couldn´t do anything else but follow the orders and go to the set.

Lea was already finished for the day and grabbed her stuff while talking to Jenna who had also accomplished her scenes.

"Lea, could you please stop staring at your phone every two minutes? One hour has still 60 minutes, doesn't matter how many times you check it!" Jenna wondered when her friend had developed this addiction to her phone.

"What? No, no, no, it's not like that!" replied Lea without even thinking about the questions which such a statement could provoke.

"Oh, so… what it is then? Are you waiting for a call? Did you leave some broken heart in NY?" Jenna teased.

"No, there is nothing!" Lea said visibly nervous. "It's just a call from Jonathan, nothing important!"

"Okay!" answered Jenna smirking at how bad of a liar Lea sometimes was. "Whatever you say!"

"Well, I should get going, I need to stop and buy some things before returning to the hotel"

"Sure, see you tomorrow"

Lea abandoned the trailer and started to walk to the parking lot. She stopped in front of Dianna and Naya's trailer but didn't knock since the place was dark and quite. They had probably left Paramount by now, she thought.

The day had been very exhausting and the Moody Lea Mode already began to surface. The only thing Lea could think about now was finding a good vegan restaurant before heading back to her room.

Dianna, on the other hand, had just finished her scene with Cory and came back to her trailer. On the way she stopped at Lea's and knocked but there was no one there. She had already assumed that since they were the only ones left in the place.

'_Had she felt the same sensation that I had? Hope she couldn't feel my nervousness but… what had happened?' _She tried to recall the moment when the others had left the two of them in the parking lot._ 'It doesn't matter how much I think about it, I can´t remember someone calling us… shit!'_

She changed her clothes and went straight to her car, checking her phone. She wanted to call Lea and maybe invite her to dinner. That was the perfect excuse to make her leave the hotel for a while, but primarily she just wanted to talk to her so badly. Finally she rejected the idea thinking that it could be a little awkward and so she headed to her apartment instead.

They would still have a lot of days to come; she would get another chance to spend time with the New Yorker.

* * *

**Something good can work by Two Door Cinema Club**

_Let's get this started girl, we're moving up we're moving up, It's been a lot to change but you will always get what you want  
(...) Took a little time to make it a little better, it's only going out, just one thing and another, you know!__  
_


	4. Chapter 4: Come talk to me

Their lunch break had seemed so far off and out of reach but Dianna was finally able to relax a little bit. She wanted to spend some time out of her cheerios uniform and she was also longing for some time with anyone but Naya.

It wasn't that they didn't get along well; they had grown closer over the last few days whilst working together constantly, but they hardly got a scene with the rest of the cast. Dianna almost yearned for more contact with the other cast members. And she was really hoping to see Lea again. Over the last few days they had hardly seen each other, mostly greeting each other whilst passing each other on their way to their next scene, to go to rehearsals or record a new song in the studios.

She enjoyed less and less being the captain of the Cheerios since that meant that she couldn't spend time with the other guys in rehearsals, at the choir room or in the studio. Or maybe, just maybe, it bothered her that she just couldn't spend some more time with Lea.

Every night Dianna grabbed her phone with the inexhaustible desire to text to the brunette, but she always backed out just before pressing 'Send' every time it surfaced. She had no reasons to write her, and a text just saying 'Hi' didn't seem to make any sense.

"What's up, golden girl? Spending some quality time in Agronland?" said Jenna giggling as she sat down at Dianna's table.

"Hey! I've already told you that Agronland doesn´t exist!" she replied rolling her eyes with an amused grin.

They saw each other every day at lunch, and it was normal for Jenna to greet her that way. Jenna was right since Agronland sounded like an appropriate definition to describe where her mind tended to fly to every time it had the opportunity.

"Okay, if you say so… How's your day?"

"I got one too many yells from Sue Sylvester today! But I have to film one more scene with Cory and then

I'm done. Finally a short day!" For the first time since they'd started she would be able to go home early.

"Everyone finishes early today; it's not just the cheerios! You don't have benefits" Jenna teased her.

While they were talking, Lea appeared out of the blue.

"Benefits? Cheerleaders? What did I miss?" the brunette smile widely.

"Hey, Lea!" Dianna said excitedly, beaming at her. "You didn´t miss anything. It's the same old story where Jenna tries to annoy me!" she declared with a pouty face, in a childish yet charming way, staring at Lea seeking her support.

"Hey, I didn't bother you… okay, maybe a little!"

"Wanna know a secret?" Lea tilted her head to be near Dianna while her voice was becoming lower and lower. "The truth is that Jenna was dying to be a cheerio, that's why she always tries to annoy you!" she stated with a sincere voice but winked at the blonde. This unleashed giggles from Dianna and Jenna herself.

Dianna's face was one of pure delight due to the fact that Lea was there with them and her smile was as bright and joyful as the smile of a kid on Christmas morning.

'_Lea is so intense, expressive, funny, beautiful… Beautiful? Well yeah, she is really pretty, isn__'__t she? Ok, yeah… I can appreciate beauty in other girls and…god! She is beautiful, radiant and so full of joy. At least I can run into her, or she into me, on a break... Shit, why does being near her make me this happy? Lately my days could be described purely as waiting for the opportunity to talk to her. Better not keep thinking about it! She probably elicits this feeling in everyone else, too! Maybe it__'__s because of her charming vibes!__'_

"Okay, enough! I should probably get going, two versus one seems like an unfair battle!" Jenna winked as she sat up.

"I don't want to make any promises but I will talk to Sue and see if you can try out for the squad, okay?" Dianna said teasingly, a little smirk finding its place on her lips but she had to use all her strength to hold back another laugh.

"So funny, I think it's time to go back to Agronland, don't you agree? Oh, before I forget to tell you, today we're planning on having dinner at my house, hope to see both of you there!"

"If you promise to put a vegan meal on the table, I will be there!" Lea was really looking forward to spending time outside her hotel room.

"Oh, I could never resist a good vegan meal and, of course, I'd love to spend some time with a cheerios fangirl!" said Dianna suddenly taking revenge for all the times that Jenna had made fun of her throughout the week.

"Enough! I'm leaving… see you at 8 o'clock!"

Dianna had no idea where Jenna lived, but knowing that Lea will be there was enough to say yes to the invitation. _'__Maybe it could be a great opportunity to catch up with her… as well as with the rest of the cast, of course!__'_

"Agronland? What is that? You have a whole country for you?" Lea turned to her meeting Dianna's eyes.

"Um, it's nothing. It's just that Jenna always says that to me when my mind wanders off and when she thinks I'm distracted!" Dianna looked away, everywhere except Lea's eyes. She knew that meeting her gaze without blushing was impossible, even if she couldn't figure out why Lea intimidated her so much with the same intensity that also brought a big smile on her face.

"The Cheerios kept you pretty busy, I hardly saw you this week!" she blurted out and her cheeks flushed immediately.

Those words kept repeating in Dianna's head. _'__I hardly saw you? That means that she had tried to find me at lunch break? She had also noticed my absence?__'_The more deductions evolving in Dianna's head, the bigger the smile that appeared; so much that it almost hurt.

"Being a Cheerleader is exhausting, is not like bursting out a couple of squeals to some background music!" Dianna was teasing her knowing that that she was going to hit a soft spot in her.

"Hey, what did you just say? You are joking, right? SQUEALS? Dianna! Really?" Lea was furious.

"Easy tiger, don´t be angry, it was a joke! ... I'm sorry!" An intense blush tinted her skin, making her visibly embarrassed.

"Gotcha!" Lea broke out in a loud laugh. "Seems like the squealing girl can make the beautiful cheerio feel really bad with almost no effort!"

'_Beautiful? She called me beautiful? Gosh…__'_ Dianna's mind was racing_. __'__No, we were talking about our characters; it__'__s obvious that she was complimenting Quinn! After all that__'__s one of her attributes, isn__'__t it?__'_

Dianna desperately repeated to herself to calm down her inner voices.

"Very funny, Michele!"

"I AM very funny! Didn't you know that, Agron?" Lea snapped back almost sounding like Rachel Berry.

They both grinned and shared knowing glances, loaded with electricity. This was just their third conversation but they felt like if they had known each other for a long time. It was easy to be around each other and also very pleasing.

"Dianna, we need you for the next scene with Cory in 5 minutes!" one of the assistants shouted, puncturing the bubble that had developed around the two.

"I'll be there in a minute!" shouted Dianna back, getting up to leave.

"See you tonight?" the brunette blurted out needing to know for sure that she would be going.

"8 o'clock!" answered Dianna as she walked away with a big smile on her face that just wouldn't seem to disappear for a long time.

Lea stayed in the same place and pulled her phone out of her pocket still remembering each and every one of the moments of her conversation with the blonde.

Nothing had happened, just a short talk with Dianna, but that was something that Lea had been craving for over the last couple of days, something that filled her with inexplicable happiness. Just being around Dianna awakened feelings and emotions in Lea that she could neither understand or explain.

Living in a hotel didn´t help when the only thing that Lea wanted was for time to pass quickly.

It was still too early to go to Jenna's; she had already watched TV, listened to music on her iPod, and had tried on a few outfits for the evening. But it was only 7 o'clock; time just didn't seem to be moving.

Lea sat on her bed and grabbed her notebook to check the mail and search for news about Jonathan, but she couldn't find anything and that made her a little nostalgic.

Last night she had sent him an email because when she had arrived home from work it was already too late in NYC to call him.

The days passed quickly while she was shooting, and LA was a beautiful city but she just missed him a little too much. She wasn´t used to spending so much time away from him, and even if this wasn't the case she couldn't help but feel a little alone.

The fact that he hadn't written her back yet was a reason for her to start thinking that distance might ruin their friendship, or at least impact it in a bad way. The mere thought of losing Jonathan horrified her.

The sound of the telephone in the other room pulled her out of her trance.

"Miss Michele, there is someone in the hall asking for you!" said the receptionist.

"Um, okay… I'm on my way!" answered the brunette being intrigued by who it could be. Not a lot of people knew where she was living.

She figured that it would probably be Jenna as the elevator descended. When the doors opened she set a foot outside and saw the back of a boy, but she didn't have any doubts about who that boy was.

"John! What are you doing her? Why didn't you tell me that you were coming?" she blurted uncontrollably as she jumped onto him, wrapping her arms firmly around her best friend.

"Lea, if you let me breathe I will answer all of your questions!"

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry! I just… awwww, it's so good to have you here!" Lea was bouncing from one foot to another, grinning from ear to ear like a child. Never in a million years would she have guessed he would surprise her like this.

"First of all," he smiled warmly. "I came because I have a couple of days off and I thought about getting to know your new life. Secondly, I didn´t tell you because it was a last minute decision and I wanted this to be a surprise. And thirdly, I already knew that you miss me!" he finished with a wink and put a warm kiss on her cheek.

Lea forgot about the dinner at Jenna's, about Dianna and all the angst that had tinted her days. She lost herself in his arms, feeling secure and safe. It was in that moment that she realized how much she had been missing him, even more than she first thought.

They left the hotel and went on a little walk through the city, looking for a place to have dinner.

They needed to catch up, she needed to hear about his new project and tell him about hers, about the people that she has met and… Dianna. She froze when she remembered where she was supposed to be and decided to call Jenna at least and tell her what was going on.

At Jenna's house almost everybody was already there when she received the text.

**Sorry, I****'****m so sorry but I can´t come! Jonathan surprised me :) He says Hi and that he will not be leaving without seeing you!**

"Jen! I'm starving, can we start to order?" Cory said, almost pleadingly.

"Don´t be like that, we can wait for Lea!" said Dianna, who was lying on the couch with Chris and Amber.

"Um, actually we can start, she just texted me and said she wasn't coming!" said Jenna dismissively and started to look for some take-out menus so everyone could pick their food.

"Why is she not coming?" Dianna couldn´t help but ask. Her disappointment was evident and as soon as her words left her mouth she was already regretting it.

"She is with Jonathan, he came to LA to surprise her," Jenna didn't give _much _thought to what she said and moved on before she got a chance to explain who he was.

Everyone started to pick their food while little bottles of beer and other drinks found their way onto the table. The only thing Dianna could think about was Lea not coming, and not coming because she was with that boy called Jonathan, obviously her boyfriend.

Despite her disappointment about Lea's absence the evening progressed with Dianna having a good time with Chris and the rest of the cast.

The food had been delicious and now everyone was singing or talking and of course; alcohol was still present, perhaps too present she thought.

She had lost count, but before this glass of wine she was sure that she had only had a few, until now. It was probably this that gave her the push she needed to take her phone out of her purse and let her fingers dance above the screen before pushing send.

_Hey! How are you?_

**Hello, I****'****m good but… who are you?**

"Someone important?" Jonathan asked as he sipped on his glass of wine.

They were in a beautiful vegan restaurant, her favorite and also the only one that Lea had visited while being in LA.

"Mmm, I don´t think so! I haven't saved this number."

_Oops, I forgot to sign it. It's Dianna._

Lea's face transformed in a blink. She was beaming without even knowing and her heart had begun to beat faster than what was considered normal.

"Well, now that we know who it is, it's safe to say that it is in fact someone important!" Jonathan was suddenly very intrigued by Lea's facial expression.

"What? No! Nothing like that, it's just one of the girls from the cast!" she answered quickly still wondering how to respond to the text.

"Mmm, is it Dianna?" Jonathan asked with a malicious grin.

"Um, how did you know?" Lea was completely bewildered.

"Oh, come on, she is the only person besides Jenna that you have been talking about!" Jonathan laughed. He couldn't believe how intensely she was blushing. Plus Lea was speechless. This was something that doesn't happen very often.

And while Lea was thinking about a good answer to the Dianna topic for Jonathan, her phone vibrated again.

_Sorry for texting you, maybe you're busy with your boy. Talk to you tomorrow?_

'_My boy? What boy? Didn't Jenna tell her who he was? Why not? Now Dianna thinks that he is my boyfriend!__'_

**No, I****'****m just having dinner with my BFF and that****'****s why I****'****m not there. Tell me, what am I missing?**

She had first typed 'having dinner with my gay BFF' but then she noticed that maybe that was a little unnecessary so she erased that part. Why did it matter to her what Dianna thought? She finally sent the correct version of the text message.

_Cool :) Umm, Mark and Naya just left. Chris and Amber are in the middle of a serious Diva-Off. Kevin and Jenna are in a corner talking and drinking beer…_

**And you? What are you doing?**

_I__'__m looking at what they are doing from my comfy spot on the couch!_

**Is seems to be really boring without me ;)**

_Yup, so boring :(_

'_Shit__'_ mumbled Dianna to herself. Why did she answer the question the way she did? Why? She just wanted to die, hating her lack of self-control when alcohol was involved. What would Lea think?

'_Okay, is there a way my smile can broaden more? Yes! It__'__s happening. I feel my muscles starting to hurt. She misses me! Well, she didn__'__t exactly use these words but it__'__s clear from her text, right? Fuck! I__'__d give my right arm to hear you saying that you miss me as much as I miss you, Dianna … At least I get to spend a little more time talking to her, it__'__s something!__'_

Lea had forgotten how to breathe, her heart was pounding wildly and her hand was shivering a little. _What was going on? Why does a simple message from Dianna make her feel this way?_

**I wish I could have gone :( I promise you I****'****ll be there next time, by your side to keep you entertained.**

_Fine, I'll remember that, okay?_

**Good, so if I forget it again, please text me and remind me of my promise ;)**

_No! It's your turn to text me next time._

**And why is that?**

_Because it was me that interrupted your dinner with your friend. Can__'__t do it twice. I have to respect the privacy that a Broadway Diva needs._

**Stop it with that diva thing. I****'****m not a diva! Not at all! You are going to realize it when it will be my turn to interrupt!**

_And what does that mean? That a diva doesn__'__t text? Or that you are gonna make the effort just to prove me wrong?_

**You really enjoy messing with me, don´t you?**

_Well, what type of answer would you like to hear?_

**The one that it****'****s true**

_I texted you because I was thinking about you…_

'_What the heck is wrong with you, Dianna? Really? Gosh, why on earth did I text her that?_' Dianna now really feared Lea's answer.

'_Fuck yeah! She misses me; if her earlier text wasn't clear, this was definitely confirmation, right?__'_

Lea was beaming, her face lit up with that last text.

**You thought about me? Is that good or bad?**

_Umm, good?_

**You're asking me? You should be the one to know the answer. LOL**

_You're right... It__'__s good. I was thinking about how funny it would be seeing you fighting in this Diva-Off._

'_No, I wasn´t thinking about that, I thought about how badly I wish you were here!__'_ Dianna thought desperately.

**Do you think that I would be FIGHTING? Even without competing I would be the winner!**

_Your Berry is showing!_

**Well, Berry is a nice girl. Quinn on the other hand… her gaze and that thing with her eyebrow scares me!**

_Ha ha ha, you're a funny girl, Michele! __XO :)_

**The funniest girl, Agron!. XO ;)**

Jonathan coughed trying to catch Lea's attention again which made her jump in her seat.

"This Dianna must be someone special for keeping you from talking to your best friend?"

"Jesus, Jonathan... You scared me! Where were we? Ah, yeah… your new project on Broadway. When are you going to show me the script?"

Jonathan could barely keep his composure without bursting into laughter. He had never seen this side of Lea, being so weird, distracted and lost in her phone texting someone who she had just met.

But he knew her better than anyone else and he also knew that she wouldn't talk under pressure, something the New Yorker has never been good at. So he decided to change the subject, knowing that he would hear about Dianna pretty soon anyway.

* * *

**Come talk to me by Bon Iver**

_This all is so unreal, can't you show me how you feel?  
Now come on, come talk to me.__  
_


	5. Chapter 5: Around you

More than a week had passed since their conversation via text message, and Lea had hardly exchange words with Dianna during that time.

Today was the last day of filming hence the whole cast and crew would reunite to celebrate the wrap-up of the pilot at Mark's house later that night.

Lea had already booked a flight to NYC for the next day, so this would be one of the last opportunities to spend some time with Dianna.

If the pilot was picked, she would return and move to LA, at least for a while. But if FOX rejected the project, she wasn't sure if she would see her new friends and especially Dianna again. She wasn´t really attached to the city yet. However, her agent had sent the scripts for two new plays on Broadway in case Glee wasn´t chosen.

"Lea, Cory… Are you ready?" asked one of the directors. This was their last scene of the day.

They both nodded and took their places on their marks to start the take.

Dianna was already in her trailer grabbing her stuff and saying goodbye to the place that had been her second home over the last weeks.

She went to her car with all her stuff and threw it in the backseat and then sat in the driver's seat, but she immediately regretted that decision. Shaking her head she rushed out of the car and walked towards the set looking for her friends and especially for Lea.

Practically the only conversation that they had after the texting was when they shot a scene with Cory. And even at that time, when the director shouted 'cut', she had to go back to the gym to shoot with the cheerios.

She didn´t know if so many days without talking to each other was a good sign. The morning after the 'incident', as she called it, she re-read all the text messages over and over again, loudly, softly, and always came to the same conclusion: even if they were more expressive than she'd have wished, they were nothing too unusual. So, why hasn´t Lea written her back yet?

'_What is wrong with me? Since when does my whole life only consist of waiting for a friend to text me? Since when do I spend my time trying to find a way to run into her? Oh, I miss her smile and how much she intimidates me when she is close, staring at me, talking to me. It's not uncomfortable in a bad way; it's just because of the way she makes me feel, because of how much she makes me feel!'_

She didn´t want to keep thinking about it, but the last days had been endless and all that she wanted was for her to maintain some type of communication with the brunette. But she couldn´t text her again, and she clearly didn't have a chance to speak to her on the set either.

When she was walking along one of the hallways, she felt a light touch on her shoulder and turned around to find Mark grinning at her. There was no doubt that the tough Puck, that everyone saw on TV, had nothing in common with this sweet boy with the mohawk.

"How is my favorite Cheerio?" he joked.

"Are you talking about Naya? I don´t know, she was in the trailer last time I checked!" She answered with a challenging look and suggestive smirk on her lips.

"Very funny. Well then, never mind!"

"Ups, I didn't want to upset you!" She noticed his discomfort and offered him an apologetic smile.

"Don't worry, Di! So tell me, will I be seeing you tonight?"

"Do you have any doubts about that?" – Dianna replied with a smile but looking over his shoulder trying to find any traces of a pretty tiny brunette in the group which was approaching them.

"Cool!" he said, hugging her before disappearing down the hallway, passing cameras, extras and assistants that were there.

There was no sign of Lea anywhere and Dianna remembered that some of the shooting took place outside, so it would be pretty hard to find her. So she decided to walk straight back to the parking lot.

She ran into Chris and Amber and talked to them for a little bit before getting into her car to head back to her apartment.

She arrived home quickly, got inside and sat down at the kitchen island to check her mails. She wrote to her mother while sipping on her mug of soy milk. A little while later she rushed to her room and got into the shower.

'_What should I wear? What should I choose? Shit! Sometimes it would be so much easier if I were a boy. Plus this cold weather diminishes a lot of my options.'_

She got out of the shower and dried her hair. Once finished, she went to her closet to choose something to wear.

'_A pair of jeans? No, it's too ordinary … A dress? Um, isn't it a little too cold for that?'_ She stood there staring at her clothes, with both lips pressed together, trying to make a mental decision. _'Maybe I could wear this… and this. Yeah, I think I got it covered!'_

She had finally chosen the perfect outfit: A knee-length wool dress that looks like a skirt in the bottom with thick black leggins underneath, ankle booties and a black coat.

"Perfect!" she said to herself in front of the mirror looking at her reflection one last time as she fixed her soft make-up.

Her hotel room was definitely something that she wouldn´t miss about LA. Luckily she only got one day left before heading back home to her own apartment, bed, kitchen and her shower. The brunette needed those things and the time in New York to remind her who she was.

She glanced at the pile of clothes on her bed and couldn't decide on an outfit. It wasn´t a special night but a Lea Michele could not appear in the first things that had crossed her eyes, no way.

After several minutes of shirts and jeans flying around the room, she found the perfect outfit: Destroyed skinny jeans, black boats, a plain white tee and a dark grey cape.

She smiled contently and rushed around putting some of the clothes on a chair and gathered the rest and stuck them in her suitcase.

She put on some music and rushed into the shower. She had some time to kill before dinner and hot water was something that never failed to relax her.

After almost 50 minutes she was ready to go to Mark's place, so she called Jenna since they both had agreed to go together.

"Hello, hello!" Lea said with a singsong voice.

"Woha, someone is in a really good mood?"

"Maybe!" She answered chuckling. "Are you coming?"

"I'm a little late actually. Do you want to wait? Or if you want I could call one of the guys to pick you up!" Jenna offered nicely

"Umm, send me the address and I will take a cab!"

"Don´t be so stubborn! Call one of the guys. Dianna lives nearby as well, why don´t you ask her?"

"Nope, I don´t want to bother anyone of them. Besides I have already taken a thousand cabs in NY, why can't I do the same here?" she snapped capriciously.

"Whatever you say and want, Michele! I will send the address in a minute!" Jenna ended the call and immediately sent the address as promised.

Lea googled the directions, went down to the lobby and took a cab in front of the hotel.

Mark's house was about 30 minutes away so she immersed herself in her iPod. Listening to music would make the time run faster.

"_If I had no more time, no more time left to be here… Would you cherish what we have cause I'm everything that you were looking for…"_

She found herself being captivated by the lyrics and the music, while the only thing her mind let her see were deep, intriguing and lovely hazel eyes.

"_If I couldn't feel your touch and no longer were you with me… I'll be wishing you were here, to be everything that I've been looking for…"_

She kept singing unconsciously when she suddenly realized something and that frightened her in a way that she wasn´t ready to deal with.

"We are here, young lady!" The cab driver dragged her back to reality with a warm smile.

In that moment Lea knew how intense her trance had been, making her lose track of time.

"Oh, yeah… how much is it?" she said pulling out her wallet.

"Nothing"

"Excuse me?" Lea stared at him astonished.

"No, I can't let you pay for the ride after hearing you sing the whole way. I guess that a ticket to see you on stage will be way more expensive than this ride!" The old man turned around to face her, with soft eyes, mirroring the gaze of a father or grand-father, full of kindness.

'_I sang? In which moment did I sing? .god! So it was not only losing track of time but also the control over my body, too?'_ Lea didn't know what to do, so she just smiled in gratitude as she got out of the cab.

"Oh, and Miss… say hi for me to the lucky person who awakens those feelings in you. Hearing you sing was the best part of my day so now the least I can do is to wish you a wonderful day!" he said sincerely.

"Tha-thanks, thank you very much, sir. I really appreciate it!" was the only thing that she could stutter as she walked away.

She couldn't believe what had just happened. But she was especially astonished about the driver's last words, words that kept echoing in her mind.

'_The person who awakens those feelings?'_ she thought and suddenly realization hit her like a massive wave. She stopped abruptly, placing her hand on her mouth and being not able to move. She had been singing it to Dianna, but how was it possible? Why is Dianna constantly occupying her mind and taking possession of all of her thoughts? Perhaps she had a crush on her? Ok, Lea had some experience with women, yes, but never anything further than naïve touches or making out. That was normal on Broadway, but these feelings were something completely different. Was it possible that she was developing some deeper feelings for the blonde?

"Lea! What are you doing out there? They all are in the living room, come on in!" Cory said excitedly as he grabbed her by her hand leading the way inside the house.

Lea tried to clear her mind and focus on spending some quality time with her friends. Her eyes were roaming the place but Dianna wasn´t there yet and so she exhaled. She hadn't even realized she was holding her breath.

"Shit, Dianna! You have been living in this city for over 3 years and you can't make it to Mark's house without getting lost?" The blonde cursed under her breathe as she finally found the right street. Her GPS wasn´t responding and she had needed way more time than expected, exactly twice the time.

She finally found the house, turned off the engine, took a look in the mirror, fixed her make-up, grabbed her things and then left the car.

She walked slowly and knocked on the door twice.

"Dianna! We were expecting you!" said Mark wrapping her arms around her then stepping aside for her to get inside.

"I am late, I'm so sorry!" Dianna looked apologetic, her cheeks suddenly reddened when she flicked her eyes around the room shyly.

She immediately identified Lea sitting in the couch, eyes glued to her phone, away from the mini groups that were all over the place.

Dianna decided to greet everybody one by one leaving Lea to be the last. Fortunately Lea had not even noticed her yet.

A few feet away she lowered her gaze to stare at Lea, walking slowly to her. Sweaty hands, her heart racing and her breathe out of rhythm. She was incredibly nervous but she took a deep breath and pulled the brunette out of her bubble.

"Hey, Lea!" She said with a wide smile.

'_Is it possible that she isn't coming? She's almost an hour late.'_ Lea thought with her eyes attached to her phone screen when she heard her name. She looked up and there she was.

Straight soft blonde hair falling smoothly over her shoulders, sparkling hazel orbs forming the most beautiful eyes she has ever seen, so radiating that they lit up the place, a perfect smile glowing with tenderness, something Lea couldn't even imagine possible in a human being.

Standing in front of her was the most beautiful girl that Lea has ever met or seen, and in that moment she knew that she was in trouble.

Her heart began to beat furiously and she had stopped breathing since she locked eyes with those wonderful hazel ones.

"Lea?" Dianna repeated with a look of puzzlement on her face about the awkward behavior of the brunette.

Dianna's husky voice pulled Lea back to the ground. She was almost sure that this was the third time that her eyes scanned the blonde's body.

"Hi, Dianna, how are you? You came!" she stuttered while trying really hard to regain power over her body and mind again.

"Why would you think that I wasn't coming?" she asked as she sat down on the couch next to Lea.

The question startled Lea again, like all of the words form the blonde's mouth always seem to do.

"I don´t know!" she chuckled nervously. "I think I was just trying to make conversation!" she replied quickly. "Is everything all right?"

"Yeah, although I wasn't all right when I was lost in the middle of the city. I'm nothing without my GPS!" she sniggered.

"You are a disaster, Di! You should have taken a cab like me. I got here sound and safe… and on time!" She was grinning at her, teasing the blonde without realizing how it actually sounded like Rachel Berry.

"Did you come in a cab? Why? Why didn't you call me?" she turned her head to face her frowning.

"It's just that Jenna was running late and I was bored at the hotel…" Lea answered bashfully looking at Dianna and when she saw her eyebrow arching she kept on talking. "And I didn't text you because I thought I'd use that text message for something more interesting than a carpool request!" she finished with a coy smile and flirting voice.

"Who said that being your private driver wouldn´t be interesting?" Dianna took the ball and decided to play along, smirking, and for the first time that evening making the brunette blush.

"Girls, what do you want to drink?" Cory asked as he squeezed in between the two of them.

Neither Lea's face nor Dianna's could barely hide the displeasure for being interrupted.

'_Cory, oh Cory! God, he is lucky that I like him!'_ Dianna thought to herself trying to calm her excitement.

'_As if Cory could spend two minutes away from her…'_ Lea rolled her eyes, crossing her arms under her chest.

"Wine would be good!"

"And beer for me!" added Lea, waiting for the Canadian to go to the kitchen but that didn't happen.

Mark stood close to them and so Cory asked him to get the drinks. He did as he was asked and then sat down with them as well.

Lea couldn´t take her eyes off Dianna and the blonde mirrored the sensation as the boys were trying to find a subject to start a conversation.

Eventually Mark was the first to get up and go look after the other cast members. The girls expected for Cory to do the same but he neither had the intention of doing that nor taking his eyes off Dianna.

Each second that passed was a second in which Lea become more and more jealous until she said mentally to herself 'Enough'. She got up and walked towards Amber without even looking back at the blonde…

The night was going fast. The food was amazing, after that it was time for some catching up and finally a couple of them were ready to set up the Rock Band game and Karaoke.

Lea had no intention to participate. She was drinking water and she was also getting cranky after seeing how Cory always looked at Dianna. Her jealousy kept her almost one hundred percent sober. She sat on a stool and watched the entire scene from that spot. Amber, Chris, Cory and Dianna were engrossed in karaoke; Mark and Naya were nowhere to be seen and Kevin and Jenna moved back and forth between the different areas engaged in their own private conversation.

Lea was surprised to see that Dianna was the first to grab the microphone and to ask for an Ingrid Michaelson song. Wine flowed freely and so being a little inebriated the notes began to emerge from her mouth full of tenderness.

"_I call you my friend, and that's all that I do… Why do I have to pretend to find ways to be around you?..." – _Dianna wasn´t fully in charge of her body anymore, but her voice was incredibly haunting, floating freely through the air loaded with passion, tenderness and intention.

Her beautiful hazel eyes fell on Lea's and the brunette forgot how to breathe or how to calm the acceleration of her pounding heart.

"_Do you feel what I feel? Well? Do you feel this way, too? Every wound seems to heal when I am around you!"_

Lea didn't know the song but each word hit her with full force and intensity.

'_Why did Dianna choose this song? Why does she stare at me like that? Why is she looking at me that way? Dammit, her voice is so flawlessly beautiful!'_ Lea had a thousand questions but not even one answer and after all that had happened that day, she wasn´t fully convinced that she really wanted to get them.

"_And I must be losing my mind, maybe I have been hopelessly blind to your beauty. And you have a sweet sinful smile… I'm in trouble… You turn me upside down and around and around and around…"_

Lea couldn't listen to the complete song. She needed to get out of there. She needed some air, and she needed it in that moment.

And that's what she did fortunately without attracting the attention of her friends. She couldn't handle that look from Dianna again.

As soon as she stepped outside she was able to breathe again and felt free and relieved. She inhaled deeply and sat on the porch's steps.

She searched in her bag for her cigarettes. She wasn´t much of a smoker but occasionally she needed to light up one to calm her nerves and this situation definitely was one of these occasions.

'_What do those looks mean? And that specific song? I can't believe it, never in my whole life I had so many difficulties reading someone. I never had to look for anybody, they found me… and now here am I… lost in the freaking actions of a GIRL. What am I going do? What does all of this mean?'_

"You smoke?"

Dianna's voice startled her from behind. She came closer and sat down next to the brunette.

"What? How…" Lea stared at her baffled abandoning her thoughts. "Yeah, occasionally but not very often!" she said. _How did she find me so fast?_

"Can I?" asked Dianna and snapped the cigarette from Lea's fingers and without second thoughts took a drag.

"I'm not the only one that smokes, I see… Give me that, you have been drinking too much!" Lea sounded so much like Rachel Berry in that moment.

"I haven't drunk too much, Leaberry!" disagreed the blonde putting on an innocent face. "Your Berry is showing again!" Dianna pulled a face and looked a Lea with her ingenuous eyes.

"Six glasses of wine and two beers ARE way too much. And what is this Leaberry thing?"

"You keep track of my drinks?" teased Dianna with playful smirk on her lips. "From now on I will call you Leaberry when you say something that Rachel would say!"

Lea realized her mistake; she shouldn't have said that because it clearly indicated that she was observing her all the time.

"You didn't answer me. Did you keep track of my drinks?" Dianna demanded to know, leaning closer into the brunette.

"I believe that I kept track for all the people tonight!" Lea tried to play safe knowing that Dianna wasn´t in a position to argue about that.

"I bored you, didn´t I?" Dianna couldn´t get closer to Lea because she was sitting there looking at the sky with tucked up legs and that was even more frustrating for her.

"Nah, I'm just tired!"

"Oh, that's why you left in the middle of my super exclusive performance?" Dianna joked trying to find the reason why she had really left.

"Oh… you were talking about that? I needed, I needed fresh air!" Lea kept talking with her eyes fixed on a faraway point.

"Are you mad?" Dianna asked with hesitation, biting her lip insecurely.

"What?" Lea turned around looking at her with big eyes. _'What the hell? Can she sense my mood? Can the others sense it, too?'_

"When we were inside… you were mad, you didn't smile!" Dianna answered softly getting closer to Lea again.

Lea laughed uneasily, trying to figure out a good reply. "You are drunk, you have no idea what you are talking about…". _'Wow! She's more perceptive when she's drunk than when she's sober!'_

"Maybe, but no matter how drunk I am… I will always recognize your smile. So If I didn't see, it is because it wasn't there!"

'_Wait, what? What am I saying? Oh gosh, everything is spinning!'_ Dianna tried to focus on Lea, smiling shyly at her. She felt dizzy and her sleepy eyes landed on the wrong place. _'She has such beautiful lips; I never noticed this before… oh no, no no no… this is so wrong!'_

Lea froze staring unintentionally at her. She wasn't able to react. She did not wanted to be paranoid but it was crystal clear. Dianna had told her right there that she had been observing her all night long and now, now… _'Is she looking at my lips? Oh god!'_

"My head is aching, I wanna go to sleep!" Dianna purred childishly while she was looking for something in her bag.

"I told you so! You drank too much!" Lea smiled at her adoringly. "What are you looking for?"

"My keys, I can't make it home if I can't get into my car!" Dianna shouted a little louder than she wanted and as soon as she realized that she giggled to prevent a misinterpretation of the brunette.

"No way are you going back driving your car! Look at you!"

"Who said I would be driving?" Dianna groaned.

"If you don´t intent to drive, why do you want your keys?" Lea tried hard to follow but couldn't keep up.

"I'm going to go back in my car, but no, I won't be the one driving it!"

Lea looked at her determinedly. "Oh… Cory!" she sighed disappointedly.

"Cory? What about Cory?" Dianna didn't get it. She moved her eyes from her bag to Lea and found her staring intensely with squinted eyes.

"Who is going to drive then?" Lea was lost; it was almost impossible to keep up with the conversation.

"You!" she said, a coy smile on her lips as her cheeks reddened.

"Me? I have no idea where we are! The only thing I could manage perfectly is to get lost. You'd better call a cab!" said Lea trying to ignore her desires because the idea of leaving with Dianna didn't sound bad at all.

"No! I don't want a cab. If I am going to get lost, what would be better than getting lost with you?" Dianna reasoned quickly, landing her gaze on Lea, running her tongue over her suddenly dry lips in a playful way which was extremely sensual.

"Let's see… give me that!" said Lea taking Dianna's bag. She was nervous and stuttered. The image of Dianna's tongue running over her lips had clouded her mind. She looked for the keys and found them instantly.

"Dianna!" Lea reprimanded her sharply.

"Di!" She groaned frowningly leaning closer into Lea. She intertwined her arm with Lea's and then laid her head on the brunette's shoulder. "Okay?"

Lea didn't see this coming. She couldn't believe it; she was sitting on a dark porch with Dianna attached to her arm and her head on her shoulder. The proximity to that hot, gorgeous body full of woozy feelings felt so freaking right, she couldn't resist it.

"It's nothing, Di… doesn't matter!" she whispered, trying to control her frantic heartbeat, but her body wasn't responding anymore and so she involuntarily let out a heavy sigh. "You're sure you wanna go?"

"Yep!" Dianna sing-songed wearily. "Carry me home, Lea. Pretty please?" she begged sounding like a little girl, with sleepy eyes and a naïve yet sensual low voice.

Lea couldn't nor wanted to refuse and gulped quietly as she slowly stood up reaching out for Dianna to take her hand to do the same.

They both walked to the car. Dianna collapsed on the passenger seat and Lea sat down behind the wheel but just to put on some music and to break the silence.

"Hey, J?" Lea spoke softly into her phone. She needed to let her friends know that they'd leave.

"Lea, why do you call? Where are you?"

"I'm outside… Dianna wasn't feeling well so I'm gonna take her home. I can't leave her alone in this condition!" she answered turning her head to face Dianna and found the blonde staring at her with adorable eyes and a sweet smile.

"Oh, okay. I will tell everyone, don't worry about it!"

"Thanks, tell them I said 'hi'… we said 'hi'. And can you also tell them that I have no doubts that we are going to see each other's in a couple of weeks."

Lea looked at Dianna again but this time she saw a blonde head half asleep. She panicked a little because she had no idea where she lived or how to get there.

"Dianna! Dianna! Don't you dare to fall asleep!" Lea said desperately.

"What? No, I'm not going to fall asleep!" she mumbled with a goofy smile but then realization hit her. "And I told you that it's DI!" murmured the blonde with some fake annoyance in her voice.

Lea shook her head and turned on the engine. She didn't hesitate because the blonde girl finally followed her orders and started to give her directions towards her apartment. She wasn't sure where they were going, but the only thing that she could do in that case was turn off her mind and listen to her.

When they were almost there Dianna sat up straight and smirked.

"Why did you say Cory?" the blonde asked frowning.

"What?" Lea met the blonde's eyes with a confused look and started to remember. "Oh, that… well, I don't know, it's just that I saw how he was looking at you and I thought maybe it was mutual?"

Dianna erupted in laughter, leaning back with an amused expression on her face. "With Cory? Chill out, I'm not interested!"

Lea didn't say anything but her smile spoke volumes even if Dianna was staring out the window and couldn't see her.

"It's there!" Dianna said pointing her finger to a building.

Lea was relieved until she realized that she didn't know the way to return to her hotel. She would have to wait for a cab, alone after midnight. But at least she knew that Dianna was safe and sound.

The New Yorker got out of the car to help Dianna out of the car who started to walk towards the entrance.

She was walking when she realized that there was no brunette by her side and whirled around. "What are you doing? Aren't you staying here?" She grabbed her wrist and pulled Lea with her inside the building.

"I have to go, Dianna. I will fly to NYC tomorrow and I really need some sleep before that!"

"Lee, come on! You are not going to go alone at this time of the day. You gonna stay here with me and tomorrow morning after breakfast I will take you to your hotel!"

The brunette thought about what Dianna had said. She was secretly relieved not to wait for a cab alone out here and so she agreed that it was the best for her to stay.

They took the elevator to the 5th floor in silence. Dianna approached her door and after some failed attempts she achieved to open it. "Are you going to come in? Or do I need to drag you in?"

Lea followed her quietly and once inside her eyes started to roam around. The apartment was beautiful and seemed to reflect Dianna's character. White walls, dark and grey furniture and decorations, and a lot of framed photos and paintings with abstracts things and also some of Dianna herself with friends.

"Do you like photography?" Lea said softly, a little distracted because her eyes kept on inspecting the apartment.

"It's kind of a hobby. I like to do it in my free time. I also like to write!"

Lea was amazed and turned around to face the blonde.

"You write, too?". _'God, is there something that this woman doesn´t do?'_

"Yeah, I have written some stories, plays and a couple of scripts… I don´t know, I started when I was in high school!"

"Someday you have to show me your work!" said Lea wishing for the day to arrive soon.

"We will see… I'm not that kind of person that goes through life showing it to everybody. I'm a little too shy. Those are things that are personals, things I like to express… Nothing more" She laughed sweetly making her way to the kitchen struggling a little on the way.

"But I'm going to be the exception, right?" Lea asked provocatively truly intrigued.

"Maybe or maybe not!" she shouted from the kitchen with a giggling voice.

Lea continued to inspect the apartment but her eyes landed on a beautiful and uniquely restored record player next to a shelf full of books, cds, movies, and records.

"Shit! Shit, shit" Lea heard Dianna cursing in the kitchen, so she ran worriedly to the kitchen.

"Are you okay?" she asked leaning on the door frame.

"I can´t find one fucking Aspirin, and my head feels like it is going to explode!" she huffed, arms crossed under her chest, visibly upset.

"Let me help you! First you go and take a shower. I have some Aspirin in my bag, I will wait for you." she suggested quickly, trying to persuade her.

Dianna leveled her gaze, her expression was more than cute. Her pouting caused way too many emotions in Lea. "Promise me that you are not going to leave me alone" she pleaded while decreasing the distance between them. She took Lea's hands in hers and stared intensely in those expressive and deep brown eyes, she just couldn´t help it.

'_She is so pretty, her lips… I can´t take my eyes off her oh so tempting lips but… fuck! Am I really thinking about kissing a girl? I drank definitely way too much alcohol for one night.'_

"Yeah!" Lea stuttered. "I…promise you. Go take a shower! I'll search for some Aspirin in the meantime!_". 'I don't know what your intentions are, but… god, my idea is not letting you go, not leaving you ever!'_

Dianna grinned at her and nodded, turning around and disappearing from the living room.

Lea sat on the couch retrieving the Aspirin from her bag and looking at her watch.

Only 10 minutes later Dianna approached her again.

"Thank you!" her voice caught Lea's attention, making her turn around to see her.

'_Oh no no no, Lea! __Come on! Take your eyes off her RIGHT NOW! Don´t you dare to go there! Is she doing that to me on purpose? Dianna, what do you want from me?' _

Her breath got stuck in her throat when she saw Dianna who was just wearing stripped boy shorts which really flattered her body. From the way Lea was staring at them it was safe to say that she was practically memorizing each and every of the lines. Same with the three tiny buttons that she could see in the front. This little detail stole all of her attention, air, heartbeats, and even more.

She also wore a tight black tank top which made visible that she wasn´t wearing a bra.

'_Dianna Agron, you can´t be that fucking sexy! God!'_ Lea stood up, still unable to coordinate her steps yet she did her best to look at the blonde's eyes.

"T-take…this is going to… going to make you feel better!" she muttered closing the gap between them to give her the Aspirin and a glass of water secretly appreciating the fact that it was half empty because her shaking hands would have had trouble if it had been full.

"Thank you!" said Dianna with a light twitch of a shy smile.

"Now go to sleep! Tomorrow is a new day and you will feel … better". _'Go away, now, otherwise I can't guarantee for anything anymore; even if I wanted my body is not going to follow any directions!'_

"Well, the other room is a complete mess so you will have to sleep with me!" She admitted already pointing the way to her bedroom.

'_WHAT THE FUCK? No, no, no, NO… there's no chance for me to sleep with you in one bed. Why have I agreed to stay? What was I thinking?"_

"No, no! Don´t worry about me, I will be fine sleeping on the couch!" There was be no way she would be able to resist her when sharing a bed with her.

"Come on, Lea!" replied Dianna with an edge to her voice.

After hearing the harsh undertone that the blonde was using, Lea just dropped her head and walked behind her in silence.

'_Umm, I still don't understand why I get like this. So what? It's a girl, a friend… it is like sleeping with Jonathan, right? No, it's not the fucking same thing as sleeping with Jonathan! Jonathan doesn´t have such a glorious ass, Jonathan doesn´t make me want to jump him! I'm so needy, oh god!'_ Her mind was literally racing. She walked behind her unable to take her eyes off her ass. Even if she had admired her legs and figure thanks to that tiny cheerio uniform before, this was something totally different.

"Here, choose whatever you want!" said Dianna approaching her with some clothes to wear, but the brunette was only worried if Dianna had seen where she was looking at until 2 seconds ago.

Lea grabbed a pair of shorts, a plain black tee and changed quickly in the bathroom, putting her clothes in a corner.

When she returned to the room she lied down stiffly on the right side of the bed right on the edge. Dianna's intoxicating scent flooded her. Each second that passed was a second in which Lea regretted it more and more that she had stayed.

Suddenly Dianna sat up trying to find something beside the bed.

"What are you doing?" asked a puzzled Lea.

"Music!"

"What?"_ 'God, why is so hard to follow her?'_

"I can´t sleep without music! But don´t worry I will turn it down, I promise" she replied, pushing play on her dock station before lying down again.

"Oh, it's ok!" Lea was already busy figuring it out what kind of music it was. Dianna has a rare music taste, but in kind of a good way.

"What it is?"

"Umm… Foo Fighters" She stated shortly. "Sing" she commanded with a husky voice.

"What? But I don´t know the song" She turned around, now lying on her side facing her.

"Yes, you know it… just keep on listening!" Dianna knew that Lea had heard this song in her car more than once.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, sing it for me…" Dianna said with a coy smile, almost sounding like a purr while moving a little closer to Lea.

Lea silently listened to the song for a few seconds when she felt Dianna closing the distance between them. She suddenly realized that she had heard the song before. _'Yes, she is right… it's the same song that was playing in her car'_

"_Hello… I've waiting here for you, everlong_ (…)" Lea began with a shy and low voice. The brunette was completely motionless in her position; her heart was racing wildly coloring her voice, the words and notes leaving her mouth almost in a whisper: _"And I wonder, when I sing along with you… if everything could ever feel this real forever, if anything could ever be this good again…"_

Dianna now invaded Lea's personal space completely. She was curled up beside her, placing the softest kiss on Lea's neck, softer than any kiss she had ever felt. Dianna's mouth was incredibly close to Lea's ear when she purred a "Thank you!" in her ear. After stroking her cheek for a second, she placed her head on Lea's shoulder and put her arm languidly on her stomach.

Lea couldn't move. Her muscles clenched under that light touch, a tingling ran furiously through her spine in the exact moment in which Dianna's lips brushed the soft spot on her neck. In that moment she was lost. She forgot how to breathe and also needed to use all her power to not move her fingertips to the place where she could still feel her light touch. She just wanted to maintain this sweet sensation.

"_Breathe out… so I could breathe you in, hold you in"_ Lea let those last words out almost in a moan; her heart pounding like mad almost rupturing her chest and deafening her ears. Luckily, Dianna was already asleep and so wasn't able to see her condition, or at least that was what she was trying to convince herself of.

Her head could hardly process all those feelings that had emerged, she could still feel Dianna's warm lips on her neck, her body was on fire because of the blonde's touch and Dianna's scent kept flooding her senses.

Lea put her hand gently on Dianna's arm and remained in this position, feeling the sensation that this moment gave her. She had never felt so good. She was overwhelmed because never had the closeness with another person caused her so many feelings at the same time.

Hours passed, Dianna hadn't moved from her position and was still snuggled up in Lea who couldn't go to sleep because of that. She just lay there completely mesmerized by the blonde and so she stayed up all night watching her completely enthralled.

Finally when dawn was breaking and the first light started to appear in the bedroom, Lea knew that it was time for her to leave. She still needed to go to the hotel to grab her things, take a shower, check out and go to the airport to fly back to NYC.

She slid out of bed carefully trying not to wake the beautiful blonde and changed into her clothes leaving the borrowed clothes neatly folded on a chair. She successfully snuck out of the bedroom and once in the living room she searched for paper and pen to write down a message:

_I hope that the Aspirin and shower were effective.  
Sorry for not being able to stay for breakfast, and thanks you for everything :)._

_See you soon._

_Lea_

She returned to the bedroom, stuck the note carefully under the iPod docking station and smiled while observing the adorable blonde for the last time, running her eyes over her body, her messy hair and her glowing skin as she slept soundly…

A couple of hours later Lea was on the plane to New York remembering and replaying everything that had happened in the last days and hours in her mind and wondering if everything could feel that real forever, if anything could ever feel that good again like the song said.

* * *

**Around you by Ingrid Michaelson**

_The first time ever I saw your face, I thought the sun rose in your eyes  
And the moon and stars were the gifts you gave to the dark and the empty skies, my love...__  
_


	6. Chapter 6: Miss you

The constant thunder and lightning that lit up the whole living room upset Dianna even more than usual. She has hated storms since she was a little kid and she was still intimidated by the power of a raging storm. She struggled every time a storm approached. Writing has always represented an effective distraction but lately she was completely blocked.

Directing her attention away from the TV, Dianna took her notebook and went back to check her emails, but there were zero news from Lea.

She thought about what had happened more than a month ago when Lea spent the night over snuggling with her till she lost the battle against fatigue, falling asleep next to her.

Dianna had no words to describe what she felt: security, relaxation, tenderness, need, desire, warmth, comfort, intensity, affection, intimacy, she was unable to put her feelings into words. And the one that crossed her mind scared her but she knew one thing: she has never met anyone before that made her feel so alive.

The blonde never considered the possibility of being attracted to Lea, at least not rationally. She just thought she had found someone who made her feel safe, who cared for her, infecting her with happiness and that was enough for now.

Since she had arrived in LA she has made a lot of friends, really good friends. Once you get to know her, it was kind of impossible not to adore her. But she hasn't felt that kind of closeness with anyone of them, not even Jessica, until she met Lea. It was different with her, she found in the brunette a kind of contentedness that she has never experienced with anybody else. That was definitely an answer why she missed being near Lea so much, even after so little time together.

In NYC, Lea removed her make-up, changed into her pajama and collapsed on her bed, which was her only desire tonight. The day had been exhausting, not to mention that her dinner with Jonathan was more a dinner with Jonathan and two more friends. One of them, his new love interest, and the other, Theo, a friend that Jonathan insisted on introducing to her.

The dinner had gone well; Theo was a good boy but Lea couldn´t play along his flirting game that he maintained through the entire night. Jonathan had told her about him when she arrived back home. Theoretically, he was the perfect guy for her but why did the idea of spending time alone with make her so uncomfortable?.

Her head was a mess ever since that night at Dianna's house and her confusion was growing day by day. Lea knew what was happening but she wasn't ready to say it out loud, not even to her best friend. It was beyond debate because once she said those words, the situation would become real and in that moment there would be no turning back.

Lea looked at her phone and thought about texting her but then withdrew the idea. If Dianna had any interest in knowing something about her life, she should write first. Lea was the one who initiate the last contact; okay, through a note but it was still a valid way.

Lea got into bed and turned the TV on. It was late but she would surely find something that would capture her attention.

Dianna in the meantime was trying to find the right music for her mood. She scrolled through her iPod more than once but she didn't find anything interesting, and neither reading a book nor watching TV was a choice either.

Totally frustrated she threw herself on the couch, her eyes landing on her phone and that was it, her body did the rest for her.

_Have Mom and Dad Sarfati never taught you that leaving without saying goodbye is pretty rude?_

Lea couldn't sleep so she was watching 'Funny Girl', her favorite movie, again. The vibrations of her phone made her jump not even remembering that it was in her lap. She checked the time but when she saw Dianna's name on the screen, her worries vanished making room for a huge smile.

**Sarfati? I can't remember telling you that part… But yes, they taught me that and I have always practiced it ;)**

'_Shit, Dianna! Geez, you can't be more obvious. Damn Wikipedia_!' she said to herself reproachfully blushing as if Lea could see her.

_Mmm, are you sure? The last thing I remember is waking up alone without company for breakfast :(_

**I left you a note, didn't you see it? Oh, I'd have left it in the living room, I knew it.**

_Come on, Lea! Of course I saw it. It was next to my iPod and you know I'm not functional without it… but that isn´t a goodbye._

**It was the only one possible, I didn't want to wake you up and I really had to go.**

_You could have woken me up and then we could have had breakfast and after that I would have taken you to the hotel and the airport._

**No**

_Yes_

**No**

_Yup :)_

_Tell me something… I don't know… How did you spend your holidays?_

**They were awesome! My parents pampered me so much. I should have moved out way early LOL. What about you?**

_Really good, my grandparents were here, too, so I enjoyed it a lot. Was Santa generous in NYC?_

**Let's say I can´t complain. What about Hanukkah? I shouldn't say this but… there may or may not be 8 tiny gifts in my apartment. They've just emerged out of nowhere. And I think that they have your name on it ;)**

'_I couldn´t fucking help it. I needed a valid excuse to see her again and I was coming up with the idea to follow the tradition of her religion!'_ Lea thought about her reasons that made her buy eight gifts for Dianna.

_ARE YOU SERIOUS? Well I'm glad, that must have been the reason why Santa has left one gift for you under my tree._

**Really? And how did Santa know that I would be coming back to LA?**

_Maybe you told him while you were buying the 8 gifts for Hanukkah :)_

'_Fuck, she is right. Anyway, I love hearing that she thought about me, too? Even if she didn't write or call, not even for New Year!'_

_Are you still there? Talk to me… what did you do today?_

**I was shopping with my mom, in the afternoon I went to see Avatar with Jonathan and then we had dinner with some friends.**

_Kaltxì. Ngaru lu fpom srak?. Tsun oe ngahu nìNa'vi pivängkxo a fì'u oeru pllte' lu._ _Eywa ngahu__ (*)_

**What? I didn't get your text, actually it came but with weird characters…**

_LOL! Lea, that was Na'vi, from Avatar… never mind._

**You are a dorky little nerd :)**

_Shhhhh… :$_

**So they didn't really speak English? Wow, I must have been very distracted.**

_Lea Michele has time to get distracted? I learn something new every day._

**Maybe it was the lack of sleep? A diva needs her beauty-sleep ;)**

_Look at you! Haha. So… does this distraction have a name?_

**Seems like it does!**

…

**What?**

_Don't play dumb! Tell me the name :)_

**Dianna :)**

'_What? She was thinking about me? Gosh!' _Dianna was starting to hyperventilate when her phone vibrate again.

**It's 4 AM here and I'm still awake because my phone keeps lighting up with that name on the screen, haha.**

_Oops, SORRY! I suck, I never think about the time difference. I'd better let you go to sleep._

**Hey, no! You can´t leave me like this... I'm already fully awake now. **

**Tell me about your day…**

_Um, in the morning I went to the beach to take some pictures, but a heavy storm approached so I came back and here I am._

**It's raining in LA? And am I missing it? :(**

_Lol! Yeah, rain, hail, wind, thunder… My heart won't take much more :(_

**Dianna Agron is afraid of storms? You were right, you learn something new every day LOL**

_Hey! Do not laugh at me! It's giving me a hard time. I believe that it has been a trauma since I was a little kid…_

_When I was at home I always ran to my brother's room and forced him to let me sleep with him._

**And what do you do now that you live alone?**

_Um… I hide in my bed, under the sheets and put my headphones on and turn the music up all the way?_

**Awww, you are so cute!**

_Don't tease me…_

_If you weren't in NY, you could be here keeping me company and saving me from being all churned up inside by each thunder._

**LOL! So you think I should come back to LA?**

_Yes, definitely! LA misses you… and Dianna misses you, too._

**And I miss LA. But Dianna, umm… She never texted me, not one message from her, not even for New Year. I don´t really think that she misses me :(**

_But I wrote you today, and before that you haven't texted me either… not even for New Year :(_

**But I was the last one who initiated some kind of message.**

_No, you left a note. But we agreed that you would be the next one to text_

**Are you going to keep fighting me over everything, Dianna?**

_If you keep calling me Dianna… probably ;)_

**Uhrrrgg… You should value my effort here, trying to distract you from the storm. Now that I think about it, you probably just wrote me because of that!**

_NO! I wrote you because I wanted to know how you were… But I just realized that you are, in fact, very useful to distract me from it :)_

**I'm glad that you wrote me, and that I can distract you :)**

_I think that I didn't THANK YOU for that night before. I was pretty wasted, right?_

**Nonsense, you don´t have to thank me. I would have done it for any of the guys, I couldn't let you drive!**

_But I was talking about the fact that you stayed the night here, it was a nice gesture!_

'_And my body really misses your body heat, but I think that it's not something to put in a text message, right? I'm pretty sure that just even thinking about it and feeling it is not right?'_

**I had a great time, don't worry ;)**

'_I had more than a great time. And I'm pathetically excited about it maybe happening again soon… no, that couldn't be in a text message as well!'_

_Hope we can do it again soon, I promise to control my drinking!_

**I would love that :) **

'_Okay, it was her who said it, not me!... Am I dreaming? I need to pinch myself… ouch, nope, not a dream'_

… ;)

**LOL! It's late! I'd better go and try to sleep. Talk to you tomorrow? :)**

_We talk tomorrow. Sweet dreams! XO :)_

**PS: I miss you too ;) XO**

Lea stayed in bed, re-reading all the text messages that had been sent in the last hour and beamed contently, letting her head sink into the pillow to control her sudden attack of ecstasy.

Several miles away, Dianna was doing the same, whispering to herself in an infinite loop. 'I miss you, too'. The last text from Lea almost made her faint. She sighed and pressed a cushion to her chest, unable to take her eyes off her phone.

She forgot about the storm that lashed down on the city.

A couple of hours later the alarm sounded loudly. Lea growled, turned in her bed trying to stop the annoying beep. Her hand searched for the device furiously. She kicked it on the floor by accident which didn't really lift her morning spirits because its fierce beeping was still out of reach.

After her conversation with Dianna, Lea could only sleep 5 more hours. But just remembering her text session and the 'I miss you' brought back the smile full force.

Lea looked for her phone and read all the messages again but there were also two new voice mails. She pressed some buttons and listened to it in a hurry wishing that some of it were from the blonde.

"Hello Lea, how are you? I'm Theo, Jonathan gave me your number and well, I wanted to tell you that I had a great time last night. So if you have time, I would like to invite you to see Billy Elliot. It is one of the best plays in Broadway at the moment. Well, I will talk to you later, bye!"

"Great!" Lea said a little stressed out, already thinking of how to make Jonathan pay for that.

Immediately after that came the second message.

"Lea Michele, it's Ryan Murphy. I hope that your return to NY was only momentary because there is a Rachel Berry here waiting for you to bring her to life. Fox gave us green light to start working on Glee and I thought you need to be the first to know. Call me when you receive this"

'_They picked us? We made it! I'm going to work on a TV show on FOX! I'm going to star in Glee! And I have to go back to LA! For a real reason and not just a lame excuse to visit Dianna! I will be accompanying her when there are storms and…'_ Lea suddenly stopped her jumps on the bed and collapsed on the mattress thinking about what she had just has said.

Terrified by the conclusion, she decided to ignore it and call her parents and Jonathan to share her happiness.

_I just found out! I can't believe it! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa… PD: NY don´t worry, in LA we know how to treat a star ;) D._

'_Umm, okay, maybe I could wait a little before calling them!'_ Lea thought as she replied to the text.

**Aaaaaaaaaaaa, I'm jumping around on my bed like a kid, we made it! ;)**

_I believe that my screams woke up the whole building! I can't stop jumping. We are going to be in a TV show on freaking FOX!_

Lea couldn't help but call her. "Congratulations, Dianna!"

"Dianna? Ahgrr! I'm going to take care that Quinnie makes your life a little more miserable than the script indicates!" – _'Shit, how I miss your voice! Seems like an eternity!'_

"Relax!" Lea laughed. "You know that I said it nicely!" _'I needed to hear your voice so badly, thank you Glee for giving me the perfect excuse!'_

"So… umm, you have to come back to LA!" _'Yup, I'm pretty sure that that sounds a little too enthusiastic but who cares? I want to see her right now!'_

"Yeah, I need to come back to LA to get my Santa's gifts!"

"You are coming back just for that? You are hurting my feelings Lea Michele Sarfati!"

"Smartass!" Lea mumbled rolling her eyes. "So, filming will start in less than two weeks?"

"That's what they said in the email. They are crazy but it's the best because I couldn't take it anymore!" Dianna couldn't understand how everything would be happening so fast but in the end she didn't really care.

"Neither could I, but I have to book a flight, find a hotel… ohh, this is going to be awesome!" Lea added still jumping on her bed.

"I need to hang up, my mom is calling me. Later, Sarfati?". _'What a timing mom, shit!'_

"Don´t worry, I need to call mine as well. We'll talk later!"

"Sure, take care!"

* * *

It was the same hotel room again, the same she had last time but this time she knew that it was only for a few days till she would find a new apartment. So she tried not to be disappointed when she entered the room.

Over the last nights she and Dianna had being texting nonstop. Taking about her day, catching up and planning things for the next week when Lea would be coming back to LA next week.

But Lea had other plans. She was already breathing Californian air, because she had taken a flight 3 days earlier than planned.

During the whole flight the petite brunette had thought about an excuse to meet Dianna and surprise her, but nothing seemed to make sense till she thought about dinner and a movie.

'_Where is she now? Ok, never mind, I'm texting her'_ she decided as she grabbed her phone.

**That movie was a waste of time, I need to stop listening to you!**

_You don't like my suggestion? How is that possible? Actually you need to listen to me more and pay more attention!_

**The next movie is going to be entirely my decision :)**

_It's a shame to know that I'm not going to see it :(_

**We can watch it together if you want. You could use some quality movie time, your taste is so weird!**

_Don´t you dare to insult my originality!_

**Well, ok ok… tell me, do you have plans for tonight? Or are you free for a movie and some texting?**

_LOL! Even if I tried I couldn't come up with an excuse to release me from listening to you commenting 'Funny girl'!_

**How do you know that this will be the movie?**

_Won't it? :s_

**NO! LOL**

_Thank god! Err, I mean… we talk later, take care! _

**Later, DIANNA :)**

'_Perfect'_ Lea thought. She had just made sure that Dianna would be at home so she could surprise her there.

The petite brunette looked at her watch and decided to take a little nap. She would still have enough time to take a shower before heading to the blonde's apartment.

Dianna was shopping when she got her texts. Lea always came up with some crazy ideas but that didn't bother her at all. It just felt good to be in touch, the reason wasn't relevant.

Once she had finished shopping (she had bought everything she could at a an Anthropologie store, one of her favorite stores) she decided that It was time to go back to her apartment.

On the way she stopped at Whole Foods; her cupboards and her refrigerator were beyond empty and she had enough of take-out food.

When Dianna finally got to her apartment it was almost 7PM, which was just about the time in which Lea would be writing her. After all those days communicating with her she knew the time difference very well.

She threw her shopping bags on the couch and went to the refrigerator to pour herself a glass of water. She would still have time to order and take a quick shower for relaxation. Dianna was still in the kitchen when she heard the bell ringing.

She was puzzled but thought that maybe it was one of her neighbors who needed something. So she went to open the door.

"LEA!" she was thunderstruck and entirely taken aback when she rushed over to Lea wrapping her arms around her waist tightly in an intimate embrace. "What? How? When?"

Lea's intention was to surprise her but she had never ever pictured a welcome like this. She had to adjust her feet to stand firmly as she felt Dianna's body colliding into hers in a strong hug.

But the only thought that entered her mind was how good she felt in her arms, how effortlessly her body relaxed and how she melted into Dianna. The blonde's scent intoxicating the air and her sweet voice was music to her ears. She sighed and wrapped her arms around Dianna´s shoulder fitting perfectly.

The embrace lasted one, two, three… several seconds; neither Lea nor Dianna said anything and remained in this close embrace. It was almost as if time and space had come to a complete standstill.

Dianna finally took a step back, breaking them apart as she raised her gaze to meet Lea's who smiled beamingly from ear to ear and so her face lit up with happiness. No doubt Lea had succeeded in surprising her.

"Let's see… I came here to give this back to you…" She handed Dianna a set of keys, the ones that she had use to leave the building last time she was here. "How? Um… well, there is this thing called plane which is a commonly used as means of transportation and a kind of fashionable these days!" Lea teased her. "And when? Well, today at noon!"

"And why didn't you tell me? I could have come to pick you up" Dianna couldn't avoid complaining, but at the same time she was really happy.

"And miss this hearty welcome? Where is the fun in that?" she said with a wink. "Are you inviting me in or…?"

"Umm, actually you have a bad timing. I already have plans with a friend for some quality movie time. And this friend can sometimes be a pain in the ass if angered so you'd better not give her reasons to be pissed" Dianna said with an amused and ironic tone in her voice, trying to hide a smirk.

"I'm sure your friend won't mind, so if I may …" Lea said as she entered the apartment making Dianna step aside.

"Sorry, this place is a mess… if I had known that you were coming I would have cleaned it up a little" Dianna dropped her gaze, visibly embarrassed.

"Mess? The only mess I see is that you brought the entire Anthropologie store here and now it is on your couch!" Lea laughed outright, making her blush.

After a couple of minutes of pure silence, Lea spoke again. "Well, what do you wanna do? Do you want to go out for dinner?" Lea was glowing with enthusiasm and her shinny brown eyes spoke volumes.

"Yeah, that sounds fine, whatever you want" She forced a little smile.

"Or if you prefer, we could stay here and I could cook something for you. I can't invite you to my house because I'm still living at the hotel"

"I'd love to get some homemade food, it's so much better" she answered, loving that plan.

"Perfect! You probably didn't know it but I'm just as excellent in cooking as in singing"

"After showing so much modesty do you still reject being called a diva?" She asked playfully, arching a perfect manicured eyebrow.

"Hey! Not all divas cook, point for me!"

"Touché" Dianna said as she started laughing.

"Besides Na'vi, you also speak French? You are a huge mystery!"

"Un mystère c'est la plus profonde chose qu'il y ait pour l'imagination humaine!" Dianna said in a serious voice, fixing her gaze on Lea.(**)

Lea gasped mesmerized. It's not like Dianna needed to put too much efforts in looking magnificent in Lea's eyes, but hearing her voice speaking French so exquisitely almost catapulted Lea into a frightening state of arousal.

"Okay, you are starting to intimidate me… We'd better talk about dinner"

Dianna smiled proudly catching Lea's point behind this confession. Not the point with the arousal, but the French point. "I also speak Spanish, and a tiny bit of Italian. But none of them equal the act of intimidating one Lea Michele Sarfati"

"I can´t believe that you speak Italian while I, even being half Italian, can´t say a word… Uhrgg, that's so frustrating!" Lea frowned and pouted, being simply adorable in Dianna's eyes.

"I could teach you whenever you want, Sarfati" she teased her with a big grin on her face.

"No one calls me that, how do you know?" Lea asked raising an eyebrow. Now it was her turn to be the intimidating one.

"Um…" Dianna was looking for a good answer to that question, pursing her lips like she was thinking hard. "But that's your last name, right?"

Lea nodded in silence, staring expectantly at her.

"Lea, it's on Wikipedia… it's not a secret!" Dianna rolled her eyes dismissing the topic.

Lea blurted out in a hearty laugh. "So… you look me up on Wikipedia? Now THAT'S funny!"

"What? No, I didn't say that!" she blushed instantly.

"So how do you know that it is there then?" Lea bit her bottom lip, steadying her eyes on those captivating hazel ones that refused to look at her directly full of embarrassment.

"What do you think about starting dinner?"

"Are you going to help me?"

"Yeah, of course"

A little while later Lea had taken over the kitchen having put all the ingredients on the table and Dianna was quietly observing her, mesmerized by the way she moved. She felt uncomfortable all at once when she noticed the silence and so she left the kitchen to go to the living room.

"Hey, where are you going?" Lea shouted from the kitchen.

"I was just thinking about putting on some music, if this is okay?" Dianna replied but she didn't wait for Lea to answer and just pushed 'Play'. Music filled the room instantly.

"What is it?" Lea was puzzled. She didn't recognize the song, slowly thinking that it became kind of a habit in the company of the blonde.

"How is possible that a Broadway star never recognizes a song?" Dianna gasped, bringing her hand to her chest and shaking her head in disbelief, mocking her.

"Broadway stars only recognize big classics, we have exquisite ears!" she played along with Dianna's joke.

The blonde rolled her eyes and huffed defeated, being a little frustrated mimicking Quinn's typical facial expression.

"Calm down, Quinnie, it was a joke!" Lea teased her a bit more but then relaxed. "I really like it, that's why I asked!"

"It's a French band called Phoenix, I love them" Dianna softened her voice and smiled back at her.

Music had been a good choice. Now Lea was not only cooking but also dancing and trying to follow the lyrics. This was too much for Dianna so she left her alone and decided to go and take a shower.

"Hey, where are you going again?" Lea said, looking up to find Dianna walking away.

"I'm going to take advantage of your good relationship with my kitchen and take a really quick shower" she replied with a questioning look.

"But you were supposed to be helping me! And now you are going to leave me alone? Where are your manners, Dianna?" Lea pursed her lips again, like a little girl to arouse compassion in the blonde.

"If you just stopped calling me that, you'd probably succeed in convincing me. However, now I'm going to shower while you finish dinner" Dianna stuck her tongue out at her and then whirled around to leave the room.

'_Calm down, Lea, just relax!'_ she repeated to herself. _'Her attitude is becoming a little too much. Her eyes, her scent, her voice, her lips, her tongue… Geez, her tongue! And I'd better not go there, not think about her taking a freaking shower! No clothes, just a few feet away from me…'_ Lea was completely and undeniable turned on with the thoughts that were flooding her mind. Maybe Dianna was no longer the only one who needed a shower.

"Shit, what the hell are you doing?" Lea yelled out loud as she noticed how deeply absorbed in her thoughts she had been, so deep that she cut her finger instead of the vegetable in front of her by accident.

Fresh blood occurred and Lea panicked. First she put her hand under the faucet to let the water wash the wound, and then she cut a piece of fabric from a towel and tied it around her finger as a protection to stop the bleeding.

After that little accident, she went back to finished dinner. There was still no sign of Dianna and so she decided to wait in the living-room.

The blonde came out of the shower as fast as she could. She dried her hair and looked for some clothes to put on without knowing why clothes were so important right now. The blonde knew that a simple pair of jeans could make a difference. What difference? They were not going anywhere, and she was with a friend… but she still felt like looking for the right outfit and that took several minutes.

She was almost at her door when she remembered that she had forgotten to put some perfume on. So she went back to fix it. Now she was ready and when she stepped out of her bedroom she was enchanted by the smell that came from the kitchen intoxicating the entire place.

"Did you miss me?" She said sweetly, smiling shyly as she joined Lea on the couch again.

'_You can't be prettier, can you? _Lea thought as she scanned Dianna's body.

Dianna was wearing a pair of torn skinny jeans and a v-neck sweater.

"Yes, of course! Next time you could fly to NY and visit me!" Lea said without thinking, flushing slightly.

"Actually," Dianna smiled coyly, biting her lip. "I was talking about you cooking alone… But it's nice to know that you missed me when you were in NY. Maybe if you had invited me I would have gone!"

'_Oh fuck me, that's so sexy. Don't do that again, otherwise I don't know if I could control myself!' _Lea was nervous and tried desperately to calm herself.

"You would have come?"

"Why not? New York is beautiful and you would be a perfect guide!"

'_Crap! Why didn't I think about it?'_ Her inner voice was not planning to shut up, like always when Dianna was in front of her.

"Okay, ready to have dinner? Or do you have to take care of more things while I sit here all by myself, alone, watching TV?" Lea said pouty with the saddest look in her shinny brown eyes.

"More than ready!" Dianna smiled back at her and set up the table while Lea finished everything in the kitchen.

" . ! This smells amazing and looks even better!"

"I told you that cooking was one of my strengths" Lea replied radiantly, completely satisfied.

The two of them ate, laughed, talked, fought and enjoyed the time in the company of the other. Happiness could be seen on their smiling faces and without realizing the time.

"I had planned to take you to the movies as an acknowledgement of my gratitude for the delightful meal but at this time it's a kind of impossible" the blonde admitted obviously upset.

"Oh, don´t worry. You are probably really tired and there isn't really anything interesting in theaters right now" she finished standing up to gather her stuff.

"Wait, are you already leaving?" Dianna said looking at Lea with a disappointed expression all over her face.

"Oh… but, I just thought that you were tired and I…"

A goofy grin appeared on the blonde's lips as she saw Lea struggling, so she quickly cut in. "I said that we can´t go to the movies, I never said that you need to leave or that I'm tired. What do you think about watching a movie here?"

Lea's face lit up promptly when she heard her. "That's sounds really good!" she said and went back to take her spot on the couch again.

Lea was the one who picked the movie, and her choice was "The Wizard of Oz". She was astounded about Dianna's collection. A lot of independent films, but also a lot of classics and without a doubt Dianna was a huge fan of Audrey Hepburn.

Half way through the movie they were still sitting the couch in silence. Not too far apart, neither too close, but enjoying the movie.

When her favorite scene started, Lea began to sing along softly, the words escaped from her mouth almost in a whisper.

"_Somewhere over the rainbow skies are blue. And the dreams that you dare to dream really do come true…"_

As soon as she heard the first note Dianna bobbed her head and fixed her gaze on Lea. She felt a lot of emotions seeing her that way, singing in a whisper with sparkling eyes, beaming with joy and the sweetest smile that she has ever seen, that only appeared when they were alone. Her heart skipped a beat, her breath was caught and so many feelings overwhelmed her.

Without saying a word Dianna grabbed a blanket and moved closer to Lea snuggling up next to her, placing her head on the petite brunette's shoulder and covering her bodies with the blanket.

Lea shivered at the burning touch but kept singing and slowly slid her arm around the blonde, letting it rest around her waist. Lea felt Dianna shifting but she didn't seem to mind Lea's actions. It was quite the opposite; she just moved a little closer to huddle further to Lea.

Shortly after, when both of them had settled down, Dianna grabbed Lea's hand and began to play sweetly with her fingers. Lea just smiled contently.

"LEA! What is this?" shouted the blonde breaking them apart and looking into Lea's eyes.

"What? What is what?" Lea was having a hard time following her. She was having a panic attack because one second she was melting into Dianna's touch and a second later she was being yelled at. She was so confused that she couldn't really understand what was going on.

"THIS!" Dianna replied, raising Lea's hand with her own. "Why didn't you tell me that you have hurt yourself? And what were you thinking to put this on the wound? Are you that crazy?"

"Oh!" Lea sighed with relief recovering from her shock. "You scared me! Yeah, It was bleeding and you were in the bathroom so…" she laughed calming herself down.

Dianna stood up and Lea cursed under her breath already feeling the emptiness beside her, and missing that warm body. But then Dianna reappeared and returned to her position. Lea put her arm around her again immediately and Dianna removed the precarious dressing that Lea had placed on her finger.

"No, no, no! Blood again!" Lea wasn´t pleased to see blood on her body or anywhere else.

Dianna blurted out in a laugh, Lea's cut was really small and the blood that she was mentioning was almost nonexistent. Dianna took Lea's finger and guided it to her lips to kiss it softly. It was an innocent action before putting on a Band-Aid.

"Done!" Dianna said looking fondly at her. "I'm not a big fan of blood either, but that was a tiny cut" she finished and went back to rest her head on the petite brunette's shoulder.

'_Lea, you are so screwed, you are so in troubles. Oh yeah… seriously! You have a big but beautiful blonde problem!' _Lea tried to silence her thoughts because they were so loud that even Dianna had to be able hear them_. 'Oh god, what did she just do?'_ That kiss had been the sexiest thing that Lea has ever seen in her life. And even if it didn't burn as much as the kiss on her neck a couple of weeks ago, Lea could feel a wave of heat rushing through her veins.

She didn't want to say anything, she just wanted to enjoy and so she focused her attention on the movie.

"Lea?" Dianna whispered as she intertwined Lea's hands in hers again to play with her fingers.

"Mhm" replied the brunette with a gulp swallowing her insecurities and desires.

"Who is Jonathan?" Dianna mumbled inquiringly, her voice full of vulnerability.

"He is my best friend. Why do you ask?"

"Well, when you were in NY you talked about him all the time, and he came here to visit you. If something is going on between the two of you… you can tell me, I would like you to trust me and tell me everything. You know you can, right?"

Lea chuckled before explaining. "Jgroff is my best friend. We met performing in Spring Awakening, he was my co-star. We are kind of inseparable and being away from him, now that I will live here, is hard, it hurts a little" Lea spoke with a hint of nostalgic in her voice and smiled. "And no, there's nothing going on with him, never will. He is 100 percent gay" Lea laughed a little more.

"Oh… Well, you are not alone here, you have me now…" she said, breaking apart a little to look her right in the eyes. "And the rest of the cast of course, is a great group"

"Thank you, Di. And I know it. We also planned to visit each other soon, so I know it will be fine"

"Will I be able to meet him when he comes? You talk about him so much that I feel like I already know him!" Dianna spoke softly as she kept on playing with Lea's fingers. Her thumb brushing now lightly the back of Lea's hand.

"I would love that. He is… I don't know, my best friend in the whole world. We even finished the play the same day; I couldn't even imagine me doing it without him!"

"Do you think he would like me?" She asked with a hint of insecurity.

"How can anyone NOT like you? I doubt that there's a single person who doesn't find you adorable!" _'Beautiful, funny, sensual, smart, and I could keep going all night long…'_

"You…" Dianna bit her bottom lip as her cheeks reddened. "You really think that?" Their gazes connected and it felt like an eternity, Dianna lost herself in those two deep and expressive brown orbs.

"Yes, Di. You are the most adorable person that I have ever met, especially when you laugh" _'If you look at me like that I will lose it and forget all my good manners … shit!'_

Dianna kept silent for a moment, her mind was racing. "I never laugh" she said with the same expression of an HBIC that she used if performing Quinn.

Lea stared at her with a pointed look, then she smirked and she pounced herself on Dianna tickling her waist and belly.

Dianna couldn't even maintain for two seconds and she was lying on the couch roaring with laughter. She rolled around, twisting and turning her body to all sides trying to escape from Lea's attack. "No" she begged breathless. "Please… stop it!" Dianna fought with her arms trying to get her offender off. "I can't… breathe!"

Lea had mercy and stopped. Dianna took a deep breathe, fixed her hair a little and when Lea was relaxing she took revenge, being the one this time who attacked the petite brunette.

After a while of continuous giggles and laughter, they both called a truce, mostly because their whole bodies were hurting after laughing so much.

"Next time I will not have mercy, did you hear me?" Lea sounded offended by Dianna's unexpected attack.

The blonde offered her a playful smile and then returned to her position, curled up next to Lea lacing her fingers and squeezing them a bit, like trying to send a message.

'_You are adorable when you laugh, too. I missed this so much, even if I only have faint memories from that night. When I woke up I immediately missed the warmth of your body next to mine. And I don´t know what it means, but I just know that I don't want it to end. Do you feel the same way? I hope you do… I gonna believe you do!'_

Dianna settled closer, resting her head practically on Lea's chest, bringing her bodies even closer, still holding her hand. Lea's free arm rested on her waist again to embrace her and everything felt so right.

Carried away by the moment Lea began to hum a song, the same that they had listened to that night, a couple of weeks ago. She didn't like Foo Fighters, but that song portrayed her feelings in a perfect way.

'_What song is she humming? Is it… no, it's impossible! There's no chance she heard Foo Fighters, it's all in my mind just like the memories of that night. I'm a little too paranoid!'_ Dianna thought. She recognized the song but she wasn´t sure if the blur memory of that night was real or not, probably not. She let go and smiled contently in this perfect moment.

"Di?" Lea mumbled breaking the silence but Dianna wasn't answering. So she slid away a little and glanced at Dianna.

The blonde was soundly asleep, snuggling into her.

Lea thought about standing up and going back to the hotel but… how could she? How could she leave the blonde alone in the middle of the night again? She simply couldn't, and the most important thing she realizes was that she didn't want to go.

Lea turned off the TV and relaxed in the couch letting her body enjoy the feeling of the body next to her and it was also the possibility to admire her sleeping peacefully almost in her arms.

The only sound that could be heard was Dianna's breath and Lea's heart throb… and that in her ears was the perfect soundtrack for the moment.

* * *

(*) _Kaltxì. Ngaru lu fpom srak?. Tsun oe ngahu nìNa'vi pivängkxo a fì'u oeru pllte' lu. __Eywa ngahu  
__English: Hello, how are you?. It's a pleasure to be able to chat with you in Na'vi . __Eywa be with you._

_(**)"Un mystère c'est la plus profonde chose qu'il y ait pour l'imagination humaine" - __Jules Barbey d'Aurevilly_

* * *

**Miss you by The Rolling Stones**

_I guess I'm lying to myself, It's just you and no one else…Lord I won't miss you child]  
You've been blotting out my mind, fooling on my time…No, I won't miss you, baby, yeah  
Lord! I miss you child!_

* * *

A/N: Hey y'all :). So… how are you liking the story so far?. I wish I could upload more than once a week but it's kind of complicated, hope you can understand it. X


	7. Chapter 7: Home

Dianna woke up with the first rays of the sun coming through the window and smiled seeing that Lea was still asleep in her arms. She watched the petite brunette and started to feel warm all over. The blonde listened to her breathing, examined her beautiful face that seems to smile even in her sleep, she inhaled her scent. Dianna didn't want to move and so she decided to stay there a little while longer, enjoying the warmth that the embrace offered.

Last night had been pleasant. With Lea everything was easier and the two of them shared more things in common than expected.

Dianna knew that Lea had planned to look for a new apartment and so she wanted to wait for the right moment to make her an offer; she wanted to make her the proposal to live with her and she already loved that idea.

The apartment was big enough for both of them. She had a spare room which she only used as a dressing room and converting it into Lea's room and having the brunette closer all the time sounded a lot better.

After a while of just lying there, Dianna disentangled herself from Lea's arms, smoothly, to make sure not to wake her up and headed to the kitchen to start cooking.

Breakfast was ready and already placed on the table even if Lea was still sleeping. Dianna didn't want to wake her but she had plans and so she needed Lea to get up.

"Good morning, sleepyhead" Dianna hummed sweetly as she sat next to Lea flicking a lock of hair from her face.

Lea opened her eyes a little and couldn't understand what was happening. Fingers brushing her cheek, a sweet 'good morning' tangled into a beautiful melody, prettier than she could remember ever hearing, and those mesmerizing hazel orbs that where focused on her.

"Hey..." she mumbled. "Um, what time is it?" Lea began to wake up slowly and stretched on the couch. Her body was definitely paying for sleeping on the couch in a weird position. But the pain was so worth the awesome feeling of sleeping next to her again.

"I didn´t want to wake you but if you keep sleeping you will be missing a beautiful day. Plus, breakfast is ready!" Dianna said excitedly as she took Lea's hand to pull her off the couch.

Lea was dragged to the table and then froze in her place. "Dianna, is anyone else coming for breakfast?" she asked, her eyes opened widely as she examined the table which was full of food that could easily feed ten people. "I need to take a shower and I have no clothes here!"

Dianna giggled satisfied. "Much as I know, you are my one and only guest… but lately there had been some surprise visits so… Anyway, I don´t know what you like besides black coffee, so you have some options" she finished with sheepish smile.

Lea averted her gaze from the table to Dianna and smile back at her. "This is really sweet. Thank you, Di!"

They sat down at the table and enjoyed the meal in silence but after an inner fight Lea broke this silence. "Can I ask you a favor?" she raised her humbly looking eyes seeking for eye contact.

"Whatever you want… What do you need?" Dianna grinned, finally she was receiving a request from the New Yorker.

"Well, living in a hotel is by far one of the most depressing things that could exist and I would rather move as soon as possible, so I need to find an apartment. Can you help me to look at a couple of them today?" she looked up at Dianna and was relieved to see her grinning.

"Of course I will, but…" Dianna made a pause and Lea gabbled on.

"No, it's okay if you can´t. I will talk to Jenna, I don't want to bother you"

"No, silly!" Dianna smiled widely. "What I was going to say was that I think you won't have to spend too much time on it. I believe that I know the right place, and you'll love it!" The blonde didn't need to reconsider. This was the right opportunity to offer her to be roommates.

"Yeah? Which place?" Lea was already excited about her suggestion.

"You will see for yourself. I will take you there this afternoon if that's okay for you?"

"Yes! It's perfect!"

"Do you have plans for this sunny morning?" _'Tell me you don´t, tell me no, tell me no!'_

"Umm…Not that I know. For now I need to go back to the hotel, take a shower and put on clean clothes". _'Even if all I want is to stay here with you'_

"It's a beautiful day. How about going for a walk? I want to go outside and take some photos, and with company it's always better" the blonde finished, looking at her expectantly.

"I would love that, but I need to go shower and change!" _'Wait. What? Why did I say this? Of course I want to go with you! No one has ever died just because he didn't shower. What is happening? Hey my subconscious mind, what do you want? This is so fucking unfair. I'm completely and undeniably frustrated"_

"You can shower here, and borrow something from my closet. I think that we can find something that is not too Agron!" She said with wry smile.

"You don´t mind? If that is okay, I'd love to go with you and be your assistant for the day!" _'Yes! Way to go Lea! In your face, stupid subconscious! There's no better plan than spending the day with her!'_

"Nonsense. Now finish this here quickly and go take a shower" Dianna ordered laughing at the mommy tone in her voice. Lea joined the laughter, finished her coffee and went to Dianna's bathroom where the blonde had already left towels and a pile of clothes for Lea to choose from.

"Dianna, a t-shirt and a pair of jeans are fine! What is all this?" Lea smirked shaking her head.

"Well, I don´t know! I can't imagine that a Broadway star hits the streets just with that!" she mocked her laughing harder.

After a while they left. Dianna drove to the park where they parked to start their walk from there.

Lea loved the idea of seeing the blonde in her natural habitat, doing something that roused her passion and in which she was obviously really good.

They walked through the park without being aware of the time, just walking, teasing, laughing, fighting (which was becoming a constant between the two of them).

Lea listened carefully to what Dianna told her about photography, cameras, skills and her interests. Every once in a while, when Dianna was taking picture, Lea watched her being completely mesmerized by her ability to find beauty everywhere. There were many things about Dianna that fascinated Lea, but this ability enchanted her.

Dianna found beauty in objects and situations that were just ordinary for most people, common, unseen, not worth it. Almost in the same way as Lea was amazed and enthralled by Dianna's gestures, graceful moves, and other behaviors that most people won't even notice.

At one point Lea received a call from Jonathan and so she walked away because she didn't want to disturb Dianna. The blonde was aware of that and began to move her lens in the brunette's direction, portraying the New Yorker who wasn´t aware of her being the object of the photos. Dianna looked at the screen and couldn't believe it. One photo was better than the other, so natural, radiating warmth and beauty.

Dianna realized that Lea had ended the call but she was still looking at the horizon and so she immediately returned to take photos of her.

"Di?" somebody said behind her and she turned.

"Hey! Dave! How are you? What are you doing here?" Dianna jumped up and hugged the young man that was in front of her.

"I'm visiting James, and I have some meetings. Wow, you are beautiful, it's been a while, huh?"

Dianna blushed, dropping her gaze to the ground. "Thanks, but… it hasn´t been too long"

"How are things? Any new projects?" he asked removing the awkward moment.

"I'm going to start shooting a series for FOX called 'Glee'. I'm the mean cheerleader and the enemy and counterpart of the lead" she laughed more relaxed.

"That's great, congrats. I'm really pleased to hear that!"

"Yeah, thanks! I'm really excited and I want to start right away!"

"It was so nice talking to you but I have to go to meet James who is waiting to have lunch. But what do you think of having dinner or something soon? Like friends…"

"Yeah, sounds good. I'll give you my new number" she said. The blonde took his phone out of his hands and began to save her number.

A few feet away, Lea had been watching the peaceful landscape. The morning was really beautiful and Dianna always had the best ideas. She turned around to see where she was and to her surprise found her happily hugging a guy.

'_Who is that guy? Why was Dianna hugging him? And what about her smile? Dianna hasn't mentioned having a boyfriend, so who was this guy?'_ Lea stayed in the same place just watching the blonde with that boy.

'_Well, at least there wasn´t a goodbye kiss. That's good!'_ thought Lea and watched the young man walk away while Dianna was immersed in her phone.

"Hey, there you are!" Dianna said as she closed the distance between them and once she was next to her she intertwined her arm with Lea's. "How about leaving and finding a place to have lunch?"

"Di, at some point I need to go back to my hotel! It's kind of my house for now, you know". _'There you go again, you evil subconscious mind! There's no need to go back to the hotel if I could stay with her and grab lunch with the best company in the whole world. Geez!'_

"Come on Lea! It's such a beautiful day, you are not going to the hotel, I forbid it!" she declared dragging Lea with her towards her car.

"Wait!"

"What?" Dianna was flabbergasted by her reaction.

"You were taking pictures all morning of every little thing you saw. Now I want a picture, too!" she sounded childishly whimsical, a little pout forming on her face.

Dianna laughed relived. "Fine… so, show me your best smile. But you should know that I don´t like those staged photos, it has to be all natural and spontaneous" However, she took her camera and pointed the lens at the brunette.

"NO!"

Dianna didn't understand her reaction and so she looked at her, raising her eyebrow as a way of asking what was wrong. Lea came to her, grabbing her arm as she stood right next to her.

"The two of us, I want… I want a picture of us" She answered shyly and her blushing cheeks made it even more obvious.

Dianna beamed stretching her arm for a self-portrait and felt how Lea leaned her head on her shoulder. So she slid her arms around her removing any kind of personal space between them.

Dianna had used her camera a thousand times that day, but in that moment she knew this would be her favorite shot.

Half an hour later they were sitting on a terrace of a small but elegant restaurant.

"Do you like it?" Dianna took a look around the place.

"I love it, it's a wonderful place. Do you come here often?"

"Um, not as much as I would like" she replied already looking at the menu. "Have you already chosen?"

"No, you decide for me. I trust your good taste… gastronomical at least" Lea teased her with a mischievous smile.

Dianna nodded and waited for the waiter to take their orders.

"Good morning ladies. What would you like to order?" The waiter was a young guy who couldn't help but ogle the blonde, an action that caught Lea's attention.

Dianna smiled and concentrated on the menu again before ordering. "Umm, Fresh Citrus Kale Salad and then... a California Risotto"

"Excellent, the same for both of you?"

"Yes. And to drink … 2007 Coteaux du Languedoc Chateau Veronique" she finished closing the menu and smiling at the waiter who was already leaving with the order.

Lea couldn't believe the effect that Dianna had upon her. The blonde was just ordering food but in her voice there was something special, something that was different, plus Lea had already been fascinated by her speaking other languages.

"It was a very boring morning for you, wasn't it? Sorry if our walk took way longer than you expected" she said settling the napkin on her lap.

"No, actually if I'm honest I really enjoyed. I like watching you… taking photos"

"If it's okay with you then we could go to your hotel when we are finished and you show me your luxurious room"

"Are you serious? Do you really want to see my hotel room?"

"Well, you live there. I'd like to see the Sarfati touch you added to it. And after that we could go to what I assume will become your new home"

"Well, if that's what you want, I can´t refuse it. Even if this means that I have to hang out with you all day long" Lea faked a frustrated frown but loved the idea of being attached to the blonde all day long.

"Oh…I'm sorry!" Dianna stuttered blushing a little. "No, it's fine. We could do it another day, don't worry!"

Lea laughed at Dianna's shyness. "You are never going to understand my humor, aren't you? I love having someone here and I hate being alone in a city that I don´t know. I love the idea of you seeing my…hotel room" Lea paused and then chuckled.

The waiter brought the food and Dianna secretly hoped that Lea would like it.

"Mmm, gosh Dianna… this is delicious!" Lea spoke with her mouth full.

The blonde beamed at her and melted at the adorable image of Lea speaking with her mouth full but didn't say anything; she didn't want to not embarrass her.

"Di?"

Dianna raised her gaze and nodded, so she kept talking.

"Who was the guy that greeted you in the park?" Lea looked bashfully on her plate as her face turned red.

"It was my ex-boyfriend; we broke up a few months ago but we still love each other and I'm on good terms with him" she replied without making a big deal of it.

The truth was that she still had feelings for him. They were together for more than a year and they had just broken up because they had difficulties synchronizing their lives right now and they barely saw each other.

Lea felt an inexplicable feeling in her stomach. The word boyfriend from Dianna's lips felt like a stab in her heart, but she tried to hide that weird feeling.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear." she said coyly. The response was short because she needed to suppress the odd sensation rising in her. _'Jealous? Of a friend? Come on!'_

"It's okay. I still have feeling for him but our split-up was for our own good. We weren´t on the same page and he kind of started to grow and he needed to travel around for his new projects as well"

The words enraged Lea somehow. _'Ex-boyfriend, feelings involved, good relationship, this is fucking bad. Ok, it's not that I'd picture something happening between us; neither do I want it, don´t I?'_ The truth was that visualizing her in somebody else's arms, kissing another person, hurt her in every corner of her body.

"He is an actor? What is his name?"

Dianna took a breath. "Dave Franco, maybe you…" Dianna couldn't finish because Lea interrupted her.

"Franco as in James Franco?"

"Yeah, that's his brother" she confirmed, blushing heavily and trying to focus her eyes on a neutral point.

"Oh, okay" Lea mumbled and fell quiet.

'_How can I compete with that? Brother of a huge Hollywood actor, a boy with a promising future, apparently she still has feelings for him and on top, he is handsome. Ok, slow down… Compete, Lea? In what sense do you want to compete with him?'_

After a moment of silence they both continued chatting again and once they were finished with it, they headed to the hotel, as Dianna had proposed.

"Wow Lea!" she said exaggerating her expression of surprise a little just to upset Lea. "I was kidding when I said luxurious room but this is incredible. You called this room depressing?" she asked still making fun of her.

"Don´t you dare speak unless you know something about living in hotels! It's horrible. And…"

Dianna cut in just hearing that. "I'm not allowed to comment unless I know something about living in such a place?" She blurted a loud laughter. "Dear Lea Michele Sarfati, I have to tell you then that I lived in a hotel for a long time! So I can assure you that I know perfectly well what you are talking about. I was just kidding before" Dianna shook her head and kept smiling as she remembered some moments of her childhood; good and bad moments that living in a hotel had brought along.

"How? When? When you came to LA?" Lea had the urge to collect all the bits and pieces of information that Dianna told her, because that was a good way to get to know her.

"No, when I was a child. My dad is… was a general manager of Hyatt hotels. So… when we moved from Savannah to San Francisco, we got to live in the hotel. I was around 8 and that was until I graduated and moved here!" Dianna took a seat on the bed facing Lea, crossing one leg under her body while the other hung down lifelessly.

"I didn´t know that. But it's great! Room service, you don´t have to do anything… I would have liked that!"

"Really? Do you actually listen to yourself? Because until two seconds ago, you didn't fancy living here with room service and everything at all." she smirked at her. "Anyway the important thing is that my mother always tried to make our lives as normal as possible. So we were in a flat with a kitchen and she cooked for us. My brother and I had to make our beds… I don't know, it was almost like having a house inside the hotel" Dianna shrugged her shoulders.

"I think that our mothers would get along very well. Someday you have to introduce me to her!"

"She is thinking about visiting next month, so if you are going to be here, maybe you could meet her"

"Cool! Okay, back to our earlier conversation. You said you knew a place that I would like?"

"Yup, I said that but that was before I knew you were staying at Le Montrose Hotel … I changed my mind; I don't think you would like the place I was talking about. No, you are not gonna like it at all!" Dianna didn't hide her disappointment.

"DIANNA!" Lea said sharply.

"Sorry!"

"Tell me one thing… Do you really believe that diva thing? I got lucky with some plays on Broadway and I think it's funny that Jenna or Jgroff make fun of that but it's not true! And I don't want you to get the wrong impression about me" Lea meant each and every word. Dianna could see the hint of sadness in her eyes which made her a little uncomfortable.

"Hey, no… I'm so sorry!" Dianna apologized, instinctively taking Lea's hand in hers, trying to make her feel good and to emphasize her words. "I'm such an idiot. It's not right to torture you with that. And it's definitely not the image that I have of you, please believe me!"

"Really?" Lea asked shyly letting her eyes land on Dianna's hazel ones. "So you are still showing me the place that you were talking about?"

"Yes, but there is one thing that you said and I'm not okay with it"

"What thing?" Lea frowned.

"That you got lucky with your plays. You are one of the most talented people that I have ever met and have the pleasure to work with. Never say that again" She was blushing a little but still maintained her glance, and noticed that Lea was blushing, too.

'_What am I doing? Oh screw everything, this feels so good, and she seems to be cool with it!'_ Lea thought as she melted into Dianna's body. After hearing that, she couldn't help it but hug her with an intense embrace. Dianna held her tightly and beamed, her face lit up immediately.

"Okay, so this afternoon I would like to show you the place. It's an option, if you don´t like it, we could look for more places tomorrow. All right?" said Dianna as they broke apart, but she was still holding Lea's hand firmly.

"We?" she said playfully arching an eyebrow and smirked mischievously.

"Well, I mean… I help you find one or you could go with Jenna if you want!"

Lea giggled at her. "Jenna is busy with her boyfriend. I'm sure she doesn't care if I ask you"

Dianna smiled and turned her body so that she lay on the bed resting her head on a pile of pillows and looked for the remote control.

"Are you going to watch TV?" Lea asked her with a puzzled look.

"I'm also planning to stay and sleep. This bed is really comfy" _'Yeah, I said that and the most frightening thing is that I really want to do it'_

"What?" Lea asked suddenly a little nervous.

Seeing Dianna lying on her bed was an open door for thousands of images in her mind that Lea was not even prepared to see.

"Chill out, I was kidding. I promise you to let you sleep alone tonight, in your own bed without no one bothering you"

Lea forced a smile and remained silent. She didn't like the idea of sleeping alone at all. Not after sleeping in Dianna's arms and waking up the next morning to the sound of her sweet voice. But she was still paying for her room, at least the production was, so she needed to use it once in a while.

"Well, it's time for me to go and let you enjoy my absence!" Dianna jumped of the bed with a big grin on her face.

"Where are you going? You promised me that…" Lea began to pout in protest but Dianna silenced her.

"Relax, Sarfati. I have some things to do. Is it okay if I pick you up at 6:30 PM?"

"What? Where is this apartment?" She was visibly disappointed about Dianna leaving, and also confused for what she was saying.

"I promise you that it will be available. Do you trust me?"

"Yes, DIANNA!" Lea replied sharply, crossing her arms on her chest.

"I really don't like your tone right now. Hope that in the next hours you could think about it and do something to change it!" The blonde leaned down and kissed Lea on the cheek before walking away to the door.

"In the next 6 hours I can improve it … to the worse, DIAAANAAA!" she shouted as she watched her leave.

A second later the door was closed, and Lea placed her palm on the still warm spot on her cheek.

Dianna got in the car, took a moment to picture the plan in her mid. She wanted to surprise Lea with a habitable room and for that she needed to do a little shopping and only had a couple of hours.

She could do it, she could prepare something pretty for Lea, making her feel comfortable and that way she would accept the offer.

The first stop was a Camera store. After dealing sweetly with the man behind the desk she finally got him to promise her that he would have the prints done by the time she requested. She was always at that place, so being a regular client and her charming smile let her have what she wanted.

After that she went to a store looking for curtains, sheets, duvets, cushions. She couldn't spend a lot of money but she could use a bit to make the room look perfect for Lea, and in the worst case Lea could remodel it for herself later.

Dianna put everything she had bought in her car and headed to the Camera store.

"Miss Agron, just in time!" the old men smiled at her as she entered the store.

Dianna smiled back and went to the desk, grinning at him as she saw that her stuff was ready. "This is perfect, thank you so much! Just one more thing, I need one of those frames" she said pointing to her left. "And your help to get it to the car" she finished with a disarming smile and drifted her eyes from the men to the bags in her hands.

"Of course, Miss"

Dianna paid and headed to the car with the man helping her carry the frame. At her apartment she needed to make a couple of trips to get everything she bought in the room.

She checked the time and saw that she only got two hours left before meeting Lea.

"I can do this, I can do it!" she mumbled taking a deep breath as her eyes traveled over the place. There were clothes all over it, and she decided to put them all together and move everything to her room to take care of that the next day.

The first thing was to clean up the room, and after that she started to arrange everything , made the bed, and placed the objects in the correct spots: a beautiful vase with flowers, a pretty lamp, and some candles of different colors and sizes that gave the room a nice touch.

The room was almost finished; Dianna sat cross-legged on the floor looking at all the prints and began to put the copies in the right place into the multi prints frame. She was used to do that, most of the frames in her apartment were like that.

Dianna placed the pictures carefully, all were beautiful shots from that morning. Dianna knew Lea would like it. Finally, after a little inner struggle she also included the picture of both of them together in the park.

She finished the frame with all the pictures and wrapped it in black paper, then hid it under the bed.

She stood up, looked around and smiled. She was amazed and satisfied about how much she had accomplished in so little time. The place had come alive again, was habitable and she couldn't stop smiling triumphantly at her improvised master piece.

'_She will like it, right? I can´t believe that I'm doing this! Not just remodeling the room in 3 hours! I can't wait to live with someone I have only shared maybe 50 hours maximum. I hope nobody asks me for an explanation, because I don't have one. God, I think I'm going crazy, I love this feeling when she is around. I'm so anxious to have a roommate again-"_

She checked the time and notice that she was behind schedule. She needed to shower before picking up Lea so she grabbed her phone and texted her.

_I'm running a LITTLE late, don't kill me… :)_

**Dianna, I hate people who make me wait and if you dawdle away your time and mine as well, I'll never going to see the apartment! I already doubt it even exists.**

Lea groaned and threw her phone on the bed. She hated people making her wait and she hated Dianna being away from her even if they had spent most of the day together. She just missed her.

Her phone rang and she jumped up to get it thinking it was Dianna, but she was wrong.

_Hi, Lea! How r u? U got plans 4 2night? Theo_

She was really disappointed that it was Theo and not Dianna, but Lea texted him back out of common decency because he was a friend of Jonathan.

**Hello, Theo. I'm back in LA. Hope everything is going well there. X**

Lea grabbed her stuff and went down to the bar to wait for the blonde who arrived 40 minutes later.

_I am in front of the door, hurry up :)_

"Hurry up? You make me wait for 41 minutes and now you rush me?" Lea said shaking her head in disbelief as she got in the car and put on her seat belt.

Dianna chuckled at the adorableness next to her. "You are cute. You missed me so much that you counted the minutes?" the blonde teased her.

Lea huffed but she was actually really happy to see her again; she really missed her.

They continued their drive in silence and Lea looked out of the window and relaxed when she suddenly recognized the surrounding. "Where are we going?"

"Wait and see!" chirped Dianna still not looking at her.

"But… this is the way to your apartment, is it near the place we are heading to?"

"Maybe or maybe not… let's say, kind of!" Dianna observed her from the corners of her eyes and grinned.

Lea crossed her arms and pouted, tired of Dianna being so mysterious, and she stayed silent until Dianna parked the car.

"Come with me?" She said turning her head to face Lea, an expectant smile taking over her face.

"Are you kidding me?" Lea snapped at her a little upset. "You promised me that you were taking me to the new apartment and now we end up in your building? I really need to find a place, it's not a joke!" she finished but just pretended being upset, but Dianna didn't catch the fake frustration.

"Pretty please, Lee?" she begged landing her eyes on Lea, who got out of the car before she losing the control over her body.

In the elevator Lea noticed that Dianna was sort of fidgety and didn't understand why she was suddenly nervous and even jitterier when they entered the apartment.

"Umm…" Dianna lifted her eyes to meet Lea's, and she steadied her nerves. "I promised you something and I need to fulfill that now"

She bit her bottom lip, broke eye contact and started to walk towards the door next to her bedroom. Lea just followed her silently stopping when Dianna did it.

"I know that this is not a room in Le Montrose Hotel, but I thought that maybe…you could… consider… um" Dianna was a nervous wreck, bouncing in the place from one foot to another. "You could consider… moving in with me?" she mumbled the last words, blushing intensely and opened the door in front to an astounded Lea.

The petite brunette let her eyes roam the room, she was speechless and her face was a rock. That's why Dianna began to panic and her eyes went all dewy.

"Look, I know that we hardly know each other! But in this little time that we spent together, I have really enjoyed your company. Maybe you want to live by yourself, in your own place and I'd fully understand it! And if you still want my company to go and look at other places, it would be my pleasure. But, I don't know… I just have this spare room, and the apartment is kind of big enough and it would be helpful to split the bills. I don't know, I just thought that it was a good idea." She was vomiting word after word. She ignored the urge to breath and kept talking to fill the silence. "But don´t worry, tomorrow we could start looking for a good place! There's a real estate agent a couple of blocks from here and I'm sure we can get you a pretty nice place where you feel like at home. Plus…" Her lungs were burning and desperately asking for some air when Lea cut in.

"Di…" she said with a quiet voice and tears welled up in her eyes.

"Oh my god, Lea! I'm so sorry. I shouldn´t have said anything. Don´t feel bad, it doesn´t bother me at all if you look for another place! Really you don´t need to feel bad for me. It was just a stupid suggestion, just an idea because we spend time together and it was fun and I liked the idea of having a roommate but…" Dianna was drowning in her own words again as Lea interrupted her for the second time.

"It's…perfect! Really beautiful!" Lea reassured her shyly, her face turning red and a rebellious tear ran down her cheek.

"Really? You mean it? You would consider…" Dianna bit her bottom lip, facing her with an uneasy feeling in her stomach. "Living here?" she finished drifting her gaze to Lea's brown orbs.

"Consider it? No!" Lea replied, her facial expression not giving away too much information.

"Oh…" Dianna gasped, blushing furiously and dropping her gaze to the floor.

"There is nothing to consider. I have loved your apartment from the first time I saw it. It's impossible to find a place where I could be more comfortable than here!" Lea stopped and waited for Dianna's eyes to land on her. She beamed seeing how Dianna's face lit up hearing her. "And the room… wow! Di, you didn't have to do all of this! I saw this room before and it was an incredible mess, nothing similar to what I'm seeing now!" she ended with a smile, gesturing to the room in front of them.

Lea took a step closer and melted her body into Dianna's. Wrapping her arms around her shoulders tightly she buried her face in the blonde's neck. Dianna reacted instinctively by wrapping her arms around the petite brunette waist and burying her face in her hair, inhaling a fresh scent of the shampoo which added a pinch to the sensation of the intimate embrace and all of that was sending goose bumps all over her body.

Dianna could feel a wet tear dripping on her own skin and wasn't able to understand it. "Lea, are you okay? If there's something that you don't like, we could change it!" she said without breaking apart, and feeling how Leas arms embraced her even tighter as if she didn't want to let her go.

"I'm fine, it's just… what you did for me it's something really beautiful. When I left New York, the only thing I thought about was not having Jgroff with me anymore, not having anyone who cares for me and now I see this and… I don't know, I am at a loss of words here! I don't know what I can do to show you how grateful I am!"

Dianna tightened her embrace around her waist, holding her for a little while before breaking apart to kiss her forehead. The warmth of her lips made Lea shiver and she also felt something extremely weird but powerful when Dianna's lips touched her.

"There is a welcome gift for you and I can't wait for you to move in!" she confessed walking into the room under Lea's anxious gaze. She reached for the gift which was under the bed and then turned around to face the New Yorker again. "This is for you" she said handing her the present.

Lea smiled and ripped the paper wrapping off her gift revealing a big white frame with some pictures in it. She beamed as she looked Dianna straight in the eye. "It's lovely! But, when… when did you do it?" she finished dropping her gaze back to the frame, paying special attention to each and every photo that was in there and all of them were from that morning.

"Do you like them? I took those when you were talking to Jonathan and those when you were lost in thoughts just looking at the horizon. I told you that I like natural-looking pictures, entirely unforeseen because that makes them special! I like candid shots and I think these came out perfect." Her radiant eyes put Lea under her charm. She was completely mesmerized by Dianna's powerful green-brown eyes which sparkle like the golden sun and igniting a fire in Lea.

"This is definitely my favorite!" Lea pointed at the photo with the two of them that Dianna had taken a couple of hours ago. "It's beautiful. Thank you, thank you so so much!" Lea said hugging her again.

"Um… Di?" She wasn't able to move away from the blonde and enjoyed every bit of this warm embrace.

"Yeah?" The blonde replied with her arms still wrapped around her waist.

"When did you do all this? Today? I saw this room and it looked totally different a couple of days ago plus the photos…" she said making a pause to take a breath and realization hit her. "The frame! If I hadn't said yes, would you still have given it to me?" Lea finished, changing her tone and smiling playfully.

Dianna laughed aloud at the sudden change of the topic. "I guess I never considered the option of you saying no" she could feel Lea's arms tighten her grip around her even with the frame in her hands. _'Can we stay here like this forever? I don't know what is going on! I don't want to think about it either because doing it generates a terrible fear but… god you make me happy, I love having you around and whatever my future will bring, I can't imagine it away from you'_ Dianna sighed about the frightening thoughts that assaulted her mind. But she focused again on the moment, a moment so perfect, so wonderful.

'_Crap! I can't fall for you, I can't do it! I can already see it that moving in with her will only complicate things further but… that's where I want to be, that's what I want to have, this here with her' _

Lea's mind was racing as well, but they agreed individually and internally on leaving all that stuff locked in their minds. She smiled just enjoying the moment, just letting it flow and both of them were filled with this feeling of total contentment and happiness._  
_

* * *

**Home by Edward Sharpe & The Magnetic Zeros**

_I__Moats and boats and waterfalls, alley-ways and pay phone calls…I've been everywhere with you. We laugh until we think we'll die, barefoot on a summer night, nothing new is sweeter than with you…  
Home, let me go home. Home is whenever I'm with you!..._


	8. Chapter 8: Satellite

Lea never reconsidered the consequences of moving in with Dianna, nor did she weigh up the pros and cons. Lea just saw the room prepared for her, Dianna's smile, hazel eyes full of expectations looking at her, waiting for an answer and she had no doubts.

Even if they barely knew each other, that little time had been intense and clearly the two of them shared a connection and had many things in common. The idea of living together seemed perfect. Even more perfect was the thought of having Dianna close all the time and that was something she simply couldn't resist.

Two weeks had passed since Lea settled permanently in the apartment and the New Yorker couldn't feel more relieved, never before had she made a better decision. Actually auditioning for the role of Rachel Berry was the best choice she has ever made since that was the starting point of everything.

Living with Dianna was perfect. The blonde always got up first and made breakfast. After that she always went to Lea's room to wake her up and they often shared the meal in the brunette's bed since she still wasn't used to getting up that early.

The filming hadn't begun yet and so they had plenty of free time which they spent walking around the city looking for new vegan restaurants. Sometimes they went to the movies or art galleries (at least to those of which Dianna had convinced her that they were worth it and usually it turned out to be a wonderful place). They both had become inseparable.

Preparations for the shooting began a couple of days later with pre-recordings, rehearsals and readings. Ironically work was the only thing that kept them apart but once they were finished for the day they both went back to the apartment together. Then it was Lea's time to occupy the kitchen to create one of her wonderful meals. After a delicious meal their favorite activity was to sit on the couch, pick a movie and give her bodies a break, relaxing in the quiet and comfy atmosphere.

"Lea, are you ready?" Dianna asked entering the brunette's room. "Oh, sorry!" She closed her eyes in a shock as she took a step back and turned around to face the wall.

'_What the fuck? Why I didn´t knock? Why do I feel like if my face is burning? I can´t believe it! As if I have never seen one of my best friends in a bra… although… NO! I will not go there!'_ The blonde shook her head, cleaning up all the mess that was taking place in there and trying to erase all her thoughts before she couldn't handle it anymore.

"I guess you already have your answer! Give me 5 more minutes, Di!" Lea replied from inside, She was the last one to be ready as usual.

"Come on, Lea! We are gonna be late for our first day at work!"

"Relax, we are not going to be late! I'm almost ready, boots and then we go!" Lea said while struggling to maintain balance to put on of her boots, but eventually she wasn't able to keep her balance anymore and she ended up falling on the bed.

She chuckled at herself while finishing. "Ready!" she chirped as she grabbed her purse and walked out of the room stopping promptly when she saw the blonde in the same position. "Are you going to continue staring at the wall? It's our first day at work, we are going to be late!" she concluded mocking Dianna with her voice and mimicking her body expression from minutes earlier.

"Oh geez, you are impossible!" Dianna huffed coming out of her little trance. She turned around to face Lea and began to giggle as she saw the childish gesture in the brunette. It reminded her of the time when she was a kid and her reaction when she had an argument with her mother, frowning and pouting in the most adorable way possible.

They both left the building still fighting. Lea took the initiative and walked towards her new car, Dianna just followed her.

After a couple of minutes Dianna clung to her seat, pale and her eyes wide open with a little fear in them watching Lea drive full speed. "Remind me once more why I have agreed to go in your car with you behind the wheel?"

"Are you complaining? If I remember correctly, a couple of weeks ago you were begging me to drive yours and now you have a problem with my drive skills?" she asked snappish turning to face Dianna with a defiant look.

"Eyes on the road, please!" ordered Dianna desperately. "Clearly that night I was WAY out of my mind, so that doesn't count!" She crossed her arms under her chest. She knew that Lea had only said that to annoy her but deep inside the loved it.

"Whoops… which is the correct color of the traffic light to cross the junction? Red or green? Think faster, little Di!" Lea couldn't stop laughing after committing one more violation; she knew that there was a possibility that she needed to get used to receiving fines in her mail.

"I have never thought that it would be such a bad idea to let you buy a car, god! I'm going to die before shooting my first scene! Not even being on top of the cheerios pyramid terrifies me this much!"

"Calm down, I will accelerate some more so we can get there faster and you suffering could stop sooner" Lea suggested already increasing the speed considerably.

"NOO! Please, stop it! I don't care if we get there late, really, it's fine with me!" Dianna freaked out.

Lea broke out into laughter as she pulled her feet off the accelerator and began to sing softly. That was something that she liked to do when she was behind the wheel (which wasn't very often, thank god) and she had also figured out that her singing had an enormous effect on the blonde. Every time she started to sing Dianna lost herself in her voice.

"_How strange this feeling that my life's begun at last, this change, can people really fall in love so fast? __What's the matter with you, Cosette? Have you been too much on your own?... So many things unclear so many things unknown"_

Lea could see Dianna's face from the corner of her eyes, and as intended the blonde was looking at her with her radiating warm eyes completely calm and breathed deeply. The contact was so intense that she blushed and immediately turned her gaze on the road in front of her and kept singing.

"_Does he know I'm alive? Do I know if he's real? Does he see what I saw? Does he feel what I feel?" _Lea didn't realized that she was gripping the steering wheel tightly, but in that moment she opened her heart and her voice exploded in a great blast there in the car. Dianna couldn't move and stared motionless at her with a bright face.

'_Holly shit, you are so incredible, Lea. From the moment I met you my emotions went berserk as if on a rollercoaster. I wanted to murderer you at the same time that I want you even closer… and your voice! If you only knew what your voice does to me!'_

Lea could feel Dianna eyes stuck on her face, her skin began to tingle. As she kept going with the song, she started to realize the meaning of it. An emotional charge flooded her body and soul and she realized that her heart was singing it to her. It was sort of a declaration of love that fortunally or unfortunately Dianna would probably never perceive recognizing it as such. For her that was just a random song.

"_In my life I'm no longer alone, now the love in my life is so near… find me now, find me here" _Lea tried to sing with a steady voice because her mind and her heart were racing wildly.

Dianna kept staring at her, her eyes scanning her face over and over again, as if she wanted to memorize even the tiniest details of her skin.

"Wow" she finally breathed trying to find words to express herself. "That was… really beautiful!"

Lea turned her face to look at her briefly and in that very moment felt a wave of heat spreading through her body eliciting a burst of passion. It was not only because of Dianna's praise for her singing but also for the tenderness in her voice, leaving no place for doubts that she truly meant it.

"Thanks. It's one of my favorite songs from that play" she replied turning to face her. In that moment she lost track of space and time. She was losing control and her gaze bobbed from her soft tempting lips to the green-golden pools of warmth and back. She had to call her attention back to the road, which was really hard, almost impossible.

Over the next three blocks she was trying hard to calm her pounding heart and come back down again. "We are here, safe and sound, and on time! You are alive! And my car survived a full week without any collision. I told you, you didn't have to worry about getting here" Lea finished with a triumphal grin.

"I will take revenge, just… to let you know!" Dianna got out of the car swiftly and started to walk without waiting for her.

"Why?" Lea complained after running a few feet to reach her.

"First of all for putting my life in danger! And then for…" Dianna couldn't really put her thoughts into words and so it just blurted out of her: "For singing in such a way!" Yes, she regretted saying it at this very moment when the words had left her mouth. Listening to her singing that song had unsettled the rhythm of her heartbeat, had quickened her breathing and had sent waves of heat through her veins.

The lyrics and the smoothness in Lea's voice had thrown her totally off balance and she hadn't recovered ever since, still overwhelmed by the sheer sensation.

She always liked, no loved to listen to her singing and it she didn't care to hide that weakness from Lea. But this time the feeling was different, way more intense and intimate and something inside of her wished with all her heart that Lea had sung it to her and only her.

Meanwhile Lea froze in the middle of the parking lot trying to understand what Dianna had meant with that. She tried to remember if she had maybe said something wrong but she was almost sure she hadn´t. _'it's not like if a: find me here, find me now DIANNA had slipped from my mouth, right?'_

Doubts began to assault her mind and so she decided to get lost in her trailer. It would be a long day.

The morning was quiet and they both had been immersed in work forgetting everything that had happened. At lunch they were both sitting with the rest of the girls and had lunch.

"Guys, this is Heather, the new cheerio!" Naya introduced the blonde girl to her fellow cast members because nobody know her except Dianna.

"Hi, Hemo! Come sit here!" said Dianna making space for Heather to sit between her and Naya.

"Hello, I'm Lea Michele… or Rachel Berry!" Lea laughed waving at her.

"And I'm Amber, welcome!"

After answering all the general questions and playing along for a while she was one of them. They wanted to know more and more and so they bombarded her with questions about her experience being one of Beyoncé's dancers.

"I think we should give her a proper welcome, what do you think? We could hang out tonight and grab dinner, right?" Jenna looked excitedly at the rest of the table.

"Good idea!" Naya added.

"I'm in! Tomorrow we only need to be here in the afternoon so not early calls"

"Perfect!" Lea assured with a smile on her face.

Dianna stared at Lea searching for her eyes to ask for permission for what she was about to say and Lea nodded because she understood.

"If you want, you can come to our apartment. What do you think?" Dianna's smile slowly vanished as she realized how the others glanced at her curiously.

"OUR apartment? Who's apartment?" asked Amber and Naya at the same time.

"Oh, I thought you knew. Lea moved in a few days ago because I had a spare room and she was looking for a place to live so… it just kind of happened!" Dianna finished but her cheeks blushed a little bit more as she saw the girls smiling at her.

"Okay, it's a deal. I will let the boys know. What time?" Jenna was the fastest to break the awkward silence

"Around 7?" Dianna said looking at Lea for approval.

They all agreed and then Hemo caught their attention again. "Thank you, guys! I really thought that being the last one to join would be harder. But you are making things really easy for me!" she said with a smile.

They all stayed there for a little while before leaving the table and heading towards their particular work places until Lea and Dianna were the last one left.

"It's okay that I invited them to come home, right? Because if not, I could ask Mark and we do it at his place! He is not going to have problem with this" she said as she unconsciously grabbed Lea's hand and began to play with her fingers.

"It's your apartment, Di. You could do whatever you want in it! But no, I don't mind!" she replied with a bright smile feeling how Dianna's light touch on her skin awoke a tingling deep down in her stomach.

"Not mine, ours" Dianna said shyly, dropping her gaze because she was blushing instantly.

Lea melted at the sight and the way Dianna had said 'ours' and she knew her face wasn't hiding it anymore.

"You are right… thinking that way, yeah, probably is better if you talk to Mark" Lea said in a serious tone.

Dianna was caught off-guard and looked at Lea astonished trying to decode if it was a joke or if she was serious. All of a sudden she felt quite insecure but in that moment she saw the corner of Lea's mouth turn upwards and they both began to laugh.

"When are you going to learn?" Lea shook her head amused. "What do you think if after work we stop in some store to buy some snacks and maybe some alcohol?"

" . . !" Dianna jumped to her feet emphasizing each word. But she didn't let go and leaned into Lea closing the gap between them. "And yes, that's sounds fine!" She reluctantly broke apart and released Lea's hand. She went past her and gave her a playful smack on the shoulder in the middle of her Rachel Berry kind of rant.

Lea sat there, intently watching Dianna walk away and biting her bottom lip before smiling widely.

"Wow…" said Jenna not believing what she just saw. "Lea Michele, you are so screwed! God, you are almost head over heels!"

Jenna had known Lea since they were 8 years old, had met her boyfriends, knew about her brief and insignificant approach to a girl from the play but what she had just seen left her speechless. In all this time she never saw Lea staring at someone like that, with so much love in her eyes, totally lost in space and time, like if she only had eyes for that one person and that person was Dianna.

"Lea!" she yelled laughing hearty as she realized how deeply Lea was immersed in her mind. She didn't even hear her the first time.

"What? Why are you yelling at me?" Lea asked edgy trying to figure out why Jenna had done this.

"I'm going to repeat it because you didn't hear it the first time. Lea Michele, you are so screwed! You are head over heels!" she finished with amused giggle.

"What? What are you talking about?" Lea inquired puzzled.

"You know what am I talking about, don't play dumb. But don't worry I'm not going to say a word"

"I have no idea what are you talking about" she said forcing a smile to hide her nerves.

"Sure. Anyway, let's go, the director is waiting for us" Jenna waited but when Lea didn't make an attempt to move she grabbed her arm and dragged her towards the set.

She let Jenna do it, absorbed in her mind analyzing what Jenna had just said but without the confidence to ask more...

It was a really long day on the set. Lea waited for Dianna in her trailer and checked her mails in the meantime and wrote to Jonathan and her mother. She was thinking about going to see the scene before but then decided not to go to see Dianna's soft and pink lips kissing Cory as intended in the script.

"Lea, what are you doing here? I told you that I could take a cab!" Dianna said as she entered the trailer.

"Yep, I remember but I also remember me telling you that I will wait for you" answered Lea from her spot on the couch watching how Dianna rushed through the room grabbing her stuff.

"Well it wasn´t necessary!" Dianna cut in sharply.

Lea noticed something strange in Dianna. It was new to her seeing Dianna serious, tensed and even a little cranky. "Okay, I'm sorry, I didn´t think that it would bother you… next time I …"

"Sorry…" Dianna exhaled turning to face her, taking a deep breath now to calm herself. "I'm sorry, Lea!" She looked at her apologetically with a much softer expression.

"It's alright. But… what's wrong?". _'What a relief! Thanks goodness I didn't do anything wrong!'_

"That scene…" she mumbled. "That scene was hell. Hundreds of takes, repeating everything over and over again. I almost think Cory was doing it on purpose!" she finished exhaustedly and obviously frustrated.

Lea chuckled seeing her in that state. "There are two possibilities. One: you are an exceptional kisser…" she said feeling her cheeks go red in a blink. "Or two: you are a very bad actress!" she finished with a smirk on her face.

'_I hate you Cory, I freaking hate you! But who could blame him? How could he refuse to kiss those perfect lips, stroke those soft cheeks, get lost in those deeps hazel shelters… Crap, if Kurt is clearly gay, why aren´t Quinn and Rachel?... Wait, What? What the hell I'm thinking? Stop it!'_

"Hey!" Dianna shushed her. "Don´t you dare provoke me, Sarfati!" She was staring at Lea with such a confidence in her eyes. This and her pointed finger make Lea gulped loudly.

"Easy, Agronsky. Am I wrong?". _'You wanna play, let's play!'_

"I will always regret telling you that!" the blonde admitted shaking her head as a reproach to herself.

"You didn´t answer me. Am I wrong?"

Dianna didn't speak, she entered the room to get out of the cheerios uniform and put on her own clothes instead.

"Absolutely!" she finally said, as she kept changing with the door ajar.

'_Oh god! How can someone have such a perfect back? Shit, air, I need air!'_ Lea couldn't take her eyes off the blonde's back, at least of what she could see through the tiny gap, but then Dianna moved and was no longer in her sight.

"In which one of the two I'm wrong then? In saying that you are a bad actress? Or an excellent kisser?" She wanted to continue playing, and so she did.

Dianna got out of the bathroom and walked towards her smirking and stopping an inch away from her. "I can't tell you that, why don´t you check it for yourself?" she finished raising an eyebrow, knowing that she had already won the fight.

Lea could barely keep her lungs functioning to let her body receive air_. 'Check it for myself would mean kiss her, right? She is joking about us kissing so, right? Should I check it for myself and see what the right assumption is? Oh dear god, there we go again!'_

"Well… I hate it if people leave me in doubt. You know that, don´t you?". _'No matter how hard this is, I'm not going to let you have the final word'_

Dianna smiled at her biting her lip.

Lea was sure that with the last statement Dianna would back out. But to her surprise the blonde smirked and slowly went even closer to her.

'_Okay Lea Michele Sarfati, if you like to play, I am in!'_ she thought getting closer until she was right in front of the brunette, her nose almost touching Lea's.

'_You can´t do this to me! I will count to ten and if you don't step back by then I won't be responsible for my actions anymore. What actions? I don't know, I don´t care… guess I will figure it out when I finish the count… 10 – 9 – 8'_

'_Oh my god! She wants it? She wants to kiss me? Yes, she does! She is staring at my lips and… shit I'm looking at hers. What is happening to me? I need to let go, take a step back. So why do I keep getting closer? Her scent… mmm… shit, shit fuck, HELP!'_

'_3-2-'_

'_Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god! I really want it! I want to kiss a girl! I was never closed-minded but neither did I have all of these feelings! Is it because here are so many gays and now I'm feeling curious about it?'_

Dianna was so close that only a fine layer of air separated the two from each other, but in the last second when their eyes were closed, Dianna changed the path with all her willpower and kissed her between her cheek and the corner of her mouth.

"_Fuck, that was so really close!'_

After several seconds of silence and awkwardness Dianna was the first to recover. "So, am I an excellent kisser?" _'Because apparently I'm a really good actress, at least I could say a whole coherent sentence while I'm dying inside.'_

"Best kiss that someone has ever given me in my entire life. You are right, Cory wasn't able to resist you" Lea said using humor to overcome the awkwardness of the situation.

"Told you so! Umm… am I a better kisser than you? I would have to ask, I hate being left in doubt about that!". _'What the hell am I doing? Am I pushing her to lose control so she could finally kiss me? Thank god she is… is she? And if she is not? I don't recognize myself anymore, someone help me… shit!'_

Dianna started laughing nervously but Lea didn't join her.

"I have a sketchy idea of it…" Lea purred_. 'I have barely recovered and I'm teasing her again?'_

"Oh, you want to kiss me, Sarfati? How sweet of you… and tempting, I have to admit, but I'm not that easy" _'Shhh, I don't want an inner battle, shut the fuck up you annoying inner Dianna Elise!'_

The blonde winked at her flirtatiously making her even more nervous as she put on her sweater and grabbed her things.

"Shall we go, Sarfati? Remember that we still need to make a stop and buy some things for tonight" the blonde reminded her already outside the trailer, waiting for Lea.

They both left the place and some time passed fading all the tension till they were back to normal again.

They arrived to her apartment after a quick stop at 'The Whole Food' and put everything in place before they both went to take a shower.

An hour later the night had officially started. A couple of her friends were already there with Dianna, and Lea joined them after finishing getting dressed and when she found her way into the living room, she could see Cory on the couch attached to Dianna.

'_Geez, can he be more obvious?'_ she groaned and walk towards the kitchen to find Jenna, Amber and Chris there.

"Hey guys! Are you having a good time?"

"Definitely! And the apartment looks really awesome, nice touch… you have a great taste, Lea!"

Lea listened to Chris and nodded. When she saw him wink at the end she realized that his words were completely ambiguous. She let it pass, besides she didn't have anything to feel guilty or proud, or anything because there wasn´t anything happening.

"Thank you, Chris!" She replied with a polite smile. "But the interior designer is Dianna, you should tell her that!" she finished blushing; apparently she even could name her without feel the heat conquering her skin.

"What thing should he tell me?" the blonde said approaching Lea from behind and without hesitation she put her arms around her waist and rested her front on Lea's back and her chin on Lea's shoulder.

Lea witnessed her friends' faces at Dianna's behavior, the three of them stood there with mischievous smiles.

They were all used to Lea's or Dianna's demonstrations of affections, but this was slightly different. Never had they seen the two girls invade so much of the other's personal space nor such bright and beaming faces, at least not until now.

"Um… Chris… the apartment…" Lea mumbled tensely. She had lost control over her own body and mind, overwhelmed by the powerful sensation flowing through her body, the closeness to Dianna's face with their cheeks brushing. Her heart was racing and it was getting worse by the second.

"Are you okay?" asked Dianna feeling how Lea was having a hard time breathing.

"Yeah…perfect!" she muttered in a more steady tone of voice, breaking free from Dianna's arms in the next moment. "I'm thirsty, anyone want something in particular?" She turned around smiling but that smile disappeared when she realized that they were all gone except Dianna.

"Oh, a glass of wine would be fine" Dianna replied with a smile lifting herself up onto the island in the middle of the kitchen using her arms, never taking her eyes off Lea.

"Okay, give me a second!" She forced an uneasy smile which couldn´t convince anybody not even herself. _'Why don´t you go and ask Cory to bring you one? You were clearly having a great time on the couch until two minutes ago'_

"Lea… is everything all right? What is bothering you?" asked Dianna concernedly crossing her arms under her chest waiting for a sincere answer.

"What? I don´t know. Why do you ask? What should bother me?" Lea said in a defensive tone.

Dianna didn't answer her. She just gave her a pointed look and frowned because she wanted Lea to see that this wasn´t the answer she was waiting for.

Lea on the other hand searched helplessly in her mind for a good excuse. It was pretty obvious that Dianna had seen her reaction when she saw her with Cory.

"It's Jonathan. I just talked to him and I really miss him" she answered with a shaky voice breathing the last words in a low and weak whisper. It wasn´t the real reason, nevertheless, it was totally true that she missed him a lot.

"Lea, come on! Your phone had been lying next to mine since we came home and it never rang" _'Why is she lying to me? There's something that annoys her, but what is it? Did I do something wrong? It's not what happened in the trailer, I'm pretty sure about that. Things were good after that!'_

"I'm tired, sleepy and I didn't want to tell you because I know you and you would have canceled this or whatever"

Dianna closed her eyes and huffed being really annoyed by Lea's attitude. "When you stop lying to me and want to tell me what it really is that bothers you, I'm here" she finished jumping off the island ready to leave the kitchen.

"Wait!" Lea approached her grabbing her wrist with pleading eyes. "It's just…"

"It's what, Lea? What is wrong?" _'Have I done something wrong? Or is she already regretting moving in here…'_

"It's Cory, okay?" Lea burst out resentfully. "Are you happy now?" She felt a blazing fire spreading inside of her and jealousy taking over her body soaking through her bones and intoxicating everything. Her heart was pounding painfully in her chest, her lungs were burning in need for air and her head was looking for a safe exit out of this mess.

"Cory? You like Cory?" Dianna shook her head. She was puzzled and her stomach twisted at the mere thought of Lea and Cory.

"What?" Lea stepped back looking at the blonde with wide eyes. "No, is just… you… when we all hang out, you are always with him and that bothers me, okay? You are my best friend here and I like it when we spend time together." She made a pause trying to fill her lungs with air again. "But it's okay if there's something going on between the two of you. Sorry, I'm a bit possessive, I always was… I'm an only child after all" Lea felt like dying when she was explaining her behavior and even more when she heard Dianna laughing.

"Cory? Cory and I? Oh, come on! No, Lea! After breaking up with Dave I definitely need some time. I'm not looking for a relationship and I'm not the type of girl that could be with someone just for a night. It's not who am I" Dianna was still laughing but trying to calm herself. _'Why on earth am I explaining her my love life if she said that she is jealous as a friend? Because she named Cory, is that it? Crap!'_

'_Perfect, she is not interested in Cory, but neither is she interested in anyone. I hate you, Dave! I hate you, I freaking hate you. Even if I have zero chances with her, and… I mean, it's not like if I wanted to have chances with her but…. Oh someone just shoot me!'_

"I saw your face when you entered into the living room and I didn't realize why. Actually I was waiting for you because Cory became a little… intense" she confessed biting her lips suppressing a smile. "And I really needed you to save me from him" said Dianna as she was slowly walking close to Lea, her gaze never leaving the brunette. "You are really cute when you are jealous" _'You are really sexy when you get jealous. Did I say aloud? What I thought? Fuck…'_

Dianna stopped an inch away from Lea who looked at her completely hypnotized. And since the brunette was still silent Dianna kept talking.

"I also love to spend time with you, so you should stop being mad at me, okay?" She moved even closer to her and wrapped her arms around Lea's waist pulling her into her body. She could feel Lea shiver at the connection. They both blushed and Dianna smiled at her avoiding eye contact and kissed her on the cheek with such intensive warmth that it took Lea's breath away.

After a couple of seconds Lea was finally able to get some air back into her lungs and her body started to relax in the embrace.

'_God, I could spend the rest of my life here, listening to the sweet sound of her voice, feeling safe in her arms, feeding my imagination with the scent of her skin, being warmed just with the heat of her body and her breath colliding on my neck'_

Lea was in trance and she didn't realize that her body started to relax but she wasn't hugging the blonde back.

'_Hug me back, Lea… hug me back!'_ Dianna whispered begging for a reaction in Lea and was surprised when it finally came. She felt how Lea's hands were moving up her back till they reached the perfect spot to hold her with strong arms, pressing her nails into her back.

'_This feels so good and right, can it please not end? Never ever? Nothing could be more perfect! What is going on with me? All those questions, why are they constantly bugging me? She is like a magnet! I always gravitate towards her. I can't be away from her for long, I can´t get her out off my head, I need her closeness… And when she looks at me with those gorgeous brown eyes… I forget everything around me … us!'_

"Are you hungry? Today it's my turn to pick out food!" Lea finally said, reluctantly breaking apart from Dianna.

"Yeah, I'm starving. Let's go and see what they are doing!". _'No, don´t go… come back into my arms, stay here forever!'_

For the rest of the night they were inseparable. Even when they decided to have a Rock Band contest, Lea was still sitting next to her on the floor not interested in participating and that surprised Dianna a lot.

"Lea, what are you doing there? Dianna set her free for a while!" Chris complained with his arms crossed standing in front of the girls who were sitting on the floor, backs resting against the wall.

"Hey, I'm not holding her down here!" Dianna laughed raising her arms in defense.

"I'm not in the mood, Chris! I prefer to sit here and watch you guys!"

Chris puffed knowing that he had no chance and turned around.

"You're sure you don't wanna play? Come on, you like that stuff". _'Tell me you don't wanna go!'_

"No, Di… I have no desire right now." _'I don´t feel like walking away from you, even a few steps'_

"You upset Chris, plus… I want to listen to you"

"You can listen to me all day long" Lea chuckled at the sight of her friends that were still watching.

"It's true, you are right… besides I really enjoy the more private shows" '_Okay, that sounded completely different than originally planned…'_

Lea smirked turning to face her with an intense gaze. "In private I'm all yours" she purred making Dianna tremble from head to toes. _'Hope she doesn't take this the wrong way or otherwise I need to grab my things and go back to the hotel…'_

Dianna stared at her breathing hard and then laughed because that was the only thing she could do in that moment. Lea immediately joined in grateful that the blonde had taken it with humor and they both laughed forgetting their friends in the room and just staring at each other.

They remained in their place and Naya joined them for a while watching the rest sing and dance. Finally everyone started to leave, thanking them for this wonderful evening. Lea and Dianna were happy because they all seemed happy, even if they spent their time apart from the group but luckily no one was upset about it.

The last one to leave was Amber after helping them to clean up the mess. They were both exhausted and had a hard time dragging their tired bodies towards their bedrooms.

"Good night, Di" Lea mumbled with a languid smile as she opened her bedroom door.

'_No, no good night, Di! I don´t want to sleep alone, think fast… think fast, Dianna!'_. The blonde searched for an excuse in her mind to sleep in Lea's arms again.

"Mmm, we can watch TV in my room if you want. I promise you that tomorrow we'll go and buy a TV for your room, I never thought about that…" she finished with an apologetic smile. _'You better smile, Dianna, come on, your best smile to support the lamest excuse in the world… What the hell is wrong with me? I'm still such a stupid teenage girl!'_

"That sounds good, I'm not sleepy at all" _'Not sleepy at all? I can barely stand on my feet… but how could I say no to this… to her?'_

Lea changed her clothes quickly and returned to Dianna's room. When she entered, she saw Dianna changing into tiny and tight black shorts, and… _'Oh god, oh god, I love your abs! Air, what is air? God, she is so beautiful, simply gorgeous… and I'm a hormonal boy'_

Lea licked her lips instinctively as her eyes wandered up and down Dianna's body. "I'm sorry, I should have knocked!" she said blushing instantly and feeling a hot fire burning inside of her.

"It's okay, or is that the revenge for this morning when I dropped in on you?" Dianna teased her smirking as she fully turned around to face Lea.

'_She is perfect, her bra is perfect and… No, don't you go there, take your eyes off that place, NOW! Come on LEA!... but she has a tattoo? Why has she never told me? What does it say? I can´t read it from here… seems to be a quote…'_

Dianna saw Lea penetrating her skin with her eyes, but only thought it was because she had found her tattoo. "I guess you found that you are not the only one with ink on your skin" joked the blonde laughing at Lea's face and grabbing a T-shirt to put on.

"Seems like it… What… what does it say?". '_Thanks god that the tattoo is right there and I'm not a total creep for staring at her breasts!' _

"Um… it says 'Mary had a little lamb' and it's for my mom. She is Mary and she used to call me little lamb when I was a little kid so…" explained Dianna as she put a T-shirt on and afterwards she removed the duvet to throw herself onto her side of the bed.

"That's so sweet. I want to get to know Mary and Ron" Lea said taking her place on the other side of the bed.

"I told you anytime. If my mom can't make it, perhaps we can go to San Francisco and visit them?" she blurted out sucking at her lips a little anxiously as she reached for the remote.

Lea smiled and stole the remote from her, turning the TV on and zapping crazily through the channels.

'_She is so lovely, even when she yawns she is adorable… Wait, yawns? She is tired, better go back to…'_ Lea's mind blanked when she felt Dianna moving her body closer to her.

The blonde closed the distance between the two of them and before Lea realized it she was an inch away from her looking directly into Dianna's beautiful eyes.

Lea smiled nervously and Dianna moved even closer. She entangled her legs with Lea's long and toned legs, lying there casually but not too innocently. She rested her head on Lea's chest and slowly began to stroke Lea's arm with light touches, drawing abstract patterns on her skin.

'_What am I doing? I don´t know, but her skin is so soft. What is wrong with me? I have no idea! But she smells so good. What? ... oh never mind… the delicious heat of her body is burning my skin in the most pleasant way I have ever experienced in my whole life. And her heart? I can feel it, it's pounding like mad and this is the best sensation that I have ever felt. My lips are craving for contact, craving for the chance to touch her skin, to run over her body … Enough, I'm so fucking screwed… but I'm not going to move! I just need a little bit of self-control! Oh nooo, her fingers are playing with my hair! That's it, so much for my self-control! I'm dying to kiss her; I'm dying to kiss a girl!'_ Realization finally hit Dianna shattering her nerves.

'_Oh goooood, she's getting closer and closer each time. Those eyes, those lips… no no no, she can´t do this to me. Breathe Lea, breathe… it's just her leg is brushing yours, her thigh is brushing your freaking center, no biggie … Holy shit, what the hell is she doing? Oh my god, I can´t handle this! I cannot calm my pounding heart anymore. And there is no way to suppress these shivers and goose bumps all over my skin. She is going to notice it, and she is going to freak out. Her scent is so delicious; I love the warmth of her body on mine and her soft and perfect little hands on my skin. I need to keep breathing, it's easy, inhale – exhale, over and over again. She was the one to approach me, she sought contact, and she was the one who started to brush her fingers in the most delicious and painful way over my skin. I can't keep still, there is no way. If she wants to play whatever game we are playing, I am in! I can do it, too!'_

Lea began to stroke Dianna's hair, sliding her fingers over it and letting them land on her neck. At first she hesitated but then she felt that Dianna didn't reject her. So she just moved closer and got more comfortable.

"Sing for me" Dianna purred in a sexual tone of voice.

Lea smiled, closed her eyes and started to sing. She needed a distraction and so she sang; the song didn't matter at all.

"_Mary had a little lamb…"_ was the first words that came of her mouth surprising Dianna. Lea transformed this funny and lively song into the prefect lullaby. Every word caressed her skin and stroked her senses. She smiled contently and felt that little could be more pleasant than these moments alone with Lea.

"Lee?" she purred shyly.

"Yeah?"

"You are my best friend 'here' too" Dianna smiled nervious yet teased her adding that word. "And I … I love you so much" she confessed. It wasn't really meant as a love declaration, they both knew that.

"Love you too, Di!" Lea replied with a content smile on her face and pulled Dianna more into her.

"Sweet dreams, Lea"

"Sleep tight, little lamb"

Words were no longer needed. They both devoted themselves to the moment and the silence carried them off to the land of dreams.

* * *

**Satellite by Eddie Vedder**

_It's no shame that love's a game that I can only play with you. What I'm saying… Is I'm here waiting for you…  
I've seen the light, I'm satisfied that the brightest star is you. Satellite, I'm holding tight beaming back to you_.  
Don't think I'm out playing, 'cause I'm inside waiting for you.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys, thanks for all the favs, follows, and especially for reading this story!. And like always, thank you Anja, you are the best! :).


	9. Chapter 9: Stuck on you

After a hard week of work, the girls finally had their well-deserved day off. Saturday was the day anxiously awaited by the whole cast and it had finally arrived.

Living together had been perfect. They got up early, ate breakfast and then headed to Paramount for work. On the set they still didn't spent too much time together yet it was a little bit more than in the beginning.

They always had lunch with their fellow cast members and at the end of the day they met to go home back together. Then they had dinner, watched some TV in Lea's case and read a book in Dianna's before going to bed not too late.

Even if they were always looking for a flimsy excuse to sleep together, it didn't happen and they both spent their nights in their own rooms but of course only heading to bed when sleep won the battle, both extending every moment they were together, staying hours on the couch just talking, cuddling or just being there, in company of the other.

Today, as usual, Dianna was the first to wake up and after taking a long hot shower she went to the kitchen and started to make breakfast until her phone vibrated in her pocket.

**Hey, Di! How is everything going? I'm in LA and thought about having breakfast together, what do u say? **

'_Dave? Wow, I hadn´t thought about him since… since that day in the park!' _

_Nice surprise! Everything fine, I just woke up. What do you suggest?_

**Breakfast at Madeleine Bistro in 30?**

_Sounds good, I will see you there. _

Dianna changed her clothes and finished making breakfast for Lea so that she didn't have to do it for herself when she woke up.

She left the apartment and headed to the café and saw that Dave was already there, sitting on a table waiting for her.

"Hi, D! I'm glad you could make it!" he said greeting her with a kiss on the cheek and a warm hug.

"Thanks for inviting me. I'm glad to hear from you, you know…" Dianna took her seat in front of him. Even if she didn't dwell on thoughts about him she still liked the idea of the two of them being friends, she had clarified that and he had accepted.

"Well, tell me. How is the new project going? Have you started shooting?"

"Yes, this was the second week. We have signed for 13 episodes so far, but it's a lot of buzz around it, a lot of expectations."

"I'm sure it is going to be good. You've told me that it's a great cast and the idea is original. This is going to be your chance!" She smiled approvingly and nodded enthusiastically. He was being sincere, he cared about her and that made the blonde feel really good.

The waiter approached them with the menu and they chose what they wanted to have before returning to their little chit chat.

"And what about you? Any new projects?" Dianna had already told him everything about Glee and now it was her turn to hear something about his life.

"Um… I told you about Scrubs? Well, it's not confirmed yet but hopefully I could stay for a couple of episodes. And I already wrapped the shooting from 'The Shortcut'."

"That's so good, Dave! Are you going to invite me to the premiere?" she asked excitedly knowing how much effort he was putting into his career and was really happy for him.

The waiter came back with the food and they fell silent for a while, but then Dave spoke again.

"I am thinking a lot about you these days" he said staring at her. "No, not in that way. Do you remember the script you showed me? The short film?" he finished taking another bite of the waffle in front of him.

"No need to clarify it, knucklehead!" Dianna chuckled. "We know how things are. And yes, I remember that. Why did you think about it?"

She hadn´t thought about that script in a long time, realizing filming it was one of her dreams but so far haven't had the chance.

"Well, I was thinking that maybe ... I dunno, we could take up the idea. In a couple of months I will be free and I'll probably spend more time in LA. We could see if we can match up our schedules and do it once and for all."

Dianna was surprised with the idea, she hadn't thought about it in a long time. Glee, Lea, Lea, Lea, and a little more of Glee occupied all her thoughts and energies, but what he had just said filled her with enthusiasm. They had already worked before in 'A Fuchsia Elephant' and the results were pretty good.

"Wow, I don't know what to say! I have always wanted to capture it on screen but recently, because of a lot of things, it was no longer a priority."

"Oh ... well it was just an idea, don´t worry about it" Dave looked a little discouraged but Dianna cut in.

"No, what I meant is that I love the idea! I would love to do it. I can´t say YES right now or commit myself to it because I don't have any idea of my future but let me elaborate it. What do you say? "

"Awesome and there's one thing I have to say… It's your project. I will just be a producer, you are the boss" he winked and she smiled happily about the idea that he had just brought up.

_'Not a bad idea, not a bad idea at all. I'd have to think about what comes up with Glee but even with that I could use my holidays and my own money. I don't have to ask my parents anymore, that's what I always wanted!'_

Both Dave and Dianna continued talking about their project and how their lives were going. It looked like Dave was seeing someone and Dianna was happy for him. He is a great guy and she truly wanted to see him happy.

Several blocks away from the coffee shop, Lea was waking up. But unlike every day since she had moved in, she didn't hear any noise coming from the kitchen or living room.

Neither of them usually sets the alarm, but she knew Dianna wasn´t going to sleep late. The blonde was a person who enjoyed the day to the full, so the lack of noise caught her attention.

After lying in bed for a little while longer Lea got into the shower, put on her sweatpants, a shirt and left the room. When she walked past Dianna's room she saw that her bed was made but she was nowhere to be seen.

'_Where has she gone? She didn't tell me she had plans for today. Should I text her? No, I can't. Clingy, much?'_

Lea made it to the kitchen and saw that Dianna had left breakfast prepared for her. She smiled about the adoring blonde.

But there was no note, also no sign that the blonde had had breakfast there. She tried not to think about it too much and sat down to eat while reading a magazine that Dianna had bought the day before when they were returning from Paramount.

The New Yorker finished breakfast and dragged her body to the couch to watch TV. She glanced at her phone every two seconds as if it would give her an answer to the question: 'Where is Dianna?'

After a while she decided to write to Jonathan and ask how things were going in her city.

**I miss you Jgroff. Have you forgotten about me already? :(**

_LOL! Always exaggerating. How could I forget about you? We spent an hour on facetime last night?_

**Doesn´t matter, it's too long ago :(**

_Umm… Where is Dianna? _

**What? Why do you ask? What does Dianna have to do with this?**

_It's Saturday morning, you are probably at home, if Dianna was there you wouldn´t be texting me!_

**You are such an idiot! I hate you!**

_We know that neither of those things is true…_

**I don´t know why you brought her up in our conversation.**

_Really, Lea? Okay, so call me and let me hear her!_

**No, you are mine, only mine, mine mine mine! **

_LOL! Thanks for answering my questions. So she is not there!_

**Shut up you idiot! **

**Just, tell me how is NYC?**

_Same as last time you were here. Tell me how is this roommate stuff is going?_

**Oh, it's going to kill you to be a little more descriptive? Grrr. Roommate stuff is good, never thought I would enjoy having a roommate so much.**

_Especially because it's Dianna. I mean, she is really interesting, isn´t she? ;)_

**Yes, I'm having a great time, it's hard to get bored with her.**

_I don't know why that doesn't surprise me at all. Not even a tiny bit!_

**How much longer till you stop being an idiot?**

_Sorry L, I miss fighting with you, that's all :)_

**You are such a sweetheart, that's why I forgive you :) Maybe I will fly to NYC in a couple of days, I need to check my schedule.**

_The only thing you have to clear your schedule for is my birthday. I wouldn't forgive you if you didn´t come! You can bring Dianna if you want!_

**Shut the fuck up! Are you jealous?**

_Of Dianna? No, she and I compete in different categories, I couldn't be jealous of her. LOL_

**What does that mean?**

_Nothing, LOL. I need to leave you because I'm on my way to the gym!_

**Uff, okay, call me later?**

_Yes, I will call you tonight. Have fun!_

Lea threw her iPhone on the coffee table and sank into the couch, crossing her arms under her chest. Why did Jonathan say those things? She never told him about her messy mind, her confusion or whatever it was that was happening.

The sound of a key in the lock dragged Lea out of her bubble. A blink later she saw Dianna entering the room.

"Good morning, L!" The blonde approached her, kissed her on the cheek and took a seat on the couch next to her.

"Good morning! Early much?" Lea smiled at her joke.

"I guess you could say that… It's my body clock, Sarfati. Anyway, did you enjoy your breakfast?"

"Yeah, thanks! But you didn´t eat here, did you?" _'Where the hell were you? I don't like to wake up with you not being here!'_

"No, but I was about to start when Dave wrote me. He invited me for breakfast so that's where I was!" _'Why did I almost lie to her? Dave wrote to me, my ex, there's nothing wrong about it! Neither is that she really cares!'_

_'Dave? Again? Fuck, it was obvious he wouldn't leave our life so easy. I'm so naïve. I can't stand it! It's pretty clear that he is way more than just a freaking ex!'_

"Ah, your boyfriend, It's-" Lea felt her stomach twist just saying the word boyfriend. She didn't even know what she was going to say next so she was truly thankful when Dianna interrupted her.

"EX-boyfriend, breakfast was just a thing between two friends" _'Why am I so worried about clearing this up? Ok, maybe it's true! It is my EX-boyfriend, I just want that to be clarified'_

"Yup…" Lea grabbed the remote and started channel surfing, trying not to think about why she was so incredibly annoyed by the fact that Dianna had spent time with her ex.

The blonde began to notice the aggressive way Lea was zapping through the channel but then her phone rang. While she was grabbing it she glanced at Lea but said nothing.

**Little lamb, we are spending the day out and thinking about you, we miss you. Have a beautiful Saturday, I love you. **

Dianna smiled. She loved her mom and also loved that she still kept calling her by that nickname. They were pretty close. If they didn't talk on the phone, they always found some time to text or send an email.

'_Who makes her smile like that? It's a message from him? It's obviously a message from him! GOD! I think I' should go out and spend the day with Jenna!'_ Lea tried her best to keep her eyes on the TV.

"Does my favorite little diva have plans for the day?" Dianna looked at her with a sweet smile. She wanted to do something different, but did not know if Lea had commitments or if there was something she wanted to do.

"Oh, don´t worry about me. You go and do whatever you want to do. I'll arrange to go out with Jenna in a little while." Lea sounded snappier than she had desired.

Dianna was confused to see how Lea's attitude had suddenly changed_. 'Is she pissed? What's wrong? I never said I had things to do, did I? Geez! Someone give me a manual to understand this woman!'_

_'Oops, look at her face! I think I pushed it a little too far with that answer. God, when am I going to learn?' _Lea took a breath and softened the tone in her voice this time. "Do you ... do you already have plans how to spend your Saturday?"

"Nope, I thought we could spend the day together but it is fine if you want to go to Jenna. I could use some time to read or try to write down a couple of ideas that have been in my head lately" _'NO, I had just planned to spend the entire fucking day with you, but if you don´t want to, I guess I can't do anything about it!'_

_'What? She wanted to spend the day with me? Why did I speak without thinking? ... Ok, I can fix it, right? She'll think I'm crazy, but I prefer that to being away from her all day!' _Lea's mind was racing trying to figure out how to take back what she had just said. "Mmm, I actually haven't talked to her yet. I was just thinking about it because I thought you had things to do and I don´t want you to drop things because of me"

"Seriously, Lee? What made you think that spending time with you is not one of the activities I want to do, too?" Dianna felt hurt. If Lea really thought that spending time with her was a kind of an obligation something was wrong.

"No, I mean..." Lea stuttered. "It's just that since I moved in we always do things together and thought that maybe you could be sort of tired of me" She finished and her cheeks started to blush while her gaze was fixed on her feet.

"Are you getting tired of me?" Dianna twisted the question quickly.

"No, I love spending time with you!" _'Yes, I definitely overdid it with the sincerity.'_

_'Oh she is so cute, how could she think I could get tired of her? I could never, not in this life, not in another one'._

"Come here!" she demanded sweetly.

Dianna pulled Lea into her arms. As the brunette melted into the embrace she felt how a tickling sensation began to spread through her whole body and made its way to her stomach, unleashing an unfamiliar battle of feelings. But she opted for ignoring it completely. Without even thinking she buried her nose in Lea's hair and lost herself in her sweet scent.

Lea's heart began to beat faster and her breathing was deeply stirred, being audible to Dianna who realized the situation and spoke again to calm the awkwardness.

"I love to spend time with you, too! You are funny, you radiate joy! So if you don't mind I'm going to force you to spend the day with me" the blonde smiled at her. "Shopping, movies and then dinner, what do you think?"

"I think you got it all planned out already" Lea's face lit up looking at her. Nothing felt better than the blonde's body to keep her warm.

Dianna laughed lightly connecting her gaze with Lea's. "So? That's a yes?"

"How could you say NO to Dianna Agron? It's of course a YES" Lea said and laughter filled the room.

"Awesome! So now I'm going to make some sandwiches while you're going to change. We could eat before straining your nerves to the max because of our excessive afternoon shopping trip, what do you think? You'll need all your patience there, I'm sure"

"Whoa! You're kind of hot when you get all bossy. That's how you get everything you want, right?"

"Not everything" Dianna smiled mischievously at the brunette.

"Not everything? Who told you 'NO'?"

"Umm… I don´t know if that is something I can tell you" _'WTF, am I flirting with her? Shit!'_

"Come on! You arouse my curiosity!"

"Why is it so important?" _'I need to stop looking at her lips, like… like right freaking now!'_

"It's not, but maybe I can do something about it!" _'Is it alright to use adjectives like 'sweet' for her breathing? If so, that's the exact description for her!'_

'_I think that you can do something about it but… no, god! Just… no!'_ Dianna closed her eyes trying to clear her head and calm her heart. "Go get changed, hurry!" she finally said, avoiding the answer as she got up and went to the kitchen.

"Yes Quinnie, whatever you say!" Lea huffed from the door and she threw a towel at Dianna who sat on the kitchen island.

Lea put on a pair of jeans, black all-stars and a sweater and returned to the living room. They both had a quick meal before leaving the apartment.

The New Yorker was sunk in her phone but when Dianna began to sing, the blonde caught her entire attention.

Dianna was driving and in the next second she began to sing, carefree, smiling widely and just being silly as the words came out of her mouth.

"_I'd like to be under the sea in an octopus's garden in the shade! We would shout and swim about the coral that lies beneath the waves". _The blonde sang, her fingers tapping on the wheel to join the rhythm of the music. _"Oh what joy for every girl and boy knowing they're happy and they're safe! We would be so happy, you and me, no-one there to tell us what to do. I'd like to be under the sea in an octopus's garden with you…" _she finished grinning with such a happiness that melted Lea's_ heart._

"I love your voice, and if it is accompanied with that smile…" Lea tried to find the right words to express her thoughts in an appropriate way but it was really hard. "I don´t know, I think Quinnie should have a solo" _'Yeah, I was just thinking about Glee and Quinn right now, OF COURSE! I love seeing her this happy, although I do not want to think that Dave is the one who put her in such a good mood!'_

Dianna's face flushed at the compliment. "Yeah, I can't help myself when I hear that song, among many others" she confessed laughingly but still a little embarrassed.

"Mhm!" '_She is extremely adorable! Even the way her cheeks blush is utter perfection!'_Lea had never taken her eyes off the blonde.

"Would you consider having a pet?" Dianna asked very seriously.

"Of course, Di! What's on your mind? Dog? Cat? Fish?"

"Umm, actually I was thinking about an octopus" she replied in the same serious tone as before, then had to swallow her laughter when she turned around and saw Lea staring at her with eyes and mouth wide open processing what she had just said.

"An octopus? Come again?" was all Lea could stutter.

"Yes, Lea, an octopus. Those creatures that you find in the ocean, huge head, 6 arms, 2 legs?" Dianna kept her serious face, but inside she was dying and wishing she could have a camera and take a picture of Lea's face.

"Uh ... I do not know how to take care of them but ... if you want it, I wouldn't mind" Lea forced a smile. She had no idea how they ended up talking about adopting an octopus.

Dianna stared at her for a second but then broke out in a hearty laugh. "You're incredible! It was a joke, even though it is true that I always wanted one. But they are really difficult to take care of and require a large space and well, it's not a possible thing right now! Maybe in a few years if I have the right place… I don´t know!" Dianna explained still laughing and shaking her head in disbelief.

"Phew, do not do that again! It sounded like fun but… I'm so relieved now that I know it was a joke"

"You should have seen your face! A shame I didn't bring my camera with me!" Dianna mocked her smacking her shoulder playfully. She couldn't stop laughing.

"And what were you expecting? You just told me that you wanted to adopt an octopus! Why could you not like normal people adopt something like… like a dog? They are intelligent and a good company!"

"Hey! Octopuses are also smart! Additionally they are fast, curious and you know what? They have three hearts!"

Lea stared at her absolutely mesmerized with adoring eyes that were locked on her smiling face. "Are you NatGeo? Okay, no more mocking!" Lea made a pause and thought about what Dianna had just said. "That's horrible! So if Mr. Octopus's heart is broken, it hurts three times more than mine? "Lea asked placing the palm of her hand on her heart and made a gesture of pain.

"Umm, I don't think your heart is in danger. Who could break it?" _'I would kill the idiot that hurts you or I could do something to keep you happy ...as friends, yes, I know! Why do I need to clarify this to myself?'_

"If you only knew ..." Lea whispered but Dianna heard it.

"If you only told me …"

"What? No, no, no! It was just a way of saying. What do you say if we get out of here? Because you parked here several minutes ago and we are still in here"

Dianna looked around and it was true. They had parked the car several minutes ago but totally lost track of time. Finally they both burst with laughter and left the car.

"Nobody is going to break my best friend's heart! I will make sure of that!" Dianna said while walking. She put her arm around Lea's neck, placing her hand on the brunette's chest where her heart should be.

_'Ok, I should take my hand off there NOW, yes, come on, Dianna…. God, yes, that's it, perfect!'_

'_What is she doing? It feels like her palm is a ball of fire and I am enjoying this burning pain caused by this fire! Am I becoming a masochist? Damn it. Truth is that deep down my heart is already in your hands. I wish I could believe you, believe that you will take care of it, that you will not break it'_

"Well, where shall we go first?" Lea attempted to clear her head and concentrate on shopping which was probably the best for both of them.

"Anthropologie ... maybe?" Dianna looked at her anxiously clapping her hands like a child, showing how excited she was.

"How original of you, Di! You really surprise me!" It wasn´t new for Lea how much Dianna loved that store.

As the two entered the store Lea began to search through the clothes, but primarily she just paid attention to Dianna who was going from one rack to the other choosing clothes.

"Look! This is so you, try it on!" Dianna approached her handing a beige trench coat to her.

"Uuuh, I like it!" Lea said looking at it when Dianna grabbed her by the arm and pulled her to the fitting room.

Lea put it on and it fitted her perfectly, the blonde surely knew what she was doing.

"And? Can I see?"

"Yes, Dianna… but it's just a trench." Lea replied and got out to show it to Dianna who smiled at her as sign of approval.

"Perfect ... but ... let me see!" Dianna closed the distance and put her arms around Lea's waist from behind, leaving both of them facing the mirror. The blonde untied the belt of Lea's trench coat that was stuck in the buckle and redid it again but in a more natural way, without using it so rigidly.

_'Oh god, I have to concentrate on providing enough oxygen to my body! Breathe in, breathe out … her breath next to my cheeks, her lips so close, and her whole body all over my back. It is normal, come on... ' _

_'No, no and NO. Accommodate that belt is not an excuse to hold her, it was something totally necessary, !'_

"Thank you!" Lea murmured still nervously and with Dianna still attached to her body.

_'I have to break apart! I need to take a step back! I need to stop it before doing something that I may regret!'_

"The length is perfect, you got nice legs and this allows you to ... to show them off" _'Uh, well, it obviously wasn't enough to hold her, do I really have to compliment her? So unnecessary, I'm impossible! But I love her extremely long legs. Oh god, who am I? Shit!'_

"Perfect, you have convinced me. Now it's your turn!" _'Am I still asleep? Am I missing something? She thinks I have nice legs? No, Lea… she is talking about your clothes and helps you choose something nice, don´t be delusional!'_

Dianna was so embarrassed about her behavior so she decided to disappear quickly in the fitting room.

"Are you there?" Lea wondered waiting for the blonde to come out.

"What do you think of this?" said the blonde and walked out of the fitting room.

Lea looked at her and coughed, choking on her own saliva after seeing how the pair of jeans, which Dianna was wearing, were fused with her skin and accentuated each of her perfect attributes, especially the one that began at the end of her back.

"Umm, let me see… turn around!" _'Oh, she is not the only one who likes to play here!'_

Lea forced Dianna to turn, shot a pointed look at her ass and acknowledged how well the jeans fitted it. Then she looked at her with a beaming smile and nodded.

"Yes, I think you should keep them!" _'God bless the one who invented the skinny jeans!'_

"Ok ... okay and... sweater?" Dianna stuttered, completely speechless by the look she had received from Lea, but she managed to ignore it.

"Perfect!"

After a couple of more fittings Dianna left the place with two skirts, a sweater, and a V-neck cardigan, of course in addition to the three pair of jeans.

"Three jeans? Wow, and I thought I was a shopaholic" Lea joked as they were putting the bags in the back seat.

"Anthropologie is my weakness" _'And after seeing how blatantly you looked at my ass I could have bought all pairs they had in stock. They looked good on me, that's the only reason! And not because I want you to look at me like that again! Why do I try to find an explanation for myself again? Enough!'_

"Well now you choose… where do you want to go?" asked Dianna while the two of them were strolling back from the car to the stores again.

"Umm, Free People?"

"Here we go!" Dianna intertwined their arms as they walked.

After a while they returned to the car, Dianna with six bags and Lea with five. Shopping was completed for the day and so they both got into the car and headed towards a nearby cinema to watch a movie.

"Have you got something in mind? Do you know what they are showing?"

"I have no idea but I thought we could choose when we get there."

"Yeah, that's fine!" said Lea knowing that the movie didn't matter at all as long as she could spend some time with the blonde.

Moments later when they were about to enter the movie theater Lea saw something in a store window that stole her attention.

"D, can you go and get the tickets and popcorn? I'll have to go back to the car to get my phone" Lea used the first excuse that came to her mind. Dianna didn't know that her phone was still in her pocket.

"No, but it's early, I will go with you!" she replied turning round on her heels.

"NO! ... I mean, you'd better go and get the tickets, I want a good seat"

"Umm, but we haven't even agreed on the film"

"Doesn't matter, you choose what you want and it will be fine with me. At least I know that there won't be Audrey in it!" Lea winked and smiled at Dianna who rolled her eyes and gave her the car keys before walking to the movie theatre.

Lea entered the little shop just a few feet back which looked like a toy store.

"Hello, madam, can I help you?"

"Yes, hello! I was looking for one of the stuffed toy animals that are in there!" said the petite brunette and pointed to the front window.

"Yes, tell me which one and I'll bring it to you." answered the shop assistant in a friendly way.

"It's the one on the left, the purple octopus" _'Yes! I saw the octopus and I knew I have to buy it! That's what friends would do, wouldn't they? As token of friendship!'_

The woman disappeared and then came back. "I must apologize to you. Unfortunately we don't have this one in stock anymore. But I can offer you a purple koala or a lion?"

"No, it has to be an octopus. Can you sell the one in the window?" _'God, why do they make everything so fucking complicated? A freaking octopus, where else could I get one?'_

"No, sorry, it's all decoration and I'm not allowed to touch anything"

"Ma'am, please? I will pay twice the price ... three times?" _'Yeah, that fucking octopus needs to be mine'_

"It looks important to you, is it for your boyfriend?" The lady gave her a tender look and left the register to walk towards the window.

"Umm ... yeah, it's for him. He… loves octopuses and we… we are celebrating our… monthiversary…" _'Well Lea, nobody has to know that this is a lie! And if it's helpful to get the nice lady to sell me that thing once and for all! So this counts as fair play'_

The woman wrapped it in some wrapping paper that Lea had chosen. Lea left the store and ran to the car to drop it into one of her bags.

She was just closing the door when Dianna appeared next to her.

"What are you doing looking for the phone in there?" Dianna's face showed that she had no idea what was happening anymore.

Lea chuckled nervously at her. "Well, it was in one of my bags!" The New Yorker ended the conversation abruptly then attached herself to Dianna's arm, turned and walked back into the movie theater.

_'Why was she acting so strangely?'_ Dianna thought as the two of them finally found their seats and sat down.

"Well...what are we going to watch?" _'I hope she hasn´t seen the gift!'_

"Mmm, wait and you'll find out" the blonde lilted.

"I like this place, it's so different from the huge places in NY!" commented Lea as her eyes roamed around inspecting everything. The building wasn't one of the largest cinemas in the city, but it felt very warm. It reminded her of one of those old places where you used to watch musicals or movies.

"I like to come here. I usually do it on my own. This place is rarely full of people and that's great."

Finally the movie began and Lea started to laugh when she saw what Dianna had chosen for them.

"Really, Di? Really?"

"It's perfect! 'Confessions of a Shopaholic' is perfect for you!" The blonde nudged Lea's elbow with her own in a playful way looking for complicity.

"Oh sweetie, you got a problem and I will take care of it"

"You are my problem!" the blonde breathed out without thinking. _'Did I really say that aloud? Where are my damn filters? Fuck!'_

Lea bit her lip but stayed silent. The movie started and they both tried to concentrate on it. It wasn't a big production but it was a funny one with good performances and a love story in the background which they loved.

In the beginning they both had their hands on their laps to avoid contact and Dianna was holding a large bucket of popcorn. After of couple minutes the two wanted popcorn at the same time and their hands collided. They blushed but they knew that the other wouldn't notice it thanks to the darkness.

_'Her perfume is so intoxicating, I want her closer! Damn it, cinema, where did the love seats go? Why do they have uncomfortable seats and not a comfy couch? That would be an amazing idea and people would go more often_.' Lea thought, her emotion slowly ran out of control.

_'This is not as much fun as being at home! There her head would surely be on my shoulder, as usual when we watch TV. Kind of miss her'_

Dianna couldn't take it anymore and got really jittery. She uncrossed her legs and crossed them again, serving as perfect excuse to lean her body a little closer to Lea and put her arm on the armrest. Her fingers began to tap against the wood showing a mixture of anxiety and boredom but nothing happened in the first minutes.

Lea stared at it and without further hesitation rested her arm next to Dianna's. Suddenly Dianna felt a little nudge and her arm dropped off the armrest. Lea grinned wickedly settling her arm on the comfy spot. The blonde noticed it, smiled playfully and put her arm there again. Just this time it wasn´t next to Lea's. She put her arm on Lea's and that was all they needed. They intertwined their fingers immediately and their thumbs began to strokes each other's hands. A simple contact was all that they wanted to calm their needs and to be able to continue watching the movie, but this time paying real attention to it….

"That movie should be a lesson for our future, look at all these bags here?" Lea laughed as she walked into her room and saw Dianna doing the same with twice the number of bags in her hands.

"Speak for yourself, Sarfati!" Dianna smiled as she left all her bags on a chair in her room.

Both changed into more comfortable clothes and waited for the delivery. They had settled for going back to the apartment taking advantage of the privacy that their home offered them.

Dianna was in the kitchen pouring herself a drink when Lea entered it with something in her hands.

"Umm, do you remember when I was in NY and I told you that I got you eight Hanukkah gifts?" the brunette asked, biting her lip unsure of how to proceed when Dianna closed the refrigerator door not looking at her.

"Mhm, don't worry. I know it was a joke!" Dianna downplayed the situation.

"But ... umm ... it wasn't a joke" Lea confessed placing the gift on the island waiting for Dianna to turn around. When she did her jaw dropped and she stared at the present. Lea smiled contently. Dianna looked at Lea in disbelief and then back to the gift over and over again.

Dianna came closer, took the present silently and opened it. A smile lighted up her face immediately.

"I know you wanted to have one of these!" Lea said smiling shyly, bouncing nervously in place. "And well, maybe we can adopt this until we live in a big house by the ocean and you can have a real one, what do you think?"

Lea had barely finished when she felt Dianna bouncing to her and colliding with her body in a bear hug.

"Thank you soooo much, it's beautiful! And thank you again, I promise you that when we have our house by the ocean I will remember this and will force you to fulfill it!"

After several seconds Dianna broke apart with a serious expression in her face.

"Wait! I only told you about this today, and plus Hanukah are eight gifts. Lea, you're lying to me!. But anyway, he is mine, I'll keep it!" Dianna said poker-facedly and clinging tightly to the purple plush octopus.

Lea chuckled and flushed. She was so happy about Dianna's reaction, so she went all out. "No, I never lied to you! But… come on! I was embarrassed! I thought you were going to feel bad about not buying anything for me or that you probably assumed that I was crazy for thinking about you when I was in NY doing my Christmas shopping!"

Dianna's eyes lit up and she closed the distance again. "I thought the exact same thing! I have yours too, by the way!"

"Really? Where is it? I want to have mine, I want it now! Please give it to me!" Lea bounced up and down like a little girl smiling brightly

"No, because you lied to me. You've just heard about the octopus today so that means this little boy is not from NY!"

"Well, that's true. Duh'. But he is replacing one of the gifts from NY! I have the other seven as well if you want to get them"

"Right now Sarfati, !" Dianna said guiding her to her room.

Some minutes later Dianna sat on the floor surrounded by eight presents and the octopus pressed to her body.

"That's the first!" Lea pointed. "You can use it as a key ring or every time you enter the apartment as a reminder of the funniest New Yorker you will ever meet in your lifetime!"

Dianna opened it and grinned. In the first present was a vinyl LP record Key Chain. "Oh I love it L, thank you!" said Dianna already searching for the second gift.

"That's the one that was replaced by unnamed octopus, so you should skip it!"

"No, it's mine too. I'll take it, and I will think about a name for my little octopus!" Dianna ripped the paper and found a really cute teddy bear. Lea sat right next to her and was completely mesmerized by the blonde's smile. "God, it's too cute! A baby brother for unnamed octopus!" Dianna sat the teddy bear beside the octopus above her crossed legs before grabbing the next gift.

"No, you have to be kidding me! Lea what is this? Are you nuts?" Dianna said with a puzzled face, eyes wide open and her jaw hitting the floor as she saw the new gift: a Polaroid camera One600.

"Do you like it? I think they are kind of hard to find, right? Hope it's not too common. I knew just a few things about you and one of them was that you love photography so I…" Lea didn't finish because Dianna didn't let her. The blonde jumped onto her and wrapped her arms around the petite brunette with such a force that Lea fell over on her back dragging Dianna with her hence Dianna's body lay almost completely on Lea's now.

_'Fuck, two seconds are all I can guarantee, after that god help me!'_ Lea thought as she stared at Dianna's face which was only inches away from hers. She felt her hot breath on her face, her lips were so close to hers and everything seemed even more magical when she noticed the intense look in Dianna's eyes, her dark hazel eyes absorbing her completely. Even if Dianna didn't move, she was somehow drawn to her, getting closer and closer.

The blonde was lost in the infinity of those expressive brown eyes in which she seemed to plunge into. Her gaze dropped from Lea's darkened eyes to her lips and she felt how she lost control over her body and how her body leaned in on its own accord. She could feel the effect that her action had on Lea, to the extent that the brunette closed her eyes, like if she was giving up, like if she was letting Dianna have her, giving herself to her.

'_Over the last years I never had to suppress the urge to stare at women's lips! Yet here I am, not only staring at them but also craving them, wanting to feel them? I can't help it when I have her this close… And what if I kiss her? What if I accidentally fall on her mouth and brush her lips softly on mine?'_ Dianna's breath fused with her breath, her heart was racing and her tongue had to lick over her suddenly dry lips. _'NO, What am I thinking? Fuck fuck FUCK!' _

Dianna broke apart reluctantly and sat back staying in her spot and giving her a coy smile. This was Lea's chance to recover a little and calm herself down. "Thanks L! Really, it's perfect! But I can't believe that you have spent so much money just for me" she said looking the other way to cool herself down and she moved on to her next present.

_'Phew, that was fucking close, luckily she broke apart'_

Lea nodded silently and continued to observe her. "That's for you to keep; so every time you listen to it, you could remember that this is the song that gave you the chance to get to know me" Lea joked searching for some normality. "And also being picked for the show!" Lea finished giggling and Dianna joined her. The fourth gift was a Frank Sinatra vinyl, which included the song 'Fly me to the Moon' that Dianna had sung in her audition.

The next gift was two expensive bottles of wine. It was Lea's favorite and the explanation was quiet simple: Lea was running out of ideas and her plan was to drink them when she came to visit. Dianna couldn't stop laughing at the reasons Lea had found; she was such a lovable dork sometimes.

The next gift was a NY baseball cap, a classic souvenir from NYC. She said that this was also because of her lack of ideas and also because it was another thing to let her always remember the most interesting New Yorker she will ever meet in her entire life.

"Again, Lea? Come on! You didn't have to spend so much money on this!" Dianna opened the next package and found digital photo frame.

"And once again I only knew a few things about you besides music and photography… I thought it was something you were actually going to use." Lea said with a broad smile on her face.

"I love it, really! Thank you very much" Dianna said as she reached for her last present and when she opened it, she laughed with all her heart because she found the Funny Girl DVD in there. After composing herself a couple minutes later she smiled at Lea waiting for her explanation.

"Umm, well, I thought that if I gave it to you, I could come and watch it with you sometime. And I can also tell you things about Barbra's life and… What?" asked Lea as she saw the amused expression on Dianna's face. "Don't look at me like that! It's the best gift of all... Geez, Hanukah is really exhausting, why is not enough to receive one present?"

Lea spoke as Dianna kept laughing. But then she finally got up and left the room telling Lea with her look that she would be right back and that's what she did.

"Well, the truth is that I'm ashamed to give you this gift after what you did. But I need to do it so you see that I wasn´t lying and that I got you one, too!" confessed Dianna handing her a small squared box and she dropped her eyes to the floor in embarrassment.

'_She just gave me a Polaroid snapshot and I give her this? God, I can't believe it! What the hell was I thinking?'_

Lea didn´t pay attention to Dianna and opened the gift. Her smile flashed over her face when she saw what was inside!

"NO! That is the best thing you could give me! And you are going to help me, aren't you?" Lea said after ripping the gift wrap apart finding a 1000 pieces puzzle of 'Wicked', one of her favorite musicals of all times. It portrayed the scene of 'Defying Gravity' and it was original merchandising so she knew the blonde had to order it online.

"That's the idea. I also have a frame with the appropriate size but it's in a box and it's a little heavy so it's still in my room. But I will give it to you now, okay? I don't know, when you finish it you can hang it in your room or you can do whatever you want with it."

"Aww, you thought about everything. Tomorrow we need to start with it! I love it, thank you!"

After more apologies from Dianna for the small gift, the food arrived and both lounged on the couch watching TV while having dinner and kept chatting.

"I was thinking ..." Lea spoke waving with her fork. "Do you realize that half of the gifts I gave you were more for my own benefit? I'm such a horrible person"

"Well, mine too, but that's good! Doesn't it mean that at some point our mere presence is a gift as well?" _'When did I become so basic? Geez, do I even listen to myself? What is wrong with me? I feel like I'm no longer myself.'_

"I really like living here with you and I really, really like your company. And things with you are so much easier from what I expected when I moved here."

"It makes me very happy that I had come up with the idea. I like it too, you tear me out of the routine, and we share so many things… it's nice to share stories and things with someone else ... I mean, the show, and all of that stuff"

The two continued to eat in silence for a few seconds but then laughed again. And later on they fought for dominance and control of the remote control which ended up as usual with Lea as the winner and left Dianna grabbing one of her books.

* * *

**Stuck on you by Elvis Presley**

I'm gonna run my fingers through your long black hair… Squeeze you tighter than a grizzly bear!  
I'm gonna stick like glue, stick because I'm stuck on you!...  
Hide in the kitchen, hide in the hall, ain't gonna do you no good at all, cause once I catch you, and the kissing starts, a team of wild horses could't tear us apart…


	10. Chapter 10: One and only

Like every morning since they lived together Lea woke up not only to the rays of sun that began to illuminate her room timidly but also to the wonderful smell coming from the kitchen and to the sweetness of Dianna's voice. There was no doubt that the last one was her favorite way to start her day. And most times she just pretended to be still asleep so she could get Dianna to come and wake her up.

Today was one of those occasions.

Dianna knocked on the door and opened it without making any sound. She stuck her head through the gap and saw that Lea was still in bed.

"Good morning sleepyhead..." she said with a soft and sweet voice.

Lea hid her smile in the pillow, her body motionless waiting for Dianna to approach her.

The blonde shook her head with a smile on her face, closed the distance and sat down next to the brunette. She stroked Lea's cheek with her fingertips while removing unruly hair that was scattered all over Lea's face at the same time.

"Come on Lee, time to get out of bed"

"Mmm…" Lea murmured, curling her body a little more. "Five more minutes... pretty please" she buried her face in the pillow and felt that Dianna was moving even closer to her waiting for her to turn around.

"Get up breakfast is waiting for us and today we have to arrive early… So if you don't get up RIGHT NOW, you will have to go alone" Dianna changed her strategy and the tone in her voice as she folded her arms.

"Fine, I'm on it…" Lea groaned like she used to do when she was a little girl and argued with her parents that woke her up for school.

While she began to get out of bed she saw Dianna leaving the room with a triumphant smile and she had to smile, too. It was as if the two enjoyed their wake up routine a lot.

Lea took a shower and then appeared in the living room to join her roommate for breakfast.

It was the last day of work for the week and after that they would have some time off, the first time since they started shooting.

"Little lamb?" Lea asked sweetly adopting Dianna's mom nickname as hers. "Have you thought about what you would like to do over this long weekend? Are you going to San Francisco? Are you going to visit Mary and Ron?" she queried with a calm voice not wanting to make Dianna feel like if she was interfering in her life.

Dianna raised her eyebrow and looked at Lea amusedly. "Mary and Ron, huh? A couple of greetings via Skype and you are close now?" Dianna loved when Lea used her parents' or her brother's first names as if she knew them. Truth was that they had only skyped a couple of times and had greeted each other through a webcam but never met in person.

"What can I say? They love me and you're so jealous that you are afraid of introducing me to them" Lea said smiling mischievously at her.

"Please!" Dianna replied rolling her eyes. "We can go visit them anytime! Or I will give you the addresses and you can go on your own!"

"I already have the addresses and Jason told me to give him call and he would come and pick me up at the airport." Lea finished with a grin knowing that she had won the argument. Dianna was super protective of her younger brother and couldn't handle it very well if Lea teased her with him.

Dianna's jaw tensed and her eyes threw fire arrows in Lea's directions but then she continued to eat her cereal without saying anything.

"Oh come on, I was kidding! You know me! Jason is not the Agron who I'm interested in" _'WTF did I just say? Where are my filters? Jesus! Air, air... I can't breathe'_

Her words hit Dianna like a weird slap. _'What did she say? Is not the Agron who she is interested in? That means that there is one she is interested in? Taking Mom and Dad out of the equation it only leaves me as an option and… Me? Me!'_ Dianna landed her eyes on Lea's arching her eyebrow and staring at her with such an intensity that intimidated Lea in a strange way. It wasn't as if she was mad, it was just strange and she stayed like that waiting for Lea to talk again.

"So... you didn´t answer me. What are your plans?" _'Fuck, fuck fuck fuck! She noticed, please do not ask me anything, please, please… god are you up there? Don't let her ask me anything!'_

"Umm, mom and Jason won't be in San Francisco, so I think I'm going to stay here and spend some time with Dave and some other friends. He is going to be in town, same as Jess." _'Although I would definitely love the idea of going with you to NYC more'_

"Oh good, sounds like fun" Lea faked happiness for her, and then dropped her disappointed look down at her plate. _'Great, excellent, fucking perfect. And I wanted so badly was to invite you to NYC. Well…'_

"Excited about going home?" Dianna asked before taking another spoonful of cereal to her mouth.

"Mhm, very! I want to be home, want to go to Broadway and see my Spring Awakening Cast, spend some time with Jonathan, Theo ... Yeah, I can't wait to put my foot on New York ground again." _'Oh my god! I can't believe me! I'm using Theo in this conversation? Well he is a good guy, perhaps a little dense, but if she will be with Dave... '_

"Theo?" Dianna almost choked on her juice. The boy's name was unfamiliar, Lea had never mentioned him, only Jonathan. But it must be someone important if she brought him into the conversation.

"Yes, Theo is... a good friend " _'Brilliant Lea! Very subtle. I'm using Theo? I'm going to hell! No, wait, rewind ... her reaction was not the best when she heard his name, her face ... Did she care when I mentioned him? ... There I go again, imagining things! It's obvious that it doesn't affect her if I talk about Theo, if I sleep with him or half of the people in New York'_

"Oh ... well, you'll have to tell me all about it when you come back." Dianna pressed the words out with great effort and with a grimaced smile, feeling how her body reacted painfully at the thought of the petite brunette spending time with Theo. _'Who the fuck is Theo? Why did she mention him only now? Shit, I need to know who he is, I need to know that there is nothing going on, that he is no one important ... fuck, am I jealous? I'm freaking jealous!'_

The rest of the breakfast was awkwardly silent. They tried to overcome the weirdness with the help of music in the car as they little by little began asking silly question to cut the tension. The two hated those moments, hated to be together and feel uncomfortable by the things that they have said, or actually, the things they haven't said.

* * *

_Three days later ..._

Being back in New York felt great, Lea had even missed the chaotic traffic. She had spent the first day with her parents in their house. They had never been apart for so many days and Lea was almost desperate to spend some quality time with them, without any concern and without any blonde being around her and giving her a hard time to concentrate.

On the second day, all the time was devoted to catching up with Jonathan. In the morning they had breakfast together in his apartment, then she accompanied him to the theater to see the rehearsal of his new play and in the afternoon they did some shopping. The night was reserved for Broadway.

Today was the third day, Lea woke up in bed with the sound of the alarm and there was no one preparing breakfast, no one waking her up with a sweet _'Good morning sleepyhead!', _no noise at all. And she realized it, she missed Dianna so much.

The brunette stretched to turn the alarm off and collapsed on her bed again, eyes closed and thought about Dianna and what she would be doing right now and if she would spend some time with her ex or if she would notice Lea's absence. Frustration and longing seized Lea even more vehemently when she thought that she still had a couple of more days in the city.

Without further thoughts Lea took her phone and sent a message. In Los Angeles it was too early, but she didn't care to wake her.

**Hello :)**

Lea looked expectantly at her phone. The answer came 10 minutes later but it seemed like hours.

_Hey :) How has New York welcomed her diva?_

**Umm well, you know… paparazzis behind me all the time, the usual ;)**

Lea placed her iPod on the dock station and pushed play, Phoenix began to fill the air and Lea smiled. That was one of the albums that Dianna had put on her iPod so it was kind of a way to feel closer to her.

Instinctively she began to sing alone the songs that she already knew by heart. Then she saw her phone screen lit up with a picture of Dianna.

"Reading the message and imagining Rachel Berry's voice saying it makes no sense if I can call and actually hear it!" Dianna's voice was slightly hoarse, clearly she was still half asleep.

"Umm, excuse me? I think you are confused, I don't know any Rachel Berry. "_'Fuck, how is it legal to have such a sexy voice when you first wake up?_

"Oh, then I think I should hang up. There is no point in talking to a stranger on the phone. I'm sorry!" Dianna laughed and ended the call leaving Lea completely frozen and confused. She couldn't believe that Dianna had just hung up on her and didn't call back.

On the other coast Dianna started to laugh after hanging up. She knew that Lea was not going to call but that was okay. She had to do it to the brunette, she loved to annoy her that way. And she couldn´t help but smile after noticing that Phoenix was sounding in the background.

Dianna looked at the clock and saw that it was still early, Lea's message had woken her up but she wasn't mad at all. Knowing she wouldn't go back to sleep she grabbed her laptop and went straight to the folder where she kept all the pictures that had been taken in the last weeks. As the photos were flashing up on her screen her smile increased.

After staying in bed for a little while longer listening to music, checking emails and looking at some photos, the blonde decided to get up, eat some breakfast, and call some friends to spend her day.

As soon as she left her room her smile faded. She looked at the empty bedroom and that made her feel incredibly upset.

It was nothing new that the two of them had become very close, so Lea's absence was very noticeable. The petite brunette filled every room of the apartment with her laughter, her jokes, her joy and she also missed her feistiness and hyperactivity. To put it briefly, Lea filled Dianna's days and the blonde didn't realize what she was doing until 10 minutes later when she was sitting on the bed with her laptop in front of her, staring at the screen at the confirmation for a flight to NYC in a couple of hours.

_'What did I do? Ok, no! I'm going to cancel it; I will leave it as open flight. I can't fly over there if she hasn't invited me! Or can I? But I miss her so much and it would be good to see her in her city and meet her parents and Jonathan! We could go and watch her favorite show on Broadway. I can find an excuse. It is New York City, come on, I have some galleries as an excuse! Or a concert, visiting old friends?' _Dianna was looking for a convincing reason to visit the city and not to make it too obvious. Suddenly she found what she was looking for.

"_Tim Burton's exhibition at MoMA begins this weekend, yes, that's it! That's my style, and is no lie that I am dying to go to see it."_

The decision was made and tickets were reserved so Dianna jumped out of her bed, took a shower, then ate breakfast and packed her suitcase and then paced up and down the apartment until it was time to go the airport. After a flight of a little more than six hours, Dianna landed in NY.

The blonde got into a taxi and went to the hotel to leave her belongings there and then left to walk around the neighborhood for a little while and if her plan didn't fail she could finally surprise Lea.

Only one thing was left, Dianna didn't have Lea's address but she knew immediately who could help her with that. "Hey Jenna! How are you?"

"Di, what a nice surprise! Everything going well, how about you?" said Jenna surprised about the call.

"Excellent! Listen, I need your help. Can you give me Lea's address in New York? I just landed here and I thought about popping in to say hello and surprise her!" Dianna blushed immediately and bit her lips, suddenly nervous even knowing that Jenna couldn't see it.

"You are in NY? Uhrgg, I'm dying of jealousy here!"

"Umm yeah, I wanted to visit some friends, and I always love a visit to the MoMA!" _ 'And it's super-normal to ask you for her address to surprise her because I haven´t seen her for almost 50 hours!'_

"Don´t worry, I will send it to you in a bit". _'Why didn't she ask Lea herself instead of calling me?... That's weird!'_ Jenna thought trying to connect the dots in her head.

"Thanks Jen!"

"You are welcome, promise me you'll enjoy the city for me!" Jenna said then hung up and immediately sent her the address.

_'Well, this is close, right? I think so! Yeah, fuck you, Theo!'_ Dianna thought as she took a taxi to go to Lea's and surprise her. On the way the blonde was trying to think how to approach Lea, she couldn't just go and knock on the door.

_'Maybe a call? Yeah, that's probably the best, I can't go and just ring the bell. Luckily Jenna gave me some extra info so the doorman would let me in'_

Dianna got off the taxi, took a deep breath, shook her arms and pulled out the phone to call Lea.

"This is incredible! So you finally decided to call me again after you were so rude this morning!" said Lea who was bouncing up and down seconds before after seeing who the incoming call was from. She answered the phone but tried to talk flippantly.

"I was hoping for you to call me! But I guess you don't miss me... Maybe I should be jealous of New York" _'This is one of the things I don't want to remember. I am ashamed of myself!'_

"New York is so much fun, you have a lot of reasons to be jealous ... but ... it would be much more fun if you were here. Are you considering accepting my invitation some day?" _'I MISS YOU SO FREAKING MUCH!'_

"Mmm, what invitation? Ok never mind, at least tell me what plans we would have …" Dianna had entered the building without any problems thanks to Jenna's tips and now headed for the elevator, praying not to lose signal once she would enter it.

"Dianna! I invited you when I returned to LA the first time, I don't want to hear any reproaches!" Lea regretted her tone and automatically softened it. "Mmm ... in a little while I need to go to my parents for a family dinner and Jonathan will be there as well. I would like for you to get to know them, I'm sure they're going to like you!"

"Would you really invite me to one of those exclusive Sarfati dinners? And do you honestly think that they are going to like me?" Dianna got nervous, surprised about Lea's plan. She never imagined meeting her parents and Jonathan after barely landing in the city. She didn't think that that were going to cause so much pressure. They would like her, right? There was no doubt that the opinion of these three was very important to Lea.

The blonde stepped off the elevator and quickly found the apartment door. She smiled shyly and sat down on the floor next to it, resting her back on the wall and trying to calm herself.

"Of course Di, you're one of the loveliest people I know! There is no reason not to fall for your charms." _'What am I saying? Oh god, I can't be more obvious!'_

"You…" The blonde's face was completely red, she bit her lips but went for it. She wanted to know. "You fall for my charms?" _'I'm flirting with a girl!? Well, I have overstepped all my limits a while ago of what you could do or think in relation to a 'girl'. I don't know why it still surprises me'_

"Since the first minute" - _'Luckily irony is here to save me when my filter don´t work anymore! But my voice didn't sound ironic but she should take it that way, right?'_

"Ufff, you are teasing me, you are not taking me seriously so now I don't want to go!" _'How I wish that was true'_

"Someone is sensitive? I really wish you could be here, but I guess you had things to do in LA so I decided not to say anything!" _'I hope you're having the best time with your freaking ex-boyfriend…'_

"What you didn´t tell me?"

"I couldn't … but I really wanted you to come with me" Lea blushed. The answer contained a certain amount of intimacy and she didn't figure out why. It might be just a trip with a friend, it didn't have to sound like something else.

"You wanted me to go with you?" _'Why do you never say what you feel? We just lost two days in which we could have been together, I mean, not together together... not in that sense. God, why do I keep on explaining things to myself?'_

"Mmm, yeah, I mean ... no!"

"Yes or no? Sort out your thoughts"

"YES!"

"Ummm, well that gives me confidence enough to accept the invitation, if it is still on the table"

"WHAT? Are you thinking about flying over here? When? Promise you'll let me know so I can go and pick you up at the airport" Lea began to hyperventilate. She missed Dianna so much and the mere thought of seeing her before going back to L.A. made her really happy.

"Mmm, are you available to pick me up ... right now?" Dianna said biting her lower lip, holding back her emotions trying hard not to explode with happiness.

"Hey! Are you at the airport? That's not funny!" Lea groaned a little frustrated

"At the airport? Nope ... a little bit closer actually. I might be standing in front of a black door with silver numbers on it"

Lea was not aware of her movements in that moment. She jumped up, tore open the door, disappointment spreading all over her face when she didn't see anyone there.

"It's not funny Dianna, there's nobody here! I really thought ..." Lea groaned angrily when Dianna cut in.

"Hmm, okay! I lied to you when I said that I was standing 'in front' of the door" Dianna's face lit up and her cheeks were blushed but she could do anything about it. So she just waited for Lea's eyes to land on hers, staring at her with a surprised expression. "Hey Lea!"

Dianna stood up and Lea jumped into her, wrapping her arms tightly around the blonde's waist. Their bodies melted in a blink and only broke away a little to connect their gazes. "Di! You are here! How?... I can't believe it, you are here!"

Dianna smiled tenderly and felt spasms of happiness running through her body. She buried her face in Lea's neck, holding onto the shorter girl firmly. She hadn't seen each other in just two days, but the reunion was so emotionally charged that anyone who would watch them would think that months have passed without seeing each other, especially because the hug lasted several seconds.

"Well, are you going to let me in?" said Dianna with a beaming smile that dazzled Lea's eyes and mind.

"Sure, Miss Agron!"

Dianna entered the apartment and was surprised by it, it was very nice. All perfectly tidy, the scent of Lea intoxicating every corner of it, lots of pictures, a few awards, many DVDs next to the flat-screen TV; then she entered the kitchen seeing a wine rack and without a doubt it just looked like what she had imagined before when she thought about it.

"Well, this is my room, well… my other room" Lea smiled and corrected herself remembering that now she had one in L.A.

Dianna walked in and stopped in front of a big picture of Spring Awakening, which was apparently signed by all the cast.

Then she let her eyes roam around the place. She spotted flowers, a large window with a beautiful view, a huge flat-screen TV and books on the bedside table next to a picture that looked familiar. Dianna went over and was shocked to see that the picture was the one she and Lea had taken nearly two months ago, the morning that the two had gone for a walk, the same day that Lea had agreed to move in. She did not remember giving it to her at some point in the past, which intensified the arrival of tears in her eyes, but she took a deep breath and hid them.

Lea followed Dianna's gaze and blushed. "Mmm, I think now I'll have to explain why I stole photos from your computer, right?"

The blonde chuckled amusedly at the confession. "Probably…" then she left the frame on the bedside table and sat on the bed looking at Lea.

"Dianna, where are your things? You can leave them here and take care of that when we return from dinner, because I was not kidding about that. And tardiness is not accepted at dinner at the Sarfatis"

"Hey, don't worry about it! I already left my luggage at the hotel."

"WHAT? You are kidding, right? Dianna, why on earth do you want to stay at a hotel? You have no other choice but to stay here!" Lea reproached her frustrated. "Ok, you know what? Never mind, we can go and get it when we return. I have no desire to discuss that now"

"No, no! Really Lea, it doesn't bother me. I don't want to invade your privacy and I also have plans to visit a couple of exhibitions and maybe just get lost in the city"

"Dianna! You're not invading anything. There's nothing to talk about. You are going to stay with me, period! And any plan you have already made would have to include me, okay?"

"Ok, as you say, Leaberry!"

"It's the first time you call me that sober. I thought it was just something that was alcohol related" Lea smiled and couldn't avoid thinking about that night and memories flashed in front of her inner eye.

"You generate it" _'God, my voice sounds like as if I was about to jump on her and kiss the hell out of her. But I wouldn't do that, would I?'_

"I know that I generate a lot of things in a lot of people, don't feel bad about it!" Lea teased her playfully. "Well then, it's a deal, you are staying here. The only bad thing is that the guest room is empty, but you can sleep here and I will go on the couch! Yes, perfect ... all problems solved!" Lea finished smiling triumphantly as Dianna didn't say anything and just nodded sheepishly.

After talking for a while the brunette had to go and get changed leaving Dianna behind who was still staring at the photo of them that Lea had framed.

They both boarded a cab and went to Lea's parents' home soon after.

"Hey mommy!" The brunette greeted her mother and remained standing in the door frame. "I have ... I have a surprise, a last minute guest. Is that okay?" Lea concluded while Dianna was becoming really pale beside her, but Edith couldn't see her.

"Since when am I a last minute guest?" Jonathan joked folding his arms and appearing in the living room.

"Um no, it's ..." Lea grabbed Dianna by her arm and dragged the blonde to her side with a smile. "Mommy, Jgroff, this is ... this is Dianna. She just landed in NYC so I thought it would be nice if..." Lea couldn't finish because her mother was already hugging the blonde like she was her own daughter. Edith was very happy about the surprise and smiled from ear to ear.

"Oh, Dianna! Finally I meet you in person! Lea has talked so much about you. It's a pleasure to have you here joining us tonight, please come in!"

"Well thank you very much, ma'am. I can't apologize enough for coming unannounced"

"Hello, I'm Jonathan, it's lovely to finally meet you!" The boy approached the blonde hugging her and placing a kiss on her cheek. "Lea told me a lot about you but she never mentioned how ridiculously beautiful you are. Geez Dianna, I'm blinded by your beauty. I think there could be a possibility that I reconsider my choices! Would you think about going on a date with this young and handsome boy?" Jonathan smiled and made Dianna blush at the compliment.

Lea smacked him on the shoulder and Jonathan looked at her with a mischievous smile, raising an eyebrow.

"Thank you Jonathan, Lea didn't lie when she said you were a gentleman. And without a doubt I would considerer that date."

Finally they went to the kitchen and Dianna greeted Lea's father.

"What a beautiful surprise, it's good to have you here, Dianna!" Marc warmly embraced her.

"Why didn't you warn us that she will be coming, Lea? We could have organized to go to a nice restaurant!" Marc reproached his daughter.

"But I …"

"No, that's fine, sir. Lea didn't know that I would come today. And truth to be told after how much Lea talked about these dinners I am happy to meet you under these circumstances"

"You are very kind Dianna, but please call me Marc"

Dinner was lovely, Dianna had enchanted her parents and Jonathan, as Lea had predicted. The conversation revolved around her passion for photography, her musical tastes, why she had turned vegan and how she had met Lea. She also talked about her parents, her brother, her former jobs. Dianna enjoyed their interest in her without feeling overwhelmed by all the questions.

They all went into the living-room for a drink after dinner. Lea remained quiet, awfully quiet, just watching how Dianna charmed everyone around her.

"Then your father is a businessman?" Marc wondered.

"No, he was an executive… well actually I kind of don't know. He was an executive at the Hyatt."

"We will have to organize a dinner someday. I think we have so many things in common" Marc was interested in all that Dianna had told them during the night, same as Edith.

"Excuse me, I will be back in a moment" Lea said and stood up to go to the kitchen. Once out of sight she leaned against the doorframe watching Dianna and her parents from afar laughing, talking and exchanging knowing glances. It was perfect and Lea was so proud of Dianna. It made her really happy to see that she had such a great time. Lea remained there with eyes only for the blonde and unaware of anything going on around her.

She didn't even notice that Jonathan was leaning against the wall beside her.

"Are you okay, Lea?" he asked making sure that Lea wasn't petrified because she had just stood there, motionless, staring at the blonde for several minutes.

"More than good" Lea replied without even paying attention to what Jonathan had said.

"When are you going to shooting again?"

"Next Tuesday"

Jonathan raised an eyebrow and stared at Lea, then realized that the brunette was lost in Dianna and decided to see how much he could get out of her. She apparently answered without even paying attention to the words that her mind sent to leave her mouth.

"Dianna is pretty awesome" Jonathan said softly.

"Yes, she is simply amazing" Lea was completely enthralled.

"And very pretty" Jonathan had decided to go as far as he could.

"Extremely beautiful!" Those words escaped Lea wrapped in a deep sigh.

"Her eyes are pretty, too" Jonathan became increasingly impressed with Lea's state

"Absolutely gorgeous" was Lea's immediate response.

"And her gaze" The boy was standing next to Lea, staring at her full of expectancies.

"Outrageously sensual yet unbelievably charming" Lea breathed out in a low voice, biting her lip to hold the smile.

Jonathan smiled at her. He hadn't seen Lea this way before in his life, being completely hypnotized, out of control, radiating love and so he decided to go all the way with his plan.

"Lea Michele Sarfati, have you fallen for..." Jonathan couldn't even finish his question.

"Yes" she sighed forgetting the whole world around her and locking her eyes on the hazel ones. "I am completely, madly, insanely, ridiculously, hopelessly, furiously, deeply in love with her… just head over heels" she confessed with a bright smile and her heart pace sped up.

Jonathan couldn't help but chuckle and the sound of his laughter dragged Lea back to the human world again. Suddenly she was aware of what she had said and/or thought and knew that it wasn't an inner conversation.

She had just confessed to her best friend that she was in love with her co-star, her best friend, her roommate, the gorgeous girl talking to her parents. She turned around and saw that Dianna had stood up and was walking towards her with beaming smile.

She had said aloud the words that she had been hiding for a while. She had just turned all of their feelings into something real, and had no time to process it because Dianna was facing her now.

"God! Your mother is so lovely! She said we could watch some videos of you on Broadway, do you come?" Dianna took her by the hand, lacing her fingers and giving her a big smile, while beginning to drag the brunette with her.

Lea let Dianna lead her but she looked at Jonathan with a tense expression on her face, making him understand that she was aware of what had just happened. His response was a warm smile and Lea could read on his lips: 'It will be fine'

"Well, it's a shame but tomorrow I have to get up early for my rehearsals so I better get going, I need my beauty sleep. Edith, Mark, thanks for everything. Dianna, it was a pleasure to meet you. It was really nice to spend the evening with such a lovely girl" Jonathan said to them as Lea stood up to escort him to the door.

"Jon…" Lea tried to find the right words. It was suddenly hard for her to form a proper sentence.

"It's okay, Lea. You will be okay. You can trust me. Plus I already assumed something like this. I guess that I even knew it before you were aware of it!" Jonathan wrapped her in his arms trying to calm her.

"But... How? When?" She said hugging him tightly, seeking refuge, getting into her safe haven.

Jonathan smiled and kissed her forehead. "When I went to LA, you were texting her while we had dinner. That's when I knew it. You should have seen your face, your smile! On this day I had a close encounter with a different side of you. One I have never seen before. It was as if you had a sort of giant neon-sign stuck next to your face that said 'I'm in love with Dianna Agron'" The boy laughed warmly, trying not to make her more nervous as she already was.

"Oh…" Lea said and blushed, trying to find a place to lock her eyes. "Well she doesn't ... she doesn't know. I … she just wants me as a friend and I need to keep it that way. It's enough for me"

"She DOES, Lea. Believe me, she does! Have you seen how she looks at you, how she smiles at you… that girl is crazy about you! Everything points to that!"

"No, Jonathan, that's impossible. Don't let me think that because it's not… it's not going to happen" said Lea breaking free from his embrace but keeping her eyes on him. Jonathan saw pain and angst in her eyes. He felt guilty for letting it take too long before making her talk about it.

"Just give it some time, everything will be fine, I promise you. And when something happens, you have to swear that I will be the first to know about it"

"It's not going to happen, Jonathan, never!"

"Promise me"

"There is not even the slightest chance. Did you see her? She is… Dammit Jonathan! Even you fell for her charms... She will never love me back in that way!"

"She already does… so promise me now"

"But..."

"No buts Lea, promise me I will be the first to know"

"Ok, I promise."

"That's what I wanted to hear. Now I'm going to leave so you can go back to your girl" Jonathan winked.

"I need to talk, I need to ... and I'm so fucking scared" Lea hugged him strongly like never wanting to let him go and he hugged her back with the same force.

"I know, but it will be all right. Now is not the time to talk, but I promise that we will tomorrow." Jonathan kissed her affectionately and left.

Lea returned to the living-room where Dianna and her parents were still talking. When they saw Lea they decided that it was time to watch her in "Les Miserables". The petite brunette sat nervously next to Dianna who shortened the distance two seconds later and laid her head on her shoulder.

When the video finished, Lea was already asleep. Dianna tried to wake her by stroking the palm of her hand tenderly.

"Well, I think we have to go back, it's so late. And we also have to make a stop at Di's hotel" Lea said stretching her body to be fully awake.

"Dianna is in a hotel? Jesus Lea, why are you letting her stay in a hotel? I can't believe you!" Edith looked at her disappointedly.

"What? No, no, no, no! I didn't know it till I saw her!" The brunette was speechless, feeling like a little girl with her mother reprimanding her.

"No Edith, I came to NY but Lea didn't know about it. She already commanded me to stay with her. But we still need to go to my hotel to check out and get my stuff."

"Oh, well that sounds better."

"Girls, it's really late. I think it's a waste of time to go back. Why don't you two just sleep in Lea's old room. Well, just if you want, it's just an idea" Marc said after noticing that Lea was really tired. They could have some more rest that way and spend more time with them.

Lea was exhausted and her father's idea seemed wonderful in her mind. She looked at Dianna for her approval and the blonde nodded her head with a shy smile.

"Perfect" clapped Edith, hugging the two girls.

They both got upstairs and entered Lea's old bedroom. All was in its place in the same order in which the brunette had left it many years ago.

As Lea was searching for some clothes her eyes landed on Dianna who was getting lost in all the details and photos of Lea from when she was a little girl.

"Oh goodness, you were beautiful, little Lea Michele Sarfati!" Dianna pointed at her favorite pictures and smiled happily.

"I was, huh?" Lea asked frowning.

"It's not what I meant, you know that you are… you are still beautiful!" Suddenly Dianna's gaze dropped to the floor as her cheeks began to burn.

Lea smiled trying to ignore the compliment. She handed her a black shirt and shorts instead. "Will you be okay with this?"

"Yes, that'll be fine"

Dianna disappeared to change in the bathroom and then returned wearing a really small pair of shorts. Lea was smaller than her and so the shorts fitted her but were very tight. And she also wore Lea's favorite black T-shirt from Spring Awakening which she used to wear for sleeping when she stayed here.

"I like this shirt. I think that there's a huge chance that tomorrow I, not so unintentionally, forget to give it back to you"

"It's one of my favorite ones but I think I would get over it"

"What are you doing?" Dianna wondered as she saw Lea turn around walking away from the bed.

"Umm… I will improvise a sleeping bag so you can rest well! You are probably pretty tired after the flight …" Lea explained but couldn't finish because of a strong hand holding her wrist.

"Nope, I will not let you sleep on the floor! It's not right. Besides it's not like we have never slept in the same bed before." purred Dianna in a sensual tone of voice and she was now holding the other wrist as well.

"Yeah, I know that but this is a single bed and I really want you to have a good rest"

Dianna's gaze was penetrating Lea who was about to lose control. Suddenly the blonde drifted her gaze from Lea to the bed and then back to Lea still smiling mischievously.

"I don't see what the problem is! This bed is big enough for the both of us but if you don't want to sleep with me, it's cool" Dianna released Lea's wrists and went to bed. Lea thought about it and decided to join Dianna.

Lea laid stiffly on the edge of the bed but could still feel the warmness of Dianna's body.

"Your parents are adorable, and Jonathan is so handsome plus a true gentleman" Dianna rolled over to lock her eyes on Lea's.

"As I assumed before, they fell under your spell..." Lea swallowed hard and began to hyperventilate a little, something that always happened when Dianna looked into her eyes and came closer.

"Come on, scooch over! You'll fall out of bed and I think you already know that I don't bite... unless you ask me to" Dianna pulled her to her grabbing her waist. The brunette had problems to provide some air to her lungs. Dianna realized that and bit her lip, hiding her smile.

Dianna curled into Lea and rested her head on her chest. Lea didn't speak but she slid her arm around Dianna and began to run her fingertips along her back in a lazy way, drawing abstracts patterns on the blonde's body who hummed in contentment.

"Maybe, there's a chance that… I kind of missed you a little" Lea said sheepishly. She wanted Dianna to known that she was important to her and that not having her in her life made a huge difference.

"Maybe, perhaps… I sort of missed you too, I mean, just maybe … and just a little bit"

Their gazes locked and they were lost into each other, full of emotions, radiating something else, something that could hardly be described, something almost electric. Jonathan's words came to her mind.

_'It isn't normal what we do! How many friends sleep like that? And her look, god! I can't be imagining these things, she also has feelings! I mean at least she wants me closer! And she missed me! GOD! SHE FREAKING MISSES ME! What if Jonathan is right? What if I kiss her? Thus I would have an immediate response ... no, I can't risk our friendship. Shit, I have never thought about that but maybe if I try and give her some time she will finally show me how she feels. I was able to control it until now, so what's the difference if I wait a little longer? Especially if I know that maybe ... maybe all these feelings will be returned. I don't know anything anymore, shit! ... Maybe I'm delusional because of the intoxicating scent of her skin so close to mine but maybe not ... I have to do something, I WILL DO SOMETHING! If there's a chance that she might feel something for me I need to know. And if she doesn't... well, I will make her feel something, I will make her fall for me'_

"You know what you have to do! Don't make me ask for it" the blonde whispered with a husky voice and moved closer to the petite brunette dragging her out of her thoughts.

Obviously Lea knew what Dianna wanted. The brunette was aware that she would have to sing something.

Every time they had slept together the blonde had asked her the same and Lea secretly loved the idea of whispering some lines in her ear. And if she unconsciously used it to open her heart in a song before, this time she would do it on purpose and definitely not unconsciously.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, little lamb."

"Yes, you know."

"Nope"

"Lea Michele Sarfati..." Dianna breathed out with playfully yet sensual voice. "Lull me to sleep?" The blonde begged in a way that made Lea melt.

"I love that"

"What, L?" Dianna asked hesitantly and returned to bury her face in Lea's neck.

"You calling me Sarfati, you are the only one who does it!" _'And you are also the only one that whispers in my ear with such a sexy voice. It turns me on, do you realize that? So freaking hard that it is ruining my panties'_

Dianna smiled with relief and closed her eyes when she began to hear a sweet voice whispering one of her favorite songs.

"_You mean that much to me and it's hard to show!. Gets hectic inside of me when you go?... Can I confess these things to you? Well I don't know. Embedded in my chest and it hurts to hold..__." (1)_

"This morning you were listening to Phoenix, now you are covering The XX? Lea Michele Sarfati, I'm speechless. If you keep this up, I will end up falling in love with you" Dianna whispered smiling from ear to ear and feeling the deeper meaning of the words loaded with emotions. The way Lea sang the song overwhelmed every part of her. She was close, close to giving up and close to surrendering herself unconditionally.

_'I WILL fall in love with you? Oh, come on, I have done it already! FUCK FUCK FUCK! I'm flirting with you. I want to have you close, I miss you when I don't see you, my eyes get lost in yours and my lips crave for yours ... Okay, I can't think about this! Not now! If I do, I might run away. So, at what point did I go from asking myself if I was attracted to you to analyzing if I'm falling with you? SHIT! You are my friend, my co-star, I can't… I just can't. This is so messed up'_

"_Night time, sympathize...I've been working on white lies. So I'll tell the truth, I'll give it up to you and when the day comes it will have all been fun. We'll talk about it soon."_

Dianna didn't cut in until Lea finished the last line. "Did you listen to all the stuff I put on your iPod?"

Lea smiled and shushed her. "I didn't like all of it, so don't get too excited, smartass" she finished, laughing softly to decompress the moment. She knew she couldn't resist if they started to flirt again. "Thanks for coming, Di. I love having you here" Lea said kissing Dianna's hair as her fingertips kept tracing her skin and drawing patterns all over it.

"Thanks for inviting me, Lee. I love being here" Dianna replied tightening the embrace.

Neither of them could fall asleep for a while, especially Lea who kept thinking about what Jonathan had said, his words were engraved in her head.

After rethinking everything, she came to a conclusion. She would no longer keep wasting time with repressing her feelings; instead she would put all of her effort into trying to find out whether Dianna had feelings for her or not. And if she had, all her energy would be destined to make her fall in love with her.

* * *

**One and only by Adele**

___You've been on my mind, I grow fonder every day. Lose myself in time just thinking of your face.  
God only knows why it's taken me so long to let my doubts go… YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE THAT I WANT._

* * *

(1) Night Time by The XX.

A/N: Hi y'all! So… what do you think, guys? Let me know how are you liking this so far. Since English is not my first language it's good to read your comments. Thanks for the DM's, follows, and favs! :).


	11. Chapter 11: Just Breathe

Lea was still in Dianna's arms when she woke up. They had stayed up late but she felt better rested than ever.

The brunette remained in her cozy position and watched the blonde. Their noses were almost touching and she felt Dianna's breath brush her face lightly. She admired her perfect skin and devoured Dianna's beauty with her eyes. Her fingers started to stroke streaks of messy hair out of the blonde's face without realizing what she was doing.

She was slowly losing control over her body and her fingers took off on their own.

Her gaze was locked on Dianna's pink lips and the tip of her index finger impulsively felt the urge to touch them cautiously, stroking them gently.

"You can't be this beautiful ..."the brunette sighed. She was astonished at the pure and angelic expression on Dianna's face.

Finally Lea took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She wasn't sure about anything anymore and so she just let it flow.

The next thing she felt were her lips delicately pressing against Dianna's.

The peck was soft, almost imperceptible yet she let her lips there, extending the feeling that was making her body tremble.

Her inside was bursting with happiness at the mere touch of those soft lips, and her heart stopped when she noticed that Dianna was awake and staring at her in bewilderment.

Without breaking apart the blonde smiled and kissed her back, gently sucking her bottom lip into her mouth. Then she deepened the kiss, letting her tongue ran over Lea's lips asking for entrance and the brunette didn't offer any resistance. Dianna's tongue slid inside and met Lea's in a heated battle for dominance.

Her hands began to wander around unknown territory and discover a completely new world. One of Dianna's hands traveled up and rested on Lea's face, the other one in Lea's brown hair. Their bodies merged into one another and small gasps and moans cascaded from their lips at the first real touch.

"Mmm... Lea" Dianna groaned. Her voice was extremely husky and hearing it only sharpened the brunette's desire, she tightened her grip.

"Mmm…" was the only verbal response possible for Lea in that moment. The brunette couldn't believe what was happening. Her body was completely disconnected from her mind which made it even more impossible to find answers.

_'God! It's ... it's better than I thought. I can't believe it … she is kissing me back, and wow, in this way! Her hands are magic, yes...right there ... oooh God!'_

"Lea, wake up!" Dianna muttered softly.

_'God, her voice, her fucking voice... No! Wait, what? Wake up? Why would she tell me to wake up... oh… no no no! Fuck…'_

"Come on, wake up sleepyhead" Dianna whispered and kissed her cheek as Lea slowly began to open her eyes a little bit.

"What the f… ?" Lea's eyes went wide as she saw Dianna in front of her chewing her lip shyly. In that moment she fully realized that everything was just a dream. At least almost everything was just a dream because she was holding the blonde in a very inappropriate way, the same she had visualized seconds ago.

Lea blushed deeply while she was trying to connect her mind and body to avoid a panic attack. Her body still burned at the memory, her panties were soaked and she was aware of the bewilderment in the hazel eyes staring at her.

Lea's reflex when she woke up was to pull away from the blonde. But she had forgotten that they were in a single bed which almost resulted in her falling out of the bed. Dianna saved her holding her with her hands and bursting out in a hearty laughter at the same time.

"Lea Michele Sarfati!"

"What? What did I do? It's not- not what you think, I can explain it..." Lea babbled making it hard for Dianna to decode what she was saying.

_'Oh fuck, fuck fuck! Did I kiss her? How do I get out of this? My god, I knew I should have never agreed to sleep with her, not after admitting that I love her. Shit! Okay, I need to breathe! If we kissed, she clearly isn't annoyed. That's good! I kissed her and she is still smiling? Ok, I really need an answer, tell me Dianna'_

"Nothing happened!" Dianna snorted with laughter. "I just felt like saying it…"

"Wha-What do you mean with that?" Lea asked with a shaky voice.

"Are you alright? Bad dream?" _'What the heck is wrong with her? Did I do something while I was asleep? God she is so pale!'_

"No!" Lea replied quickly then saw the puzzled face in front of her. "I mean, I don't really know, I don't remember what I dreamed. Why? Did I talk in my sleep?"

"No, I actually woke up because you tightened the hold on me and you were still asleep. I just assumed you were having a nightmare. And then you woke up, stared at me and freaked out shouting 'What the f…!' before breaking apart to almost end up on the floor… Guess those are enough reasons to believe you were having a nightmare. Was I there, too?"

"You were where?" _'Fuck, I need to calm down. She'll think I'm nuts!'_

"Lea Michele Sarfati, what is going on in that tiny and pretty head of yours? You sound like a crazy person!"

"You're crazy, Dianna Agronsky, you're crazy!" Lea complained and threw a pillow at her. "Wait, what's your middle name?" _'Relax Lea, it was just a dream!'_

"Someday you'll find out …" Dianna teased her smiling mischievously as she looked for her clothes.

"Not fair!" Lea complained sitting arms and legs crossed, Indian style, in the bed pouting.

"Awww, you're such a cutie when you get upset, did you know that? You are going to figure out my middle name someday, but until then… you can call me Charlie" Dianna winked and smiled sheepishly.

"Charlotte! Dianna Charlotte Agron? That doesn't make sense!" shouted Lea because the blonde was on her way out.

After a few minutes the brunette had finally recovered. She got up, changed her clothes and went downstairs for breakfast. When she entered the kitchen she saw Dianna helping her mom to set the table.

The two had breakfast there and later returned to the apartment after a quick stop at Dianna's hotel to get her stuff.

"D, what do you want to do today?" Lea asked, eager to show her all her favorite places in New York City. But she knew that Dianna had some things in mind and decided to let her decide.

"Whatever you want to do is fine!" Dianna was lying on the couch watching Lea walk from one place to the other, until she sat down beside her.

"No, tell me, what are your plans? I thought you said you had a couple of things in mind, or ... well if you want to go alone I'd understand, really" Lea didn't want to let her go. She just knew that saying that, Dianna would finally yield and tell her what she wanted.

"No, don't be silly! I just thought about going to the MoMA. There is an exhibition of Tim Burton and I would love to see it but I know you don't like these things and I'm not going to force you" she replied dismissively when she was actually dying to go.

"MoMA? The Museum? Okay, that's a deal" _'I can't believe she wants to spend her time in NYC inside a museum, but ... oh damn, I love her intellectual side, I love her weird taste, I love her uniqueness'_

"Or you can take me to a cemetery!" Dianna made fun of her knowing that this wasn't an option.

"No thanks, MoMA is perfect, no skulls and tombs for me please"

"Are you sure that you want to go to a museum? Look, if you don't want to, I can go alone. It's okay, really…"

"Enough! It's simple, Dianna. Do you want me to join you or not? Because it's starting to look like you don't want me there with you!"

"Hey! Calm down, Sarfati. I just don't want you to get bored, but ... I want you there with me, you know that"

"Perfect!"

An hour later the two were about to enter the museum. Lea looked at Dianna and was engulfed in her smile. The blonde was so happy, almost like a little kid in Disneyland, and that caressed Lea's soul. Seeing her so happy made her happy, even if that meant that she had to go to a museum.

"The exhibition is organized together with Tim Burton, it's awesome! I read that it's a journey through his career. From his earliest works that he made during his childhood and youth in California, to the huge cinematographic productions that led him to success." Dianna explained like a personal guide, telling her details to awake her interest. "Look at that, California has talent as well as New York!" she ended and smiled knowing that even when it wasn't an easy job she was starting to convince Lea.

"Slow down, Agronsky. I only saw Charlie and the Chocolate Factory! So you have to be patient and teach me more… Oh! So I watched Charlie, you're Charlie, coincidences, coincidences!" smiled and paid attention to the blonde.

"You didn't see Big Fish?" Dianna's face showed her surprise.

"Umm, no and now I'm absolutely sure that everyone here heard you and is planning on throwing me into the bonfire for not having seen it. Thank you very much Dianna!" Lea blushed and glanced around. It was obvious that people had turned to look at her, surely thinking it was a kind of sin in Burtons' world not having seen that movie.

" . adorable! You need to watch it. It's one of my favorites and it's in my collection. I know you'll like it." Dianna assured her excitedly and intertwined her arm with Lea's before pointing the way.

"How could I say NO to Dianna Agron? Whatever you want to see, we will watch it"

Dianna smiled contently before speaking again. _"There are some fish that cannot be caught. It's not that they're faster or stronger than other fish. They're just touched by something extra."_ _'Like you for example!'_

"Huh?" Lea didn't understand. Like most of the time it was difficult for her to follow Dianna's rhythm.

"I just quoted a scene of the movie. We'll watch it when we are back in LA"

The exhibition was divided in three parts and they were walking through them. Dianna explored everything in greater depth without losing detail, while Lea listened to her attentively, asked her questions and just enjoyed her company. Maybe Tim Burton wasn't one of her favorite directors but listening to his career through Dianna's voice was fascinating.

When the tour ended Lea was starving but didn't want to cut the enthusiasm of the blonde who was still impressed with everything around them.

"What do you think about me inviting you to lunch?"

"Lunch sounds perfect but it's my treat, okay?"

"No, I said that I will pay. But if you want, you can choose the place" Dianna said smiling at her. She knew it was the most effective and fastest way to get what she wanted.

"I know the perfect place!"

Lea grabbed Dianna's arm and they both began to walk, until they finally got into a cab and got lost in the multitude of yellow cars…

"Welcome to Candle79, what would you like to order?" said the young man after they were seated and already reading the menu.

"Hello…" Lea replied and she looked one more time at the menu. "Okay, I will start with Wacamole Timbale followed by Rosemary truffled potatoes. Oh and wine, umm, Cabernet Sauvignon from Frog's Leap!"

"Same for me, thanks." Dianna agreed and checked her phone.

**Hello Di. I want to apologize for the other day again. I never wanted to ruin things… but you were beautiful as usual and I… I was kind of drunk. Sorry again, I was an idiot.**

"Perfect." said the young man as he walked away

_Dave, It's alright, it's in the past so don't worry. _

**What are you up to?**

_Well, I'm in NYC and I just got out of the MoMA. Now I'm having lunch with a friend._

**Do you recommend the exhibition of big Tim? I think I will fly to NY tomorrow and run to see it.**

_It's unbelievable. There are three parts, there are so many things about the films! I have a thousand pictures :)_

**I don't know why I'm not surprised lol**

_Well tomorrow we will probably cross each other way in the air. I have to go back to the studios for shooting the new episode :(_

"Do you know the place? Do you like it?" Lea asked but received no response, Dianna kept typing and concentrated on her phone.

After a couple of minutes the blonde left the phone on the table but it rang again.

**I will look out of the window, smile just in case!**

_I have no intentions to fly home and be awake, so you would have to forgive me my sleepy face! LOL XO_

"Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"No, it's just that it's rare to see you lost in your phone like that. Thought I was the only addict"

"Umm no, it's just that Dave wrote to me and well…nothing"

"Oh, right! You wanted to meet him back in L.A, was he mad?". _'Oh look at that! First time I don't hate Dave, too bad that Di preferred NYC! '_

"No, none of that. We were together the night before I flew. He just wrote to see how things are going."

"You where… together?" Lea couldn't contain herself and the words came out all by themselves. _'Subtle Lea! Subtle! God, I have to contain myself, too, I already had too much with what happened in the morning.'_

"I meant that we met ... no that we… umm…" Dianna blushed running out of words. "Well you know, one thing led to another, that's all." _'Why am I lying? No, nothing lead to nothing! I just had the stupid idea of proving to myself god knows what and then I couldn't do anything because I couldn't stop thinking about you. And it's not very pleasant to have someone's tongue in your mouth hoping it would be from someone else!'_

"Oh... okay." _'I take it back, I hate you Dave, I HATE YOU! I'm so stupid.'_

"Don't get me wrong. I mean, we were in a relationship for a long time and I don't know, we were drinking and it kind of happened. He wanted to fix things and make it work again." _'What? Is this really necessary? I'm nuts! Okay, no, it's true! He talked about getting back together. What's wrong with me? I don't know myself anymore!'_

"Okay Dianna, you don't you have to explain anything." _'I don't need to hear that you got back with your ex, that you still love him, and all that shit!'_

_'No, shit… Let me explain! I just have to tell him it is not possible because I'm confused, because I met someone else who is stuck in my head all day… Oh boy! Why does she get like that?'_

Dianna was puzzled by Lea's reaction. Maybe Lea didn't feel comfortable talking about these things, and so she decided to change the subject.

"I know what I want to do tonight, and I guess you are not going to have such a hard time as in the museum today."

"What?" Lea replied sharply.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing. Tell me what do you have in mind for tonight?" Lea disguised her annoyance with a grimaced smile.

"Umm, if it is okay for you and you don't mind going with me... Broadway is the plan" Dianna confessed giving her an all teeth smile.

Lea relaxed and giggled a little. "Why would I mind going with you?"

"Well, a Broadway star may feel embarrassed to go with someone who has only seen just a few shows before"

"I'm not a Broadway star and tonight you'll be able to see it for yourself."

"Is that a yes?" Dianna's face lit up immediately.

"Sounds like a yes, but I think I should invite Jonathan if you are okay with that."

"Of course! Is a good opportunity to get to know him better."

"Great! Oh, and also Theo will join us! Let me give him a call."

"Uh ... sure." _'Ok, her best friend Jonathan is gay, but Theo... Who is Theo? Why does he have to go? I don't want him to go with us. I don't know who he is but I don't like him!'_

"Hey! Theo? How are you? It's Lea, you got plans for tonight? Call me, I really want to see you, later!" _'Fine, if she has Dave, I'll have my ... my Theo? Well at the moment Theo sounds like the one. Not that I'm using him, just hanging out with friends, maybe flirting a little and show Dianna that if I want, I can be with someone, too. Yes, the plan is great! The only thing wrong about it is why did I do it? If she doesn't care if I'm with someone or not, she is not interested in women, her reconciliation with Dave made it pretty clear. Yesterday I was ready to seduce her and now this... no, I have to follow my plan, I can compete with Dave, I'm Lea fucking Michele, I get what I want!'_

Lea hung up after leaving the voice message and began to text Jonathan.

_'What the hell? She called him? She wants to see him? Dammit! Since when does it affect my mood if a friend is interested in spending time with someone other than me? Ok, I know the answer! Since I met Lea ... shit!_' Suddenly a new message from Dave popped up on her phone and she had an idea.

**Flying to New York rn. Guess we can hang out tonight?**

_I'm going to see a show on Broadway with friends. You can join if you want :)_

**Awesome! I will call you when I get there.**

Dianna smiled and saw that Lea had ended her call with Theo.

She thought that if Dave was there with her, she would feel much calmer, not too exposed, and it would be a good way to prevent herself from bursting into a fit of jealousy because her friend was with her boyfriend only two feet away from her.

"Cool! Jonathan and Theo are in!" _'Yeah, Theo sounded too excite. Maybe I shouldn't have said that I wanted to see him. But hey, I'll get through it. It's just as a necessary evil! I'll take care of it later and clarify with him that he is only a friend'_

"Great! I just texted Dave and he is taking an earlier flight so I invited him for tonight. I think it's nice that we meet each other's friends, it will be so much fun!"

"Tha-that's ... perfect!" '_What the fuck? I'm going to kill you! And I'll do it twice if you keep smiling at me like that! Tonight will be the longest night of my life. This can't be true, why is everything going wrong?'_

After lunch the girls walked through Central Park forgetting everybody around them and everything that would happen tonight. They enjoyed each other's company and were immersed in their own little bubble. Now was Dianna's turn to be happy seeing her so happy, telling her a thousand anecdotes as they walked through the park.

**xXx**

A few hours later in the apartment, Dianna got out of the bedroom to join the brunette who had ensconced herself in of the armchairs in the living-room. Lea was wearing a multi-coloured abstract floral printed chiffon long-sleeve dress with her hair down in smooth, loose waves.

"Umm ... is this good for Broadway?" asked Dianna while entering the living room, catching Lea's attention. The brunette turned her head so she could see her.

'_Wow, she can't be this beautiful! Where did she come from?'_ Lea thought as she stood up and stared at Dianna who had chosen a short sleeve knit dress U neck, wrapped around her waist with a skinny bow belt. Her straight hair made her look extremely sophisticated. She had such a unique style, simple yet elegant and that was one of the things that captivated Lea.

"Wow Dianna, you look ... gorgeous, absolutely stunning!" Lea's compliment made her blush, so she dropped her gaze to the glass of wine in her hands.

"Back at you, you are beautiful, too. But I guess that it's because of who went with you when you bought that dress"

"Oh, you are so funny, Ms. Agron!" Lea stuck out her tongue at the blonde before answering the door since the bell was ringing.

"Theo! How are you? Please come in ..." she said surprised because she had thought it was Jonathan. She really needed Jonathan by her side in that moment.

The young man entered and just stood there glued to the spot staring at Dianna who had almost the same reaction.

"Theo, this is Dianna Agron, my co-worker in the TV show. Di, this is Theo." _'Theo? As in Jonathan's friend? Just an acquaintance? A boy who works on Broadway? Okay, maybe I was out of my mind when I planned this.'_

"Hello, nice to meet you, Dianna"

"Nice to meet you, too."

Dianna sat back on the couch running her eyes up and down Theo with a haughty smile, almost challenging the boy. Lea sat on the other end of the couch, and Theo, completely dislodged, in a chair that was placed in front of them.

Silence had taken over the place until the bell rang again. Lea and Dianna exchanged glances before the New Yorker went to open the door.

'_Please, let it be Jonathan, pretty please, let it be Jonathan … pretty pretty please'_.

"Hello, good evening! Is Dianna here?"

"Yes… I will… call her." _'I can't believe I have to let this guy in my own house.'_

Lea whirled around and walked tensely to the couch, her hands turning into fists as she collapsed on the couch. "It's for you …" was all she could say and Dianna hurried out to meet Dave.

"Di, you are beautiful!" Dave said as he hugged and lifted her in the air effortlessly.

"Dave, you came! Now we are in NY! Crazy huh?" He put her back on the floor and she invited him inside.

"Dave, this is Lea, my counterpart on Glee. And he is Theo." Dianna pointed at the two of them and Dave greeted Lea with a kiss on the cheek before shaking Theo's hand.

"Umm, Lea, do we know each other?" Dave said, frowning, trying to remember.

"I don't think so …" she replied forcing a grimace that never became smile.

"No, I mean… I know you. Maybe from a movie or TV show?"

"She starred in a lot of Broadway plays. James and you have probably seen her there" Dianna clarified with a proud smile on her face while Lea nailed her gaze.

"Lea Michele ... Oh yes, I remember now. Spring Awakening, right?" he said while sitting down on the arm of the couch next to Dianna.

"Yeah, that's right!" Lea began to get a little uncomfortable.

"Awesome, let me congratulate you! That play was impressive. It's so commendable that even with those risqué scenes everything was played so carefully. You and your co-stars were wonderful!"

"Thanks Dave, it's very nice of you." Lea replied with a genuine smile. Dave was being sincere and she suddenly felt guilty for her lack of interest, but she just couldn't help it.

"Risqué scenes? What are you talking about?" Dianna drifted her eyes from one to the other without understanding.

"Di, how it's possible that you don't know anything about a piece of work that was a huge Broadway success and also starring a friend of yours? Lea and Groff were amazing in the sex scene. The topless scene was played very carefully, and well, there were a lot of sexual tension during the play, too. You should ask Lea for a DVD copy"

Lea went from pink to red, from red to maroon and soon to purple. She couldn't believe what was happening. What Dave had said was obviously a compliment but talking with Dianna about a scene where she was exposed made her a kind of uncomfortable. Dianna said nothing just smiled at Dave and nodded. _'Sex scenes? Topless? Oh god! How come that I have never see it? What is she going to think? I should have seen it, right? Shit…'_

The doorbell rang again and Dianna was about to open the door, but recalled that it wasn't her house and so Lea went to get the door instead to meet Jonathan.

"You finally decide to show up! This is a disaster!"

"What are you talking about?" Jonathan asked as he saw Theo sitting in a chair and Dianna next to a boy who he didn't know.

"Dave, this is Jonathan but I guess I don't have to introduce him anymore." Lea still felt as if her cheeks were burning. She grabbed Jonathan's arm and made him sit by her side after he greeted everyone.

"Dianna you look stunning. Have you considered our date?"

"Ummm, actually yes. I also thought that we could watch the Spring Awakening's DVD since Lea hasn't offered to give me a copy!"

Dave and Theo cracked up, and that made them remember that Theo was still in the room.

"Same old Lea! Don't worry Dianna, tomorrow you'll have your signed copy"

"Thank you, Jonathan!"

Lea wanted to get away now and even more when Theo grabbed her hand as they left the building. She felt so uneasy when she saw that Dave did the same with Dianna.

The play that Lea had chosen was 'Bye Bye Birdie' and when they reached the theater Jonathan managed to talk to her alone.

"What is all of this? Why is Theo here? And who is the boy with Dianna? Am I the only one feeling kind of the third wheel? I'm going to feign an excuse and I'll be going on three, two ..." Jonathan wasn't angry, he just thought that the situation was bizarre and he believed that Lea was old enough to execute their plans on their own.

"This is crazy. I invited Theo to make her jealous because she had seen her ex in LA. And now her ex is here too and I need you because I'm crazy…"

"No, I'm the odd one out in the equation. But yes, you're crazy! Crazy in love with this gorgeous blonde who is watching us right now. Don't do stupid things, okay?" Jonathan kissed her cheek before returning to the rest

"I'm afraid I'll have to go. I just need to meet my director now for some stuff about my play. I hope you all have a lovely evening. Oh and Dianna, tomorrow is a deal, don't forget!"

Lea stared at the floor, her hand was caught again by Theo. Dianna was puzzled and Dave friendly greeted the boy before they left.

Once inside the place, after several people approached Lea to ask her for a couple of autographs and photos, the four of them took their seats.

Lea and Dianna managed to sit next to each other.

"So, you're not a star on Broadway" Dianna said still her eyes directed to the front.

"No" she muttered, without facing the blonde

"So, on Broadway people ask anyone for an autograph, right? Moreover I could feel eyes watching me for the mere fact of talking to you."

"Dianna, please stop it!" Lea's cheeks reddened but thanks to the dark place no one could notice it.

"Lea, please!" Both were facing the front while whispering. Dianna was astonished about how well-known Lea was in the world of Broadway.

_'If I don't think about Theo's arm on my shoulders and Dave's on hers and just look at the stage, I think I can really enjoy it!'_

_'I don't know what is worse. Dave hugging me as if he didn't remember that he is just my ex. Or this guy holding her like that. How I wish we would be here alone! How I wish I could touch her, I can't contain myself when she is so close …'_

Dave and Theo were paying attention to the play, especially Dave, while Lea and Dianna were immersed in their thoughts. But the song which was coming up brought them back to reality.

_Talk to me, baby, won't you talk to me. I don't care what you say baby, talk to me must you to be oh so far away from me. It seems so wrong this way, talk to me and if you miss me tell me so. (1)_

_Are you lonely tell me so, say you love me tell me so. Honey, let me know…_

_'Let's see how interested she is in Dave. Let's just say that I will leave my hand on the armrest and I wait innocently for a few minutes…'_

_'Yes! Thank you Lea Michele... Oops, when did my hand take hers? Shit, it is as if my body obeys her but not me. Well, given this opportunity I can't and I won't resist! I just don't want to do it anymore'_

Dianna felt her body reacting when Lea squeezed her hand for a few seconds in the exact moment in which the song said _'Talk to me till I press you close to me .._.'. It was a tingling sensation as if an electric impulse ran through her body all at once. The following line was _'Then you'll see we won't have to talk at all …'_ and now it was Dianna's turn to mirror Lea's action, squeezing her hand and causing same reaction in Lea.

They both smiled without looking directly at each other but they shared some brief sneaky glances and that was enough.

For the rest of the night Lea forgot about the potential photographers and that she was obliged to rest her head on Theo's shoulder. And Dianna did the same with Dave. Lea's whole world revolved around her hand, her fingers which were entwined with Dianna's and the shivers that ran through her body every time the blonde's thumb caressed her hand cautiously. They only let go of the others hand was when the applause began, when the lights replaced the darkness and everyone began to leave their seats.

"Very good choice Lea! Truth to be told, I loved it." Dave walked out and stood next to Dianna his arms around her shoulders in a friendly hug without wanting to be anything more than friends. Dianna knew him and knew that he wasn't looking for anything more doing it that way.

"How about dinner? I know a good restaurant close to here." Lea suggested only looking at Dianna who was talking to Dave.

"Oh, actually Dave and I thought about meeting some old friends for a drink and catch up on them. But you are more than welcome to join us if you want" _'I wouldn't hesitate to go for dinner with you if this guy wasn't attached to your body. Geez! He can't invade your personal space even more, he is all over you. No, I better go with Dave for a drink, I need some time to clear my head'_

"Thanks but I don't think so… I'm rather tired so I'd better only have dinner and return early. See you at the apartment later, take these keys"

"Thanks!" Dianna smiled gratefully.

"Well, Lea, it was a pleasure meeting you. Hope this isn´t the last time." said Dave infuriating the brunette because he was really friendly and pleasant companion. It was really hard to dislike him when he behaved so well and was so nice to her.

"Thanks Dave, I hope so!"

Dave shook hands with Theo while Dianna gave her a goodbye kiss on the cheek.

Dave and Dianna were left waiting for a taxi when the blonde saw Theo putting his arm around Lea's waist as they began to walk away.

A couple of minutes laters, when Lea arrived at the restaurant she felt miserable mainly because of leaving Dianna and going separate ways. But she also felt horrible for what she was doing to Theo. The boy showed so much interest in her that she felt sick in her stomach for her own behavior.

"Theo, I don't know if you knew this but Jonathan played cupid on our first meeting and don't get me wrong, you're such a great guy! But the truth is that I'm not interested in meeting anyone else right now and even less in a long distance relationship!"

Theo smiled with relief and chuckled before he added: "Jonathan isn't very subtle when he puts on the cupid costume but don't worry. Actually... Can I trust you?"

"Sure!"

"The truth is that I'm ... I'm gay and I accepted the invitation to get closer to Jonathan" Theo dropped his gaze and Lea noticed the frightening look in his eyes being afraid of her response.

"You're ... you're gay? Jonathan? You like Jonathan? Don't worry, I won't say a word and I'm so glad that I'm not a bad girl for rejecting such a handsome boy" she said grabbing Theo's hand. The brunette looked at him tenderly, the boy suddenly awakened love and understanding in her.

"I'm so relieved that I clarified it! But now tell me, you said you are not interested in meeting anyone ELSE, that means that there's somebody…" Theo gave her a big smile to ensure her that she could trust him.

"Yeah, there's someone but it is as uncertain as your situation. So till now there are only my feelings for that person. I have no idea if these feeling are reciprocal or not …"

"Dianna" Theo affirmed smiling.

"What? where?" Lea turned around thinking that Dianna was coming through the door or something.

Theo erupted into a loud laughter as he saw her reaction. "Haha, subtle, Lea! I was just implying that Dianna was that person."

"What? No,no, it's not Dianna. Errr, really ... um, you know … okay, it's her!" Lea said with a sigh and she felt how the invisible weight was taken off her shoulders. He was being honest with her so she felt the need to do the same to him.

"I knew it! I saw you watching her all night long. The way you look at her, the way your tone of voice becomes softer when you speak to her, and well, intertwining your hand with hers for most of the night is very telling"

"Obvious , much?" Lea shook her head and laughed with relief, finally loosen the hold of her words, feelings and thoughts. "All I can say is that it is stronger than me, but I guess she is not into me and I have to respect that"

"Are you sure? She didn't seem to be annoyed when your fingers were intertwined with hers, but you should have seen her when I clasped your waist ... Boy, that's a whole different story!" Theo laughed. "And well, her smile when your eyes meet is sickly sweet"

The two of them had entered the restaurant feeling horribly about their disguise, but now over the rest of the meal they had a great time. They talked about their feelings and their respective interests, about their considerations and plans, maybe a visit to L.A. And so they didn't even notice how quickly time flew by and suddenly they were the last ones in the restaurant.

So they left and Theo accompanied Lea to her apartment. When they reached the entrance he gave her a hug and they promised each other to meet again soon.

Lea entered the apartment a little nervously, but didn't see a sign of Dianna. She assumed that the blonde hadn't come home yet and so she went to the kitchen, poured herself a glass of water and headed to her bedroom.

Lea opened the door to her bedroom while taking off her dress as lit the light. She couldn't find the light switch right away but when she finally managed to turn on the light, she froze in place only in her underwear facing Dianna. The blonde was in her bed looking at her with eyes barely open because of the bright light all of a sudden.

"Oh sorry, sorry! I didn't know… I thought you ... I'm sorry!" Lea said as she covered her body with the dress and hurried into the bathroom immediately.

_'What was that? Am I still dreaming? Dammit that was hot! Her sexy perfect body, her skin and those toned legs. This woman is perfection! Fuck, I'm so turned on! I better go and sleep on the couch'_

"I'm sorry, Di. I thought you weren´t here and well… I'm sorry!" Lea repeated getting out of the bathroom with her pajamas ready to take her place in bed lying next to Dianna.

"Oh no, it's okay. I got here a while ago and I tried to wait for you but I fell asleep. I'm the one who should be apologizing!" Dianna felt how her cheeks and the rest of her body were on fire and so she tried to get out of bed.

"Where are you going?" Lea grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Umm, to the couch. It's late and we should rest for a while."

"Yeah, I know that but I don´t understand what the couch has to do with it?"

"Well, since that is the place where I'll be sleeping, I think it is a relevant detail, don´t you think?" Dianna was very nervous. Her body had no intention of going anywhere but her head was doing as much as possible to get her out of there.

"Dianna, come on! We have already shared a bed before. I will not let you go to the couch! Nor do I want to go to sleep in the couch instead. As you said I don't bite ... unless you ask me to"

This time Dianna felt Lea pulling her down onto the bed again. Her body froze and within seconds she felt Lea snuggling into her. Her brown hair was all over her shoulder as the New Yorker hugged her and rested her head on the side of her neck.

If her body was already on fire just seeing Lea in front of her, feeling her like that was a whole different story. Her heart started to beat faster as she melted into her.

"How was your party? Did you enjoy it?" Lea wondered as her index finger traced imaginary lines on Dianna's chest.

"Fine… we had a really good time. What about you?" _'Just breathe! Take a deep breathe, you can't do it!'_

"Theo is really nice; we had a good time, too. So Charlie… you really like that shirt, don't you? If Jonathan brings you the DVD, you will have the complete collection of merchandise when you return to L.A.!" Lea giggled amusedly.

"I think that this will be my new pajamas top" Dianna put all of efforts in trying to relax her body but her heart was pounding as if it was looking to break free from her chest.

"I want to hear your voice... sing something" Lea purred biting her lip.

The blonde laughed at the request. "It doesn't work like that. YOU sing, I fall asleep!"

"No, not tonight!" Lea's voice was pure sex. The brunette didn't recoil from seducing Dianna in her plan.

Dianna swallowed hard and searched in her mind for a good answer, but everything was white, empty. She had no idea what to sing and was convinced that a few minutes had passed since Lea's request.

Finally a song came into her mind and she began to whisper the words softly.

Lea smiled contently, recognizing the song in a heartbeat. It was 'Make you feel my love' by Adele, one of her favorites.

Dianna's voice becharmed her, the warmth of her body set Lea on fire and her perfume made the petite brunette lose her mind.

The song ended with them singing a duet, their eyes locked and both breathing hard. The air around them was vibrating with desire, their hearts set the rhythm and their eyes were dark and full of passion. This was the most intense situation any of them had ever experienced in their whole life.

After what felt like an eternity Lea was the one who broke the silence.

"Your eyes ..." she mumbled trying not to let out an uncontrollable moan.

"My eyes ... What about them?" _'I'm so screwed. I like her as in like like. I'm so attracted to her like never before and she is a girl, she is my friend. God! What did I do to get to this point where the only thing that I want is to kiss my best friend as if my life depends on it?'_

"Your eyes look ... dark green. I swear that they change color!" _'__Your eyes are enough to make my body burn and my panties soaked. I can't take this much longer, I have to find a way to accelerate everything!'_

"It's the first time someone tells me that. Maybe they change, and you are the one who found out about that" _'Maybe my eyes change because of you? But it is not the only thing that has changed. My whole life has changed, you just change me ... And now? What shall I do? How do I find a safe way out of this incredible desire to kiss you? Is there a way to overcome the panic that has seized me now that I know that my heart is in your hands and you can easily break it?'_

Dianna knew she wouldn't be able to handle the situation any longer and so she got up to go to the bathroom. But it was just an excuse to come back seconds later and lay back in bed with some space between her and Lea…

On the next day Dianna woke up before the brunette. She got up, took a shower and began to prepare breakfast. She arranged everything on a tray and returned to the room to wake Lea.

"Good morning, sleepyhead"

The New Yorker awoke opening her eyes slowly and saw the blonde standing in front of her with a huge tray. She rubbed her eyes, smiled shyly and sat up on the bed signaling Dianna to join her.

"You wanna know something? I love that you came, I love that you prepare breakfast. I really missed having breakfast the first days back here. And I also love you!" Lea finished and opened her arms for Dianna to come closer so she could hug her, something that happened in a blink and they held the hug even when the bell rang.

"I love coming here, and I love you, too! You're very important to me!" Dianna whispered in the brunette's ear and she felt how Lea even tightened her embrace.

"I must go to meet Jonathan, I can't stand the anxiety! Do you think that he brought my DVD?" Dianna asked as she walked away from Lea.

She ran to the door because she didn't want Jonathan to wait longer.

"Lea, you are blonde and taller? Well, at least the shirt is still the same!" the boy joked when he saw that Dianna was opening the door. He gave her a hug and kissed her cheek before handing her a package.

"LEA! Jonathan brought me the DVD, he is the best! I think I'll steal your best friend!"

"Dianna Agron, take your hands off my man NOW!" Lea shouted from her bedroom.

"Am I too early?"

"No, you're fine. It's just … well, you know Lea and so you know where she loves to have breakfast, so …"

Both walked towards the bedroom, sat on the bed and began to talk. Jonathan was glad to see his best friend so happy and so in love with Dianna. For him Dianna was extremely beautiful inside and out. He was really pleased about the situation and sighed contently.

After breakfast he waited patiently for Lea to take a shower and for Dianna to pack her things before taking them to the airport.

Several hours later a voice indicated that the plane was landing. The two woke up and saw that at some point in their sleep Lea's hand had found Dianna's and were now linked, fitting perfectly together, as if it belonged there.

* * *

**Just Breathe by Pearl Jam.**

Stay with me, you're all I see.  
Did I say that I need you? Did I say that I want you? Lord, if I didn't, I'm a fool, you see… No one knows this more than me… as I come clean.  
I wonder every day as I look upon your face.

* * *

(1) Baby talk to me - Bye Bye Birdie.


	12. Chapter 12: Inside your love

Returning to Los Angeles after this weekend in New York was complicated for both of them. Every time they made eye contact memories flooded their heads and brought back flashes from the past days and they relived the intense situations that they had experienced and which were loaded with sexual and emotional tension. They were convinced that their love for each other was far beyond simple friendship affection. The longing for a kiss had made it pretty clear, but at the same time the two were almost certain that it was not reciprocal. And if it was, it was still a very complex situation.

"I can't believe that while I read my lines you are immersed in your MacBook. What's so interesting?" Lea said placing the script on the couch and looking at Dianna.

"Umm I don't know if I should tell you..." Dianna said sheepishly, putting on her best thinking face. "But it might be that my newest New Yorker friend has invited me to return this weekend for his birthday. Don't worry Lea! Don't feel bad if your invitation hasn't arrived yet. Sometimes it just takes a while …"

"I don't need an email invitation for JGroff's birthday!" Lea replied folding her arms and looking defiantly at Dianna. If the blonde's weakness was her younger brother, then Lea's was her best friend.

"Calm down, JGroff is all yours. But I'm still invited so … should we travel together or do you prefer to do it on your own?"

"JGroff? NO! Jonathan or Groff, not JGroff!"

"Don't be jealous, Lea Michele Sarfati! I'll still be your friend, you don't have to be afraid." Dianna teased her, but couldn't resist the pouty face of the brunette. "Oh poor thing, come here!" she finished getting closer to hug her. The moment they connected both of them felt a tingling sensation affecting every nerve fiber in their bodies. They missed being so close so they decided to ignore it.

"Oh I almost forgot to tell you, Jason says Hi! You probably will see him next month when he comes to visit me!" _'You play, I play… Oh no, don't break the hug, shit!'_

"So ... you will fly back to New York tomorrow?" Dianna continued with a more serious tone and a faint smile.

"Truth is that I'm exhausted but I can't miss his birthday so… yeah. Do you want me to book a flight for the two of us? We will be back on Sunday night."

"Oh no, I'm not planning to go. I mean, Jonathan is a cutie and I really like him but… I don't know, what am I gonna do there?" _'Although being close to you would be reason enough to fly to New York, Somalia or the Belgian Congo…' _

"You have made a lasting impression on him. He told me and he was sure about inviting you, so there is no compromise in this. What are you going to do there? Well, you're going to be with me!" _'You can be with me any way, anytime, anywhere you want. Geez, I don't want to think about you not being there, I'm missing you already …'_

"Mmm, there'll be all of your friends and I don't know any of them, so I will get bored. This time I'm staying here" _'Or in simple and honest words: I will die of jealousy because I'd rather you spend your time with me. Me and nobody else'_

"DIANNA! You really think that I'll leave you alone because of my friends?" _'As if I could get away from you more than two feet without feeling like there's something missing.'_

"No, that's exactly why I don't want to go. You will be so worried about me not being alone that you will not enjoy your friends. What I'm going to do is buy a pretty gift for Jonathan and you're going to give it to him, okay?"

"Are you crazy? I will book a flight for us right now"

"First watch your tone, Sarfati. Second, I'd really rather not go."

"God, you're impossible! Do whatever you want!" Lea snapped back frustrated and grabbed her script to focus on another thing that kept her from fighting with the blonde.

"Are you sure? I can do whatever I want?" _'What the heck am I saying? I can't even think about doing what I want when I'm around you because I feel I could unleash a new world war …'_

Lea moved the script to the side and saw Dianna staring at her with dark eyes and a smirk smile getting closer and closer.

"Dianna, we need you in 5!" said one assistant after knocking on the trailer's door.

Dianna stopped instantly, gave Lea an unreadable look and then left the trailer. The brunette had still no scenes hence she stayed there trying to focus her attention on the script.

A few minutes later the same assistant came to tell Lea that she was finished for the day because Cory wasn't feeling well so the last shoot of the day had been suspended.

Lea went to see if anyone else was free but didn't find anyone so she returned and decided to take a nap in the trailer while waiting for Dianna…

A couple of hours later Dianna entered the trailer cursing to herself as she slammed the door with such a force that Lea woke with a start.

"What happened to you? Why are you full of white dust and… eggs?" Lea asked before recalling the scene she had read early in the script.

"Worst day of my life! My arms ache because I spent all morning practicing in that wheelchair. It wasn't enough that I fell out yesterday, nooo, it happened to me again today. Plus Ryan was unbearable! And finally Puck needed to throw flour and eggs at Quinn! Aaaaaaaaaargh …" Dianna was furious, even beyond the anger that her character used to have.

"Easy Quinnie, you are scaring me!" _'Wow, she is so fucking sexy all dirty like that and so angry! My god, it's getting hot in here, right? Right?'_

"Argh, this was the icing to the cake today. The worst episode so far! And what are you still doing here? Why didn't you leave when you were done?" Dianna was already searching for her clothes so she could finally take a shower and be able to leave the set.

"Okay, this Quinn attitude is funny but only for a while, Di. Calm down, I haven't left because I wanted to go back with you, as usual."

_'Why are you so perfect? Why? Who am I lying to? I had fun at that scene with Mark and the wheelchair is a very good idea… I just hate being away from her. I don't want her to go to New York but then we are together in the same room and I can't take to be next to her right now and not be able to tell her how I fell about her. Fuck she is driving me crazy!'_

Lea observed how Dianna was lost in her thoughts and walked into the bathroom in silence. So she took her place on the couch again until the blonde was finished.

After a while, when Dianna was ready she grabbed her stuff and began to walk to the door. "Let's go!" was all she said nonchalantly.

Lea muttered something under her breath. She didn't know how to react to Dianna's bad mood because she had never seen the blonde like that. Actually the only time she was so pissed was also on set, but it lasted just a few minutes.

Dianna approached the car, opened the door, threw her stuff in the back seat and then got in waiting for Lea.

When the brunette sat down and put on the seatbelt Dianna saw Lea's eyes avoiding her. Lea didn't know how to react when the blonde was like that and the scene kind of frightened her a little.

"Sorry" Dianna whispered after releasing a sigh. "It's not you, I'm not having my best day but I have no right to treat you like that"

"It's fine, Di. Don't worry!" Lea turned to look at her with a tender smile trying to calm her down.

"Wanna watch Spring Awakening?" she asked in a softer and tender tone of voice.

"Umm, sure…" Lea said hesitantly not only because it was not her initial plan, but also because it was weird to think about Dianna seeing her topless.

"If you don't want to, you can choose something else" the blonde added smiling shyly, trying to make up to her for making her feel uncomfortable.

"No, it's not that. It's just that Jenna invited us to dinner but if you don't want to go, it's okay."

"Do you want to go?"

"Not really, but Jenna was complaining about how we never see each other and so I thought we could go. But then ..."

"But then your friend was being a bitch and you were afraid to tell her that. Call her and ask if she wants us to bring something!" she finished turning on the engine and started to drive out of the studio.

"No, you're tired and I'd prefer to go home, take a shower and cook something."

"But it doesn't bother me at all and you have to stop doing so many things for me."

"I don't want to go, I'd rather stay home with you..." Lea confessed searching for hazel eyes to give the statement more truth. "Besides, tomorrow I will be flying to NY so you will have three days to enjoy my absence!"

"Okay, I can't think of any reason to reject your plan!" Dianna laughed and gave her a suggestive look causing her cheeks to blush.

When they reached the apartment Lea went to the bathroom and Dianna ordered food so that the brunette didn't have to cook. Then she put on some music and lay down on the couch to read.

Lea finished her shower, put on pajamas and went to the living-room. As she spotted Dianna she noticed that she was reading. That was a common scene but that didn't mean she was used to it. She loved seeing her like that, so peacefully beautiful and lost in the piece of literature.

"What are you reading?" Lea smiled lying down and resting her head on Dianna's lap without realizing when she had made the decision.

Dianna was flabbergasted by what Lea did but not annoyed. She enjoyed having her so close, even though in recent days she had been avoiding it. "A book called Little Bee, I'm about to finish it"

"Can you read a tiny bit to me? If I like it, I will borrow it from you."

Dianna chuckled and Lea was mesmerized by her lips and the sound of her laughter. "Are you really asking me to read one of my books to you? I thought you were not into the Agron style …"

"I love the Agron style ... I mean, I like that you have such a unique personality. You're very smart, you're interested in art, literature, photography. You know a lot about music and even if I bothers you for your weird taste… I also admire that! It's pretty cool!" Lea didn't take her eyes off the blonde and she didn't care that her blushing cheeks were exposing her.

Lea saw that Dianna had a bright smile on her face, letting her know that she appreciated each one of her words. Then she took the book with her right hand and started to read a little while her left hand began to stroke Lea's hair.

"_(…) On the girl's brown legs there were many small white scars. I was thinking, do those scars cover the whole of you, like the stars and moons on your dress? I thought that would be pretty too, and I ask you right here please to agree with me that a scar is never ugly. That is what the scar makers want us to think. But you and I, we must make an agreement to defy them. We must see all scars as beauty, okay? This will be our secret. Because take it from me, a scar does not form on the dying. A scar means, 'I survived'. _

_In a few breaths' time I will speak some sad words to you. But you must hear them as we have agreed to see scars now. Sad words are just another beauty. A sad story means the storyteller is alive. The next thing you know, something fine will happen to her, something marvelous, and then she will turn round and smile._(1)

I think that's enough. The food should be here any moment and I don't want you to fall asleep." Dianna smiled sheepishly.

"No, keep going ... it's cute." _'And I love to hear your voice, do not deprive me of that.'_

The blonde looked at her raising an eyebrow in disbelief about what Lea had said but the brunette ignored her.

"Enough! I will let you watch your reality show again. You don't have to fake interest in me and my books …"

"I am being serious! Hold on! I can watch it? You don't mind?" Lea played her part and the two of them began to laugh.

"Umm, you can watch it if you can prove to me that you were listening."

"Oh god, you never believe me. I was really listening and I like it. I second the thought about a scar being not ugly, I think the same. When he says that a scar means you had survived, he is saying that a scar means you had the courage to live. And that's something that everyone should do… take risks, go for what you want!" _'And you have no idea about how much I want to go for you right now. You are everything and at the same time the only thing that I want!'_

"True, but scars hurts ..."

"Of course they hurt, but don't you prefer a scar to the doubt of not knowing what would have happened if you had taken a chance? I think that uncertainty hurts a lot more than a scar."

Lea bore her heart to Dianna in that comment staring directly into her hazel eyes wishing that the blonde could read between the lines what she was really trying to say. She searched for some kind of indication in Dianna's eyes that the two were talking about the same thing.

"Yes, but what do you do when there's another person involved? I mean, it's okay if I get a scar because I take risks but I have no right to harm another person! I can't be that selfish" _'If you look at me like that, nothing else matters. I know that I'd fill my body with scars for you, but I couldn't live knowing that I hurt you in some way'_

"Are we talking about something or someone in particular?"

"No, it's just my interpretation" Dianna said trying to sound steady.

Dianna and Lea were approaching each other since the talk had begun until they were face to face, only inches away. Dianna was sinking into the couch to keep a prudent distance. But her body betrayed her letting her gaze fall to Lea's lips. She blushed furiously as she impulsively licked her own lips full of desire.

_'God! Please! Let the bell ring or let someone call, an earthquake, SOMETHING!? I can't take it any longer. Why is she looking at me like that? Why is she so close? Will she ...? No, of course not! She made it pretty clear when she invited Theo to join us at our night in NY'_

"Di …" Lea purred out with dark eyes glued on Dianna. "If there is an adjective that never comes to my mind when I think of you, it is 'selfish'. I can't think of a single reason to believe that you are capable of hurting someone on purpose. I can't find a simple reason why a person wouldn't want to take a risk with you. I mean, I would do it! You are so worth it..." Lea whispered with a voice full of lust. And even without the existence of real physical contact, Dianna felt her body shiver with each word she heard.

Dianna kept staring at her, eyes sexing her without even knowing and she swallowed hard. Everything began to vanish around them when suddenly the sound of doorbell pervaded the room filling the silence. "I will get that …" the blonde jump of the couch without looking back. Lea shook her head trying to clear her thoughts and the mess in there and took her sweatshirt off because she suddenly felt really hot.

"Wanna eat here?" said the brunette pointing at the coffee table

"Yeah, can you clean this while I go and grab something to drink?"

Lea nodded and moved the stuff from the table to make room and sat back on the couch.

Lea beamed at Dianna when she returned with a bottle of her favorite wine and two glasses. "You're doing everything so I don't regret missing Jenna's dinner, aren't you?"

"What can I say? I like to satisfy your whims!" Dianna winked flirtatiously taking a seat next to her.

"Really? Can I ask you whatever I want?"

"Umm, no ... I'm kind of afraid when you have that look on your face something … I don't know … crazy will come out!"

"It seems like you just read my mind!" Lea said giving her a mischievously grin

"Why? What were you going to ask me? "

"I can't tell, you are afraid of me, didn't you just say that?" Lea smiled victoriously at the embarrassed blonde.

"But ..."

"No buts, let's eat before the food gets cold."

The two began to eat. Lea turned on the TV and searched for American Idol and Dianna went back to her book once they finished eating.

A while later the TV show was over. The blonde still concentrated on her book while Lea had fallen asleep in her lap.

Dianna closed the book and stared at Lea who was sleeping soundly on top of her legs. She didn't want to wake her up but also knew that tomorrow would be a long day and she needed to rest properly.

"Sweetie…" Dianna whispered softly stroking Lea's cheek with her thumb without being aware of the pet name she had chosen to use.

"Mmm …" Lea mumbled still sleepy.

"Come on, Lea, move your sleepy pretty ass to your room. Otherwise you are going to be all sore tomorrow."

"No, I'm pretty comfortable here." muttered the brunette making herself comfortable.

"That means I'm comfy as well?"

"Yeah, you always are." Lea kept talking in a husky voice with her eyes still closed.

"That should be a compliment?" Dianna asked amusedly by the brunette's strange behavior.

"Absolutely... Your thighs are way more comfortable than my pillow." 'Am I blatantly crossing the line?'

"Lea, it's time to go to sleep!" _'Because this is becoming too much for me and don't have a lot of self-control anymore!'_

"Nope!"

"Come on, Lea!" Dianna's voice was stern yet she was still stroking her hair.

"Mmm… do you come with me?"

"What?"

"I asked if you come with me."

"Come with you where?" Dianna had heard her well but still needed a confirmation.

"To my bedroom, duh'!"

_'I can't, I can't, I fucking can't! I need to avoid doing stupid things'_

_'Ok, she is not answering. Yes, this time I blatantly crossed the line.'_

The brunette began to freak out so she put on her best smile and spoke again. "I'm afraid… isn't there a storm outside?"

"LEA! I'm the one who is afraid of storms ... If you want me to sleep with you, why don't you just ask?" _'Did I say that aloud? Oh boy, never mind'_

_'Ask her, ask her right now! Why am I still silent? YES, Dianna Agron. I want to sleep with you, today and every night for the rest of my life!'_

Lea couldn't find a plausible reason so she stood up. Even if they both wanted to sleep together there wasn't a valid excuse to do it.

Dianna accompanied Lea to her bedroom, tucked her in and wished her sweet dreams.

The blonde was barely out of the room when Lea was already wrapping her arms tightly around the pillow. She couldn't stand having to sleep alone, not after falling asleep in her arms pressed close to her body.

Dianna did the same. Once in her room she put on some pajama shorts and the Spring Awakening t-shirt, which she had borrowed from Lea in NY, before collapsing on the bed, hugging her pillow close to her chest.

_'I can't keep doing this, at least I need to talk to someone …' _

Dianna couldn't sleep and after considering several ideas she decided she had to get an opinion from somebody with more life experience - her mother's. If there was someone she could trust, it was her mother. She knew it was the best decision even if she had no idea how she would explain everything that was happening right now. She wasn't afraid of her reaction at all. She needed her mother to give her strength and the calmness to cope with everything.

_The next day..._

The day on the set had been endless but now they were finally finished and so Lea and Dianna headed to the airport. The two had brought their bags to work so they didn't have to waste time with returning to the apartment.

"You know you are still on time to change your mind and come with me, right? I just checked and there are several free seats on the flight!" Lea said still trying to convince her which she had been trying all day but had not been successful.

"Thanks but no. I miss my family and now is a good opportunity to go. Besides I'd rather do it now so I'm not alone and we don't know if we will have time when the series premiere will be aired and our schedules will be more than busy."

"Staying home alone? My god! I already invited you to come with me, so it's you who leaves me alone!"

"No, JGroff invited me."

"Don't call him that."

"It's just two days. Are you really going to miss me?" Dianna laughed, but inside she was dying to hear a yes as answer.

"No, not at all! But I think it's horrible that you reject JGroff's invitation." Lea folded her arms in silence. _'I'm already missing you!' _

"Do you know what you will give him as present ?" the blonde changed the subject so Lea wasn't getting more upset.

"No, I will take care of that tomorrow in the morning. I'm awful with buying gifts. Well, you should already know that by now." Lea remembered her Hanukkah gift for Dianna.

"Really? Then you should start looking for my birthday gift. I have very high expectations!" Dianna looked at her and smiled defiantly as she parked the car. They got out and Lea grabbed her bag and began walking behind Dianna.

"Give JGroff a big bear hug and a kiss for me, okay? See you on Monday?"

"I see no hug here, but if you want you can give it to me and I give it to JGroff"

Dianna didn't hesitate and wrapped her arms tightly around the brunette while she placed a tender kiss on her cheek.

"I guess now you actually have something to give to him, right? Have a safe trip, Lea!" Dianna kissed her cheek again and whispered in her ear: "He wasn't the only one who deserves a kiss, don't you think?"

Lea was so lost in the hug, the kisses and Dianna's breath hitting her neck that when she was able to react again the blonde had disappeared in the crowd. All she could do was grab her phone and call her.

"Yeah?" Dianna answered laughing.

"Have a good trip, too!"

The blonde thanked her and ended the call. Lea felt completely stupid when she remembered what had Dianna said in the car, so she called again.

"Mmm yeah?" Dianna kept giggling as she picked up.

"Your birthday! I don't know when your birthday is"

"Then you are not only looking for the perfect gift but also trying to find out the date!" Dianna hung up and proceeded to the gate.

A mere 3 hours after Dianna had landed in San Francisco she surprised her mother by standing in the doorway without prior notice. Her mom rubbed her eyes in disbelief and Dianna couldn't contain herself and flew into her arms. When she saw her mom's smile and felt her mom's arms enclose her, she knew she had made the right decision. She felt loved.

"My little lamb, why didn't you tell me that you were coming? I could have gone to pick you up at the airport!"

"It was a last-minute decision besides I wanted to surprise you, mom!"

"Your brother is going to go crazy, he should be here any minute! Do you want to call your father?"

"Yes, that would be great!"

Dianna clung strongly to her mother and the tears began to flow freely after weeks of restraint.

"Di, honey, are you okay?" Mary was taken aback by her daughter's action.

"I've missed you so much, mom!" Dianna was not ready to talk yet. She just wanted to stay in her mother's arms and forget everything.

"Honey we missed you, too. So much. But we are proud of you and everything you are achieving in so little time!" Her mother hugged her back knowing that something was wrong but she didn't wanted to push her.

They used the rest of the night to catch up. Her father came to dinner with them, he wanted to know everything about the new job and her life in LA. And Jason wouldn't stop hugging her, they were close but the distance even brought them closer together.

The after dinner chatting made them lost track of time and by midnight Dianna fell on her old bed exhaustedly.

She was so strung out that she didn't wake up for breakfast the next morning, neither her mother wanted to wake her up. So when she finally opened her eyes she went straight into the shower and then went downstairs to help her mother to prepare lunch.

"Good morning, mom, sorry for missing breakfast!" Dianna sat on the stool as she watched Mary organizing all the ingredients to start cooking

"Honey, you don't have to apologize. You must be really tired, you came straight from work"

Her mother poured a glass of juice, gave it to her and sat down opposite of her. Dianna didn't know how she should start, but she also knew she had to because this was the only chance she could spend some time alone with her.

Mary knew her daughter and knew she had to help her a bit to get her to start talking. "So tell me, how is everything going in LA? Are you getting along with your fellow cast members?"

"It's a dream. It's amazing, it's wonderful, it's everything I've always wanted and there are wonderful people around me. We have become great friends and we have a lot of fun. And besides, the show looks pretty promising."

"I'm so happy to hear all of that. What about Dave? Have you seen him again?" The boy was the first option that came to her mind to justify why Dianna looked so sad and tired.

"Yeah, I saw him last weekend in New York. We hung out with some friends but nothing more."

"You were in NY? Was that a work trip?" Mary thought it was very strange that her daughter hadn't mentioned anything about this trip

"Umm no, I went to visit... Lea" _'It must sound stupid! I mean, I went to visit my roommate because she was gone for a couple of days and I missed her! I'm so pathetic!'_

"I don't understand, isn't she living with you? Why did you fly to New York to visit her?" There was suddenly the indication Mary was looking for which seemed to contain the reason behind Dianna's problems. All she needed to find out now was what role Lea played in all of that.

"Yeah, she went to NY and invited me and I had a few things to do so I decided to go, too."

"And how was the trip?"

"It was great, I met her parents who were really nice and we had a lot of fun. They are already planning an Agron-Sarfati dinner. Then Lea accompanied me to the MoMA to see the exhibition of Tim Burton. She doesn't like him but she went and I took the chance to educate her a little. Afterwards we went to Broadway to see a play. It was amazing! Do you remember that I told you she had achieved several successes there? Well let's just say she is kind of a star there. Everyone knows her. She was asked to take pictures and sign autographs. We went to the play with Jonathan, her best friend but he had to leave. So there were only Dave, who was in NY, Theo, a friend of hers, Lea and me."

Mary had observed her intently as she was speaking and recognized how her eyes lit up and started to glow at the mere mention of Lea. Her smile was huge but all of that disappeared when she brought up Theo.

"I guess you had a great time. This boy, Theo, is he her boyfriend?" Mary asked carefully trying to connect the dots.

"NO! I mean, I don't know." Dianna blushed and dropped her gaze. She knew she was coming to the point of no return, but now the only desire she had was to run up to her room like she had done when she was a little girl.

"What's going on honey? Why are you so sad? You know I love you and I don't want to push you but I hate seeing you like this!"

Dianna couldn't contain herself and began to cry. Mary walked over to her and hugged her tightly without saying a word and the two just stood there. She stroked Dianna's hair until the sobs disappeared making her ready for the talk.

"I'm scared, mom. I feel scared like never before!" Dianna dried her tears and tried to keep eye contact with her mother.

"What are you afraid of? I'm here little lamb… It will be all right, I promise you."

"I'm afraid that once I tell you this you will never look at me the same way. I'm afraid of disappointing you, Jason, or even dad. I'm scared because I'm reaching a point where I no longer know who I am and I'm terrified of that change …" Dianna muttered between the sobs and her mother began to feel really worried.

"Di, look at me... there is nothing you can do to disappoint us. I am so proud of you and nothing can change that. You're such a wonderful human being and an amazing daughter!" Mary still had her hands on Dianna's face and forced the blonde to maintain eye contact. After Mary's statement Dianna just nodded. Meanwhile Mary couldn't figure out what had really happened. But she saw the pain in Dianna's eyes.

"I'm feeling things; things that I can't understand, things that have never happened to me before. I just feel that this fills me with energy but at the same time takes it away from me. My mood is in constant change. And while I have never felt like being dependent from anybody before, now… I'm not so sure anymore." Dianna drowned in her own words but she managed to get them all out and give her mother some kind of explanation.

"And what is Lea's role in all of that?" Mary's concerned voice and the direct question struck the blonde, but her mother sounded so calm and confident that she couldn't help but feel safe.

"Lea… Lea is the person who evokes those things in me …" she breathed out as a single tear ran down her blushed cheek.

"Lea has become someone important to you?" Mary kind of knew what Dianna was trying to tell her but she went for it anyway and asked in the most discreet way she could think of.

"Yes, so much that I miss her after not speaking to her for a couple of hours. It feels as if we had been away from each other for months!"

Her mother nodded, hoping for Dianna to keep talking.

"I don't know how it happened but from the moment we met we had such a strong chemistry. She is so amazing. I can't get her out of my head since the day when we all met for the first time at the dinner. I wanted to see her, wanted to talk to her ever since. Then after we wrapped the pilot she returned to New York. I missed her so much that I wanted the project to be picked up more than anything else. I wanted to get the chance to see her again and okay, I wanted to get the job as well. And when it was picked up she came back to L.A. and since that time we have hardly spent time apart. I was the one who asked her to move in. I don't know, mom. I feel things for her that terrify me. I never felt this for anyone, not even Dave."

And for the third time Dianna broke out into tears in her mother's arm.

"You are my baby girl! You can count on me, you know that, right? I'll be here for you forever. And everything you told me so far are beautiful things, I can´t see anything wrong with that!"

Mary kissed her forehead and kept holding her waiting for the blonde to relax.

"Mom, when I said I feel things I mean feel FEEL things. When she's around, the whole world seems to vanish. If she smiles, I smile back without even knowing the reason. When I look into her eyes, I get lost in her and even find a shelter. When we hug, my body receives electric shocks that runs through every tiny nerve and muscle. And the day we went to Broadway, when I saw her leaving with Theo, I felt a huge and painful knot in my stomach. I don't know what is happening to me, but ..."

This time Mary interrupted her, taking a deep breath before starting to talk.

"You don't know what is happening to you? I think, you know exactly what's happening. And it's okay! It's beyond okay actually. This is one of the nicest things that could happen to you." Mary took a seat next to Dianna and cupped her hand.

"So… you are not mad or disappointed?" Dianna asked fearfully, slowly looking up to meet her mother's gaze.

Mary let out a soft laugh. "I think I've never felt more proud of you in my whole life. I'm not saying that I was expecting this. I mean I'm okay with it but I need a little time to process some things, you know? But what matters is that I don't care if you fall for a boy, a girl or a unicorn! I care for my daughter's happiness. I care for you to be with someone who deserves you and who is worth it. And young lady, the way you talk about Lea and that smile when you think about her tell their own story. I think you know pretty well how to get your girl." Mary kissed her head again and wrapped her arms around her in a strong embrace, letting her feel all the confidence she could.

"It's not that easy, she doesn't ..."

"She doesn't what? That girl must be crazy about you, look at you! You're beautiful, how could she not be into you? Come here!" And Mary hugged her again.

"I love you, mom, thank you so much for being the best mom ever!"

"And I love you, my little lamb. So now you should go back to LA and get the girl, and then introduce her to me as soon as possible!" The two burst into laughter. Her mother was happy to know that Dianna trusted her and Dianna for having a mother that understood and accepted her without any criticism.

"Umm, how… how do I know if she feels the same?" Dianna asked breaking apart and searching for her mother's eyes. She looked at her innocently suddenly feeling like a 15 years old girl who nervously tried to talk about the first guy she really liked.

"How do you feel when she stands in front of you?"

"I get lost in her eyes, my heart races wildly and she leaves me breathless. There are a million of butterflies in my stomach and the world around me comes to a stop … And I smile because she smiles and that is all I need. And I constantly feel the urge to hug her and capture her attention."

"I think if you open your eyes and open your heart, you'll be able to see that all of this is reflected in her. But you don't need to observe her, there's no way Lea doesn´t feel the same!"

"I'm not so sure, mom."

"Promise me you'll go back, find out and do something."

"But..."

"Dianna, you just admitted to me that you like a girl. And now the next thing you say is that you are too afraid to do something to win her over?"

"I guess no …"

"Okay then, promise me!"

"I promise ... but don't get your hopes up too high."

"ELISE!"

Dianna raised her gaze sheepishly and they both began to giggle with delight.

A couple of hours later, on the other side of the country Lea was sitting in the pub, where Jonathan celebrated his birthday, with a beer in her hand and her eyes glued to her phone screen. Theo joined her once in a while. After the last time they had become really good friends who had fun together. At other times Jonathan sat next to her. They talked about everything that morning and he had insisted that she should go back to L.A. and take risks confessing her feelings to Dianna.

Lea had thought about his advice and was determined to do it, but it was neither the right time now nor did she have the right words.

The brunette was about to go and look for Jonathan when her phone rang. When she saw who it was her face lit up.

"Hey stranger, how are you? Sorry for interrupting but I wanted to congratulate Jonathan and I don't have his number!" _'Besides I really missed your voice.'_

"So you are just calling to talk to him? Okay, hold on a sec…" _'God! How I missed your voice. But you obviously don't miss mine. What if I return to L.A. and confess her my feelings and she doesn't care for me at all?'_

Lea sighed and searched the room for her friend. "J is for you!" The brunette gave him the phone looking visibly bothered and he didn't understand what was wrong but he answered the call.

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday cutie Groffless… Happy birthday to you!" Dianna sang in between laughs. "Very happy birthday, Jonathan! Thank you very much for the invitation and forgive me for missing it."

"Di! I'm very disappointed because I have already told all my friends about the mysterious princess that I know and who was going to be my date! The one who makes me think about my sexuality…" Jonathan laughed trying to sound hurt but he failed and the blonde joined him.

"You don't know how sorry I'm to hear that, but I don't think I could be your date. I'm afraid that Lea could put my life in danger if I stole you from her!"

"Come on, I'm the one who is scared! I don't want to steal her Lady Di! Oh, I think I'd better hand her this phone so you could do your magic, because I don't like the way she is looking at me right now. Thank you for calling Dianna! I would have loved to have you here and I believe Lea would, too." Jonathan smiled. He knew what his words generated but if any of them didn't make a move soon, he wouldn't deny them a little help.

_'Am I her Lady Di? Awww ... and what did he mean by saying Lea would, too? Did she talk to him about me? Does she miss me?_' Dianna's mind was racing until Lea's voice filled her ears again.

"What?" Lea snapped at her. "Do you need me to end the call for you?"

"Hey! Calm down, Sarfati! Why are you in such a bad mood?"

"I'm not in a bad mood." _'I'm angry, I'm furious!'_

"No?"

"NO!"

"Do you want to end the call?" _'Tell me you don't, pretty please…'_

"Do whatever you want". _'NO, I don't want to!'_

"Should I keep talking alone?" _'Come on, Lea. I will not beg you all night.'_

"Okay!"

"Okay? Don't you dare to okay-me. What's wrong?" Dianna's voice sounded worried. If it was a game, it had already lasted too long.

"Nothing!" Lea said sharply.

"Too much alcohol? Or did I interrupt your time with Theo?" _'Oh god, what the hell did I just say? I'm going to die! But what if I interrupted them? What if she is with him?'_

"Theo? What has Theo to do with this? You didn't send me a single text and now you just call me to say hello to my best friend?" _'She said Theo, right? Is she jealous of Theo? Yes, she is!'_

"You know it's a two way street, right? I didn't get any text from you either. And if I call, it's because your best friend invited me to his birthday and I thought it was rude not to take two minutes to say hello and thank him in particular. At some point I also did it for you! I know how important he is in your life... but obviously you can't see that if you are in such a bad mood."_ 'She is mad because I didn't text her? So she missed me!'_

"Because you called me without even saying 'Hi'. This isn't really nice of you, right?" Lea felt as if she started weeping any second.

"Lea, I even asked you how you were! Don't blame me if it's you who is so quarrelsome. You only hear what you want to hear. As usual!" _'God she is so frustrating!'_

"As usual? Okay, anything else that you feel like sharing with me? It's a good moment!" _'Why are we fighting in first place? Oh yeah, she just called to talk to Jonathan!'_

"What the fuck is wrong? I don't get it why you are treating me like this! Didn't your dear friend show up so you are yelling at me out of frustration?" _'There you go Dianna! Activate your filter or you end up confessing her everything in this fight…'_

"My dear friend is actually here! And I treat you like this because you treated me like this first!"

"How did I treat you?!" _'She has gone bonkers and she is driving me nuts now, too!'_

"Do you need something else? Do you want to speak to someone else here? If not, we'd better end the call. I don't want to block the line! What if Dave calls and you can't take the call?" _'Well done, Lea, Really! Astounding job! Be more fucking obvious!'_

"Dave? And why are we talking about him now? If I want to speak to him, I will just call him! I'm smart enough to know how to dial a number! And by the way, he is in my speed dial!" _'She is jealous of Dave? I don't understand anything anymore! But this is the best/worst fight ever!'_

"Again, do you need something else?" _'Oh fuck you! You , Dave and your dammit speed d ial! I don't care!'_

"Ahgrr …" Dianna huffed really pissed off now. "No, Lea, I don't need anything else! Go back to whatever you were doing with your dear friend! I will not bother you anymore!"

Dianna hung up, and even if she loved the idea of Lea missing her, the thought of Lea being with Theo caused her pain from head to toe.

"She cut me off? Again? I will murderer her! Why is she ALWAYS the one to cut me off?"

An hour later Dianna was having dinner with her family while Lea returned to her apartment and decided to write her.

**I'm sorry for treating you badly.**

_I'm sorry for cutting you off, again._

Dianna and her family sat in the living room and after talking everything over for a while, Dianna was finally able to tell Jason the same thing she had confessed to her mother.

Her little brother reacted really supportive without asking questions or putting labels to it. She was in love and that was all that mattered to him. And of course he couldn't help it but talk about all the horrible things he would do if Lea hurt her.

After that, the conversation turned to ordinary things for a while. Mary went upstairs and Dianna stayed with Jason. She felt tired soon and decided to go upstairs to go to bed.

After tossing and turning in her bed for a while she definitely knew the reason for her temporary insomnia.

_Are you sleeping?_

**I was :) LOL**

"I promise not to cut you off if you treat me well …" Dianna whispered softly into the telephone.

"Why should I do that? You've just woken me up! That would be reason enough to fight with you." _'I'm dying of love here listening to her voice like that! I want to run to San Francisco and cuddle with her!'_

"Because I don't like to fight with you, and I'm sleepy and really sensitive."

"If you are sleepy, you should be sleeping and not waking up your phone contacts."

"I'm just waking YOU up, not all of my contacts!" Dianna mumbled with a throaty voice, making Lea feel goose bumps all over her skin.

"You failed to use the speed dial properly?"

"No, in fact I pressed the first contact that appears."

"I guess I have to take that as a compliment, don't I?" _'I am number one on her speed dial, same place where I saved her number!'_

"Yeah, totally. I can't sleep, Lee …" Dianna complained in a childish tone and hugging a pillow, a thing that had become a habit when she couldn't hold Lea.

"And how can I change that? I can't see the connection."

"You can sing!"

"Really, DI? Really? You called me for that?"

"Don't laugh! It's your fault! You have spoiled me. Your voice has magic powers!"

"And you say I'm the fussy one."

Lea was happy about the call and about Dianna's request to sing her a song. They missed each other and the petite brunette couldn't do anything but obey to the blonde's wishes.

She rolled over in bed, hugged the pillow and began to sing 'Wonderwall' with such an ease that made her voice totally captivating.

After listening to her for a while, Dianna said with a soft and already very sleepy voice: "Thanks, I think I'm ready now. And you probably need sleep as well."

"Thanks you for not cutting me off again. Sweet dreams, Ms Agron"

"Ditto, Ms Sarfati!"

Both hung up but their thoughts still revolved around the other, and Lea was the first who gave up.

**I miss you, Lady Di :(**

_I miss you too, Lea :(_

**But I miss you more!**

_No, I miss you more, tiny cutie crazy creature :(_

**Hey! Don't try to charm me! PS: I miss you more XO**

_What are you talking about ;) PS: I miss you wayyyyyyyyy more XOXO_

* * *

**_Inside Your Love by The Smashing Pumpinks_**

You and me, meant to be, immutable, impossible.  
It's destiny, pure lunacy, incalculable, inseparable.  
And for the last time you're everything that i want and asked for… you're all that I dream.


	13. Chapter 13: Awake my soul

Over the next days and even weeks both Lea and Dianna were on a rollercoaster ride of emotions. They couldn't stand each other at times and couldn't stand not being near each other at other times.

Their trips to New York and to San Francisco helped them to clarify their ideas, to realize that the answer to all their questions was right in front of them. They had fallen in love with their best friend and they were sure of their feelings. But it was really hard to drop the bomb and turn their feelings into reality. For that they had to reveal their secret and their feelings to somebody who they could trust.

Dianna, on the one hand, had received support from her family and that was the starting point to take the first step. She was determined not to keep her feelings to herself anymore, but wanted to wait for a signal of Lea so that she knew how she felt and if it was mutual.

The brunette, on the other hand, had a conversation with her best friend who had told her that perhaps the answer to her question was right in front of her. Jonathan was convinced that Dianna felt the same way and so he only gave Lea the last little nudge to shift her focus to realizing the opportunity when it presented itself.

The first day when both were back in L.A. they had breakfast together and talked about anything and everything. An hour later they got into the car and they chitchatted all the way to the studios and only separated when both left the makeup trailer to get to their respective locations.

On the second day things were different. At breakfast Dianna received a text from Naya but didn't tell Lea anything about it and just disappeared with the Latina when they arrived at the studios. Her action aroused Lea's jealousy. Her revenge came at lunch when she didn't wait for the blonde to finish like always but instead had lunch with Amber and Jenna. When Dianna finally came, she got up and went back to her trailer.

Later that night at the apartment, they didn't talk a lot during dinner which caused some discomfort. What one of them said, the other tried to ignore.

The third day went by fast and while Lea filmed one of the last scenes of 'Wheels', she suddenly remembered that she had completely forgotten to find out when Dianna's birthday was. The petite brunette was filming a scene with Chris. Maybe he knew this particular information.

"Hey Chris, got two seconds?"

"For my favorite star? Always!" He smiled at her gaping the distance.

"I have a question and maybe you can help me ... you talk a lot with Dianna, right?" She knew they were friends. So if someone knew her birthday, it had to be Chris.

"Umm, not so much since you have become her roommate, but how can I help you? If you are interested in her relationship status, the answer is 'completely single'!" Chris smiled mischievously when he saw that he caught Lea off guard.

Lea looked at him with big eyes and coughed after choking on her own saliva. "What? What are you talking about? No, not that… why should I care about this?"

"Come on, Lea, chill! Save it for when the director yells 'action''" Chris was still smiling at her with his tender cute smile making it impossible for Lea to be mad at him. So she decided to ignore what he had said and came straight to the point.

"What I was going to ask you, before you started to rave, was if you knew when her birthday is."

"Oh... I have no idea, but wouldn't it be easier if you asked her and not me?"

"Oh my god Chris, you're brilliant, thanks! I haven't thought about that." Lea's gestures were going along with her ironic tone, which provoked laughter in the boy. "I've already asked her but she didn't want to tell me. And I'm sure it is soon."

"Oh, you know what? She worked on Heroes, Veronica Mars and a couple more TV shows, right?"

"Yes, but why is that important now? All I want to know is her birthday."

"Oh honey, you are so… so… never mind. Just get your laptop and search for her name on IMDB. There's a record of all the people in the film industry. You are going to find it in there, I'm sure! How does that sound?"

"Ops, I never thought about that. Thank you very very much!" Lea said already heading to the place where her things were. She came back with her notebook in her hands.

"You're a genius, Chris! THANKS!" she said and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"Why do you always have to be so intense?" Chris acted offended, but he really loved Lea's reactions.

"NO, dammit! I can't believe it!" Lea cursed staring at the screen.

"What is it? Are we late? Have we already missed the opportunity to throw a party?" Chris was beginning to feel disappointed because the idea of planning a party had already crossed his mind.

"No ... but it's next Saturday!" Lea confirmed with a huge lack of enthusiasm.

"Today is Wednesday, I see ... Well, we can plan a great party anyway! Are you in? Your place or a club? Do we tell her or make it a surprise party?" Chris asked, his head already full of ideas. Lea, on the other hand, was just thinking about the perfect gift.

"Uh ... I don't know. But it must be on Saturday, okay?" Lea had already decided on that but it was okay for Chris.

She didn't really care about the party and she knew that Chris could take care of that. So instead she focused her thoughts to take this opportunity as a chance to show Dianna how much she meant to her. She still couldn't think of anything to do, but at least she now knew that Friday would be the day.

"I think I have the perfect place! Tonight I'll send you some pictures via email and if you like it, I'll take care of everything tomorrow morning!" Chris sounded happy because this was kind of his thing. Even if he was only 19, he was really good at planning and organizing.

"Perfect, I trust you! I'll leave everything up to you and your planning skills. And for now, this is our secret"

"What secret? What are you talking about?" Dianna suddenly appeared next to them. Lea stood with her back to the blonde and only realized her presence when she heard her voice.

"Umm ... I ..." Lea was trying to come up with an excuse but she couldn't think of anything. Luckily Chris was quick with an answer.

"She was telling me about the hearts that she had broken in NY over the weekend. But it's a secret, I can't tell you more"

Lea killed him with her gaze for what he had said while Dianna raised an eyebrow and stared at her as if asking for an explanation.

"If you'll excuse me, I need to talk Brad" Chris smiled and walked away, leaving the two of them alone.

"So…broken hearts, huh?" Dianna feigned a smile but felt a knot in her stomach as the image of Lea with Theo or any other boy appeared in her mind.

"Don't listen to him! I didn't say anything like that." _'I'll kill you Chris! I will fucking kill you!'_

"Then what was the secret talk about?"

"Umm, actually he told me about a date he had over the weekend, but asked me not to say anything …" _'I definitely have to learn how to lie! How on earth did I make it to Broadway and then __to Glee? I have no improvisation skill at all, I'm a disaster!'_

"Oh ... for a second I thought you had broken boring Theo's heart". _'Oops ... okay, now __I wish the ground would open and swallow me up!__ WHAT THE FUCK DID I JUST SAY? Even if it doesn't take too much to realize that he is pretty boring. What does she see in him?'_

"You don't like him?". _'Is she jealous? Or does she just really dislike him? Fuck, I can never be sure about it!'_

"No, it's not that. It's just… I don't really care about him. I don't find him very interesting. But the important thing is that you find him interesting so…" _'Oh god, if I can't convince myself, how can I convince her?'_

"Theo isn't boring, maybe just a little shy". _'Am I defending Theo?'_

"As I said before, it's important what you think about him so… anyway." Dianna faked her best smile and Lea stayed silent.

"Guys, we start in 5', go back to your marks!" The voice of one of the crew members made Lea turn around and walk towards Chris.

Dianna took a seat in a chair next to Cory who had just come back along with the rest of the cast.

The first to perform a song was Chris while Lea was on the side in a place where Dianna could perfectly observe her.

_'I can't believe that she defended him! Theo is not a match for her. I could tell she was quite uncomfortable when he hugged her. On the contrary, when I hug her she is all relaxed and comfy'_

Dianna bit her lip, hiding her smile as she realized what she had discovered.

_'She doesn't like him. Now the question is why did she invite him to our night out? I'll never understand her, it doesn't matter how hard I try. This is so frustrating! Everything was so much easier before I met her. I didn't have to worry about all that with Dave … ummmm, was I ever in love with him? He never made me feel these things that Lea generates in me...'_

Throughout the song Dianna's gaze went to the corner where Lea was. The blonde was thankful her face didn't appear in any close-up because there was no reason for Quinn to be staring at Rachel in the scene.

After some takes it was Lea's turn. And even if the song was already recorded, Dianna heard it for the first time and it swept her off her feet. The brunette had told her that it was one of her favorites and she knew right away it would be one of her favorites as well.

"_Some things I cannot change, but till I try, I'll never know!"_ (1)Lea belted out the verse and landed her eyes unconsciously on Dianna. The cameras didn't notice it, but the blonde did.

'_What is she doing? Geez, breathe, Dianna, just breathe. How is it possible that at this point you still don't know how it works... We make eye contact and I feel as if I only exist for her.'_ Dianna swallowed hard, unable to take her eyes off Lea._ 'She is so talented and I love the funny faces she makes while singing. Can she be any cuter?'_

When the song ended, 'Quinn's' applause was a little too effusive. Luckily it was mixed with the rest of the glee club members and Dianna was thankful again for not being in any close-up.

_'Don't go, don't go, don't go..._ _YAY!' _Dianna waited for the rest of the cast to walk away so she could do the same with Lea. The brunette seemed to read her mind and walked towards her.

"Shall we go?" Lea said approaching her with a smile.

Dianna nodded and smiled back in silence.

"Lea, that version was... mind-blowingly beautiful!" Dianna threw her arm around Lea's shoulder and they walked together to their trailers.

"Thank you very much! We definitely have to see this musical someday. I'm sure, you'll like it. Or we could go to New York and see it live on Broadway, yes, that's a wonderful idea" Lea said with an expectant look.

"When?" Dianna smiled and nodded implying that she would do whatever Lea wanted.

"I don't know, but next time we have some days off we could make a little trip, what do you think?"

"Sounds perfect! But without Theo" Dianna laughed playfully, but she knew it wasn't a joke.

"No, just the two of us" A warm smile appeared on Lea's face as Dianna's cheeks blushed immediately.

The two kept walking and were joined by Kevin.

"Congratulations, Lea, excellent rendition… you killed it!"

"Thank you, Bee!" Lea smiled shyly, clearly flattered.

"Di, could you get the tickets? I talked to my friend but he said it is sold out."

_'Tickets for what? Why is Kevin aware of whatever it is but I'm not? And why did Dianna's smile just disappear?'_ Lea didn't understand what they were talking about and didn't dare to ask.

"No, don't even mention it. Shit! I don't want to hear anything about it or hear anyone saying that he is going. I can't believe that I didn't know about it. I am so frustrated and I'm going to waste this day sleeping. I can't put up with anyone on that day, not even myself." Dianna was sad and her voice showed her frustration.

"Have you asked Dave? I mean, perhaps he could use his brother's connections and get us a VIP ticket …" Kevin joked, but deep down he knew that what he had said wasn't delusional at all.

"Yes, I called him. He said he might but he needed to make some calls. But obviously he had no luck because he hasn't called me back yet." Dianna dropped her eyes to the floor and Lea could feel her body tense as they kept walking next to each other.

'_Why is Dave involved in this? God! Okay, but he obviously wasn't able to accomplish anything. Now I need to find out what they are talking about and then I need to get tickets to whatever Dianna wants so badly!'_

"Lea, are you okay?" Dianna was surprised when Lea stopped at once and was no longer walking by her side.

"What? Yes, yes… sorry!" she answered being pulled out of her bubble and returned to Dianna's side, letting the blonde place her arm around her shoulders again.

"Well girls … I'm leaving you. I need to take care of some things. Good Luck with that, Di!" Kevin said goodbye to the two of them before walking away.

The girls headed to their trailer, changed into their regular clothes, got in the car soon after and returned to their apartment.

"Hello, anybody home? Earth to Lea …" Dianna broke the silence speaking in a robotic voice that made the brunette burst out laughing. "What is going on in that mind of yours?"

"Nothing, why do you ask?" Lea smiled but her mind was looking for ways to find out which tickets Dianna loved to have and couldn't get.

"Because it's so weird that you aren't singing and you drive in silence. That's new for you, Ms Lea Michele Sarfati." Dianna moved the palm of her hand to her chest accentuating her feigned astonishment at this realization.

"I thought your ears would be craving for a break same as your heart by now. I mean, if I stay focused on the street, you don't have to fear for your life" Lea smiled again. She felt guilty somehow but she couldn't honestly tell her what was going on in her mind.

"Oh, you are adorable! You worry about my heart …" Dianna spoke with a mischievous smile.

"Yes, and about your ears as well!" Lea mirrored the blonde's smile

"Why? I have never heard them complain about you." Dianna replied quickly without thinking until she saw that Lea was beaming at her.

"They didn't complain but your heart did?" Lea turned her head to face the blonde. Her inquiring look joined by an arched eyebrow made it clear for the blonde that she was expecting a good answer.

"Yes, all the time!" '_I need to stop doing this! It's not fun if I tease her but then I don't know how to go on and play along.'_

"Yeah? And why would your heart have any complaints involving me? "

"Umm... my ... " Dianna hoped for some kind of interruption when Lea's phone magically started to ring.

"Could you get that for me?" The brunette wanted to avoid breaking Dianna's rules, remembering that the blonde has begged her multiple times not to use the phone since she was convinced Lea couldn't be a multitask girl when her hands were on the wheel.

"Hello? Hey Jenna! How are you?...Yeah, she is driving and talking on the phone while driving is a no-go!" the blonde giggled. "Jenna wants to talk to you" Dianna smiled and put the phone on Lea's ear so she could talk to her.

"Lea?" Jenna asked nonchalantly.

"Yeah, at least I guess that's still my name." the brunette joked rolling her eyes.

"Someone is in a good mood? Do we have to thank Dianna for that?" Jenna couldn't stop laughing and Lea didn't understand why everybody kept bringing up Dianna in their talks.

'_First Chris, now Jenna? What's going on? The sad thing is that yes, everything is because of her… good mood, bad mood, everything.'_

"Jenna, stop it!" Lea's voice turned a little more serious and Jenna began to laugh even more while Dianna was staring at her a little confused.

"Okay, chill ... Do you have plans? I'm home alone and well… I thought that maybe you could come here for dinner and we catch up. Lately it's pretty hard to get a hold of you when you aren't busy."

"Umm …" Lea didn't know what to do. She was tired and didn't want to leave the blonde alone but at the same time she couldn't reject Jenna's invitation again.

"You can invite Dianna if you want, it's okay for me"

"Oh, come on, Jenna, it's not that!... Okay, I'll be over at your place in about 40 minutes, is that okay?"

"Awesome, shall I be ordering the usual?"

"Yeah, that sounds good."

"Is Dianna joining us?"

"Di, do you want to go to Jenna's for dinner?" Lea asked her but the blonde shook her head apologetically.

"Nope, it seems like it's going to be just you and me."

"Okay, see you in a bit" Jenna said before hanging up.

"Are you sure you don´t want to go? I don't like... I don't like to leave you alone." _'I don't like being away from you!'_

"No, not at all. Don't worry, you and Jenna should definitely spend some quality time together, you have been rejecting all her invitations lately." _'I can't be so absorbing, we should get used to doing things separately… but not every day, just once in a while! Darn, when did I become so dependent? I hate myself!'_

"Yes, that's true." The two smiled and remained silent for the rest of the way.

When they arrived, they got out of the car and Dianna grabbed her bag from the backseat and began to walk towards the house. "Are you coming?"

"No, sorry. I need to leave now. I'll just get my car and go." Lea said handing Dianna the keys. She searched for her car and discovered it at the other end of the garage.

"Take mine, silly, I'm not going to use it. I mean, if you want …" answered Dianna returning her the keys.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, sweetie… take mine" Dianna suggested without realizing what she had said. She often uses those pet nicknames for friends but Lea was more than that. She noticed her puzzled look and so she hugged Lea to avoid the awkward moment and kissed her on the cheek as a goodbye.

"Okay, well… if you need anything you know where my car keys are so…"

"Yes, thank you. Oh and tell Jenna I'm really sorry that I couldn't make it." Dianna added as she entered the elevator.

Lea retraced her steps, got into the car and drove to Jenna's house. She couldn't help but smile all the way. Even if it somehow seemed stupid, the very idea of going in the blonde's car, impregnated with her perfume and with her CDs lying everywhere, made her feel connected to Dianna ...

A couple of minutes later she was greeted by Jenna. "Just in time! Our food will be here in a minute"

"Good, because I'm starving." Lea said walking into the apartment and realizing that they were alone. "And where is your boyfriend?"

"Umm, actually we broke up a couple of d-"

Lea's jaw hit the floor as she cut in. "OH MY GOD! I'm so sorry, J! I'm the worst person ever." Feelings of guilt tortured her all of a sudden and she didn't know how to apologize properly.

"Hey, it's okay! I'm fine… I just haven't told you before because I didn't have a chance to speak to you alone… anyway, I think it was for the best." Jenna spoke calmly, which reassured Lea that she was being sincere.

But Lea still felt guilty, realizing how much she had missed over the last months. Jenna and she had been friends since they were kids. It was wrong not to keep in touch with her friends, so she conceived the plan to rebalance her relationships.

When Lea was about to ask for more details, the delivery boy arrived. "I'll get it! Do you mind setting the table in the meantime?" Jenna asked her before leaving the room to open the door.

When Jenna returned, the table was set and Lea had uncorked the wine which she had bought on the way. They hadn't talked about Jenna's break up, but Lea didn't want to drop the topic too fast.

"And ... how are you processing everything? Was it a break-up in good terms?" She didn't want to invade Jenna's privacy, but she needed to let her know that she was there for her, like always.

"Yes, I mean... no, I don't know… For me everything is fine, but I think he didn't take it very well when I told him that it was over. He wanted to give it another try …"

"You are my friend and I am really interested in your well-being. I'm so sorry for being a bit 'absent' lately, but I promise you that it's not going to happen again" Lea smiled warmly and Jenna only nodded shyly. She knew Lea regretted not having time for her and that her apology was really sincere.

"So ... what is going on in your life?" Jenna had some wild guesses but the intrigue was killing her. She knew Lea perfectly well and if there was something that threw her off balance, it had to be something big.

"Nothing… nothing at all!" Lea tried to sound convincing.

" 'Nothing, nothing at all' is going on in Lea Michele's life? Now I'm even more intrigued to find out what keeps you busy …" The Asian couldn't help but start to laugh hearty. But she stopped when she saw Lea's face. It showed a mix of emotions she had never seen before.

"What? Why do you say that? Business as usual except my work schedule is really tiring right now, that's all"

"Um … let's see… tell me one thing. Do you trust me?" Jenna's voice had a serious undertone but the warmth that her eyes exuded showed Lea that she really cared.

"Come on, why do you ask that? Of course I trust you" _'Ok, this is it, here it comes! How do I get out of this? Shit, shit, shit!'_

"So why do you keep on telling me that there isn't someone who throws you off the track like that?" Jenna arched her eyebrow as she waited expectantly for the brunette to talk.

"Define what you mean with 'throws me off the track like that'!" Lea folded her arms defensively.

"I don't know … your mood varies from being the happiest person in the world to the most depressed person in the world. It's kind of a constant seeing you get lost in a parallel universe thinking about God knows what. You decline most of the invitations because you want to stay in your apartment. And most important of all, your eyes shine in a way I have never seen before. Can I add one more? Since I have started to talk you smile like an idiot because obviously you know what I say is true. And I can see it in your eyes, you are thinking about that person right now who awakens those things in you. So, are you gonna keep saying that there's no one in your life?" she ended with triumphant smile.

'_How does she know all that? Yeah, I should totally rethink my career as an actress if Jenna reads me like this and she only got to see me a few times at work... Oh god! Is it okay if I tell her? I mean, it is Jenna and I can definitely trust her. It would be nice to have someone to talk to and who would be better than her?'_ Lea was starting to freak out and her face didn't make an effort to hide it.

"Wow, it must be something huge" Jenna breathed out astonished about Lea's reaction. "Sorry, forget what I said, I have no right to interfere in your life."

"No! Okay, it's ... I ... umm ... you're right, there's someone" Lea confessed and she dropped her head feeling her face burning.

"I knew it! Do I know him?" Jenna couldn't help but ask those questions. If anyone had that kind of power over Lea Michele, she had to find out who it was.

"Yes, you do …" Lea replied feeling her cheeks reddened even more.

"She works with us, right?" Jenna knew it had to be the first person that came to her mind and, screw subtlety, she also knew it had to be her.

"Yes …"

"OH MY FUCKING GOD! I can't believe it! You don't have to worry, it's our secret but wow, this is huge. I have already assumed something like that, I mean… you are so whipped, you are with Dianna the whole time… but it's still a nice surprise!"

"How ... How did you know?"

"It's not very difficult... the way you look and talk to her. You spend your whole time with her. You bring her up in all the conversation without any reason. And since the day she called me to ask for your NY address, it had become pretty clear that it's a mutual thing."

"What? When did she call you?" Lea was still terrified to talk about it even if it was a great relief to be able to tell someone.

"You didn't know that? When she went to New York, she called me to ask for your address. She wanted to go and see you and surprise you. I don't think she came all the way to New York to visit our beloved city and incidentally run into you."

"No, I don't think so. Besides, when I invited Theo to hang out with us on Broadway, she called her ex-boyfriend. And then instead of coming to have dinner with us, they left on their own."

"Theo? Theo Stockman? What was he doing there?"

"I invited him... to make her jealous. But she got her revenge by inviting her ex-boyfriend."

"And why do you want her to feel jealous? Did something happen between you two?"

"NO! Nothing happened. She has no clue how I feel about her. That day she told me she had seen Dave and I got jealous and wanted to show that I could be with someone if I wanted. It was stupid, I know. But all this is new to me and I don't know what to do anymore …"

"Dianna freaking Agron did what no man ever could before. You fell in love! You are head over heels, girl!"

"And now I found out that her birthday is next Saturday and I want to get her something special, something that has a special meaning, something that makes a difference. But I still can't think of anything. If my gift affects her in some way, I'll have the answer to my all my questions, or at least this is what I believe and hope for."

"The answer you're looking for is if she feels the same?"

"Yes!"

"Don't worry about that! The answer to that is a huge YES! But same as you I think that she is having a hard time realizing it. Tell me, what are your gift options?"

"Umm, I don't really have any? Actually ... today I heard her talking about a concert and she was upset because she couldn't get tickets and now is sold out. It seemed pretty important to her"

"Which concert?" Jenna was determined to help Lea and therefore Dianna as well. The mere idea of the two of them together seemed adorable.

"Oh, here is my problem. Well, that's the missing piece of the puzzle. I don't really know." Lea finished and watched Jenna walk away to the couch to get something before coming back again.

Jenna placed her notebook and began type something into her computer before handing it to Lea.

"Here! These are all the concert for the next time."

Lea was puzzled but then immediately understood what Jenna meant and plunged into a list of events taking place over the next weeks and months.

"I found it! It must be this one! She is always talking about them!" Lea was beaming happily.

"Which one?" Jenna asked excitedly.

"Radiohead at the Hollywood Bowl! ... Shit! It's this Friday!"

"Awesome, there you have your special gift. You will take her to see her favorite band! And what a way of celebrating her birthday. You are going to make it unforgettable for her, it's perfect."

"Yes, it would be perfect if there were tickets on sale, but there aren't. How will I get tickets for a band that I barely know the name?" Her plan seemed to go up in smoke.

"No, you want tickets, you're going to get tickets. Come on, you're Lea Michele!"

"I'm Lea Michele on Broadway, but this is a rock band so I have no chance and… OH MY GOD!" Lea exclaimed jumping out of the chair with a huge smile on her face again.

Jenna stared at her blankly, but Lea's face looked as if she had good news. So the Asian just stood there expectantly while the brunette pulled out her phone and made a call.

"Hi Jgroff, it's me, Lea!"

Jonathan began to laugh as he heard the excited brunette. "Since when do you need to say your name when you call me?" She could hear a hearty laugh on the other side of the line

"Sorry!" Lea chuckled. "I need to ask you a big big big favor, the greatest favor of all!"

"Mmmhhh, this is going to be expensive. Even more expensive for calling me at this time of the day, well, night. Come on, tell me! What can I do for you?"

"Do you remember the guy you met when you were in L.A.? The son of that important producer who lives here? The one who organizes big concerts?"

"Sure, why?" Jonathan asked very surprised. He had no idea what was going on.

"What was the name of the place where he works at?"

"Umm… Something like Hollywood Soul? Roll? Goal? I can't really remember, I was kinda drunk that night"

"Hollywood Bowl?" Lea shifted from one foot to the other as she spoke while Jenna was looking at her expectantly.

"Yes, I think that's it!"

"YAY! Awesome! I need you to talk to him to get me two tickets for the Radiohead gig on Friday so I could give Dianna the perfect birthday gift!" The brunette increased her speaking rate and both, Jenna and Jonathan, couldn't help it but laugh.

"Who is there with you?" Jonathan asked after hearing the other laughter in the background.

"Oh, I'm at Jenna's! She says 'Hello'! She says she loves you and misses you but that's not important now. Please Jonathan! Can you call him?" Lea pleaded and put on her best good girl face even though he couldn't see it.

"Tell Jenna I said 'Hi'! You can count on me, I will do it for Dianna. I will call him tomorrow and then I will let you know if you have a chance to get some."

"NO! Not tomorrow, call him now! Please, it's really important"

"Now? Why the rush? "

"I'll explain it to you later. Now please, please call him and let me know ASAP how it went!" Lea didn't wait on his answer and hung up.

" I have never seen you in this state! It's so amazingly weird!"

Lea blushed. Her eyes were glued to her phone for the next minutes.

"Calm down, Jonathan will get you the tickets, you will see!"

Lea was still staring at her phone when it finally rang; she was so nervous that she dropped her phone when she tried to answer the call. "Shit!" she said as she picked it up again and called Jonathan back because she didn't want to wait for him to call again.

"Lea ... how much would you be willing to pay for the tickets?" Jonathan sounded serious.

"I don't know, whatever it takes. Could you manage to get them?" Lea was desperate so she didn't care about the money. The only thing she wanted was the perfect gift.

"Well, you can have two VIP tickets for $10000, are you interested?" Jonathan burst out laughing covering the speaker. He already had two VIP tickets, but the idea of messing with her was so tempting that he couldn't not do it.

"Umm $10,000 for two VIP tickets? Okay, fine, where do I have to get them?" Lea seemed to be unimpressed by the sum while Jenna was speechless after hearing the amount of money the brunette would be willing to pay for the tickets.

"Shut up! Are you telling me that you would be willing to pay ten grand? Wow! When we talked, he told me that the concert is sold out but... he has VIP tickets and he doesn't really like the band. So after hearing how desperate my best friend was, he told me that he would give it to you as a gift. I will send you the details in a second."

"Thank you Jonathan! I can't believe it! Thanks you so so so very very much!" Lea bounced around joyfully as her smile grew wider and wider.

"Use them wisely and make them worth the trouble! Now I have to leave, give a big hug to Jenna and Dianna!" He hung up and a second later he sent her the details where she could get her tickets.

"I can't believe you were willing to pay such a fortune for two tickets"

"Me neither! Okay, so now I have the tickets, what do I do next?" Lea plunked down on the couch, trying to figure out her next step.

"I think you know perfectly well what to do next! Just let it happen" Jenna hugged her. "I'm glad you trust me so much. You can count on me if you need help, you know that. It doesn't matter what it is, anything you need, okay?"

"Thank you! It's so nice to have someone to talk to, besides Jonathan!"

Lea was very happy. She had the perfect gift and it was a relief to be able to talk to Jenna about everything. Suddenly Lea's phone rang and they both let go of the other.

In their apartment, Dianna was typing on her phone. Since she entered the place, she had taken a shower, cooked, talked to her family, tidied her room and the living room, and was now trying to relax while listening to music. But something was missing and she made it clear in her message.

_Everything is very quiet without you, I miss you!_

Dianna pressed send, and instantly regretted it but it couldn't be changed.

_'WTF? I miss you? Did I really text her that? Come on, I only just saw her less than three hours ago! She is going to think I'm obsessed! I'm such an idiot!'_

In the other apartment, the Asian girl stared at a beaming Lea reading a text and concluded that it had to be from Dianna.

**My voice is upset because it doesn't have anyone to annoy. I miss you too.**

_My ears would be completely at ease if they could be 'annoyed' by your voice :). How is everything going at J's?_

**Amazing, but I think it's time to go home, right?**

_I completely agree, Jenna already had the pleasure to have you all for herself for more than 3 hours_

**Are you keeping track of time?**

_Maybe or maybe not..._

**I take that as a yes? :)**

_Umm…_

**I thought I give you a break from me! Isn't that what you wanted? ;)**

_Next time don't make any decisions for me, I can decide for myself ;)_

**I'll try to remember that but I can't promise anything LOL**

_Stop texting and hurry home! I'm bored :(_

"Umm, I think I have to go" Lea said a little embarrassed as she stood up.

Jenna looked at the brunette giving her a warm smile. "That was Dianna, right?"

"Yeah" Lea replied shyly.

"Well, say 'Hi' to her from me! And you owe me a call tomorrow to inform me what your idea is for the date on Friday. I want to know everything!"

"Yes, of course" Lea smiled as she hugged the Asian girl before heading out of the apartment.

Lea made her way home in half the time she usually needed, luckily there were no collision involved.

Dianna was lying on the couch watching a Carla Bruni's concert. She heard the key turning in the lock and the sound of the door opening but didn't move at all and waited for Lea to show up.

"Hey there!" Lea greeted her shyly, feeling her cheeks burning when she landed her eyes on Dianna who was lying on her side in the couch.

"Hey stranger" Dianna replied with a grin.

Lea left her keys and purse on the arm chair and approached the blonde.

"What are you watching?" Lea asked, standing in front of her and drifting her eyes from the blonde to the TV screen.

"The French first lady in concert" Dianna replied nonchalantly. _'I tell her that I miss her, I make her come back and now I'm here frozen like an idiot. She'll think I'm nuts and I have to agree to that!'_

Lea stood there for a little while even if the only thing that she wanted was to lay down with the blonde but her mind and body were having a huge fight about it. She finally gave up and decided to take a chance. It was Dianna who had texted her saying she missed her.

"It's not very thoughtful of you to occupy the whole couch, sweetie!" Lea lay down in the edge of the couch, pressing her back fully into Dianna and silently praying for a positive reaction of the blonde to her action. To her surprise, the only reaction Dianna showed was dropping her arm around Lea's waist and pulling her even closer to her, spooning Lea.

_'Why did it take me so long to come home? I doubt that anything in my life has ever felt as good as it feels to have her body glued to mine and her hand resting on my stomach.'_

_'Why did it take her so long to come back? I really missed her. Lately I feel like my arms were made exclusively to hold her next to me. We fit together perfectly.'_

The two girls stayed like this for a long while, listening to Carla Bruni's music and enjoying the heat that the other girl's body offered. Dianna broke the silence, just singing along to some verses of the song in sweet harmony.

Lea sighed deeply as she heard the blonde whisper word after word and without thinking she interlaced her fingers with Dianna's since the blonde was still resting her hand on Lea's waist.

Dianna kept going and Lea felt a shiver run through her spine as Dianna's sweet breath hit her neck dangerously. She could barely control herself and had a hard time not to surrender herself to all the emotions and explode into a throaty moan. Lea's heart began to race in the blink of an eye and her breathing became heavier.

"_Just remember till you're home again or until I come home to you_…" (2). Dianna breathed out and Lea couldn't take it anymore. Her ass collided unconsciously with Dianna's pelvis causing some pressure against the blonde's center. But the taller girl didn't move, she only turned her body to tangle their legs together and so removed any space between their bodies. The position was beyond intimate.

Dianna swallowed a moan and leaned forward until her lips were only an inch away from Lea's ear. _"You belong to me…"_ she whispered in a husky almost sexual voice.

Lea just focused on providing her lungs with oxygen. Her whole body was on fire.

"I love to hear you sing like that, your voice sounds so …hot" _'Yes, I said it! Fuck! I can feel her heart pounding against my back, I have to find an easy way out... But ...wait, why is her heart racing? She seems to like what I say!'_

_'Shit, shit, shit, why did I have to sing like that? Can I be more obvious? She noticed and now what? I need to do something! God, I feel my heart racing as if I was running a fucking marathon. I need to get out of here! No, I don't want to. I'm not going to move, she could think whatever she wants!'_

Dianna tried to calm herself down, taking deep breaths as she smiled contently and without realizing what she was doing, she pulled Lea even closer, even if that seemed physically impossible.

Again silence reigned for a long while. All one could hear was the music in the background and their hasty breaths which were slightly out of rhythm.

"Lady Di?" Lea muttered.

"Mhm?" Dianna replied in a barely disguised groan and blushed hard as she realized it, but Lea couldn't see her.

"Are you… are you free next Friday? I need to ask you a favor" _'This's my chance, it's now or never, she is half asleep so she won't be suspecting anything.'_

"Umm yes, I'm free once I leave the set, sadly enough. What do you need?"

Lea recognized a flash of sadness in her voice and knew exactly why.

"I ... I want to ask you if you will join me for dinner on Friday since some of my Spring Awakening cast members are going to be in town." _'Great, Lea, what a brilliant excuse!'. _ "And I'd like you to meet them." _'Way to go, don't put too much effort in it! Oh god, I'm such an idiot!'_

Lea wanted to punish herself for that, but Dianna liked the idea already.

"Are you sure? I ... I'd love that!" _'Well, my Friday may not be so bad after all then! At least I could spend some time with her. It could have been even better if I had told her when my birthday is.'_

"Cool, so now you've got yourself a date with me!"

_'Have a date with you is all I want'_

_'Okay, I only have 24 hours to listen to Radiohead and learn their songs. I'm not going to take her to the concert and just stand there without enjoying the show with her. I don't want her to have a horrible time because of me. I can borrow her laptop tomorrow while she taking a shower and I'll upload the music on my iPod and listen to it during my free time. It's not like I don't like Radiohead! I like it, at least the few songs I know.'_

Lea smiled contently, she got it covered. And they could have dinner there as well before watching the show together.

The petite brunette knew this was it. She knew she would get her long-awaited answer, whether good or bad. But this wasn't all. She had conceived the plan to finally confess her feelings and be able to focus all her energies and all her love on making Dianna happy. And she was hopeful that Dianna would return her feelings, hopes and love. It never hurts to dream, right?

* * *

_(1) Defying Gravity._  
_(2) You belong to me by Carla Bruni._

* * *

**Awake my soul by Mumford And Sons**

_"Lend me your hand and we'll conquer them all, but lend me your heart and I'll just let you fall_  
_Lend me your eyes I can change what you see, but your soul you must keep, totally free!..._  
_(…) Where you invest your love, you invest your life"_

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading, guys! XO

Lu.  
Tumblr: heartskippedabeat13  
Twitter: lulibald


	14. Chapter 14: True love waits

Lea was counting the hours, minutes and seconds and couldn't wait for Friday to arrive.

It felt like an eternity, but finally the big day was there.

She had also managed to follow through with her plan to listen to Radiohead non-stop. Lea didn't quite understand the obsession of the blonde with the band, but she still listened to them trying to learn their songs. And she had to admit, she really liked some of them.

It was Lea's last scene of the day. She had asked for permission to leave early. It just gave her the time to shower and change in her trailer before picking up the blonde.

Dianna had a short day and was already at the apartment when she decided to call the brunette.

"Hey Lee, how are you?"

"It's almost a compliment that you can't go on for more than an hour without hearing my voice" Lea replied, smiling widely.

"I'm struggling but it's stronger than me. I can't live without you!" Dianna played along, just exaggerating things but she knew that weren't complete lies.

Lea chuckled softly at that. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to ask you something about tonight."

"Dianna, don't you dare tell me you have to cancel because…"

"Easy tiger!" Dianna joked. "I'm not canceling anything! I just want to know ... uh ... I don't know what to wear" the blonde's voice trailed off as she spoke. She was embarrassed to call for that, but at the same time she needed to know.

"You are calling me for that?" Lea couldn't stop laughing.

"Don't laugh! I don't know what to wear because I don't know where we will be going, smartass"

Lea finally understood what Dianna meant and had to come up quickly with something to tell her. The problem was that she didn't know a lot of places in L.A. to use as reference.

"Lea, are you still there?"

"Yup. Umm, I don't know, maybe we could go to the Hard Rock Café. Put on something casual, that will be fine"

"Perfect!" Dianna said satisfied.

"Hey, I need to go. I will pick you up at 6:30, okay?"

"Excellent, see you soon honey" Dianna sing-songed almost mocking her.

Lea hung up and rushed back to the set to finish her scene as fast as she could.

A while later Dianna got out of the bathtub and dried her hair still racking her brain. She couldn't decide what to wear. Not that it was something special but getting to know Lea's friends made her kind of nervous and even if she had already met Jonathan, she wanted to make a good impression on the rest.

_'I'm choosing my outfit as if it was a date! Oooh, it gets worse and worse. I have to do something! What if I tell her? What's the worst thing that could happen? But ... how do I tell her, what should I say? Something like: 'Hi Lea, I think ... well, I guess I have a crush on you? Crush? Feelings! What kind of feelings? I dunno, like I'm dying to kiss you? And I can't promise that if it happens (which seems unlikely but still …) I won't run away like a scared maniac.' Oh, come on, I can't tell her that.'_

Dianna stood in front of her mirror with her hands on her hips and looked at a pile of clothes in front of her trying to pick something while trying to silence the voices in her head.

After quite a while she had finally decided on her outfit for the evening and got ready. She had chosen a pair of black skinny jeans (which was the pair she had bought when she was out shopping with Lea), a white t-shirt, a long cardigan, a silk neckerchief and a pair of black ballet flats. Her hair was falling freely over her shoulders. She checked her outfit in the mirror one last time, put on some perfume and walked toward the living-room to get her stuff and her bag. Lea would be there any minute.

Ten minutes later she was approaching Lea's car.

"So… how do I look?" Dianna asked as she got in the passenger seat.

"You look … perfect" _'It doesn't matter what she wears - vintage dresses, these skinny jeans, whatever. She is always hot as hell. How can that be possible?'_

"Thank you!" the blonde replied a little surprised by Lea's outfit. The petite brunette was wearing a pair of ripped jeans, black ballet flats and a V-neck tank top with black and white stripes accompanied by a black blazer. Although that wasn´t the typical choice of the New Yorker, Dianna thought it looked beautiful on her.

"How was your day?" Dianna asked to break the silence.

"Hilarious actually! Hemo was trying to teach me how to dougie! She doesn't understand that my swagger is freestyle, that's my thing!" Lea confessed with a giggle.

"Freestyle, huh?"

"I mean I'm no good at following any choreography. I'm not like you guys!"

"I know what you mean, the Sarfati style …" Dianna teased her and laughed out loud.

"Hey! Don't laugh at my style, it's not fair!" she said with a faked harsh tone, pointing at her with her index finger.

"Fair enough, I'm sorry" Dianna looked at her innocently as she covered her mouth with her hand, causing a hearty laugh in the New Yorker.

The two of them kept talking for a few more minutes but then the conversation faded.

Lea was really nervous. Every block that they passed was one less on reaching their destination. And even if she knew that Dianna would love the surprise, she couldn't help but being impatient.

"Why are you so nervous?" The blonde wondered as the two waited for the traffic light to turn green.

"Huh? Why do you say that? I'm not nervous" _'Jesus, it's like she could read my mind!'_

Dianna giggled and pointed at Lea's hands. "When you are nervous, you play with your rings, just like now."

"Okay, I'm nervous. I just don't want to be late" Lea replied quickly without looking at the blonde.

"You missed the boulevard!" Dianna yelled and Lea almost let go of the steering wheel because of that.

"Which boulevard?"

"Lea, you have to turn around. The Hard Rock Café is on Hollywood Boulevard and we just passed it! Now we are going to be late …" Dianna folded her arms as she reproached the brunette.

"Oh god, Dianna! There was no need to scream like that for such a stupid thing. You almost gave me a heart attack! And just so you know, you were wrong because I need to keep driving up North Highland Avenue. That's the correct way" Lea added with a smile and looked at the road but she could still see Dianna's bewildered face from the corner of her eyes.

"Yeah, whatever you say, Sarfati!" Dianna diverted her attention to the stereo in front of her and then sank back in the seat, not amused at all, even less when Lea began to laugh.

"What is so funny?"

"Nothing, don't mind me. We're almost there."

Dianna remained silent staring out of the window and after a few seconds she spotted the Hollywood Bowl in front of them. Anger possessed her for a short moment when she remembered what she couldn't have.

A couple of seconds later the blonde's body froze.

Lea's car headed straight to the amphitheater and the blonde couldn't believe it. She drifted her eyes from the windshield to Lea, who was beaming from ear to ear at her. She wanted to speak, wanted to ask if that was a bad joke but couldn't and then Lea parked the car. She looked outside in disbelief and then moved her gaze back to Lea as if she was watching a tennis match.

"What? Is ... is this joke? Are your friends here?" Dianna stuttered totally confused. _'Lea didn't know anything about the concert and it is sold out. It's impossible, there must be another explanation'_

"Umm, I have to admit that my friends aren't here." Lea grinned at her. The blonde was overwhelmed with emotions and Lea thought it was adorable.

Dianna sank into her seat, but Lea grabbed her bag, got out of the car, walked to the passenger's door and waited for the blonde to get out.

"Wait! What are we doing here?"

"Well, I told you that I would be picking you up for dinner and that's what we are going to have now. I don't know about you, but I'm starving! So if you please get out now and come with me, we might not lose the reservation."

The brunette started to walk towards the building without realizing how or when Dianna had managed to get passed her. But she had to stop because Dianna was standing in front of her blocking her way.

"Why did we come to this place?" Dianna seemed to be turning into Quinn. At least her intense and intimidating look was back in place.

"Umm, because I like this place? Plus a friend gave me two tickets for a gig of a band that is playing later and I thought that if we get bored, we could stay and watch them …" Lea's smile was as big as the bewilderment on Dianna's face.

Dianna was stunned by what Lea had just told her and the brunette face was all smiles.

"Ummm …WHAT? Lea, this is not funny!"

"Why should I joke about it? Now, can we please get going, so I can finally eat something? Remember that…" Lea's word broke off in the exact moment in which Dianna's body collided with hers in a bear hug. A hug that almost took her breath away and made her knees go weak.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! Thanks Lea, thank you, thank you, thank you …" Dianna gasped with excitement wrapping her arms strongly around the brunette's shoulders. "You have no idea what this means to me, I can't believe it!"

"Di, honey, if you don't let me go, I won't make it alive to the concert. I can't breathe …"

"Oh, I'm sorry …" Dianna giggled and let go of her. "I still can't believe it. I'm going to see Radiohead!" she yelled with tears in her eyes and a huge smile on her face. She couldn't help it but hug the brunette again. It was brief but she put all her love into it. Lea's heart melted and she had trouble keeping her cool.

"Thank you so much!" she whispered.

"WE are going to see Radiohead. Can we go and eat something now?" Lea reached out and offered her hand to the blonde.

"Yes, oh my god, this is so crazy…" The blonde was beaming with joy and she linked her arm with Lea's before heading towards the big building in front of them.

Moments later the two of them entered the Rooftop Grill, a beautiful restaurant located on the grounds of the Hollywood Bowl, which offered them a unique view over the Hollywood Hills and also of the amphitheater.

"How… did you know?" Dianna asked shyly, looking deep into Lea's eyes.

"I didn't know …" the brunette confessed, her cheeks blushing. "But the other day I heard you talking to Kevin and I just thought it had to be something that you really wanted because you were so upset. So I did some research and, well, here we are!"

"No, that's impossible ... there were no tickets left, no resale, nothing!"

"Honey, when one Lea Michele Sarfati wants something, she gets it!" Lea winked and filled their glasses with some wine.

"I can't believe I am going to see Radiohead" Dianna shook her head still flabbergasted about Lea's surprise gift. She felt so overwhelmed and happy and she couldn't believe what Lea had done for her.

"Yep, just try to include me in the plan, okay? I'm going to see them with you. I have no intentions of leaving you alone" Lea said emphasizing the last words, hoping she would get the message. Her eyes never left Dianna's.

"Promise me you're going to let me pay for the tickets. This is the least I can do!"

"Maybe in another life, Agronsky, maybe in another life!"

"I mean, it's not fair! You probably spent an unbelievably enormous amount of money on this and you don't even like the band."

"First, the tickets aren't in a good location" Lea lied again just to enjoy the moment when Dianna would realize that they were almost on stage.

"I don't care, even if I see them from here, I'll be the happiest person in the world!" she smiled, her heart so full of happiness, she was about to burst.

"Second, who told you I don't like them?"

"Well, every time I want to listen to their music, you turn up the volume of the TV as far as it will go …"

Dianna saw her pouting lips and decided to challenge her. "Okay, name five songs you like! Creep, You and No surprises don't count…"

"Well that's pretty easy. I will go with: Nude, Just, There there, Lucky and Thinking about you ... Yep, take this…" Lea mocked her, with a victorious smile.

Dianna stared at her speechlessly. _'And when I thought you couldn't be more perfect, you just come up with things like this and refute this theory'._

"I think I have nothing to add" Dianna just smiled and couldn't take her eyes off the brunette, who returned an even bigger smile.

The two of them enjoyed the time in the restaurant, eating and chatting, until it was time to leave.

Dianna took her chance and called the waiter to ask for the check, but he told her that her friend had already taken care of everything in advance.

All the blonde could do was nod. When they were walking towards the amphitheater she finally found her ability to speak again. "You are not letting me pay for anything?"

"No, I invited you so it's my treat." Lea tried to feign that she was hurt, but her lips twisted up into an amused smirk. She couldn't help it. She had the best time walking towards the theater linked to the blonde's arm.

Lea knew this was the big moment when they stood in front of the entrance. Dianna stopped at once totally dazed and confused when the brunette was about to walk in.

"What are you doing?"

"Umm, going to see Radiohead? Are you having second thoughts? You don't want to come?"

"No, smartass, but ... did you see the little sign? This entry is for the pool circle only, which would be something like the VIPs of the VIP tickets!" Dianna laughed until she realized that Lea was staring at her expectantly, raising an eyebrow at the time their eyes met again.

"No ... no, no, no, there's no chance, are you kidding me?" Dianna began to hyperventilate and she was slack jawed for the second time today. Lea just stood there with a tender smile on her face and looking at the blonde in complete adoration.

"No, I'm not kidding, D. Will you do me the honor of joining me?" Lea asked, offering Dianna her hand.

"Oh … ahem ... how? How did you get them?" was all Dianna could manage to say when Lea took her hand and dragged her inside after giving her tickets to the security man. They got two bracelets and were guided to their places by a young man.

"Is that really important?" she finally replied.

"I guess no, but I would like to know. Lea, this is more than I could have ever hoped for…" she said speechless. Her only wish had been to see them from anywhere. These places would have been unobtainable for, if even she had tried.

They finally arrived at their seats, which were located in the fifth row of the pool circle or in other words the stage was within touching distance.

The both sat down and looked around. The amphitheater was packed, but their view was unbeatable. They could see the hills behind the stage and when they turned around there were thousands of people waiting for the band in joyful anticipation. It was a warm summer night and up in the night sky stars and little clouds were fighting a battle for dominance. Fortunately, the clouds had still been outplayed and the stars flickered on the purple firmament.

Before too long, the lights went out completely and some familiar beats echoed through the venue. The cheers rose to fever pitch as the lights flashed back on to reveal the band entering the stage. Dianna slid her hand down into Lea's and laced their fingers together, turning to face her with such a radiant smile that Lea's whole world illuminated.

The stage resembled an ocean of small pink lights dancing around the entire place and they both lost track of time unable to take their eyes off each other. It was a brief connection but extremely intense. Waves of pure emotion washed over them and they just drowned in each other's eyes. The faint pink reflection of the jigging lights complemented the radiance in the eyes.

_'Thanks for makes me so happy!'_ was all Dianna could think of but didn't dare to say aloud because of all the emotional charge those five words would contain.

_'I wish I could always be the person that makes you happy!' _ Lea thought, lost in the immensity of the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen.

The band opened with '15 Step' and Lea's heart melted at the sight of the blonde girl dancing with the rhythm of the music. Dianna was making strange moves that imitated the quirky ones that Thom York was doing up on stage.

_"How come I end up where I started? How can I end up where I went wrong? ... Won't take my eyes off the ball again, you reel me out and you cut the string!"(1) _

Dianna let the beat take control over her body. Her smile was huge and she began to sing the song to Lea inviting the brunette to join her. Moments later Dianna danced around her and the only thing the brunette could do was to overcome her resistance and let the music take over her body as well. She joined the blonde and they danced around freely until the end of the song. Lea couldn't deny it anymore, Radiohead sounded amazing.

The show progressed and each song was connected with an alteration of the lighting chosen from a whole raft of colors. Lea was completely mesmerized by Dianna who stood there swaying to the rhythm of the music and hypnotized with what was happening on the stage.

"_I'm the next act waiting in the wings, I'm an animal trapped in your hot car… I'm all the days that you choose to ignore."(2)_

Dianna turned her head to look at Lea and, even when the blonde had been singing along all the songs, in that moment the brunette could feel she was singing it to her and only her. _"You are all I need…"_

The blonde shortened the distances between them bit by bit, her hand still holding Lea's firmly and her gaze ogling Lea's face without even realizing it. _"It's all wrong, it's all right …"_

Dianna didn't break eye contact until the song ended. She sang it to her and put special emphasize on some key words for Lea to understand. She disguised what really mattered to her in lyrics and which she wasn't able to say aloud.

The concert proceeded and the blonde returned her attention back to the stage. Lea let out a sigh being completely captivated by Dianna's adorkableness. Each time the colorful lights danced across the blonde's face, Lea caught sight of the beaming and enchanting smile on Dianna's face revealing how happy she was. And every now and then she saw her eyes glittering like a million stars. The brunette felt warm all over and she wished with all her heart that this moment could last forever. The music was good and the atmosphere powerfully charged with excitement, but Lea only had eyes for Dianna and enjoyed every second of their front row seats to admire the blonde's happiness. That was all she needed and wanted.

The blonde, on the other hand, couldn't believe that she was actually here. Nothing could be more perfect than this evening. Lea's surprise, her standing just a few feet away from one of her idols, this incredible concert with Lea by her side. Nothing could ever be more perfect than this moment.

During a short intermission, just barely enough time for the band to take a deep breath before blowing the audience away completely, Dianna stood next to Lea and interlaced their arms while looking straight into those enthralling chocolate orbs.

"Not too bad, right?" A babble of voices in the background generated by the excited crowd surrounding them, made Dianna tilt her head slightly and lean in to speak softly into Lea's ear. The proximity of her body and the scent of her perfume intoxicated the blonde. Lea shivered as Dianna's breath brushed over her skin evoking a content sigh from the brunette.

"I'm enjoying this so much, I think Radiohead still has a chance with me …" Lea smiled. It was true, even if wasn´t just because of the band. Right now she was having the time of her life and she didn't regret anything.

The amphitheater was transformed into a sea of lights once again when the first chords of one of their classics came on. Dianna didn't let go of Lea's hand but she moved her eyes back to the stage. Lea did the same and unconsciously began to sing the words of the song softly.

"_I don't care if it hurts, I want to have control. I want a perfect body, I want a perfect soul. I want you to notice when I'm not around. Whatever makes you happy, whatever you want. You're so fucking special, I wish I was special…"(_3)

At the end of the song, her gaze fell on Dianna who just stood there overwhelmed by the beauty of the moment and their eyes met.

'_Was that a sign? I mean she can't be singing those words to me while giving me such a look … it's a sign, isn't it?'_

Dianna leaned over again and whispered into Lea's ear touching it lightly with her nose. "You are so fucking special, too" she breathed out in such a husky voice that Lea felt her whole body vibrating. She shivered not only because of the blonde's voice but also because of her lips brushing against her ear, creating goose bumps all along her arms.

_'Okay, this was a sign, right? If she continues playing with me like that, I will lose my last bit of self-control and I will throw myself into her and attack those tempting, pink, gorgeous lips of hers!' _Lea bit her lower lip as she watched Dianna break free and do that quirky dance which seemed to be typical for the band, their music and their fans.

More than half of the show was already over and the band played one of their quiet songs. Lea enjoyed the calm parts of the concert because Dianna stopped dancing and moved closer to her again.

"Best night of my life!" Dianna screamed full of ecstasy.

"So far…" Lea said looking up at the sky where the stars had disappeared under a thick cloud layer.

"Nothing can ruin it" Dianna whirled around to face her. They were only a few inches away from each other and Lea could feel the soft puff of her breath tickle over her skin.

The colorful play of lights illuminated the stage as a new melody soared through the atmosphere. Dianna put her arm around Lea's neck, letting her hand fall languidly over the brunette's chest and the New Yorker instantly moved her hand up to intertwined her fingers with Dianna's. Both stood there looking at the stage nonchalant and carefree.

"_You are the sun and moon and stars are you, and I could never run away from you …" (4)_

The two sang without looking at each other. They didn't need to; they just needed the physical contact, the hand holding. Every now and then they squeezed the other hand tightly and that spoke volumes for the two of them. The connection was there and they finally realized it. The whole night had been about them. They had been looking for small signs but what they had found was a huge, bright and colorful firework of feelings.

They only had to let go of their fear. They had been blind about their feelings and their physical attraction, they had been too afraid to admit their love. It all started the day they met, the day they became a part of each other's life maybe forever.

"_You, me, and everything caught in the fire. I can see me drowning, caught in the fire. …" _

They both kept singing the song with huge smiles on their faces and without looking directly at the other one. But they observed each other from the corner of their eyes. And they noticed that the emotions that their faces reflected were mirroring what they were feeling inside. They finally realized that their feelings were reciprocal. They both felt the same and this realization gave them an incomparable feeling of happiness.

The band played a couple more songs, the ones that usually made Dianna let go of Lea for a little while and dance frenetically to the beat of the music. But she didn't leave. She stayed there with Lea hugging her and stroking her hand gently. She was enjoying the concert from there, next to the person who had taken over her heart and her mind completely.

The moment the band started to play 'Bullet Proof ... I Wish I Was' Lea broke away from Dianna. She pulled out her phone and began to capture the moment on film while singing along.

"I think this is my favorite song ..." Lea whispered near her ear without looking at her.

"I love it, but ... what makes it your favorite song?"

"Umm, I don't know. Maybe this metaphor reflects a desire that we all have, don't you think?"

"How would that be?" Dianna knew what Lea meant. And she thought the same but she wanted to hear it from Lea.

Lea took a deep breath and decided to reply even if the song kept going. Dianna leaned closer to her so she could hear her through the music. "I mean we all have our weaknesses. We are all vulnerable at some point and when we face situations that tackle our vulnerability, at that point, we all wish we could be 'bullet proofed'." _'Like in this moment, I would love to be Dianna Agron's proof...'_

"Maybe there is still hope for you, even with all those reality shows that you consume" Dianna giggled and returned her gaze to the stage resting her head on Lea's shoulder watching how the concert slowly came to an end.

"_Now that you've found it, it's gone. Now that you feel it, you don't. You've gone off the rails …" (5)_

Dianna smiled and tilted her head to speak into Lea's ear. "This is one of my favorites! At some point it also talks about vulnerability and fear. It's what comes with changes, with uncertainty …"

"What makes you vulnerable?" Lea asked before realizing what she had said, her curiosity was too strong.

Dianna knew the answer. In this very moment she felt more vulnerable than ever before just standing there and facing those deep and expressive brown eyes that stared ardently at her, exposing her soul. But she didn't say anything. Instead she began to sing the current song that the band was playing.

"_So don't get any big ideas, they're not going to happen. You'll go to hell for what your dirty mind is thinking…"_

Dianna sang the song softly until she got to this last line and she had to smile. Her mind raced and she was struggling to concentrate on the concert. Lea was muddling her thoughts.

The band played the lasts songs of the evening and neither Lea nor Dianna wanted it to end. They were truly enjoying the concert and the other's company. And they didn't know what would happen once they leave the venue. They both burned with desire to conquer each other's lips but the anxiety, who would make the first step, remained.

"I do not want it to end" Dianna said with a sad face and she let go of Lea's hand.

"I never thought I'd say this but... me neither!" Lea smiled and saw how Dianna's eyes lit up instantly. It made her happy because the brunette really meant was she had just said.

The last song started and Dianna shuddered when she found out which one it was.

"_And true love waits in haunted attics, and true love lives on lollipops and crisps…__" (6) _

After a deep sigh Dianna began to sing in an extremely sweet way. And without hesitation she got closer to Lea, encircled her waist with her arm pulling her to her and rested her chin on Lea's shoulder. The New Yorker felt shivers all over her body. Her body was on fire because of the mere touch and the blonde's voice filling her ears. She tried to relax in the blonde's arms and placed her hands on Dianna's hand. They smiled contently and just let it flow as they both began to sway together to the rhythm of the song.

"_Just don't leave… don't leave…"_ Dianna was still whispering in Lea's ear. Lea felt an intense heat well up in her core and spread through her body.

"_I'm not living, I'm just killing time… Your tiny hands, your crazy-kitten smile…__" _

It was inexplicable what Dianna's voice generated in her, she felt lost in her arms and their full body contact sent the sensation to unimaginable levels.

"Thanks you, Lea. You just gave me the happiest night of my life!" Dianna breathed out, her lips brushing Lea's ear as she spoke, this time doing it intentionally. Then she placed a tender, long and warm kiss on Lea's cheek, leaving her completely speechless.

The show was over and due to the sudden silence they noticed that a storm was gathering in the distance. There were no stars, thunder began to roll and the clouds picked up speed as they chased across the sky. The flashes were getting closer every second. Most people went quickly to their cars, but Dianna and Lea walked slowly, wishing to roll back the time and sharing a knowing silence.

When they were halfway into the parking lot, raindrops began to fall and slowly covered the whole surface, becoming more and more intense. But the two of them were in a world of their own, as if time had stopped around them. So they never quickened their pace and when they got to the car, they were completely soaked. They got into the car and when they looked at each other they had to laugh hearty.

Some minutes later Lea started the car and began to drive. The road lit up with lightning and the blonde couldn't hide her nerves. Lea realized it and remembered that Dianna and storms didn't get along so well. She decided to turn on the radio as a distraction. Dianna felt the need to be closer to Lea and internally thanked god for leaving her Mini Cooper to Lea this morning. Her car was much smaller the brunette's and that allowed her to move closer and rest her head on Lea's shoulder.

All the way to the apartment the two of them were caught up in their thoughts about what had happened, what it meant and how they would face things from now on. One of them had to take the first step, but none of them wanted to be the one who sealed their fate.

They arrived at the apartment and it was Lea who pulled out the keys to open the door and get in first. Nervousness was rushing throughout their bodies and the air was getting thicker.

"You are shivering!" Lea said looking at the blonde who stood in front of her jittering. "I'll get you a towel so you could dry your hair"

Lea turned around to walk towards the bathroom passing the blonde when she felt a hand grab her wrist twirling her around. They were facing each other now and Dianna was locking her gaze on Lea's eyes. Neither of them knew how but within seconds the two were just inches away from each other's lips. They were breathing heavily and felt the other's pounding heart.

_'Kiss me, kiss me, please kiss me …'_ was all Dianna could think of.

The world around them vanished and time stopped. The tension in the air was almost unbearable. Their eyes were locked together, their gazes fixed intensely at each other. Their hearts were racing when suddenly Dianna's darkened eyes landed on Lea's lips.

_'It's now or never! She wants it! I can see it in her eyes!'_ Lea thought trying to convince herself.

The brunette stood up on tiptoes erasing the small distance, her hands clinging to Dianna's cardigan. Resting against her chest, she could feel the blonde's heart race wildly. She clenched her fists even more tightly, trying to find stability, trying to assure the blonde not to go anywhere. She took one last glance at her, her eyes meeting dark hazel ones. That was everything she needed.

Lea closed her eyes unintentionally while leaning closer and, almost in slow motion, let her lips meet Dianna's gently. She lost herself in the sensation. It was so surreal, only a light touch of those soft and warm lips made her feel a tsunami of dancing butterflies spreading inside of her.

_'Oh my god, I'm kissing her ... my heart is about to step out of my chest … but ... oh crap, shit, shit, shit …' _

Lea kissed her tenderly, innocently, but there was no response from Dianna.

_'She did it, she did it! I can't believe it! I'm going to die of happiness. Dammit, why is my body not obeying me? Do something, DO SOMETHING!'_

Dianna stood there motionless through the kiss and when she opened her eyes, it nearly broke her heart to see Lea move away with watery, sad eyes.

Lea dropped her gaze to the floor and whirled around to walk away. She couldn't break out in tears in front of the blonde. She just needed to disappear immediately. But then she felt the same fingers grab her wrist again strongly forcing her to retrace her steps. Lea did but still with her look glued to the floor, holding back her tears.

Dianna closed her eyes trying to calm herself down. She made a fast movement to stand right before Lea and tilted Lea's head with gentle fingers towards her, locking their gazes. She saw the brunette swallow hard and was incapable of hiding her nerves.

But then Dianna put all her fears and insecurities behind and pressed her lips onto Lea's forcing her to take a step back trying to find stability. She found herself pushed against the wall seconds later. This time the kiss was intense, heated and needy.

Dianna felt Lea stand there motionless for a brief second but she didn't stop. She sucked her bottom lip harder trying to drag the brunette out of her trance. Then she let her tongue run over Lea's lips pleading for entrance. The brunette didn't resist anymore and parted her lips. She felt Dianna's tongue slip inside her mouth and the first contact was so electrifying, it shocked them both.

Dianna put her arms tightly around Lea, pulling the brunette fully against her body. Both of them were breathing hard. The petite brunette tangled her fingers in wet, golden locks and one hand cupped Dianna's neck to keep her closer sending a sensation of tingling euphoria through her body.

Dianna was ecstatic about finally being able to do what they both had wanted for so long.

Their tongues danced in each other's mouths and silent moans escaped their lips echoing in the room, making their bodies crave for more and clouding their heads with pleasure. They slowly pulled apart, looking into each others bright lust filled eyes, panting softly from the lack of air. Their lungs were burning but they didn't care and smashed their lips back onto each other's into another passionate kiss, that showed their feeling for each other even more clearly. Their tongues started to fight for dominance, their kiss turned slowly into a heated make-out session.

Neither of them had the intention to stop and let go in that moment. Dianna pushed Lea against the wall, pressing her hips against hers, feeling her body. Her hand trailed down Lea's waist and grabbed her ass a second later. And the brunette lost it. From one moment to the next she went from standing on her toes to throwing her arms around the blonde's neck and wrapping her legs around Dianna's waist.

The blonde felt her body tremble. One of her arms was around Lea's waist, the other one was holding onto her butt. Their tongues eagerly met in a lustful battle. Both girls let out sighs and groans without even bothering to cover them. Dianna decided to move them carefully to the couch never letting go of Lea's lips. When she reached the couch, she lay down with Lea on top of her and their kiss became even more heated.

Dianna just let go to take off Lea's blazer and the brunette got rid of Dianna's soaked cardigan and scarf. They were panting, their hearts racing and their bodies needed to feel each other, needed the closeness. Dianna moved her hands down to Lea's waist, rested there for a while and finally found her way under Lea's shirt touching her bare skin. A shudder ran up Lea's spine and Dianna trembled at the contact. Her skin was so soft and hot and the taste of her lips so delicious.

After a last frenzy and hot battle of their tongues, Lea ran her soft tongue over her lips and moved away placing playful kisses on the corner of her mouth, her cheeks, and the side of her neck. She nibbled along the pulse point all the way up to her ear and biting her earlobe gently. Dianna let out a throaty moan. Lea couldn't conceal her satisfied smile and created a wet trail of kisses down her neck leaving tingles in her way and driving the blonde crazy. She tilted her head as a response to Lea's kisses to give her more room and focused on the sensation of her breath and the warmth of her touch. She was panting hard and moans escaped her lips. Lea was overwhelmed by all that and her mind blanked completely, aware of nothing but the sensation generated by touching and kissing the blonde. Her moans joined Dianna's causing both to smile contently.

They finally broke the kiss gasping desperately for air but their eyes still locked and their hearts pounding. The air was thick and the world around them seemed to have come to a stop. Suddenly, the ringing of Dianna's phone snapped them out of their trance. Lea looked a little confused but then she saw Dianna reaching for her purse. The blonde grabbed her phone and turned it off. She didn't even look who it was and Lea couldn't help but laugh. Dianna had probably forgotten why it was ringing in the first place.

"I have been waiting for this moment for so long … I will not let a stupid call ruin it!" she whispered before running her tongue over Lea's lips asking for permission. Lea propped herself up on her elbows, forcing the blonde to look at her. Dianna's face showed a bit of confusion while waiting nervously for Lea to speak. The brunette saw the lustful look in her dark eyes and gave the blonde her sweetest smile before murmuring: "Happy birthday, my Lady Di"

Dianna hugged her tightly with a beaming smile on her face. Their lips were searching for each other so desperately and so it wasn't long till their lips found each other again. The kiss deepened and became more and more passionate, their tongues dancing in perfect unity.

A hard object pressed painfully against Dianna's back and so she shifted a little causing Lea to move, too. One of her legs ended up between Dianna's legs pressing dangerously against her throbbing core. The brunette's frantic heartbeat was matched by Dianna's and Lea felt so intensely aroused that the slightest touch of the blonde's hand on her flesh was enough to send her closer to the edge. Her own intensity was mirrored, shared at a level beyond thought. Their bodies were on fire and Lea was almost grinding her. Her seductive gaze caught Dianna's for a spilt second before her lips claimed the blonde's once more in a deep and slow kiss, their passionate moans echoing in the silent room.

"Mmm, Lea …." Dianna groaned between kisses. "Your lips … you taste so good. You're driving me crazy!"

She tangled her fingers into the brunette's hair and Lea created a wet trail of kisses down her neck moaning contently realizing that she had found one of the blonde's weaknesses.

Dianna let the rhythm of their kiss control her body, her tongue exploring every infinite detail of the brunette's mouth. She ran her hand over warm skin watching Lea shiver under her light touch and found her way to Lea's ass, squeezing it gently. The brunette threw her head back, causing Dianna to grab onto her a little harder, using her nails to dig into the soft but still jeans-covered flesh. Lea's moans became louder and she desperately tried to provide some oxygen to her burning lungs while pulling Dianna even closer. The brunette's body was scorching when Dianna touched her, aching with need.

Dianna's panties were soaked with her desire when she felt Lea's hardened nipples against hers. Lea underwear was basically ruined as well noticing Dianna's lustful predatory look in her dark eyes and she thought about stopping but she just couldn't.

Dianna's hand slipped cautiously under the fabric of the brunette's shirt and Lea moaned against her lips when she felt her fingers touch the soft skin of her lower back. The sound of Lea surrendering to her touch almost sent Dianna over the edge. She took her lips in a savage kiss.

"Fuck…" Lea panted. "Di, I'm…"

She couldn't finished, because there was no air and no words; just a strange sensation running through her whole body and a need to capture those pink swollen lips again. Her kiss was filled with so much emotion and passion that it drove them even closer to the abyss.

"Shhh… I'm right there, too!" Dianna breathed in her ear, her lips brushing it. She could feel the warmth growing quickly deep inside her and closed her eye desperately trying to hold it back. When she realized that she didn't have a chance, she surrendered herself to the feeling and didn't care anymore.

She was out of control and she unconsciously slipped her hand in Lea's jeans to squeeze her ass and brought her lips back to the brunette's neck sucking hard on her pulse point. Lea was completely blown away by the blonde's action and grinded her hips into Dianna. Their bodies started to move at the same pace soon, Lea still on top of her. The brunette placed her knee right between the blonde's legs pressing it lightly against her core. She wasn't really aware of what she was doing but seeing Dianna's lustful look of pure pleasure in her dark eyes and hearing the moans, she knew that she was definitely enjoying it.

Their minds were disconnected from their bodies and moments of their short life together displaying their affection flashed before their eyes. Their lips locked in a passionate kiss made them more aware of how much they had longed for each other, how much they had desired this very moment from the first time they met. They felt true perfection and contentment within. All this generated feelings they had not felt before for anyone.

Lea's hands began to move. Everywhere she touched a small flame fanned into a blaze. Her hand drifted over the mound of her breast and down, finger tips trailing over her belly button. She didn't linger there for long and without hesitation she moved her fingers back to her breast and gently tweaked her nipple. Dianna squirmed beneath her, hand on her back, nails digging into skin. The blonde moaned and arched her body to find some kind of release. Her action sent repeated tremors shivering through Lea's body.

Both were moving frantically, their kisses were becoming more intense, needier and more desperate. Their hearts were pounding wildly and their desires grew out of control. Both women let out loud moans as they started closing in on climax.

"Fuck, Lea..." Dianna whimpered throwing her head back and closing her eyes trying to control the uncontrollable. The blonde felt the muscles of her body clench and fear swept over her. It was insane what Lea was doing to her and she struggled to keep her head clean and just let it flow.

"Mmm Di... I can't e…." Lea breathed but couldn't finish. The world around her began to blur and a wave of beautiful, pure emotion washed over her, overwhelming her senses, a rush of bliss.

It didn't take much more to send Dianna over the edge. Her growl of pleasure vibrated against Lea's throat as her heated arousal spilt over the edge in intense waves of unimaginable pleasure.

The two had never been more aroused which resulted in coming apart without even having real contact in their intimate spots. All their feelings, their desires and those lustful pleasures were beyond their imagination. The intensity of their first kiss, the longing for each other and their unresolved sexual tension that had built up during the last months have set off a whirlwind of emotions.

They just lay there for what seemed like hours, not talking, just cuddling. Lea rested on top of the blonde with her head on the blonde's chest, both thinking about what had happened between them and giving them some time to recover from this emotional orgasm. Their bodies were still on fire, every single nerve tingling.

Lea sighed and Dianna pushed away any further thoughts that could ruin the moment.

After a while, Dianna began to play with Lea's locks and Lea started to draw imaginary lines with her fingertips on the blonde's chest.

"I ... I've never… " Lea stuttered embarrassed. "I've never had... "

"Me neither, Lea! But it was ... it was the best thing that has ever happened to me" Dianna smiled at her with a slight blush on her face and Lea lift her head to lock their gazes. Then she leaned down and brought their lips together in a soft and tender peck showing what she couldn't say in words.

"I could easily get used to this!" The blonde giggled and her cheeks flushed.

"Then we have a deal!" Lea assured her, pressing little kisses over her lips, chin and jaw line.

"You're beautiful!" Dianna smiled shyly as she ran her fingertips over Lea's face. "God, you are so beautiful!" the blonde said tenderly and kissed her lips. She was so happy that she was final able to follow her impulses.

"And you're beaugeous!" Lea whispered, capturing her lips in a tender kiss as her thumb never ceased stroking her cheek.

"What does that mean?" Dianna chuckled.

"I run out of words with you. You are beautiful and gorgeous, sweet, funny, divine, wonderful … and so much more, I could go on and on!"

Dianna silenced Lea, kissing her a little harder this time. She let go after biting her bottom lip softly and Lea noticed the pink cheeks she had caused with her compliments.

"Dianna Agron, you're all mine today" She closed her eyes and moved closer as she buried her face in Dianna's neck, taking in her sweet scent.

The taller girl tightened her embrace pulling her impossibly closer. "From now on it's always today, Lea"

The two stayed like that for some more minutes when Lea broke away and Dianna didn´t understand why until she saw that the brunette was grabbing her phone before returning to her position into her arms.

"I think it's better if no one knows that you didn't answer your phone because of me" Lea confessed and hid her blushing face in her neck again.

"I got all the birthday wishes I was interested in! I don't really care about the others …"

Lea lifted her face to look at her. Dianna planted a kiss on her nose with extreme sweetness. The blonde checked the numbers of missed calls and text messages she had received over the last minutes. But as she had said, she didn't care about any of them at that moment.

"I think you should call your Mom ..."

Dianna looked at her phone and nodded.

She called her mom and apologized for not answering her phone but without giving further explanation. She talked with Mary and Jason as she kept stroking Lea's hair. The brunette placed soft, playful kisses on her neck and continued to stroke her skin gently with her fingertips.

During the rest of the night the two just lay there, caressing each other, kissing, cuddling until they finally fell asleep in each other's arm once again, like so many times before. But this time it was different. They now knew where they belonged, they had pulled down each other's barriers, they had stripped each other's soul. Deep inside they were extremely happy for how things had turned out. They now knew that they had needed the time to explore and understand their feelings. It was a long way for them to surrender to their feelings completely.

No matter what time would bring, they knew they had to take one step at a time.

* * *

_(1) 15 Steps - Radiohead  
(2) All I need – Radiohead  
(3) Creep – Radiohead  
(4) You – Radiohead  
(5) Nude – Radiohead  
(6) True love waits –Radiohead_

* * *

**True love waits by Radiohead.**

_And true love waits, in haunted attics._  
_And true love waits, on lollipops and crisps]_  
_Just don't leave…your tiny hands, your crazy kitten smile._

* * *

A/N: I have a love/hate relationship with this chapter, so I'm just going to drop it here… hope you like it. Let me know what you think. X

Lu.  
Tumblr: heartskippedabeat13  
Twitter: lulibald****


	15. Chapter 15: Thank you

The next morning Lea was the first to wake up, feeling the vibrations of Dianna's phone on her shoulder. The brunette was startled and looked around. She was still in Dianna's arms and it took her a few seconds to remember everything that had happened last night.

Lea smiled and relaxed a little. She turned her gaze and stared at the beautiful face in front of her. There was such a peaceful look on Dianna's face and she brushed away unruly messy locks of golden hair that were sprawled on her face. She couldn't help it but lean down and press her lips gently against hers. But the blonde was still sound asleep and so the New Yorker decided to get up and prepare breakfast. She carefully untangled herself, tucked Dianna back up and went straight to the kitchen. She looked at her watch and noticed how early it was. So she decided that she had enough time to bake one of her specialty to surprise the birthday girl – vegan chocolate cupcakes.

While baking, Lea thought about all that had happened the night before. Everything was so intense and the mere memory of Dianna's lips on hers gave her goose bumps all over again. But she also knew that they needed to talk about it, and so she was totally uncertain about how she should act when Dianna woke up and that was making her extremely nervous.

_'Should I start the conversation? Should I say hello as if nothing had happened? Should I greet her picking up where we left off last night? Should I wait for her to make the first move towards whatever it is that she wants? How does a person not pressure someone but still shows them that she is fully into it? How do I show her that last night wasn't a game or an accident? How do I assure her that it was pretty real, that I truly felt everything I said and did?'_

Lea silenced her head, finished breakfast and took a shower. When she came back she found the blonde still sleeping deeply curled up on the couch which gave her time to prepare the breakfast-birthday-platter as she had initially planned. She looked for the things she had already bought the day before which were hidden in her room, same as a little extra gift, and put all neatly ordered on the platter. Humming quietly to herself and feeling very self- satisfied, she left everything on the kitchen counter and opened the door to the living room to wake the blonde.

She took a seat next to her and began to sing.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you ..." She sang in the sweetest and lowest tone of voice.

Dianna reluctantly opened her eyes, slowly rubbing them with her palms to rush the process of adjusting to the bright lights. She focused her eyes on the brunette and smiled sheepishly.

"Happy birthday little lamb of Mary aka my Lady Di, happy birthday to you…."Lea finished the song and giggled when the blonde sat up and gapped the distance to kiss her cheek before wrapping her arms around her. It wasn't what Lea was expecting but Dianna was being extremely cute and lovely so Lea tried not to worry about it.

"Sleep well?" Lea asked.

"Yeah, better than ever!"

"I made breakfast, but ... I think you'll want to take a shower first, won't you?" Lea pointed out that she was still wearing the same clothes she wore last night and they were still kind of damp because of the rain after the concert.

"Oh shit …" Dianna blushed looking at her. "You're right, I'm a mess! You really don't mind if I take a quick shower?"

"Nope, don't worry, go jump into the shower and we could eat breakfast afterwards."

"It'll only take 10 minutes, I promise …" Dianna said as she jumped up from the couch, kissed her on the cheek again before disappearing. Lea sat there gazing after her, smiling and as always absorbed in her bubble.

Dianna entered the bathroom, undressed quickly, turned on the hot water and got inside, loving the feeling of the hot jet of water on her skin.

_'It's okay, last night was ... wow, it was amazing, she's amazing. Does she think the same? What if she regretted it? What if it was just a game? Obviously to her being with a girl is nothing new but ... No, it can be. I felt her heart beating as wildly as mine, it can't be a game. We just need to talk ... fuck, that's the worst, I'm no good at this kind of talk! I don't want to ruin things. I need to go slowly, I really care about her and want to get it right. Should I say something first? No, she will think I'm being defensive without reasons. But if I don't say anything ... fuck fuck fuck! What am I going to do?' _

Dianna came out of the shower, put on her Spring Awakening t-shirt that she now used as her favorite sleep shirt, a pair of sweatpants and dried her hair just a little before appearing in the living room.

"Good job! 12 minutes". _'Awww, she is the cutest wearing that shirt!'_

"So you really measured the time, didn't you?"

"Of course I did!"

"So …" the blonde asked with playful tone. "That means I have to make it up to you for two minutes? Mind if I think about it after eating something?" she ended up smiling as she sat down next to Lea.

Lea smiled, got up and went to the kitchen to grab the platter and returned to the living-room.

"Well, I guess this is the third time that I'm going to say this but… Hey, happy birthday, birthday girl!" Lea beamed at her and placed the platter on the coffee table.

Dianna's jaw hit the floor seeing what Lea had made for her. Two Alice in Wonderland mugs, a tiny heart shaped balloon with a 'Happy Bday' on it, chocolate cupcakes carefully placed in their Alice in Wonderland paper cups surrounded by gummy bears, jelly beans, chocolate and other candy. And finally Dianna spotted a tiny box wrapped in paper gift with a bow and a card written by hand.

_(*)"I wonder if I've been changed in the night? Let me think. Was I the same when I got up this morning? I almost think I can remember feeling a little different(…)"._

_Surely I'm not. Thank you for being you and for letting me be part of your life.  
Very happy birthday my Lady Di, love you :)_

_Lea_

She finished reading the tiny note and sighed but refused to stare at Lea because if she did, she would lose it and she still had to do one more thing. She picked up the tiny box and ripped the paper off to find her new gift.

She opened it carefully and found a black leather box with a Disney inscription and the Alice in Wonderland logo on it. The packaging was already gorgeous, but when she opened it, her eyes widened and her jaw hit the floor again.

Inside the box was a "Alice in Wonderland" limited edition pocket watch, a very elegant accessory made in dark gray metal. It was a prop replica from the movie. It was just like the one sported by the White Rabbit and it was a limited edition. Dianna hadn't seen it anywhere before.

The blonde turned around to face Lea who was eagerly waiting for a reaction. Dianna's face broke into a genuine smile lighting up the whole room. She lifted her hands to cup Lea's face as she leaned in and captured her lips tenderly in a kiss that was melting Lea's heart. The kiss didn't last long and wasn't as intense as what they had shared the night before but it was full of pure love and that was enough to electrify their bodies.

They broke apart and Lea smacked her on the shoulder playfully. "Finally, Dianna! Geez, you scared me …"

"Ouch!" Dianna complained rubbing the spot Lea had hit. "That hurt! Why did I scare you?" Dianna was amused but also puzzled about the brunette's words and actions.

"I don't know, you ... It's just that you woke up and… and I …"

"And you ..?"

"I…" Lea took a deep breath and decided to put her thoughts into words and she was blushing before even starting to phrase them. "I was afraid that you regret everything that happened last night and that you wanted to forget about it …"

Dianna bit her lip and immediately put her hand on Lea's chin, forcing her to meet her eyes. "I would never ever want to forget what happened last night, Lea. If there's something in my life that I don't regret a bit, it's everything that I have been experiencing with you. And I'm not just talking about last night, I'm talking about the very first day you came into my life"

A rebel tear escaped big brown shinny eyes and Dianna's thumb swept it away, stroking Lea's cheek before leaning in and kissing her again.

Lea didn't say anything. Instead she pulled her into a hug and buried her face into Dianna's neck and the blonde just wrapped her arms around her until Lea broke apart after several minutes.

"So… do you like your gift?"

"I don't know which one of them you are talking about but… yes, I love each single one"

Lea grinned and grabbed her mug of now lukewarm coffee but for the first time she didn't care.

"Are you going to tell me how you found out about Radiohead?" Dianna was intrigued by so many things, but she knew she had all the time in the world ahead. At the same time the idea of spending her birthday with Lea made her extremely happy.

"Umm, well, first of all I had to find out when your birthday was and searched the internet. Chris helped me with that," Lea chuckled coyly. "And then I heard you talking to Kevin about that thing that you wanted so badly and couldn't get because it was sold out. You even said that you had asked Dave …" Lea cringed at the mere name of the boy.

"OMG! Are you jealous of Dave?" Dianna interrupted her as she recognizes Lea's face when she said her ex-boyfriend's name.

"Do you want me to tell you or do you want to talk about Dave?"

Dianna broke out into a loud laugh for several seconds before the brunette could continue talking.

"Well, I kept thinking about it but didn't dare to ask. And then when I had dinner with Jenna I told her and she came up with the idea of googling it. And as soon as I saw Radiohead on the list, I knew it had to be them. So after that I pulled some strings and got the tickets. Okay, with Jonathan's help. Well, the rest was easy, I just had to make sure that you would have time …"

"I think that's the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me. You made me the happiest person in the whole world. And not just because of the tickets, but also for sharing it with me. You spend so much time trying to find out about it and I can't believe you knew almost all the songs!" Dianna shook her head and her smile grew as she recalled moments of that night.

"I may or may not have stolen a playlist from your computer and may or may not have listened to it on my iPod 24/7…"

"And you did all of that just for me? Were you that sure that I ... "- Dianna couldn't use the word 'feelings' yet and she couldn't find another word to replace it when Lea interrupted her.

"NO! I had no idea, though deep down I really wanted it to be true. But I didn't do it for that. I did it because I care about you and just wanted to see you happy, nothing more. What followed, fortunately, still makes me the happiest girl on earth"

"You are so perfect… Where have you been all this time?" Dianna didn't fight the urge to conquer those pink lips again and so she closed the distance and pressed her lips softly against Lea's. This time the kiss began tenderly but immediately turned into a heated make out session.

Lea parted her lips giving the blonde the chance to slip her tongue into her mouth and she met Lea's in a violently dance. When the need for air became essential for survival, Lea broke apart, but not before biting Dianna's lower lip playfully with a mischievous smile that drove Dianna crazy.

"Last night was ..." Dianna began to speak. She needed to clear things up if she wanted it to become something real

"Something else, I know. Forgive me, I swear I never planned something like that!"

"Why are you apologizing? If I remember correctly, I was there with you" she assured grabbing Lea's hand and beginning to caress it with her thumb.

"I don't know, I would have liked to… to take care of you in a better way …" Lea confessed dropping her gaze to her feet. "It wasn´t my first time kissing a girl and I … I should have had more self-control. But I swear I have never felt like this with anyone... Well, I guess that it's pretty clear after what had happened" Lea's cheeks started to flame up as she remembered how easy they had reached the climax with almost only making out.

"I've never felt this way either. But it happened and it was so special. And you did care! When you kissed me and I couldn't kiss you back, you didn't pressure me into anything, you broke apart. Now that I think about it, I'm the one who owns you an apology… I don't know what happened. It was all what I was craving for but when you kissed me I became paralyzed …"

"Yeah but, if I remember correctly, after that you made it up to me pretty well …" Lea winked at her and they both began to laugh erasing the tension at once.

"Lea …" Dianna spoke with a soft tone and not laughing anymore. "You're so important to me. From the first day we met you captivated me. And although it took me this long to realize everything and to accept it, well, I did. I don't want to rush things, I need to go slowly. I want to make it right, I want whatever you want to make it work, and most important I want you by my side" she ended up locking gazes with Lea.

"Di, you don't have to say anything. I think exactly the same. And even if you were telling me that you need time, I would give you that because I like you, because I know you are that person who brings out the best in me, because you are the one who accepts me for who I am. I'm at your side and we are going to take things at the speed you want, which makes you feel comfortable. There is nothing in this world I want more than to experience, explore, enjoy this, us and make it work. All you need to know is that we are together in this… I have absolutely no interest in being with anyone but you and only you. And it means a lot to me that you think the same way."

Dianna moved closer and answered her with a tender kiss. Then she moved her lips next to her ear to whisper, "For 5 months I couldn't get you out off my head! You can be absolutely sure that I have no interest in being with someone else! I'd never do that to you"

"Except for Dave ..." Lea murmured and crossed her arms while forcing a smile. She didn't want to sound harsh but she needed clarification.

"Dave? Why are you bringing him up now?" Dianna was puzzled but then realization hit her. "Oh, I got it, well…" She blushed. "Actually I kind of lied to you that day. Don't ask me why because I don't know. But nothing happened! Yes, we kissed and he wanted to get back with me but I rejected him. I couldn't be with him because it was you who was in my head all the time. Same as in NY. I was so jealous of Theo that didn't want to go with you. He is just my friend"

The forced smile on Lea's face turned into a genuine and radiant one and she began to laugh, which confused the blonde.

"You were jealous of Theo? Well, that was the idea. That night ended with me confessing him that I was interested in someone else and that I just wanted him as a friend, while he confessed to me that he only wanted to be near Jonathan"

"WHAT?! He is gay? I knew it! Uhrgg, but that night I hated him" Dianna confessed through gritted teeth.

"When I told him that I was interested in someone else, he immediately asked me if it was you. He observed that we were holding hands all through the play."

And just like that they got into a talk that seemed a journey through the past months. The hours passed by with the two of them talking, kissing, and just cuddling on the couch as if outside their little bubble, the world had stopped. At least until the ringing of Lea's phone caught their attention.

_Did u speak w D? All the guys confirmed 4 2night. The address & other details r in ur inbox. _

"Oh crap!" Lea muttered as she read the message.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yes ... well, no"

Dianna raised an eyebrow waiting for an explanation.

"It's just… there is one more birthday 'surprise', and I completely forgot about it. It seemed a good idea at first but now I'm not so sure ... promise me you will not get mad at me"

"Umm, I promise you?"

"Chris organized a party in a bar, all the guys confirmed and you can bring whoever you want to. But if it bothers you, we can call it off"

"Why would I want to cancel my birthday party?" Dianna smiled in relief, already loving the idea

"Because you haven't told anyone that it was today? You haven't planned anything so you are maybe not in the mood for that?"

"I love the idea! But you could have said something. Now I don't know what to wear!" Dianna grabbed both of Lea's hands and pulled her closer for a kiss.

"You don't mind? So why didn't you mention your birthday?"

"I didn't say anything because I just wanted to spend my birthday with one person. But since she celebrated with me the day before, I think I can afford to go dancing with my friends and my girl!"

"Really? Wait, what? I am your girl?"

Dianna was silent, she knew that if she said 'Yes', it would speed things up and there wouldn't be any taking it slow anymore and saying 'No' would even be worse. So she decided not to say anything and kissed her tenderly instead as response without having to choose the right words.

_8 hours later ..._

It was almost party time but the girls weren't ready for it yet. Since the moment they woke up the hours had flown by and now they were running late.

"Ok, what do you say?" Dianna asked walking into the room with a new set of clothes for Lea to see.

"That's the fifth time of the day I say this… you are beautiful, Dianna!" Lea was bored, she was usually the one to blame for their tardiness but not today.

"And that's why I keep asking you, you are not being objective!"

Dianna was whimsical, their roles were reversed that day. Lea approached her smiling, wrapped her arms around her waist and gave her a little peck on her lips innocently.

"You are beautiful, Di. I'm not teasing you. I said it because it's true" Lea was getting lost in deep shiny hazel eyes when her phone rang.

"Chris? Again? Do something!" Dianna ordered her while she tried to keep her balance as she put on her shoes.

"It's Jonathan" Lea's face changed into a huge smile and Dianna was mesmerized for a few seconds just staring at her.

"Hey J! I missed you! "

Dianna looked at her and raised an eyebrow after hearing that but they both began to laugh.

"Excuse me? What was that? Well, the truth is that I just called to talk to that blonde princess that lives with you. She is there, right? You're with her, aren't you?"

"With 'that blonde princess'? I assume you want to speak to DIANNA. And yes, she is here with me but can't speak because she's busy …" Lea was not ashamed to shower jealousy when her friend was involved.

Dianna blurted out in a hearty laugh and stole the phone from Lea not without a brief struggle with the smaller girl.

"Hello handsome! How are you?"

"Oh, I am handsome? So I still have a chance! Very, very happy birthday to you!"

"Thanks Jonathan! I wish you were here. We could be having so much fun. Even if your does everything in her power to keep us apart. Oh and thanks for the other thing, too. Lea told me that you helped her"

"Really? I was sure she was going to take all the credit for herself. It was a pleasure to help. So tell me, is she treating you well on your birthday?"

"Umm ... let's say ... that ... never before someone had treated me better" Dianna locked gaze with on Lea who smiled contently.

"I guess I taught her well! Don't want to bother you guys. Just ask Lea if she has something to say to me" Jonathan didn't want to say anything but after Dianna's final comment he knew that they had finally taken that last step.

"Mmm ... okay" Dianna said staring at Lea. "Jgroff asks if you have something to tell him."

"Umm, oops, I forgot! Tell him 'Yes' and that I will call him tomorrow," Lea said biting her lip anxiously. "Oh, and for you it's Jonathan!"

Dianna shook her head smiling. "She says 'Yes' and that she will call you tomorrow"

"Great! Well Di, hope you'll enjoy your day , you deserve it. And take care of her for me, okay?"

"I can do that. Thank you very much, Jon!"

Dianna hung up and returned the phone to Lea before running to her room. She looked in the mirror and shook her head to make her hair look neatly sloppy. In the end she decided on a pair of black shoes, same color as her jeans, a white top and white and blue stripped blazer.

A couple minutes later they both were in Dianna's car heading to the bar.

Lea was driving and the silence seemed odd so she wanted to turn on the radio but Dianna didn't let her.

"I don't want to hear any of that, I'd rather hear your voice instead" Dianna confessed, blushing.

"You are always hear me sing, even at work. So let me hear you instead?"

"No, I'm too ashamed …"

"You are ashamed? Come on, it's only me"

The two were silent, Dianna looked thoughtful but said nothing and after a while she moved closer to Lea, leaned her head over to rest on her shoulder and slowly began to sing, almost like a whisper.

_If the sun refused to shine, I would still be loving you. When mountains crumble to the sea, there will still be you and me… Kind woman, I give you my all, Kind woman, nothing more…_

Lea beamed and kept her eyes on the road until she couldn't fight it anymore and turned for a brief second to look at Dianna and to place a tender kiss on her head before returning her eyes on the road.

When Dianna ended the song, they both remained silent until Lea spoke.

"What song was that?"

"Thank you by Chris Cornell."

"That sounded gorgeous in your voice"

"Yeah, whatever …" Dianna said trying not to make a big deal out of it. Instead she changed the subject. "Crazy how Chris has organized a party at 'The Echo', that guy has a hidden talent!" she ended while pulling out her phone to answer some birthday messages.

"Yeah, I know but… do you really want to go? Because we can still go back, open a bottle of good wine and spend your birthday as you had planned... well not exactly like that" Lea teased her with a seductive smile.

"It's very tempting, I mean VERY tempting …" Dianna bit her lip as she thought about it. "But we have so much time to come and spend together and I'm looking forward to it."

Lea's eyes were still fixed on her lips "Don't tease me if you want to make it to your party …"

Dianna smiled at her then threw her phone in her purse and directed her full attention to the brunette. "L, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah…"

"What is it that you have to tell Jonathan?" Dianna blushed, she didn't want to make her feel as if she was intruding her life but she was so intrigued at the same time.

"Oh, I guess we will have our first fight now even before having our first date."

"We had our first date already, so this is going to be the first fight …" Dianna mocked her.

"No, we didn't."

"Yes, we did. Last night, and it was the best date ever. I don't want another first date, I want that one to be our first date" Dianna's face lit up at the mere thought of the previous night.

"But I've never asked you" Lea giggled at the childish attitude of the blonde.

"Okay, fair enough. So please do it now" Dianna turned in her seat to face the brunette.

"Now?"

"Yes, now!"

"Umm, okay. Dianna 'my Lady Di' Agron, if you don't have anything else planned for 'last night', you would make me the happiest girl if you accepted to go out on a date with me, Lea Michele Sarfati. It's only fair that I warn you, I will totally try to kiss you at the end of the date, although you can resist." Lea tried to be as serious as possible but the words coming out of her mouth were nonsense.

"Lea Michele Sarfati, I have nothing better to do 'yesterday', I would be happy to go out on a date with you. And I think I can handle it if you tried to kiss me. I will take the risk."

The two locked their eyes and after a few seconds later they broke out in laughter. But after a while it faded as the two brought their lips together in a tender kiss.

When they finally arrived, Dianna grabbed Lea's arm to stop the brunette who was ready to leave the car.

"Hey" she said softly. "I don't want you to be mad at me but can we just…" Dianna didn't find the words to express her desire not to share anything that was happening between the two of them with their friends.

"Shh, you don't have to say anything. I think that it's the best if we keep it to us, too. I don't want anything to ruin it. What would be better than finding out whatever this is between us before we involve other people?"

"You're perfect! Has anyone ever told you that?" Dianna suppressed her desire to kiss her but her eyes betrayed her, making the brunette smile proudly.

"Of course, silly. You have no idea how many girls had told me that in NY!"

Dianna smacked her shoulder before getting out of the car. She was obviously intrigued by the last comment but it was not the right moment to bring up that topic.

The two entered the place and saw their friends in there. There was a smaller bar inside the bar and there were a lot of couches and arm chairs. Dianna was already loving it. They all congratulated her on her birthday and then finally she sat down on the couch next to Chris. Since there was no space for Lea to sit down, she made herself comfortable on Dianna's lap. No one thought it was strange, not even Dianna's friends. They both were always affectionate with each other so the situation was nothing new.

"This place is amazing, Chris. Not to mention the music! Thank you!" Dianna smiled at him.

"And there is another room with a stage with live music if you want. I think Nite Jewel is playing right now"

"Nite Jewel? I know them but I just prefer to stay here," she added, unconsciously wrapping her arms around Lea's waist who was still sitting on her lap.

The evening started with everyone talking, and the drinks came and were emptied. Cory kept handing drinks to Dianna and Lea was using all her self-control to hold back the jealousy she was feeling. She loved him but couldn't avoid her possessiveness and that just increased when he invite Dianna to dance.

"Di, come dance with me?" Cory pointed to the dance floor where Jenna, Kevin, Naya and Hemo were already dancing.

"Yes" The blonde was already showing the first effects of all the alcohol she had consumed but Lea was the only one who noticed it.

The brunette sat and watched as Cory, barely able to coordinate the steps when walking, was attached to the blonde. Dianna didn't resist him but didn't do anything to create a confused situation. Lea ran her eyes around the place and almost chocked as she saw the scene that was taking place next to a column.

_'OMG! Are they…? No, that can't be possible! Well I'm not the one to say such a thing but… Wow, I think I'm jealous!'_Lea froze as she watched Naya and Hemo making out in the corner. They had always been a special chemistry between them but they never got any confirmation that there was more, until now.

Jenna's voice was the one who pulled her out of the bubble. "Is everything all right?"

"Hey! Yeah…"

"What happened last night? You have to tell me EVERYTHING!" Jenna was sitting down next to Lea while the rest of the guys were dancing around, not paying attention to them.

"Umm, nothing! I made reservations at the Rooftop Grill, we had dinner in that place, which by the way is absolutely amazing, and then we went down to the amphitheater. The tickets were actually in the best spot and I really enjoyed the show, but don't tell anyone" Lea's face was showing a beaming smile and a little blush as she went along with her story.

"That's charming, but you know what I meant!"

"No, nothing happened. She was obviously surprised when she realized where we were going. She kept thanking me nonstop and you know her, she is so lovely and sweet, but nothing, it was just that …" Lea trusted Jenna but still ended up lying because she needed to talk with Dianna before telling someone about it. She really wanted to get it right.

"I can't believe it! OMG! Something happened! You couldn't look me in the eyes as you told me all that!" Jenna could read Lea like a book and she knew her well and so she also knew that Lea was lying.

"No, I didn't lied, nothing happened. Think what you want …"

"Relax, but as soon as blondie gives you permission, I want to hear everything!" Jenna understood what was happening and didn't push her.

Lea remained silent, but her eyes told Jenna everything she needed to know. The Asian girl hugged her and Lea thanked her quietly. She surely was one of her best friends.

"Where's the birthday girl? The cake should be here in 5 minutes …" Chris said standing in front of them with crossed arms.

"What? Umm she was…" Lea's voice faded as her eyes roamed the place where the blonde was supposed to be dancing. But there was nobody, neither her nor Cory.

"That's what I meant, well never mind. I will go find her" Chris turned but Lea grabbed his hand to stop him. The boy turned around and looked at her without understanding why the brunette had made that rough move.

"No, you've done so much, let me find her. She is probably in the restroom …" Lea added trying to hide her desperation. Where was Dianna and where was Cory?

"Yes, Chris. Let her deal with our golden girl! You can join me at the bar …" Jenna gave a knowing look to the brunette, who was already lost in the crowd and on her way.

_'Where the hell did she go? And if she is with him? I don't want to see that! Fuck, I should have let Chris find her. Hell no! Obviously she isn't with him, she would never do that to me, I have to learn to trust her. She has given me no reasons not to be worthy of my trust during all this time!_' The petite brunette's mind was racing as she made her way to the restroom to look for the blonde, but she wasn't there.

When Lea came back out, she saw Cory with another girl and breathed out in relief.

She didn't know whether to ask him or not, but he was just talking to that girl, so she decided it was safe. "Hey Cory, sorry to bother you but... where is Dianna?"

"She told me that she wanted to talk to you and disappeared. Didn't she find you?"

"No, but don't worry, she might be in the restroom."

Lea walked away and when she returned to the place where her friends were, she spotted the blonde who was sitting at the bar and looking on her phone.

"Here you are, I was scared!" Dianna looked up and saw Lea standing next to her.

"Back at you, I was going to call you. Were you hiding from me?" Dianna asked with a set of adorable pouty lips.

_'Not in a million years…' _Lea thought, biting her lip in amusement about the blonde's attitude but trying to hide it.

"You're the one who disappeared, and I was worried so I went to look for you."

"Why were you worried?"

"I don't know. It's stupid, I just thought…" Lea diverted her eyes, her face was blushing and she was completely embarrassed.

"You thought I was with Cory?" Dianna interrupted her and as soon as she saw Lea's face, she realized that she had hit the mark and her face lit up as she smirked. "Are you jealous?"

"What? No, of course not. I'm not jealous!" Lea tried to sound convincing but she couldn't even look her in the eyes.

"Yes, you are!" Dianna teased her raising an eyebrow in a very seductive way which made Lea's heart skip a beat.

"And what if I am? Then it's my fucking problem, I don't have to explain anything to you …" snapped the brunette. She was a little pissed, not with Dianna but with herself. She didn't want to feel that way. This was definitely not 'taking it slowly'.

_'She's so sexy when she is pissed. God, I want to kiss the hell out of her right now. I don't give a damn about the rest of the world' _Dianna devoured Lea with her eyes and her tongue instinctively ran over her lips that seemed dry all of a sudden and her hazel eyes turned dark, filled with lust.

The petite brunette's eyes widened at the abrupt change in the blonde and suddenly all she wanted was to touch her while assaulting those addictive pink lips.

"Are you okay?" Lea teased her with a challenging glare, hoping for the blonde to play along.

Dianna's gaze was intense, melding with deep, darkened brown eyes and she didn't want to play anymore. "Kiss me" the blonde ordered, making the brunette trembled with just her voice.

"W-What?" Lea asked almost moaning. _'Oh god, let's see if this question gives me enough time to find a place to hide in this damn club.'_

"Do not make me repeat it, you heard me perfectly fine"

"Fuck, don't do this! You know I can't …" Lea replied taking a step back to keep a safe distance as her eyes roamed the place looking for their friends who fortunately where involved in their own things. "It's not fair! You know I'm dying to kiss you. Shit!"

"Don't curse! Don't use those words because the only thing you accomplish is me wanting you even more …"

"Please, stop it!" Lea felt goose bumps all over her body. Even if the blonde was a little tipsy, her attitude and her seductiveness was one of the sexiest things she had ever experienced.

"Huh, okay, whatever… I'm sure Cory won't have problem to please me on my birthday" Dianna winked at her and turned, ready to wind her way through the crowd.

Lea couldn't take it anymore. So she grabbed Dianna's arm and dragged her away from their friends. The blonde didn't understand her actions but she hoped that what she had said had touched a nerve in Lea.

Lea pushed her through the door of the restroom. Dianna was smiling finally knowing what all of this was about. They got into it and found a couple of girls there but Lea was determined to get what she wanted.

"Di, could you help me, please?" She got into one of the stalls and forced the blonde to join her.

"Geez, are you always playing 'hard to get'?" Dianna asked with an innocent look on her face, which Lea found utterly sexy.

Lea remained silent. She just smiled and placed her finger on the blonde's lips to silence her. A brief second later the same finger began to stroke those lips and when the blonde bit it teasingly, Lea pinned the blonde against the stall wall.

Dianna wrapped her arms around Lea, pulling her closer and the brunette replied capturing her lips in a tender but eager kiss.

"That wasn't so hard, was it?" Dianna mumbled against her lips and a content smile on her face. She had finally gotten what she was longing for.

Lea remained silent again and collided their lips in a second kiss. This time it was much more intense, their bodies melted together and she wanted to make it even more intense. The blonde made no resistance. As soon as she parted her lips, Lea's tongue was inside her mouth exploring every little corner.

Dianna as well as Lea moaned as the kiss became deeper and deeper causing more desire in both girls who were already turned on. Lea's fingers were entangled in blonde hair and Dianna's stroked the back of the brunette's neck pulling her impossibly closer just before dropping her hands to the brunette's hips.

Dianna pinned her against the door and slid one of her legs in between Lea's to steady them and the brunette couldn't help but straddle her thigh. Without thinking, she began to grind her hips onto the blonde's leg. It took Dianna a moment to regain movement to her body before she began rolling her hips up against Lea's.

Their moves became more consistent, their breathing heavier and their heartbeats more rapid.

"God, Dianna, why are you so irresistible?"

"Shhh, don't talk" she ordered with a husky voice. They were panting but Dianna's lips were once more on Lea's.

They sucked and nipped each other's lips before their tongues met again and Lea instantly granted access for Dianna's insistent tongue. But the brunette captured it with her lips and sucked on it gently. The blonde responded and increased the pressure on Lea's center with her thigh and they both moaned close to losing their minds.

Suddenly they heard someone knock on the door and they froze. "Come out, whoever you are! I need to use the toilet!" The person knocked again, this time with even more force.

Neither Lea nor Dianna had been aware that they weren't alone. Let alone all the noise which they had generated every time Lea's back had hit the door.

The two looked at each other and Dianna put her hand over Lea's mouth to keep her quiet, but seconds later the person outside their door knocked again.

"If we don't leave now, we are going to make things worse" Lea whispered.

Dianna nodded and the two of them slowly opened the door. But Lea couldn't even put a foot outside before she froze and dropped her gaze to the floor completely mortified. Dianna wasn´t looking so she bumped into the brunette, unaware that she wasn't walking anymore.

"Oh my god!" Jenna's eyes and mouth widened in disbelief. She pulled her hand to her mouth unable to believe what she was seeing.

"Shit, shit, shit!" Lea cursed, unable to look at her friend.

Dianna finally lifted her head slowly but as soon as she recognized Jenna, she lowered her head again and tried to hide behind the brunette, as if that would smother the fact that Jenna had found them in this very compromising situation.

The three girls just stood there. Dianna hid behind Lea, Lea watched Jenna and Jenna watched them totally stunned. Even when she knew that there was something going on, she would have never imagined catching them in that situation.

"The guys are waiting for you to blow out the candles on the cake. Don't take too long" Jenna said trying to sound confident and incurious.

Lea nodded shyly and started to follow her to leave the bathroom, but Jenna turned around and stopped them.

"Umm, you may want to fix your makeup and hair, girls"

Dianna was the first to look into the mirror and saw her face flushed by the intensity of their heavy make out session a few seconds ago. Her lip gloss was very telling and her hair was a mess. She turned to thank Jenna but she had already left.

The two stood in front of the mirror and regretted not bringing her purse with them. They fixed her hair and makeup and clothes the best they could before leaving the restroom and going to join their friends again.

Lea needed to say something but she didn't want to upset the blonde.

Dianna took a deep breath and broke the silence knowing that what had happened was her fault. "I'm so sorry, you were right. This wasn't a good idea!"

"Why are you apologizing? You just fooled around but I was the one who put us there, I'm the one who needs to apologize!"

"You wouldn't have done anything if I had some self-control, but I hadn't. Do you think that Jenna ..."

"No!" Lea cut in. "We can trust her! Jenna isn't going to say anything. When I told her about your birthday, she knew that something had happened by just looking at me. But she also knew it was a kind of complex situation and so she didn't say anything. I guess if someone had to discover us, I'm grateful that was her"

"Me too, you're right"

The two joined the rest of the group and Chris came up with a giant carrot cake, Dianna's favorite.

"Oh gosh, this is amazing, Chris! How did you know? Best birthday cake ever, thank you so much!" Dianna was astonished. The cake was not only her favorite flavor but it had also the shape of a skull.

"I'm glad you like it but that was all Lea's idea" the boy replied with a pointed look at the brunette. Dianna just landed her eyes on her and smiled affectionately.

Everyone sang 'Happy birthday' and Dianna was beaming. She lit up the place with the glow on her face and her radiant smile. All her friends congratulated her one by one, leaving Jenna second to last. She hugged her tightly for a bit longer than the rest. "Thanks Jenna. I have no words" Dianna whispered in her ear so no one could hear it. She was grateful for Jenna's attitude and agreed with Lea when she said the Asian girl was someone she could trust blindly.

"You two are beautiful together, I'm so happy for you both. She really cares about you! Take good care of her and don't worry because I won't say anything" Jenna winked and smiled and felt Dianna's arms tighten the embrace before she kissed her on the cheek and broke apart. Everything was said.

Finally Dianna approached Lea and wrapped her arms strongly around her shoulders pulling her impossibly closer.

"Very happy birthday! You don't have any idea of how much I love you!" Lea breathed out contently. She wasn't afraid to say those words. She knew it was a love between friends, maybe a little bit more. But she also knew, Dianna would take it as that.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, THANK YOU soooooo much!" Dianna repeated in a whisper over and over again as she hugged Lea tightly. "Thank you for making me this happy and thank you for being with me on one of my best birthdays ever. I don't know how much you love me, but I know I love you way more than that!"

* * *

**Thank You by Chris Cornell.**

_If the sun refused to shine, I would still be loving you  
When mountains crumble to the sea, there will still be you and me.  
Kind woman, I give you my all, Kind woman, nothing more.(…)  
And so today, my world it smiles, your hand in mine, we walk the miles,  
Thanks to you it will be done, for you to me are the only one.  
_


	16. Chapter 16: You're my flame

It was Monday again. Lea had to cover her eyes as the bright rays of morning sun filled the room. The New Yorker turned off the alarm on her phone. It was not that easy because Dianna, who was spooning her, had her arm wrapped around her waist, and the brunette didn't want to wake her yet.

_'Can anything be more perfect than this? Waking up for work in her arms, intoxicated by her perfume, her body snuggled up against mine?...'_

Lea smiled and remained in her position for a little while longer. She recalled everything from the day before, which they spent entirely inside their apartment. The two had returned from Dianna's birthday party and were just exhausted and so they decided to use the Sunday to relax together.

After looking at her watch again, the brunette slowly rolled over and rested her forehead against Dianna's. Then she kissed her softly to wake her up.

"Hey, gorgeous... time to wake up" Lea whispered sweetly but Dianna didn't move, she was still soundly asleep. "Come on, sleepyhead, we are going to be late!" Lea scanned her face and sighed, her arm stretch and she tried to grab her phone once again. Lea smiled and took a photo of the blonde's face and when she saw the result, she ended up with a 'wow' on her lips. Dianna's face was perfect. She was a sleeping beauty: her rosy cheeks, which glowed with happiness, her messy but adorable hair and her perfect lips showing a content and relaxed smile left Lea breathless.

After another unsuccessful attempt to wake her up, Lea decided to just let it flow and even if she didn't know what Dianna's reaction would be, she shortened the distance and kissed Dianna's cheek, then the corner of her mouth to end up brushing her lips tenderly against Dianna's. Then she added a little bit of pressure, capturing her upper lip and the blonde finally started to move, leaving her sleepy state for a half sleepy one.

Dianna wasn't full awake, but that didn't stop her from kissing Lea back. In a sudden movement she rolled over pulling Lea on top of her, never breaking the kiss. Lea felt a tingling sensation running through every inch of her body as she pressed against the blonde who was running her tongue over her lips.

She eagerly allowed entrance to deepen the kiss.

"Mmm ... God, you're the best alarm clock in the whole world" Dianna slurred, reluctantly pulling away. She still had her arms wrapped around the brunette in a strong embrace.

"Good morning my beautiful little lamb" Lea whispered in her ear and Dianna couldn't help but search for her lips again. When she found them, she kissed her deeply while her hand travelled down Lea's back.

"Oh god, enough" Dianna said reluctantly and pulled her hands away from Lea's body.

Lea gave her a baffled look. One minute Dianna was kissing the hell out of her, the next minute she was pushing her away.

"I... no... I mean... GOD! If you kiss me like that again, I'm sure I won't be able to go to work and I won't allow you to do it either. And I don't want us to get fired before even airing the first episode" The blonde started to blush, still panting. Lea said nothing and just burst out in loud laughter.

Nothing had happened between the two of them yet. Okay, maybe 'Nothing' is not the right word to describe their heated make out sessions. They hadn't gone all the way yet and they didn't want to rush things. They both weren't prepared for it even if their bodies reacted to every little touch.

"Uh ... yeah, you're right" Lea nodded with an amused smile on her face.

The two got up and Dianna entered the shower, meanwhile Lea returned to her own room, the one she had used to sleep in until two nights ago.

The blonde was the first to be finished with her morning routine and so she began to prepare breakfast. Once Lea was finished, she joined the blonde and they both sat in silence, eating and focusing on their lines for that day.

Finally it was time to leave. They both grabbed their things and were on their way out when Lea wrapped her fingers around Dianna's wrist to stop her.

"Are you not going to say goodbye?" Lea stared at her innocently

"What? We are driving together, why would I say goodbye?" Dianna was amused about the brunette's behavior.

"Because..." Lea slurred, shortening the distance between them. "We are going to work and it's going be a long day, and I really, REALLY need to have one more kiss so I could maybe try to survive the rest of the day. Otherwise I'm so not going to assume responsibility for my actions..." Lea ended up smiling flirtatiously, her voice fading in the same moment in which her mouth was covered with Dianna's, who pinned her against the wall without thinking.

"Thanks for thinking about everything!" Dianna grinned mischievously as she began to walk away towards her car.

"Dianna Elise Agron, DO NOT come near me during the whole day!" the New Yorker said pointing her index finger in her direction as emphasis and smiling, almost laughing, playfully.

"No? Hmm, ok. Well, I just thought about sneaking out and finding us a secret place to spend some time alone… but if that's what my girl wants, I must obey it!" Dianna teased her, loving the brunette's pouty face.

"Oh, gosh!" Lea rolled her eyes getting closer to the car. "Why are you taking everything I say so seriously? I was kidding, Di!"

All the way up to the studios Lea read the part of the script aloud. Neither of them had studied and this was a good way to learn their lines.

When they arrived at the studios they went separate ways to their trailers, changed clothes before going to the make-up trailer were they both met again with Heather and Naya.

They were quickly engrossed in a lively conversation. Lea couldn't help it and more than once she giggled in amusement, finding double meaning in things that Naya were saying, recalling what she had seen on Dianna's birthday party, but she always managed to survive all the inquisitive looks every time she blurted out laughing.

The episode that they were recording was 'Mattress', the second to last of the 13 that were ordered for FOX in that first instance. Then they had to wait for the episodes to start airing, and if they got a good response from the public, the network would order the other half of the season.

The first scene had been easy for Dianna. She was in the choir room with everybody but Lea and she only had one line. This second scene took place in the library. She was sitting on a table in front of Naya and Heather, both girls would scratch out something in a yearbook. The scene would be with her own voice-off, so she just had to express with her body language the sadness and insecurity that not wearing the cheerios uniforms anymore produced in her.

The take began with Lea's character appearing from one side and quickly getting lost in a hallway, just in front of Dianna's character. The blonde couldn't help but ogle the brunette's long legs that the short skirt didn't cover and her face showed thousands of feelings like lust, desire, want, everything besides sadness. Luckily Rachel just entered the room in the take for a brief second, which meant that the other takes would only focus on Quinn's face or the other two cheerios, giving Dianna the opportunity to calm down and to sort out her mind and concentrate on the scene before annoying her cast mates.

"Everything alright, Di? You are… weird today" Naya asked as they both walked to another area of the set.

"Yeah, totally. I just… I didn't sleep very well". _'Actually I was kind of turned on by Lea and needed all my willpower to not jump her and kiss the hell out of her right there, just that, no biggie!'_

Naya stopped with an amused grin on her face when they reached the shooting location in the hall of the Glee Choir Room and scanned the blonde's body. "I see that you're in fact still half asleep."

"Why? What's wrong?" Dianna asked looking at herself.

Naya stared at Dianna's puzzled face and chuckled. "Go get change right now, the wardrobe assistant told you to do that before the last scene …" Naya ended pushing her through the door as a sign to hurry.

"Oh shit! I miss being a Cheerio! At least back then I didn't have to worry about Quinn's wardrobe changes!" Dianna complained already walking towards the trailer.

She returned with several minutes later in another dress and a cardigan, which she was seriously thinking to add to her own collection. When she entered she saw everyone already in place except Cory and Lea who weren't in the room yet. In her mind she was thankful for not being the one who was late, the one to blame for the delay.

A couple of minutes later they were on their marks and ready to start filming.

It was the scene where Rachel was trying to persuade the Glee Club to star in a commercial, while the rest looked at her totally baffled from their seats. The first to interrupt Rachel's speech would be Quinn and that was reason enough for Dianna to feel a little nervous.

Lea began to speak quickly, word vomiting the idea, something typical for Rachel.

"(…) The opportunity to become… stars!" Lea finished smiling satisfied and landed her eyes on Dianna who was staring at her with adoring eyes and lost on the brunette's lips. This made her smile even more but it was safe because it was what the script indicated.

"CUT!" The director shouts. "Dianna, don't prolong the pause, as soon as Lea ends, you begin!"

_'Shit, again ... I can't do this with her in front of me. Is it always going to be like this? I will get used to it with the time, right?'_

They shot the take again and this time Dianna concentrated and got the cue on time. It was the easiest line in her career so far but also the most difficult one, all she had to say was "How?"

"CUT!" The director's voice again and all eyes were on her again.

'_What is now? I said it, didn't I? Crap!'_

"Dianna, come on! We need to do this in one take. Try to emphasize the confusion when you say 'How?'. And don't look directly at Lea, whirl around and look for the rest's support. Remember that the idea is to show that Quinn is not the only one who is intrigued by all of this."

Dianna took a deep breath and shook her head, trying to clean her thoughts. Everyone stared at her puzzled; it wasn't common for her to make such unnecessary mistakes.

They shot the scene again and this time Dianna avoided making eye contact with Lea, which turned out to be a wise decision. They took some more shots, but as a matter of the camera angle not her lack of concentration.

They went again from the beginning and this time Dianna could do it like it was scripted. That was her chance to finally relax and for the rest of the time she could perform everything without problems.

After almost an hour, Dianna had to go back again to get changed. She was happy because this time she had to put on her cheerio uniform again and then went to get her hair done before walking towards the set where she would film the last scene of the morning with Jane.

"I never thought I would say this but... I'm glad Quinn is back!" Lea slurred in her ear, rushing her pace to walk by her side and running her eyes up and down the blonde's body.

"I didn't know you had such feelings for her," Dianna teased, raising an eyebrow.

"There are so many things you still don't know…" Lea added, her voice fading as they were getting closer to a group of extras that were walking in front of them, people who weren't allowed to listen to their flirtatious conversation.

"Do you think that … um, I will eventually learn about each and every one of them?" Dianna asked innocently, biting her lower lip. Her voice was lower than normal whispering the words because they were still surrounded by other people.

"It doesn't matter what I think; what matters is what you want…" Lea replied still walking at her side, forgetting about the others.

"I want …" Dianna stated keenly.

Lea never wasted a chance to play with her.

"What do you want?"

"To get to know you, all of you, all of your secrets" the blonde replied blushing, her breathing became heavier by the second.

"Only if I get the same in return. I think it's only fair, isn't it?" Lea turned her eyes to the front, subtly brushing her arm with Dianna's, feeling how the warmth of her body was penetrating her own skin.

"I fully agree, Sarfati"

The two continued walking in silence until Lea stopped and turned around, implying that she had reached her destination.

"Um, what do you think if we use… if we use lunch to… to get to know each other a little more?" Dianna articulate shyly, but in Lea's eyes and ears everything sounded completely sensual.

"I will think about it," she said. Her smile was a hint that she would definitely accept her offer. But Dianna tensed, suddenly becoming serious.

"It was a joke, silly!" Lea chuckled, patting her shoulder softly.

"Smartass" Dianna breathed out in relief. "Okay, then… I'll see you during break, and whatever I come up with, you just play along with that, okay?" she finished as she walked away smiling happily, still no idea what she was going to do, but she would surely find something to spend some time alone with the brunette.

Lea entered in the room and found Jenna sitting there. The Asian girl laughed as she saw a huge smile on Lea's face. "Someone is happy today?"

"Do you want me to be sincere?"

"You couldn't lie even if you wanted!" Jenna erupted in a boisterous laughter.

"I'm so-extra-mega-super-duper happy! I have never been so happy in my life, I feel like my body isn't big enough for so much happiness" Lea confessed. She took a seat next to her and rested her head on Jenna's shoulder while linking their arms.

"It makes me very happy to see you this happy and even more knowing the real motive behind this"

"Thanks, Jenna. What you did the other day was… it was so kind of you. I swear that when I saw you I thought Dianna would freak out and run away," she ended and a smile appeared on her face as she remembered the bizarre scene.

"It's none of my business and so I keep my nose out."

"Yes, but you did so much for us. Any other person would have laughed, or I don't know, asked stupid questions. But you realized it wasn't the time and that's why I will always be grateful"

"I must say I was too stunned to make either of those two things. I've never imagined our golden girl being that… intense" Jenna recalled the situation and began to laugh out loud again.

"Jenna!" Lea smacked her on the shoulder and then buried her reddened face into Jenna's body, completely embarrassed.

"Hey, I also wanna know what's so funny" Cory appeared in front of the two girls.

"Um..."_'Come on, think fast! Shit, I can't think when I have the image of Dianna's body against mine on my mind'_

"What's up, Cory? We were laughing because Lea was telling me how worried she was about this scene that we have to do this afternoon. We all know about your lack of coordination and believe that you are going to be a risk to your life and ours as well when jumping on those mattresses" she finished chuckling and Lea joined her.

"Hey! ME not knowing how to dance doesn't mean that I am uncoordinated"

Cory laughed with the girls, while the rest of the crew rolled in. Finally Jenna left and they both began to shoot their scene.

A while later they could all be found in the lunch areas.

"I'm so hungry that I don't know where to begin" Mark looked at the trays trying to decide and Cory joined him a few seconds later.

The blonde's voice was heard as she approached them. "Fortunately, you don't have to kiss anyone today, otherwise…"

"You're evil, Dianna! You're even worse than Quinn!" Mark gave her a pointed look.

"Oh Mark, I see you discovered the truth about this blondie here who appears to be lovely but actually has a split personality" Lea joked sweetly joining the boys, but her eyes stayed fixed on Dianna.

"Excuse me?" The blonde asked raising an eyebrow, placing her hands on her hips and leaning forward. She was still wearing the cheerios uniforms and that gave her a very Fabray vibe.

"See!" Lea pointed at her faking fear. "Told you … ScaryQuinn!" Lea giggled and the rest joined her amused.

Dianna just groaned frustrated at having all her friends against her.

"Are you okay, Quinnie?" Lea mocked her and Dianna's anger was melting because she knew now how to get them out of there.

"Not really ... My head hurts, this migraine is killing me" Dianna groaned, improvising an excuse to be out of there quickly.

"Did you take something?" Jenna asked.

"No, I forgot to buy something on the way here..." _'Oh, this is going to be harder than I thought'_ Dianna thought seeing how Lea didn't pay attention to her instead she was looking for what to eat like the rest of the boys.

"Hey, don't worry! I…" Jenna was going to offer her an aspirin but Dianna looked pleadingly at her to remain silence.

"Lea, don't you have an aspirin?" Dianna didn't want to be obvious, but the brunette wasn't leaving her any other option.

"Mmm, no, usually I don't take that kind of thing…" Lea replied disinterestedly.

_'God, is she stupid? Okay, the prettiest stupid I know but still ...'_ Lea didn't understand but she kept on insisting even under Jenna's and Mark's strange looks.

"Lea, are you sure you don't have any in your purse? I thought you bought some the other day..." Dianna gave her a pointed look and got closer to give her a subtle clap, which luckily none of the other guys could see.

"What the he..." Lea groaned in pain, turned around to face the blonde and finally understood. "Um, yes, you are right ... My bag is in the trailer, come with me?" she offered stuttering a little. Their friends looked at them suspiciously but finally gave in to their hunger and went back to select their food.

"Yes, please," Dianna replied with a hint of discontentment in her eyes.

They began to walk in silence towards Lea's trailer; Amber and Jenna were together, so they would have a bit of privacy. The two entered, and Dianna closed the door behind her.

"What was that?" Dianna snapped at Lea.

"What was what?" Lea snapped back in the same rough tone. "My leg is still hurting, you had no better way to tell me things?" the brunette complained taking off her shoes.

"If you had paid attention to me I wouldn't have done it. Are you that slow today? God…" Dianna said moving her arms frenetically in the air.

"Excuse me? You're the one acting like a lunatic!"

"What did you just say? You left me like a fool in front of the guys. If I looked like a lunatic, it was because of you!"

"Care to remind me why we came here?" Lea folded her arms in an intimidating way.

"I do not even have the slightest idea, I'd better go now, I think." The blonde rolled her eyes and shook her arms completely frustrated about the situation.

They both were furious and shot a furious look at each other. But only a moment later their mouths collided in a passionate kiss and their bodies ended up on the couch due to the force, Dianna sitting and Lea on top of her.

"I'm sorry!" Dianna barely broke apart to take a deep breath and still panting trying to apologize.

"It's okay, I forgive you" Lea breathed out before kissing her again, eagerly, but this time Dianna didn't kiss her back.

"It's okay? You forgive me? Don't you think you owe me an apology at least for making me act like weirdo in front of our friends?" Rage was taking over the blonde's sense, and she was already fighting to get away from the brunette.

"Yes, I'm sorry too, bla bla bla, we don't have all day, stop fighting and kiss me" Lea ordered leaning down, and moving her body to straddle the blonde's lap.

"NO!" Dianna turned her face and Lea's lips ended up on her cheek.

"Oh, please! Give me a break! Do you really want to waste our precious time with fighting?" Lea stared at her; she knew a little pouting was all she needed to make Dianna forget everything. And it was successful. This time it was Dianna who shortened the distance and kissed her deeply.

Their kisses were growing more and more heated by the second. Lea's tongue fighting Dianna's for dominance was driving the tall girl crazy and they both began to moan softly.

Lea was straddling the blonde and Dianna's hands slid down the brunette's legs softly. Every time her hands touched her toned legs gently, Lea couldn't help but thrust her body against Dianna's.

The brunette ran her hands from the blonde's cheeks to her neck, holding her in place strongly, her fingers curled into soft blonde hair. She attacked the blonde's mouth eagerly, kissing her harder, pushing her against the couch with her whole body.

Dianna kissed her back equally passionate. And when she suddenly captured Lea's tongue with her mouth sucking on it lightly, it drove the brunette literally crazy.

"Do you like that?" Dianna smiled mischievously when she broke apart, seeing the brunette staring at her with dark and lustful eyes, panting.

"It drives me nuts, you drive me nuts" Lea gasped. She couldn't get enough air into her lungs and gave up, she didn't even try anymore when she felt the blonde's mouth suck on her pulse point, then trailing wet kisses up her neck. Lea moaned out, rolling her head back, giving the blonde better access to her neck. Dianna smiled against the brunette's neck, placing another soft kiss on the toned skin.

"Oh god, Dianna!" was all she could say when the blonde lapped her tongue over her pulse point before melding her lips around it and sucking it gently. Lea's body shivered and shook with pleasure and so she let out an approving sigh.

"Oops, tell Rachel that I'm sorry if that ended up becoming a hickey" Dianna giggled and was a little embarrassed.

"Shhh" Lea shushed her. "Kiss me"

Dianna did as she was told when they heard an annoying ring of a phone.

"Don' . . . …" Dianna mumbled against Lea's lips.

" ' . . " Lea slurred back barely able to speak coherently with Dianna's lips brushing against hers.

The phone kept ringing and ringing and finally Lea pulled apart to look at it. "It's Jenna" she said with a puzzled look.

"Um, pick it up"

Lea nodded and answered the call. "Hey Jenna …"

"I don't want to know anything, but for your information Amber is about to enter the trailer … right now…" Jenna spoke softly so no one could hear her but finished with a loud chuckle.

"Oh crap! Thanks!" Lea hung up and jumped of the couch to fix her clothes and her hair. "Amber is on her way," she said, trying to control her panting. She could still feel Dianna's hands on her body and her lips on her skin. Her whole body was on fire.

Dianna started laughing, but in the moment when she heard the doorknob she panicked and ran to get into the bathroom.

"Hey, do you know if I left my phone here?" Amber wondered walking into the trailer.

"Mmm, no ... I haven't seen it," Lea answered still slightly out of breath, which Amber noticed.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine"

"Sure? Because you don't seem to be fine." Amber insisted.

"Oh, is that ... I just choked on… water…" Lea forced a laughter, happy because that excuse sounded at least credible.

"Oh, here it is, we need to be in make up in a little bit, see you there!" Amber said already walking out of the trailer.

"Yes, I'll be there soon!" Lea nodded in relief.

"Umm …" Amber stopped and turned around. "Where is Dianna? Didn't she come here with you?"

"Nope."

"No? Okay, then don't forget to bring her the phone…" The black girl pointed at Dianna's phone which was lying on the floor and then looked her straight into the eyes, making her a little uncomfortable.

"No, I mean that she is here, but she's on the toilet right now because she isn't feeling very well." _'Oh Lea, what are you doing? It would have been way easier to let her think that she had forgotten it here.'_

"Ok, but is she okay? If she needs something, whatever it is, let me know!" Amber smiled and finally left the trailer. A second later Dianna got out of the toilet to join Lea.

"You definitely need to learn how to lie, Lee" Dianna grinned and pulled her closer, wrapping her arms around her waist and burying her face in her hair.

"It's that she looked at me, no, she looked just right through me! And… yeah, you are right, I need to learn how to lie!" Lea slid her arms around her to hold her firmly and Dianna's body relaxed in the embrace.

Dianna pulled apart a little just to look her in the eyes and then leaned down again to capture her lips in an adorningly soulful kiss, smiling against her lips. A smile that became a girlish giggle when she processed what she had seen and that was a tiny hickey on the brunette's neck.

"What? What's wrong?" Lea frowned. She hated to miss things.

"Is that... oh, you are going to kill me" Dianna bit her lip, blushing instantly.

" !"

"You got ... you got a little hickey there," Dianna said slowly seeing how Lea's face started to show the increasing panic. "But it's nothing what make-up couldn't cover"

"What? It's that bad that needs make-up?"

"It's not that bad, you only need to apply a tiny bit of make-up and it's gone." Dianna corrected her with a very amused smile on her face.

"Dianna! God! What were you thinking? Now I have to go back there to film and ..." Lea groaned frustrated, starting to walk back and forth, trying to contain her anger.

"I never said I was thinking. I actually doubt there had been any thinking while I was doing that." Dianna kept teasing her and she had to bite her lip to hold her laugh.

"Dianna! I'm being serious!"

"Me too. I don't understand why you make such a drama out of it. What is it that bothers you? That they could know find out that you're with someone?" Dianna couldn't stop laughing and Lea's anger vanished.

"Don't be stupid. It's just…"

"Hey, relax… Just relax, okay? I promise you I will not be touching you again" the blonde was frustrated and about to leave the trailer because she didn't want to fight with her.

"Dianna!"

"WHAT? What is it now?" the blonde groaned turned around, but instead of Lea's anger, she was welcomed by the brunette's mouth eating hers in a passionate kiss.

"Sorry!" Lea mumbled between kisses. "I'm sorry. Just promise me that you are, in fact, going to touch me again, please" Lea pleaded while wrapping her arms around the blonde's waist.

"Mmm, that sounds kind of… dirty!" Dianna giggled nervously.

"You're right. But I don't really care. Plus…" Lea broke apart and looked and raised an eyebrow mirroring her expression. "Maybe it was intended to be dirty …" she flirted, snickering and kissing her again.

Lea's tongue didn't have to ask for permission; instead Dianna allowed her entrance without any effort. Their tongues danced around in the frenzy that their desire was causing, their hands eagerly travelling over their bodies in craving for skin contact. Their bodies melded together, the heat in their bodies grew intensely until their need for air forced them to break apart.

After a few seconds of getting the necessary air into their lungs, they rested their foreheads against the other.

"Mmm, we have to fight more often!" Lea laughed softly.

Dianna smiled tenderly and stared at her with loving eyes, then gently placed her lips on the corner of the brunette's lips and that was enough for Lea to forget what they were talking about.

The blonde pulled away and walked towards the table to grab Lea's bag. She took something out of it and returned to the couch. She sat down and grabbed Lea's hand as sign for the brunette to join her.

Lea didn't sit on the couch but on Dianna's lap instead and melted at the sight of the blonde gently beginning to fix what she had caused.

"Done, nobody will know... Well, maybe our makeup girl, but they don't know who it was!"

Lea pressed her lips together and furrowed her forehead thoughtfully. "Are you sure this is yours?"

Dianna automatically slapped her arm and put on her best pouty face, getting Lea to kiss her gently before resting her head against hers.

"What do you think about inviting Jenna over to dinner tonight?" Dianna asked cautiously.

"Sounds good, whatever you want is fine with me."

"Awesome, I think you owe her something. She has already saved you twice"

"WE owe her, because she saved US twice. She did that for the both of us, not just me."

"Ok, then, can you call her?"

"Nope. It was your idea, it's you who needs to call her."

Dianna nodded weakly and got up to grab her phone from the ground, quickly scrolling to call her friend.

"Hey, girl!" Dianna said with a smile on her face and already sitting next to Lea again, stroking her hair gently.

"Golden girl, hey! Everything all right?" Jenna sounded surprised by Dianna's call.

"Yes, thanks. I was thinking ... do you have plans for tonight?"

"Um, no, not that I remember."

"We thought you could come over to have dinner with us. We could cook or order something"

"Yeah, sounds great ..."

"Okay, so let's say around 8? Or whenever you want" Dianna added already loving the idea. It was nice to be herself in front of someone.

"Perfect!"

Dianna hung up and leaned backwards, resting her head on the back of the couch. She knew their break was over and that say had to get back to the set.

"Di?"

"Mhm?" Dianna kept playing gently with Lea's hair.

"I'm starving!" Lea answered softly, embarrassed even more when Dianna burst out laughing.

"Let's go" The blonde smiled at her smacking playfully her thighs. "If we hurry we have maybe… 5 minutes to find a sandwich."

Lea stood up, gave her a last kiss and the two left struggling to stay at a safe distance. But then Lea felt Dianna's arm around her neck and turned around in bewilderment.

"What? We're friends. Nobody cares!" Dianna shrugged, smiling broadly. She had never felt so complete before in her entire life.

_6 hours later..._

Lea opened the door to their apartment and Dianna was using her tiny body to support hers. They both were exhausted. The scene they had been filming the whole evening had been so much fun. Jumping on a giant mattress was clearly not a hard job, but now their bodies were sore everywhere.

Dianna got in without speaking, threw her purse on the table and went straight to her bathroom to take a shower and Lea did the same. Jenna would be arriving in a little while so they need to hurry…

'_What was that? Was Jenna already here?'_ Lea thought as she turned off the faucet of the shower and heard music. It couldn't be Dianna; she was so exhausted, it was impossible that it was her. Lea dried her hair a bit, put on some comfy clothes, got out of the bathroom and went straight into the living-room.

The music was accompanied by Dianna's voice and that really caught her attention.

"_You sit there in your heartache, waiting some beautiful boy to save you from your old ways ...__  
__You play forgiveness, watch it now, here she comes!"_

Lea entered the living-room and she couldn't believe her eyes. Her breath got caught in her throat as she saw one completely Dianna, covered only by a tiny towel, her hair still wet, same as her body, drops travelling over her cleavage and Lea felt the sudden urge to wet her dry lips with her tongue and a tingling sensation ran through her body.

Dianna was dancing as if the world was about to end, jumping up and down and singing along the song, unaware of Lea's presence, who was staring at her, ogling her.

"_She does not look a thing like Jesus but she talks like a lady girl, like you imagined when you were yooooounnng."_

Dianna had changed the lyrics, but Lea would never know. She was only focused on watching the blonde's moves. Dianna suddenly stood right in front of her and Lea was startled. But the blonde didn't see her, she had her eyes closed and kept singing with her whole soul, her arms playing an invisible drum.

"_Can we climb this mountain? I don't know! Higher now than ever before I know we can make it if we take it slooowww! Let's take it easy! Easy now! Watch it goooo!"_

_'I'm going to take her… right here, right now!'_ Lea was really turned on and couldn't take her eyes off the blonde, who embodied the rock star with a badass attitude and played her invisible drums like a pro. Lea loved her for that even more. She was so carefree and crazy sometimes. But the best thing was that she was still half naked.

Dianna kept going and Lea was drooling. She didn't want to interrupt her so she just stood there leaning against the kitchen's door frame, just watching.

When the song ended Dianna grinned and lifted her head throwing a very flirtatious and sensual smile in Lea's direction. The brunette was taken off-guard and blushed, the blonde had always been aware of her presence. Lea's cheeks were flushed, she was completely embarrassed.

"Mmm ... I feel so renewed!" Dianna said with a mischievous smile and approached Lea.

Lea chuckled nervously. "Only two seconds ago I had to carry you to the apartment and now you are jumping around like this? You truly are something else…"

The blonde stood right in front of her, her lips only an inch away, but Lea tried to hold her impulses. Dianna was almost naked, that tiny towel could easily fall and even if Lea wasn't prepared for anything, she didn't have a lot of self-control over her body.

"I should go get change and will be back in a minute. What do you prefer? That I cook or that we order in?" Each word came out with such tenderness that Lea melted again, Dianna's behavior was full of gentleness and she seemed so relaxed.

Lea nodded in silence, her eyes drift from her lips to a single drop that was traveling south, disappearing under the towel, between Dianna's breasts.

"Okay, I think I have to decide and I want to cook, otherwise Jenna will be knocking on that door and you would still be standing here thinking about what you want" Dianna beamed mischievously, passing by her side to go to her bedroom.

Lea couldn't help but beam as she gazed after her and didn't move until her phone buzzed.

_Lea, I'll be there in 10_

**Okay :)**

_'Since when does Jenna tell me when she is going to arrive?'_

Jenna was right on time when she rang the doorbell. Dianna was still in her room, so Lea got to the door and smiled when she saw that Jenna had brought her favorite wine.

"I know you!" Jenna said satisfied and handed Lea the bottle.

"Better than anyone else!" Lea grinned. "Hey, why did you write me to tell me you were almost here? New Californian habit?"

"Uh ... just in case, I didn't want to interrupt anything" Jenna replied following Lea into the kitchen.

"Don't worry, nothing has happened" the petite brunette felt the need to clarify it.

"This was your idea, right?" Jenna asked changing the topic.

"Nope, she asked me if I was okay with it. She likes you and she is grateful for all that you did."

"Hey gurl!" Dianna caught their attention as she walk into the kitchen barefooted, dressed with a pair of shorts, her Spring Awakening's shirt and her hair up in a bun.

"Oh, look at that! I don't remember seeing you backstage, what character did you do at the play?" Jenna joked as she received a warm hug from the blonde.

"Well, duh'. You don't remember me? I was the girl that ... that… crap, I haven't even seen it yet!" Dianna chuckled, Lea and Jenna joined her quickly.

"Well, what did you want to eat, guys? Pizza?" the blonde asked as she opened the refrigerator door.

"Di, I wouldn't mind to order some food if you are too tired, don't worry about me" Jenna said guiltily. She was more than exhausted after spending hours jumping on the giant mattress.

"I really don't mind, but if you prefer take out, it's okay for me."

"No, come on, surprise me…" Jenna challenged her and Dianna smiled gratefully. She didn't want take out, she really loved to cook for her friends and so homemade food it was.

Lea sat on the kitchen island and Jenna sat down next to her on one of the stools.

"If you need help..." Jenna said but it seemed like if the blonde had everything covered.

"Have you talked to your ex again?" Lea asked while she was uncorking the wine.

"No, I just on my phone that he called me a couple of times with a suppressed call number. So I just block his number. I'm done with him"

Lea poured a glass of wine and shoved it to Dianna, who smiled at her tenderly, then she shoved another glass over to Jenna.

"Now we have to find someone for you ... or do you already have someone in mind? OMG! You do! You already have someone! Why haven't I noticed it?" Lea bounced in place, clapping her hands like a child happy about her discovery. Jenna blushed and laughed amusedly while Dianna turned around and looked at them trying to figure out what they were talking about.

"Hey, don't leave me out or you are going to end up without dinner" Dianna complained.

"Easy, Agronsky"

"Yeah, I haven't said anything. It's all in Lea's head" Jenna pointed to Lea, still trying to control her laughter.

"Well, if you're interested ... I think Kevin would be pleased if you even considered him" Dianna spoke nonchalantly and Jenna blushed immediately. Lea, on the other hand, drifted her eyes from Dianna to Jenna like it was a tennis game.

"It's Kevin, he is the one! Oh yeah! I know that look, Mrs. Jenna Ushkowitz!" Lea blurted out and Jenna blushed even more.

"Maybe he is, maybe he's not. I'm not telling you anything, but yes, the guy has some appeal. Anyway, I will not comment any further about my private life" Jenna stated and the three broke out into laughter.

After a couple of glasses of wine and more talk about Jenna's love life, they sat in the living-room and enjoyed Dianna's homemade pizzas.

"Wow, you made three different types? I feel like I'm in a restaurant" Jenna joked seeing the three types of pizza settled on the table.

Dianna giggled happily. "What can I say? I like to take good care of my guests" she said sitting on one of the cushions to join the other two girls.

"Well done, Lea! You not only got the prettiest girl but she can also cook" Jenna blurted out before even realizing what she had said. "Sorry, I didn't want to…" But the words didn't come out anymore, her cheeks were blushing even more intense.

"It's okay, J. You don't have to apologize for thinking that I am a good catch." Dianna laughed leering at Lea.

"Hey, I'm still in here!" the petite brunette protested.

"Gosh, this is delicious, Di! Can I come over more often?"

"As often as you want" Lea and Dianna replied in unison.

After a few minutes of chitchatting about irrelevant topics, Dianna jumped at the chance to talk.

"Jenna... I, I know, I already did but I wanted to thank you properly for your help at the pub, and today as well." Dianna stuttered drifting her eyes from Jenna to Lea, seeking for the brunette's support.

"Please, it's nothing. I love seeing you two together, guys! Whatever it is that you have going on with each other, I've got your backs"

Both smiled happily and Jenna felt the need to ask some questions.

"Since... I mean, when..." Jenna didn't know how to ask without sounding inappropriately.

"When it happened? The day before my birthday, when we got back from the concert. But I think I could speak for Lea too when I say that we both felt it before but were too afraid to admit it." Dianna spoke softly, surprised by how relaxed she felt talking about it.

"Long story short? She was crazy about me, but I wasn't convinced yet. I had a lot of choices and I needed to analyze them all thoroughly before doing something." Lea rolled her eyes feeling Dianna smack her arm playfully.

"Sure! That's why I kissed you first, right? Wait…" Dianna scoffed challenging Lea.

"It wasn't me who appeared in New York by surprise!"

"It wasn't me who returned to L.A. a couple of days early to show up by surprise!"

"And it wasn't me who begged you to sleep over because I was so wasted that night."

"Hey, I'm still here and I don't need those details. It's enough for me to know that you are both happy" Jenna raised her voice to stop the bickering between her friends and was laughing about the scene she was watching.

Dianna and Lea shared an embarrassed glance and blushed dropping both their heads for a seconds to recover.

"God, you are so cute together. You are perfect for each other, do you realize that? I'm glad to be the one who discovered it." Jenna smiled affectionately.

"You're the first to know. I didn't even tell Jonathan and I hate lying to him"

Dianna realized what the brunette had said but let it go. It wasn't the right time to ask anything.

"Well, you are so adorable and all. And I would love to stay, but it's late and we have an early call tomorrow so…" Jenna said standing up and grabbing her stuff.

"You can stay the night if you want. We have… Lea's bedroom or mine. And we sleep on the couch, I mean, one of us can sleep on the couch," Dianna stumbled in her own words.

"Calm down, Di. I better go back home, but thanks anyway."

Jenna said goodbye to both of them, thanked for the meal and proposed to do the same someday in her apartment again.

After Jenna left, Dianna took the dishes to the kitchen and placed them in the dishwasher, made coffee and returned to the living-room where Lea was sitting on the couch, watching TV.

Dianna grabbed the book she was currently reading on her way to the couch and joined the brunette.

"I had a great time, it was an awesome idea." Lea said softly as Dianna lay down on the couch, placing her head on Lea's laps before beginning to read her book.

"Yeah, me too. Jenna is awesome, I feel very comfortable around her." Dianna smiled contently and returned to her book.

The talk show, Lea was watching, had ended. The brunette was about to fall asleep but still kept stroking Dianna's hair gently, while the girl was still lost in her book.

"Lea?" Dianna asked tenderly, jolting the New Yorker out of her dreams.

"Mhm?"

"Why did you say that about Jonathan?"

"What thing? I talked all day about him, too much perhaps." Lea chuckled but Dianna didn't join her.

"That you didn't like to lie to him but you still did."

"Oh, that ... Well, I dunno, he was the first to discover what was going with you or with me when it was concerning you. He knew how I feel and he was the only one who talked to me about it and gave me hope. He practically ordered me to go back to L.A. and do something when I was in NY for his birthday."

"Well, thank you, Jonathan Groff!" Dianna chirped happily. "Sorry, just go on."

"Well, I haven't told him that I did something. I mean, we agreed that we should take it slow, day by day and I didn't and don't want to ruin anything," Lea ended in a whisper and looked down.

"That's true, but Jonathan is for you as important as your voice. Plus he loves me and he will definitely be happy because you got the adorable, lovely, smart and talented girl."

"Humble, much?"

"Of course, I learned from the best!" Dianna lifted her head and kissed her fondly.

Lea's face lit up and her eyes sparkled brighter than ever. "So I can talk with him?"

"I trust whoever you trust! If you want to tell him, do it. I have absolutely no problem with that."

Lea couldn't help but ogle her, biting her lip holding words, impulses and even more. "Have I told you how perfect you are?"

"Umm, nope"

Lea was absorbed by those hazel eyes, getting lost in their depth and beauty. "You are perfect…" she sighed.

The two smiled happily. The day had been excellent; they had fun on set, then dinner with Jenna, who gave them the possibility to be themselves in front of someone else.

They both knew that it wasn't going to be an easy road ahead. Even more complicated with the release of the pilot in less than a month, the day their lives would become public overnight. But with the help of people like Jenna they started to believe that it would work. They felt that everything was going to be okay.

* * *

**You're my flame by Zero7 & Sia**

_I_ _now you're sitting sure, yes, in an old tree. You've tied our legs, and so now we have three  
__You dip your toes into the ice cold sea, I see your reflection, your reflection is me! Yes I am(…)  
__You make hay when the sun don't shine, you don't need a dollar, you don't need a dime!  
__You burn at both ends yet still you're fine… YOU'RE MY FLAME._


	17. Chapter 17: Crazy little thing called

Dianna had been suffering a lot coming back to work. After spending the whole weekend with Lea, the only thing that was on her mind was the brunette and so it was really difficult to concentrate on her work. The first day hadn't been that bad and dinner with Jenna was great. But it was no help at all that the directors had decided to start shooting the episode 'Sectional'", which focused on all the scenes Quinn and Rachel shared, since they both were a kind of the main storylines in that episode.

_'Thank god Quinn is pregnant and Dianna has to wear that fake bump. With that being such a turn off, it's kind of easy to concentrate on my lines. Otherwise with her cheerios uniform that would have been a living hell.'_

_'I swear Rachel's skirts are getting shorter with each episode and her sweaters tighter. I can't think straight if she is in front of me.'_

"Action!" one of the crew members shouted.

Rachel entered the scene walking towards Quinn who was scribbling something into her notebook, in front of her locker. The blonde was startled to hear Rachel's voice who was already in the middle of one of her typical rants when the blonde turned around to face her.

_'Don't do that! Don't stare at her lips. No, okay, awesome! You just ruined the take. Your line, your fucking line, now… NOW!'_

"Cut!" the director shouted. "Dianna, are you okay? It's the third time you miss your cue."

"Yeah, sorry ... I ... Can I have a glass of water, please?" The blonde asked completely embarrassed. One minute later an assistant handed her one.

"We will be back in 5. This is the last scene of the morning and Ryan wants to talk to you," the director addresses to Lea and Dianna before walking away.

"Hey, are you okay?" Lea wondered fixing her gaze on Dianna's eyes. Without thinking she tucked a blonde lock of hair behind her ear.

"No, I hate Quinn's clothes" Dianna complained without looking in Lea's eyes.

Lea giggled amusedly and bit her lips before speaking softly. "And why is that? It bothers you to wear this because…" Lea pointed to the fake bump.

"It's not funny! I have to run around with this while Rachel has …" Dianna railed and blushed.

"While Rachel has what?"

"Your skirts are getting shorter and your sweaters tighter! It's not fair!"

"I can't believe it! You are that whimsical because your character is pregnant and you have to use this? And you say I'm the diva?" Lea shook her head in disbelief, taking the blonde's hands in hers and stroking them softly with her thumb.

"It's not that… God!" Dianna moved away all of a sudden and clenched her fists.

"You can't be like this because of the clothes. What is going on?" Lea began to get worry about Dianna's reaction.

"You don't care..." Dianna snorted angrily. "God, I can't believe it! You don't care at all, I'm such an idiot!"

"What are you talking about? What do I, apparently, not care about?" The New Yorker's worries continued to grow.

"Are you ready, girls? Go back to your marks!" The director approached them again and they both nodded reluctantly.

Lea took a deep breath; she wouldn't get her answer any time soon.

The scene was done, but it took four more shots. Quinn just had to so four or five words, so Dianna opted for closing her eyes for a huge part of the scene so she was able to concentrate. And luckily Quinn needed to seem confused so that played very well for her and for her character to avoid eye contact.

As soon as the director set them free, they rushed over to one of the other room where Ryan was waiting for them and for the rest of the cast.

"Well, now that you are all here, let me first congratulate you guys. You are working really hard and we are very proud of you!" Ryan stated and everybody was paying attention except for Lea who only wanted fir all this to end soon, so she could finally talk to the blonde.

"I have two important pieces of news to share with you. The first one is related to the premiere of the pilot. As you know it will be on the 19th, which is in less than two weeks. And the billboards are popping up everywhere in the cities," Ryan paused as everyone started to talk and clap. They all realized that it was happening. This was the real beginning of their journey.

"And the second is that FOX decided that the premiere will take place in Santa Monica. That would be your first contact with the press. I think that the girls are getting another chance to go to shop, right? In the coming days we will have a meeting to prepare you to face the media. We just want you to stay calm and enjoy all of this."

They were talking excitedly all at once. Naya Amber and Jenna already made plans to go shopping together, the boys were eager to see the billboards, while Dianna and Lea remained silent, waiting for Ryan to end.

When it finally did, Dianna disappeared in a hallway and Lea rushed after her.

The New Yorker followed her and saw her entering her trailer, so she didn't hesitate and went after her.

"Can you tell me what is going on with you?" Lea asked locking the door so no one could interrupt them.

"What are you doing here? It's not just my trailer, you can't lock it." Dianna approached the door to unlock it but Lea grabbed her wrist to stop her.

"I don't get it and you are starting to scare me. Why did you say that? What is that thing that I apparently don't care about?"

"Because it's true!" Dianna snapped at her angrily. "You are always so … calm!"

"What do you mean, I am so calm? How should I be? I don't understand what you are talking about." Lea was puzzled, trying hard to understand but it was kind of impossible.

"I'm saying that you don't care about us!" Dianna said being on the verge of tears. She was gulping back a sob.

"Are you fucking kidding me? Where is this all coming from?" Lea asked in a harsh tone but then soften it, starting to panic, fear shown in her eyes. "Did I… Did I do something?"

"In the scene ... you were… you were like if nothing happened between us. And I can't, I can't even look you in the eyes knowing that you are in front of me in that tiny skirt and that fucking sweater two sizes too small!" _'Oh god, did I really say that? What is wrong with me? What is my fucking problem? Since when am I all like this?'_

"Are you PMsing?" Lea asked biting her lip but couldn't hold her giggles for much longer. Anyway she stopped when she saw that Dianna was not really amused about that. "You are so over-sensitive because of that, please tell me it is this. Because that's the only logical answer I can find…" Lea smiled softly and approached the blonde, wrapping her arms around her. She hesitated a little but Dianna looked so adorable and she couldn't help it.

"Yes, I am! But that has nothing to do with this. I asked you something! I said you didn't care and you haven't even denied it!" Dianna raised her voice and her body tensed and she clenched her fists in frustration.

Lea tried to speak but she couldn't. The only thing she could was laugh. She couldn't really believe Dianna's behavior. Well, she knew that mood swings were totally normal during those days but still she found that scene bizarrely hilarious.

"Why do you laugh? Can you stop laughing and answer me? Because with that attitude you just make me think I have reasons to believe it's true"

Lea calmed herself and pulled the blonde even closer to her body. She stood on tiptoes to reach her lips and kissed her softly and extended the kiss a little longer.

"Di, do I really need to answer this dumb question? Do you really wanna fight about it? Don't be silly. I care about you, and us, more than anything else. What makes you think that I don't?"

"So you really mean it?" Dianna's attitude changed instantly. She went from being furious to being embarrassed in a blink of an eye.

"Yes, and I really think we can use our time for something more interesting than fighting. Are you like this every month?" Lea gave her a sweet smile and Dianna began to soften her face.

"Sorry, sometimes ... I can't control my moods and it just frustrated me that I couldn't do a scene just because you are in front of me. It drives me crazy and makes me so angry…"

"You're so sexy when you're angry" Lea slurred flirtatiously and kissed her again. Dianna kissed her back but the shorter girl broke apart quickly.

"I can't do this if you are wearing this…" Lea pointed to the fake bump.

"I'm not taking it off. But you can do it if you want!" Dianna had left behind her bad mood and was now teasing the brunette.

Lea stared at her for a moment and even if this was a tempting idea, she didn't wanted to have her half naked in front of her at work. She didn't trust her self-control and didn't want to do anything stupid that she would regret later.

"Dianna, please!" Lea pleaded and walked over to the couch to sit down. The blonde joined her and tried to kiss her but Lea refused.

"I really can't. I feel like I'm not kissing my ... my ... the person I like to kiss." _'God! I almost said 'my girlfriend'! That's the last thing I should do right now, unless I'm looking for another fight_._'_

"Don't be childish. We have so little time before going back to the set. Why are we spending it fighting?"

"I'm not the one who is provoking fights just because I'm PMsing."

"And I'm not the one making a scene about a simple fake bump."

"We'd better go to eat something. The guys will probably notice our absence once again and that might not be helpful." Lea got up and began to walk towards the door.

"You're so frustrating"

"Aren't you coming?" Lea stood at the door and looked bemusedly. Dianna had taken her notebook and everything indicated that she wouldn't join the brunette.

"No, I want to stay here."

"Dianna, get up now!" Lea said firmly. "Can you please stop your childish behavior?" Dianna remained silent, but she closed the notebook and got up, her gaze lowered to the floor as she walked.

Lea held her hand and Dianna reluctantly walked next to her, still annoyed about everything. Especially about her wasting the precious time they had during work.

The two went to lunch with some friends barely had time for more than a quick snack before going back to the set.

"Hey girls, how's everything?" Cory greeted them and made room for both of them to take a seat at the table.

Dianna wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Ewww, you are eating that again? Gross! It's impossible to introduce you to the vegan lifestyle, isn't it?" she joked and took a seat behind him, ignoring the two free places that were across the table.

"I don't believe I ever wanted to. Actually I could turn you into carnivores again…" he said winking at her with a goofy smile and she chuckled.

"Umm, no thank you! I don't think I'm really interested in trying any of that," Dianna flirted back, playing along.

"Well, maybe you haven't eaten the right dish yet…"

"What would you recommend?" Dianna was having fun with the boy, and even if she didn't look she knew that Lea's eyes were fixed on her.

Cory was getting closer and closer to Dianna but their game ended when Lea stood up all of a sudden, knocking her own chair over by mistake.

"Lea, are you okay?" Mark asked surprised.

"Yes, I have to go" the New Yorker said furiously and without further explanation she walked away.

_'What the hell is she doing? First she treats me like crap and then she goes and flirts with Cory? How does she dare say I don't care about us and then goes and does exactly the thing she accuses me of! God, I'm angry, why is she not even coming after me? Will she stay with him? I hate her right now … urgh!'_

"Rachel Berry took control over her performer?" Amber began to laugh about Lea's rant.

"I don't know, but I know her and if she acted this way it's because something really bothers her!" Jenna continued eating but first she threw a pointed look to Dianna, checking if the blonde had received her message.

Dianna fell silent and began to eat her salad when her friends thankfully changed the subject and talked about their own stuff.

A couple hours later, Dianna was sitting with Mark, going through their lines for their scene and peered at Lea who sat alone across the room. The petite brunette's face showed that her bad mood hadn't changed over the last couple of hours.

_'I can't believe I'm the one who has to apologize, her reaction was childish and it really bothers me. Well, I do it this time because of how I behaved this morning but… dammit!'_

Dianna sat on a chair and pulled out her phone to text Lea. She didn't want to approach her to talk because she wasn't sure how the brunette would react. And it was neither the right place for another scene nor did she want to fight with her again.

_I miss you ... how long until we can go back home? :(_

Lea was reading the script and felt her phone vibrating. She pulled it out, saw Dianna's name and proceeded to read it never lifting her gaze to look at the blonde.

**Don't say it if you don't mean it**

_Nope, I'd never do that ;)_

**You just did it**

_No, I just said I miss you and I mean it. Come on, give me a break..._

**So you miss me but then you make me feel bad? **

_I'm sorry :(_

**Do you even know what you are sorry for?**

_For my behavior this morning_

**So flirting with Cory before my very eyes is not worth an apology? **

_I didn't say that! It's just that ... we're friends. You can't ask me to not play along if he is joking. It was just A JOKE! You do it too and I didn't say anything_

**I don't make such jokes!**

_Excuse me? You flirt with everybody who crosses your way! You love being in the spotlight and now reproach me with this?_

**Wow! Awesome! I think this conversation is over if you think so little about me**

_Can we stop fighting? IT'S NOT FUN at all!_

_Sorry! Sorry, sorry, sorry! I'm so very sorry. Can you forgive me? :) _

_'I can't believe I'm apologizing to her. I mean I was out of line this morning but then she did the same in front of everybody!'_ Dianna thought waiting for an answer. But she didn't get an answer.

_You look so beautiful. It infuriates me that Quinn is not the one who is allowed to kiss those perfect lips. I'm so freaking jealous of Finn and Puck right now…_

**Really? Because if I remember correctly all you did was to freak out when we had time for that just because of your PMsing mood!**

_And then you rejected me because you didn't feel like kissing me if I wore the fake bump! That's way more immature!_

**Well, thank you very much! Now I'm self-centered and immature?**

_It's not what I said! God, Lea, please!_

**So what did you say? Maybe we don't understand each other. Why don't you text Cory instead?**

_ENOUGH! Stop bringing Cory into this! He is just a friend! You know that I have no interest in him! I've already explained that to you over and over again. _

**He doesn't seem to think the same**

_Who cares what he thinks? Or is it you who is interested in him and that's why it bothers you so much?_

**Dianna, stop turning things around in your favor! **

_I don't want to fight anymore. I just want all of them to leave so I could come to you and kiss the hell out of you_

Dianna looked up and right at Lea, biting her lip trying to suppress all her impulses and needs. Lea lifted her gaze for the first time and locked it with her hazel eyes. She swallowed hard before lowering her gaze to her phone.

**Show it to me ;)**

_'How am I supposed to restrain myself is she looks at me like that? Oh God!'_

_'Ok, if she wants to play, I will play, too. God help me to not end up doing something stupid like kiss her in front of the entire cast!'_

Dianna decided to play along; she stood up and crossed the room approaching the brunette. She fixed her eyes on Lea intently and realized how the brunette began to breathe heavily. Without hesitation she took another step and sat down on Lea's lap, leaning in and placing a sensual kiss on her cheek.

"I really want to go home once for all" Dianna whispered in her ear, causing Lea's heart to beat faster.

The brunette entangled her arms around Dianna and smiled. She wasn't able to speak but needed to play it cool because they were surrounded by all their friends.

After a while Mark came to them and began to go through his lines with Dianna again. The blonde remained in the same position, but felt that Lea was stroking her lower back with a light touch of her thumb, forming circles while her right hand was travelling north over the blonde's thigh, slipping under the thin fabric of her dress, caressing the soft pale skin on her way up. Every second that passed by, Dianna's body heat grew considerably and she had a hard time following Mark.

Brad finally called them to their positions and Dianna turned to face Lea, hoping that no one would pay attention, and placed a light kiss on the corner of Lea's mouth. "I warn you, I'm so going to make you pay for that when we are at home" she whispered in her ear.

Dianna smiled and stood up, walking away. Lea remained in her chair trying to recover a little before finally standing up and walking towards her place.

The scene began and this time it was her who couldn't concentrate. Each time the director yelled 'Cut!' Dianna released an amused giggle that intoxicated her senses.

"Lea, it is the fifth time we had to stop the take. Remember, you must look subtly, assimilating what you hear. Quinn is asking Puck because he is the father and he is Jewish. You don't need to be surprised rather pleased that your assumptions are confirmed. But all you are giving me is a tender and sympathetic smile. That isn't useful" the director told her kindly. But this time Lea wasn't able to control her emotions.

"Sorry, I'm feeling kind of dizzy. Can I take five minutes to go to the bathroom?" Lea asked and her cheeks reddened in a blink of an eye. She didn't like to delay the scene.

"Yes… Dianna, please go with her. She isn't feeling well. We are going to pick up the scene where we left in 5!" He not only granted her the wish but it made things easier for her to spend some time with the blonde.

_'Thanks, this was easier than I expected!'_

Dianna looked at her puzzled but walked with her out of the choir room. "Are you okay?" She asked with genuine concern.

"Yes, I'm just kind of hot!"

"Have you got a fever?"

"Nope"

Lea got into one of the bathroom stalls and Dianna followed her. Just one second later Lea was pinning the blonde against the wall and staring right into her eyes, breathing an inch away from her lips.

"Oh…" was all Dianna could articulate, bewildered by Lea's behavior.

Lea smiled mischievously and leaned forward, whispering hoarsely in her ear, brushing her lips against it. "You know I don't like people who play with me, right?"

"Mhm" Dianna nodded dumbfounded, feeling Lea press her body against hers more firmly.

Lea pulled back to look her in the eyes and then without giving her time to process, she captured her lips and kissed her deeply. Her head and her whole body leaned against the blonde who, without hesitation, allowed Lea's restless tongue entrance.

Lea only needed a second to deepen the kiss, her tongue eagerly examining every little place inside the blonde's mouth. She was winning the battle for dominance. She had full control over Dianna who didn't complain. She just enjoyed it.

When the blonde began to slide down her hands over Lea's back, the New Yorker pulled away, grabbed Dianna's hands and pinned them above the her head, holding them there. Her full body was pressed against her, the New Yorker bent over and her lips were suddenly close to the blonde's ear. She remained in this position and her warm breath was hitting Dianna's ear, sending shivers through her whole body.

"I'm the one who started the games, hope we are clear now" Lea whispered capturing the blonde's earlobe sucking and then biting it gently and causing a moan of pleasure by the blonde.

Without saying anything more, Lea pulled apart and left the bathroom while the blonde was still trying to recover her breathing.

Lea returned to the choir room and Dianna did the same a few minutes later. The scene was repeated a lot of more times until they could finally call it a wrap. The next one also had both of them in it, but the director decided to leave it for the next day because it obviously wasn't their day.

The two left the room and went straight to their trailers to shower. After that they met again in the parking lot and got into the car without talking. Dianna took the driver's seat and Lea just got in on the passenger side.

If there was something that neither could bear, it would be an uncomfortable silence when they were together. But neither wanted to take the first step and speak. All day they had gone from fighting to teasing back to fighting and they both were tired of that. Dianna pushed play on the stereo and the first song that blasted through the speakers was 'Somebody to love'.

Lea smiled and began to sing along waving her arms and trying to infect Dianna who could merely handle to stay focused on the road.

When the song was just about half over, Dianna turned off the stereo. Lea huffed and puffed, no longer holding back her frustration about not being able to get to Dianna, who had no intention to loosen up a little.

"What happened, Lee? With all the girls you have in NY do you still need to ask for somebody to love?" Dianna teased her, she didn't know how but she needed to start decompressing the situation.

"I was just singing along! I'm not looking for anyone; I have already found my girl" Lea snapped harshly, folding her arms under her chest.

"Is she waiting for you in NY?" The blonde joked giggling amusedly.

"Stop it! It's not fun, don't be like that" Lea snapped back angrily and slapped her arm.

"Ouch! That hurt!" Dianna complained still with her hands on the wheel. "You're the one always talking about your harem back in New York!"

"It was just a joke and you know it."

"Okay but.. You never told me how it was… who it was. I mean when we got together you told me that it wasn't your first time with a girl and…" Dianna trailed off.

"It was just a couple of kisses, we made out… It meant nothing to me, no big deal."

"What do you mean by that? Walking through life making out with girls is no big deal?" Dianna's attitude had changed again; her knuckles went white because of the tight grip with which she was grabbing the wheel.

"Om my god!" Lea squealed already tired of everything. "We will have to do something with your PMS mood. Otherwise we are going to end up killing each other every 28 days!"

"You didn't answer me," Dianna said with a grimaced smile. She knew Lea was right, but she also wanted to know about Lea's past.

"It was just NOTHING. I didn't feel anything; it happened on a night out with some Broadway friends. I don't know, it just happened. I wanted to try it, it was fun but I never felt anything. It almost convinced me that I was straight!" Lea chuckled amusedly recalling the situation.

"And you're not?" Dianna whirled around to face her.

"I don't know. Does it matter?"

"I guess not, but ..."

"But nothing!" Lea cut in. "I don't know what I am or what we are. But here's a thing I know and it is that I don't want to spend a second away from you. You drive me crazy when you smile or when I hear you laugh. You do things to me that no one has ever done before. And I just… wish with all my heart that you feel at least half of all those things" _'I also know that I fell so hard for you. I love you, I want you to be mine so badly'_

"I'm sorry, we are good, no more fights" Dianna grabbed Lea's hand and intertwined their fingers. Lea understood the gesture and relaxed. "Do you feel like eating out? Let's make the most of our free time before the pilot airs!" Dianna offered with a tender smile. They had been bickering the whole day, so it sounded like a good idea to end it with a relaxing dinner in a nice place. This would definitely be a way of making up for everything.

"Are you asking me on a date?"

"No, if I asked you out on a date, I wouldn't do it like this! You deserve way more …"

"You had my 'Yes' even before proposing it."

Dianna parked the car a couple of minutes later and got out, holding Lea's hand sweetly.

"Can you forgive me? I was a bitch the whole day!"

"Well, I was kind of bitchy, too."

They stared at each other after their apologies and suddenly burst out in a hearty laughter.

"Do you even remember what we were fighting over?" Lea asked still laughing.

"I have absolutely no idea, but I know that I was pissed," Dianna snorted again, laughing hard and Lea joined in.

"We look like idiots. Let's better go inside once and for all!" Lea linked their arms and they both walked inside.

The two sat down, ordered food and left behind a long hard day. They talked about different subjects while eating and after ordering some dessert, Dianna fidgeted nervously around her seat, thinking about how to bring in something that had been on her mind for the last couple of days.

"Umm, do you remember Dave?" Dianna asked timidly out of the blue.

Lea raised her gaze and looked at her bemusedly. "It would be very difficult _not_ to remember him"

"Well do you remember that I met him for breakfast?"

"Yes, where are you going with this?" Lea tried to hide it but inside she was starting to worry.

"Well, when we talked, he suggested me to pick up an old idea of the two of us …" Dianna made a pause and Lea nodded so she continued. "When ... when we were together, we always talked about a project. I wanted to make a short-film based on a script that I wrote. And well, now that I got a job that pays me good money and he is kind of free, he asked me if I finally want to do it" Dianna didn't know why she was so nervous to talk about it. But she felt that having Lea's support was going to be a part of her decision to consider that idea.

"Well ... that's very good, Di! You know you don't have to give me any explanation of why you'll be spending time with your ex, right?" _'Oh come on, fucking Dave Franco again? GOD!'_

"Don't say that. When he proposed that, I told him I would think about it. But the truth is I just hoped that in your spare time you could read it and give me your opinion. That would mean a lot to me"

"Do you really… want me to read it?"

"Yes, L. I want your opinion and I want to have your support if I end up doing it. But whatever it is that we are having, I want to do things right. So if working with Dave is a problem, I will cast away the idea right now."

"NO! I ... I would love to read it. Can I?" Lea stretched her arm to grab the script that Dianna had just pulled out of her bag.

"You don't need to do it now. I'd wanted to ask you for a couple of days." Dianna didn't continue because Lea was already lost in the script.

Over the next few minutes Dianna simply admired Lea's face which was showing a lot of emotions. It went from a huge smile to some amused giggles, then back to a straight face. After that it showed sadness, then happiness again. There was no doubt that the script had caught her attention and immersed the brunette into another universe. Dianna was waiting for her to finish and finally hear her critics.

"Wow, just… wow!" Lea smiled broadly raising her gaze. "This is so cool. I really, really love it!"

"Do you mean it?"

"Of course I mean it! I wouldn't say it if I don't. It's pretty good. I didn't know that you also liked to direct …"

"Yeah ... we already did one short film called 'A Fuchsia Elephant'."

"Really? I want to see it!"

"I have it at home. We made it the last year. It was kind of a dream come true and felt so good. When I was interested in something I was easily bored and never finished anything. It had been like that since I was a little kid. My mom always encouraged me to finish something, but I think I had to learn it on my own. It felt extremely good finishing it. I can't explain why but ... I would love to do it again"

"What is it about?" Lea smiled adoringly at her.

"Well, it's about a girl who lived with her alcoholic mother. The girl didn't really have a happy childhood. So when she is about to celebrate her 18th birthday, she decides she would like to celebrate her 8th birthday instead. She invites her friends and they all come dressed up as gypsies, pirates and a fuchsia elephant. It was crazy; we had so much fun doing it"

"That's sounds lovely. Can we watch it when we get back?" Lea cajoled her and Dianna just smiled back and nodded.

"Yeah, if you ask me so sweetly, Sarfati"

"Awesome! I have a question ... did you celebrate your 8th birthday?" Lea asked laughing.

"Yes, I did!" Dianna giggled. "But that doesn't mean that I didn't want it again on my 18th birthday."

"And you did everything by yourself?" _'My girl it's not only beautiful but also very talented. I am already proud of her!'_

"Yeah… I wrote the script, obviously. And take care of direction, production, scenography, photography, wardrobe… It was all Little Lamb Productions"

"And the star was also little lamb?"

"Actually, yes! And my best friend was Dave and some other friends also joined us."

"Wow, I am so proud of my gir…. my best friend!" Lea corrected herself quickly. Embarrassedly she dropped her gaze. She didn't know what to call her because she wasn't sure.

"Thanks, but you haven't even watched yet." _'Yup, I'm your girl, hope you are mine!'_

"I will do it as soon as we arrive home."

"We still have to watch Spring Awakening."

"I let you watch it if you are topless on 'A Fuchsia Elephant'."

"LEA!" Dianna reprimanded her blushing intensely.

"Sorry, but it's only be fair for the both of us. Especially if you're planning on letting me wait much longer…"

Dianna dropped her head in embarrassment and Lea felt guilty about what she had said. She didn't want to rush things. She knew she had to wait a little longer before taking the first step, but with the blonde at her side it wasn't a sacrifice.

"What do you say if we ask for the check?" Lea teased her with a mischievous smile on her face, which only increased the pink tint on Dianna's cheeks.

When the waiter brought the check, Dianna took charge of it and they both got up and left the place. It was late and they were both exhausted.

They walked towards the car which was parked just around the corner, got in and then locked gazes. They were completely silent, just getting lost in the other's eyes.

"I like you, God, I do like you!"

Lea sighed and checked quickly that no one was staring at them before landing her eyes again on Dianna's and only a blink of an eye later moved closer to her and captured her lips eagerly.

Dianna kissed her back immediately, placing her hand on the brunette's neck to pull her closer. They had been fighting all day, unfocused, teasing, but her lips never ceased to crave the other's and that became clear when they finally met.

"I like you too. I can't be without you… mmm, you are like a magnet!" Dianna mumbled against her lips, only pulling back in search for air.

Lea slowly ran her hands up Dianna's leg and thighs and finally slipped beneath the fabric of the blonde's shirt, her fingertips gently wandering along the skin on Dianna's stomach. Everything was tingling at the touch of soft skin. The blonde had her hands covered in the brunette's hair, pulling Lea's head impossibly closer to bring their mouths together.

The two let out moans of pleasure as their bodies were lost in a frenzy burning with the intensity of the kiss. Their lips just parted to take a breath and both felt a blast of heat inflame and grow rapidly inside of them.

Lea began to eagerly kiss her lips, cheek, chin, jaw and finally arrived at the blonde's neck, covering every little spot with wet kisses. She found a sensitive spot right next to the pulse point and lightly sucked and nibbled on it, then easing the pain with a playful lick, feeling the blonde trembling under her touch.

"God, Lea …" Dianna panted, taking her head back to offer more space while sinking her fingernails into the brunette's back.

_'Jesus, I'm so wet, she can't have this power on me. How am I going to take it slow? I'm a so freaking horny. I'm not ready for more but my body needs more! Shit, don't stop please! Better think about it later…'_ Dianna wanted to let go of herself completely, but she was afraid of what might happen if she did. No one had ever made her feel that much before and that was something that frightened her.

Lea slipped her tongue inside Dianna's mouth again, exploring every little corner as if it was the first time. She was stroking, rubbing and stimulating, arousing pleasure in a way that the blonde had never experienced. Dianna in turn also knew about Lea's weaknesses and when the brunette tried to pull away, she didn't hesitate and captured her tongue gently between her teeth, at first playing, then stroking to end up sucking it, which was a real turn on for Lea and she was moaning from pleasure.

"Fuck, Dianna..." Lea could barely emit a sound due to the lack of oxygen, panting, her heart beating rapidly as Dianna pulled her closer, almost guiding her to sit on her lap, straddling her.

Lea settled on Dianna's lap and attacked the blonde's pale skin, kissing and biting her neck passionately.

Dianna closed her eyes and let the feelings spread freely though her body. Everything was so overwhelming, so that she just let it flow. Her hands travelled south and ended up grapping Lea's ass firmly.

Her hands squeezed both cheeks and Lea's responded immediately and impulsively. Her hand sought for the blonde's chest. When she found it, she was cupping and caressing Dianna's breast while her body thrust into the blonde seeking for some kind of release.

"Um…no…Lea …." Dianna needed to stop before the situation got out of control. She was extremely turned on and her request was blended in a moan. She needed to stop because they were in the middle of the street and mostly because for herself but her body didn't obey her.

The both broke apart and rested their foreheads against each other, both panting. Finally Dianna pursed her lips and kissed Lea gently, stroking her cheek with her thumb. "I think we should go back, don't you?"

"God, we are in the middle of the street …" Lea realized that now and embarrassedly buried her face in her hands. "Yep, we'd better go back home"

Dianna turned the key in the ignition, hearing the engine purr to life and began to drive. Lea moved closer and rested her head on the blonde's shoulder. They were both smiling contently.

"STOP! It's you and me!" Lea shouted when they had barely made three blocks. Dianna jumped in her seat and was thankful for driving at a very low speed.

"Lea, what the fuck? What's wrong? Obviously we are we. Are you okay?" Dianna inquired still feeling like she was having a heart attack, parking in the driveway to calm herself.

Lea's face showed her astonishment, eyes widened and mouth open widely. The only thing she could do was to stretch her arm and point in a certain direction.

Dianna followed Lea's pointed finger and her jaw hit the floor. "No way! It's us! I can't believe it!" she said seeing a giant billboard which was illuminated by spotlights and on it was a promotion pictures for their upcoming show, Glee.

They were on one half of the billboard and Jane and Matt on the other half.

"We have to take a picture!" Dianna said as she turned around and searched for her camera. When she found it, she rushed out of the car, with Lea following her. "I can't believe it! It's happening! It's becoming real!" the blonde mumbled in excitement and jumping into Lea's arms, hugging her firmly.

"Me neither, I nearly died when I saw it! I'm in a billboard in L.A.!"

Dianna smiled and rolled her eyes. "It's not as if it was your first time on a billboard, Broadway girl!" she joked and kissed her cheek before looking up again. The two were on a giant billboard in the middle of L.A. They hadn't really realized it yet that Glee was something big. But seeing themselves on a giant billboard helped them to get a faint idea about its extend.

"We have to take a photo! I'll move the car to this side so we can put the camera there ... what do you think?"

"Whatever you want is fine with me!" Lea smiled kissing her softly. Then she pulled out her phone and texted her friends. "Jenna and Cory say they are close and coming over here right now!" Lea informed Dianna when she came back.

The blonde took her camera, put it on a tiny tripod and adjusted it on the roof of the car. She set up the right configurations and the right angle and then walked over to Lea, grabbed her arm and pulled her closer.

The first photo was the two of them next to each other smiling, the other one had them both looking up and the third one was Dianna hugging Lea from behind, wrapping her arms around her shoulders, while Lea placed her hands on Dianna's .

The camera had taken the last photo but they both remained there for a moment longer, melted in the embrace, thinking about everything that they would be experiencing.

After a while Dianna loosened her grip, went back to the car and found her place on the hood. Lea rested between Dianna's legs, melted into the blonde's body as they both examined the photos.

Neither said it aloud, but both admired the picture and smiled about their happy faces. They looked radiant and very couply, really cute together.

It didn't take long for the rest to arrive at their location. Everybody was so excited for the day to finally come. They took some more photos, joked around and laughed a lot. When their euphoria began to cease, they said goodbye and left in their cars. In the end, it was only the two of them again.

They couldn't take their eyes of the billboard. Dianna was leaning against the front of the car again, and Lea rested against her body. They couldn't believe that their dream was officially coming true in a couple of days. Nothing could be more perfect than this moment with the giant billboard in front of them showing Rachel and Quinn. It didn't matter that they were enemies in the show, because in real life they were far from that.

"Ready to go home?" Dianna whispered into Lea's ear, even if they could stand there forever just enjoying this perfect moment, the night and the stars.

Lea turned and gave her a gentle kiss, then nodded and both got into the car.

Once Dianna began to drive, Lea automatically pushed the play button on the stereo and the car came to life with music when the first notes of 'Crazy Little Thing Called Love' began to play.

Lea was the first to start clapping and dancing in her seat, singing along with Freddie Mercury's voice at full volume. Dianna looked at her and shook her head. She had to giggling because the brunette looked as if she was totally possessed by the music and so she didn't resist the urge to join her. She joined at the karaoke session inside the car, although with less intensity because she was the one driving and so they need to concentrate at least a little.

Lea watched the blonde let it go. A smile appeared on her lips as she moved frantically, shaking her head, and was carried away by the melody.

Dianna laughed as she tried to follow the lyrics, her hands beating the steering wheel to the beat of the music.

Dianna turned her face for a second and the two looked into each other's eyes and sang with so much feeling, fully captivated by the catchy song playing.

"_Until I'm ready… Crazy little thing called love!"_

The day had been so different and this song was purifying.

They left the stress and constraints of the day behind and just focused on each other's company. They let go of everything in them and renewed their souls with their singing, dancing and laughing.

When they were together, they were filled with energy and, somehow, everything was right.

* * *

**Crazy Little Thing Called Love by Queen**

There goes my baby,she knows how to rock n roll!  
She drives me crazy, She gives me hot and cold fever then she leaves me in a cool cool sweat  
I gotta be cool, relax, get hip, get on my track's  
Take a back seat, hitch-hike and take a long ride on my motor bike…  
Until I'm ready, crazy little thing called love!


	18. Chapter 18: Better Together

The girls had already gone shopping a couple days ago to find their perfect dresses for the big occasion. Amber, Hemo, Naya, Jenna, Lea and Dianna spent a wonderful shopping day together and after satisfying every whim, they had shared a fun dinner at Jenna's place. They were getting increasingly closer starting to become true friends and as time passed, they almost met daily for dinners and get-togethers.

The long-awaited day had finally arrived. The producers had agreed on doing the event for the press premiere on May 11th. The TV premiere was still scheduled for the next 19th as all the billboards around the country advertised.

Lea and Dianna were still in their apartment and ready to go, waiting for the car that would drive them to the event. Their crew, with stylists, hair dresser and makeup artist had already finished their work and left the place.

The event would take place in Santa Monica in an auditorium and some improvised outdoors in one of the schools in that city. First there would be a sort of 'red carpet', more precisely a place dedicated to the press, where they should give interviews and pose for photos. Then a panel to answer fan questions in the same auditorium where, later, they would be watching the first episode.

Lea came over and hugged the blonde "You are gorgeous, D!" _'This is my girl, my girl… god, it feels good to say it, even if I can't say it out loud'_

Dianna had chosen a knee long yellow summer dress from Anthropologie, simple but elegant, combined with champagne flats and a handbag in the same tones. Her hair was combed back but then fell loose over her shoulders.

"But not half as sexy as you are" Dianna teased her, wrapping her arms around the tiny brunette and resting her chin on her shoulder.

Lea had chosen an electric blue dress, much shorter than Dianna's, loose in the top and trimmed in the bottom. It was the perfect dress for a classical but very graceful look. Draped sleeves, high neckline, triangle open back with button at neck. She wore it with her hair up to the nape of her neck and shoes in the same dress color. Her tan fitted perfectly and made the outfit look even much better.

"I think our public life begin today …" Lea's voice was a mixture of anxiety and fear for what was about to come.

"Yep... same as our dreams …"

"Promise me that nothing is going to change between us? I'm not asking you to define what we have, nor to label our relationship… I just want you to tell me that everything is going to stay the same. And that if in the future things don't work, it's going to be because of us and not because of other reasons like pressure." Lea ended with a shaky voice. It was the first time since they were together that Lea voiced their insecurities.

"I promise you, babe. It's your big day, don't worry about those things. I'm not going to let anything come between us." Dianna tightened her embrace on Lea and they both melted into each other.

"You called me babe"

"Yes I did, is that okay?" Dianna asked nervously. But when she saw Lea's girlish grin, she chuckled amusedly and kissed her nose. In that moment the bell rang and they both shared a knowing glance and sighed.

"So ... we can talk to each other as friends, right?" Lea wanted to make sure not to say anything wrong and now she realized that previously neither of them had brought it up.

"Yeah, and if they ask about our living arrangement?"

"Umm, I don't think they will do that, but in case they know, there is nothing to hide…" Lea started to laugh loudly, partly because of what she had just said and also to ease the tension in their bodies and minds.

They both left the apartment and took the elevator. The whole time they hugged each other's body tightly, at least until they reached their destination. They broke apart one second before the door opened and they walked out of the building.

Their drive to the school didn't take too long. They both couldn't stop thinking about what they would find at their destination, but once they arrived all those images they had created in their minds were nothing compared to the reality that was waiting for them.

Upon their arrival, they saw a huge number of media press, reporters, paparazzis, cameras, and also the special guests and their friends and family.

The two of them took a moment to take a deep breath and shared a quick but meaningful hug before getting out of the car to join the rest of their cast.

"This is huge! My goodness, I can't believe it! So effing crazy!" Dianna walked along the red carpet roaming the place with her eyes, unable to believe the amount of people that were there only to see them.

"I'm nervous, I'm nervous, I'm freaking out …" Chris was the youngest in the group and also overanxious.

Gradually they all were immersed in their conversations until they were called to start posing for pictures. They started with individual pictures, then they began to form little groups and Dianna and Lea didn't hesitate and posed together for several shots.

Then it was time for the interviews and they met the reporters for their one-on-one. Lea and Dianna remained close to each other, just a few meters away.

'_Okay, Lea, here I go… relax!'_The brunette sighed to herself and put on her best smile when she saw a woman approaching her.

"Lea Michele, Hello! How are you doing?" the interviewer asked friendly.

"Good, I'm freezing!" _'Maybe this dress was not the best idea for spending the afternoon outdoors!'_

"I think you might be the best dressed!" The reporter was trying to flatter Lea to help her relax a little.

"Oh... don't tell Dianna…" Lea smiled nervously turning around to point into the blonde's direction. "She's my roommate!" _'WTF did I just say? God! That's how I'm starting this? No, no, I can't be nervous. Breathe, I need to breathe and not laugh like a freaking idiot! God damnit!'_

Lea was more subtle and answered the rest of the questions carefully about how it was to share a roof with the same person that was her enemy in the show.

Meanwhile Dianna was being more considerate, even when she couldn't stop mentioning Lea, or Rachel, giving details of the nicknames that Quinn used with her and told the reporters how she could never do that to her in real life. She couldn't help it but her face lighting up every time that Lea's name came up in the conversation.

After more than an hour of Q+A they were finished with the press and met at in a corner before going to the auditorium, where they would be answering more questions, but this time from the fans.

Lea stood next to Dianna and spoke softly. "They know we live together"

"What!? How?" Dianna inquired raising her voice in surprise before Lea shushed her.

"I told them, don't hate me! It just slipped out of my mouth…" Lea said pouting, faking innocence to alleviate Dianna's reaction.

"It slipped out?" Dianna didn't understand but remained quiet.

"I don't know! They told me I was best dressed and I didn't think before said: 'Don't tell Dianna, she is my roommate!'" Lea explained dropping her gaze to the ground.

"Awww you're the sweetest. I don't care if they know, in a week no one will remember it, right?" Dianna was biting her lower lip anxiously as she linked arms with the brunette.

_'She couldn't be more beautiful. How I wish I could kiss her. But I have to settle for this… What? It's not like if two friends couldn't cuddle.'_ Dianna rested her head on Lea's shoulder while they both await the time to go on stage.

After several minutes everything was set and they jumped onto the stage and took a seat in the improvised panel, all of them facing the audience to start receiving the questions.

To their disappointment they weren't seated next to each other. Jessalyn was sitting between them, but during the whole time their eyes met and they didn't did not need to speak to express what the other was thinking. Even when Dianna started answering a question Lea unconsciously felt the need to join her, completing her answers with a comment. After saying it aloud, she realized how useless it was. But that didn't matter, she just needed some kind of interaction with her and this feeling was stronger than her.

Dianna enjoyed the situation. More than 300 people were there just to see them, the pilot hadn't even aired and there were already hundreds of people interested in knowing everything about them.

Most of the questions were for the producers, Jane, Matt and Lea. And every time the brunette received a compliment or spoke to the fans, Dianna felt incredibly proud of her.

When the panel ended, Lea was the first to stand up and approached Dianna.

"Phew... we are half way through," exclaimed the brunette while her arm entwined with the blonde's as they both left the stage.

_'God, what am I doing? First chance I get I run towards her and link arms in front of all these people? Crap, this is going to be harder than I thought'_

"You were great out there; I'll have to behave from now on with all the fans that are going to be at your feet" Dianna grinned sheepishly as they kept walking away. She didn't worry about the people looking at them. She was just happy to be walking next Lea with their arms linked.

The cast stayed in the place to watch the pilot with all the guests and fans but no one really watched it. They wanted to see the reaction of the fans and they were still surrounded by journalists and paparazzi.

Finally the screening was over and they all had reservations in a pub near the place to celebrate the premiere and Cory's birthday.

They all arrived at the pub and took their seats around a large table which was prepared for them.

"God, that was ... I still can believe it!" Chris began as he took a seat next to Amber, just in front of Lea and Dianna.

"Best night of my life, we did it!" Amber said completely thrilled, smiling broadly at the mere thought of all that they have been experiencing in the last hours.

"It's crazy, 300 people there just for us? It was a blast!" Dianna was thrilled about the positive reception and the reaction of the public.

"I thought that after 'Spring Awakening' I wouldn't be that nervous but man, this is new… I was so nervous! But I had some much fun!" Lea said and Jenna nodded in agreement.

Cory and the rest of the cast came to them and sat down. Everyone was smiling, they would always remember this night.

After finishing dinner, Chris insisted on congratulating Cory and one of the producer's and Amber's voice was leading the way. Everyone sang happy birthday.

"I need to use the restroom, I will be right back" Dianna said already standing up.

"Wait, I need to fix my makeup!" Lea stood up quickly and followed her smiling, arousing a strange reaction in their friends.

"What's going on between these two? They can't spend a minute away from each other?" Cory wondered aloud catching everybody's attention because half of them agreed with that thought.

"I don't think that _can't_ is the right word. I think it's more appropriate to say that they won't," added Amber grinning amusedly.

"And those glances? Damnit! I'd like to be a fly on the wall in their apartment… Freaking hot girls!" Cory insisted and provoked everyone's laughter.

"Cory, don't be a perv! They are just friends!" Jenna cut in immediately, but she knew that the situation was becoming more and more obvious.

"Then I want to be their 'friend'!'" Mark joked and again everyone started laughing.

"If it wasn't for Dianna, I would say they both are hooking up but… nah, I don't see our golden girl into girls!" Kevin joined the debate.

"I'm not going to say anything, and that's its already saying a lot!" Chris said chuckling. He was completely sure that they were together but chose not to talk about them behind their backs, nor discuss the issue with their peers.

"Do you know something?" Cory and Mark asked at the same time.

"No, no more than what you know," Chris replied sarcastically.

"Leave it, guys! It's not nice to talk about them when they are not here. It is impossible, you are delusional!" _'God, it's so obvious, I don't know why they have doubts, are they blind?'_ Jenna begged for the girls to come back quickly.

"I would say yes! Come on, they can't take their hands off each other!" Hemo sounded convincing and all were silent as they had to process their ideas and assemble the imaginary puzzle pieces they had in their minds.

In the bathroom Lea and Dianna were making up for the time they had been spending apart, but the situation was under control. They knew something like last time at Dianna's birthday couldn't happen again.

"I'm starting to hate hiding us from them!" Lea folded her arms around herself as she took a step back from the blonde.

"Yeah, me too. Luckily no one suspected anything, it gives us time." The taller girl approached Lea again and wrapped her arms around her, burying her nose in brunette hair.

"Do you have any idea of what we could do?"

"Mhm, but I'd rather not talk about it at this moment, is that okay?" she ended smiling shyly never taking her eyes off Lea's lips.

"Can we…"Lea began to speak but Dianna's mouth silenced her with a tender longing kiss.

Dianna gently kissed her. First it was a light brush against her lips that gradually became a more intense one, but before losing control she broke apart, leaving a playful kiss on Lea's nose and pulling her closely against her body.

"Sorry, I couldn't contain myself," Dianna confessed blushing as Lea was the one now who wrapped her arms strongly around her shoulders.

"So, enough hiding. We had been in here for too long, let's better go back to the rest" Lea broke apart, took a last look in the mirror before walking out of the bathroom, followed by the blonde.

They both came to the table laughing, regained their seats and it was there that they noticed all eyes fixed on them.

_'What the fuck? Why are they all looking at us? Do I have something in my teeth?'_

_'They saw us? No, it's impossible, but why are they looking at us like that? God, I need someone to say something! Crap, I'm starting to blush; I'm not good in these situations! I don't wanna keep hiding, I'm gonna make Lea my girlfriend and put a stop to all this madness. But I need to get it right, maybe a date? Yeah, I will take care of that'_

"Someone wants to dance?" Jenna noticed the tension and decided to break the ice and save them once again.

"I do!" Lea said quickly.

The two of them went to the dance floor, followed by Hemo and Naya while the rest of theme remained at the table just talking.

"Are you not going to dance with Lea?" Cory wondered bewildered.

"Nope," Dianna said frowning. "Why should I?" she ended giggling, but it wasn't natural, it was a product of the nerves she felt.

"No reason, just wondering …" Cory shrugged.

Inside Cory began to think about what they had discussed. Clearly Dianna and Lea were very close, and while he was crushing hard on the blonde, he couldn't help but find them both adorable together.

"What about you, birthday boy? Wanna dance?" Dianna said already grabbing him at his arm as she walked towards the dance floor.

Mark and Amber joined them, too.

They all went to the rest of the group and began to dance, letting loose the long day full of nerves and new experiences.

All the boys began to laugh at the funny and rigid movements made by Cory who was trying to follow Dianna. Then Hemo and Lea approached them and the three girls put Cory in the middle, arousing another round of hearty laughter.

Finally everyone started to disperse; Lea went to the bar for a drink while Dianna, Naya and Hemo remained on the dance floor.

After a couple of minutes the brunette came back to the other three girls. "I figured you were thirsty," she said handing Dianna a drink.

"Um, what it is?" _'You are just PERFECT. God, I want to kiss you here in front of all of them, I don't care anymore'_

"Skinnygirl Margarita, what else?" The New Yorker had remembered her favorite drink and decided to bring one to the blonde.

"You are right, you kind of read my mind! Thanks!" Dianna smiled adoringly while she grabbed her hand and dragged her away from the other girls.

The two were just devouring each other with their eyes and started dancing, closer and closer and a little more sensual with every dance move. The sexual tension between them was starting to burn hotter and hotter. Then finally, their bodies met and were glued together. They could feel the other's heartbeat and they were close enough to feel each other's breath on their lips.

"If you don't walk away …" Dianna panted in a husky voice and Lea reluctantly pulled away from her before losing control.

"Close …" Lea smirked and they both started laughing.

"We can't be like this! God, it's your fault!" Dianna bottoms up her drink, trying to calm her nerves.

"My fault? Really, Dianna? Do you even hear what you are saying?" Lea shook her head in amusement.

"I should… I should go back to the guys for a while!" Dianna lowered her eyes blushing.

"Yes ... I will …" Lea pointed to where Jenna was, already walking towards her friend. "Hey J, how are you?" Lea sat next to Jenna and took her glass of wine and emptied within the blink of an eye.

"Easy, tiger! You are not in a place to make a scene"

"Why do you say that? Did I do something?" Lea asked worried.

"No, well yeah, actually yes …" Jenna mocked her. She just loved to intrigue her.

"What are you talking about?" Lea was beginning to panic.

"Well, you fell in love with your co-star, just saying. It's one of those things," Jenna joked laughing at her.

"Jenna!" Lea smirked, smacking her in the arm to make her stop.

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry!"

"So? Are you going to talk to me? Why did you say that?" Lea's patience was not very big.

"Did you and Dianna think about talking to the cast? You guys are not going to be able to continue hiding for much longer …" Jenna confessed.

"Umm, yes, but ... I mean, we talked about it but this is still kinda new to us …" Lea spoke lowering her gaze.

"You don't have to explain anything to me. I just say it because they are starting to see things and…"

"And…? What things?"

"Things Lea, that you guys can't take their hands off each other… You are practically eye fucking each other all the time. You live together… so …" Jenna looked at her and smiled widely.

"We are not being very subtle, are we?" Lea blushed and Jenna began to laugh again.

"You asked me if you are not being very subtle? Well, all I can say is … it's crystal clear even for a blind person. I don't know how anyone could miss that."

"But they ... did they said anything?"

"Today when you two went to the restroom they all began to talk about you two. If something was happening, but no one except Hemo was convinced and I tried to persuade them that you are just good friends but… you know …"

"Shit... Actually we'd like to tell them, but how do we do that? 'Hey! You know what? We have been making out for the last 10 days, but we have no idea how to label this or how this will turn out? Does not sound very smart"

"Hearing it like that, no… it does not. So you are still 'nothing'?"

"Yes, we are 'nothing'. I don't want to pressure her. If it was just me, I would have already asked her if she wanted to… to be my girlfriend. But I don't want to rush anything. So here I am, waiting for her to take that step, well, actually a couple of more steps …"

"You said it yourself, it has only been 10 days… I guess I would do the same if I were her. I don't blame her. Just hope she takes those steps quickly, I don't want to deal with your bitchiness because you are horny and sexually frustrated"

"HEY! That was uncalled for!" Lea pointed a finger at Jenna but then she had to laugh. It felt so right to be able to speak with someone.

"You are crazy about each other. But I get it, you are right. You'd better get your relationship sorted out before telling the rest of your friends. I just wanna let you know that everyone will definitely be supportive, you know that, don't you?"

"Thanks Jenna, I'm glad to have you and to be able to talk with you... I really mean it" Lea snuggled into Jenna to find some kind of comfort. She was just happy to have one of her best friends there.

Dianna in the meantime had been dancing with Naya and Hemo, but when the situation became awkward between the other two girls, she went to look for Cory and Mark who were having a drink and were just talking.

"Anyone have a cigarette?" Dianna surprised them with her question, but then Cory gave her one.

"I didn't know you smoked…"

"I don't smoke, I'm not a smoker… I just like to light up one every now and then," she confessed, rolling her eyes with amused giggle about her own contradiction.

"How many secrets do you have, blondie?" Mark teased her, but in friendly way, just taking his chance to mess with her.

"Oh my gosh! I don't know where I should start …" Dianna faked intrigued. "I guess that would take all night" the blonde stated and laughed, being joined by the boys.

"Well, you have to tell me another time, I need to go and say 'Hi' to some fans" Mark smiled mischievously as he stood up and approached her with a tender hug.

Dianna nodded while she was grabbing one of the boy's jackets. She looked around but no one was there, so she went out to get some air and smoke her cigarette. "Do you want to go out and get some fresh air?" she asked Cory, who was lost in his phone.

"Yeah, sure" The Canadian stood up and put his arm around Dianna's shoulder, leading the way.

Dianna was happy. Even if Lea hadn't realized it yet, Cory's attitude had changed. He wasn't flirting anymore, he was just being friendly to her. They were becoming good friends and she really cared about him as a brother, far away from any intention he might have had in the beginning.

"You are kind of busy, aren't you? Should I be worried about those girls who wanna steal my boyfriend?" Dianna looked at him with a blank expression on her face as she sat down in one of the comfy chairs. She was thankful for her idea to grab a jacket, otherwise she would have been freezing.

"Excuse me? You mean ex-boyfriend, right? After that entire Puck debacle I don't wanna have anything to do with you. You are a bitch, you broke my heart" Cory played along but they ended up laughing heartily.

"What do you think? would it be wrong if a left early from my own party?" Cory asked drifting his eyes from his phone to Dianna, smirking.

"No, but only if you tell me what is going on. Why are you leaving?"

"Are you jealous?" Cory smiled broadly at her, just having fun and messing around with her.

"VERY! So jealous… some bitch might take away my boyfriend"

"Yeah? Wasn't your real boyfriend at the party just an hour ago?"

"My boyfriend? Dave?" Dianna chuckled amusedly remembering the little time she had spent with Dave. She had invited him after asking Lea for permission. "He is my ex-boyfriend. I just wanted to have a friend here, since my friends and family couldn't make it. It was nice to have someone here… But don't turn the table, you didn't answer my question!"

"Well …" Cory smirked fixing his eyes on her. "I guess I could stay with you, if you want to… Do I have a chance?" Cory approached her and carefully moved a strand of hair out of her face.

"Nope. Sorry ... I'm taken!" Dianna giggled amusedly until she saw in Cory's face that what she had just said provoked more questions.

"Okay, look who is spilling her secrets now! Who is the lucky boy or girl?"

"A lady never tells!" Dianna warbled, crossing her arms under her chest and shifting her gaze to the side.

"No need to tell me! You have just told me!" Cory smiled triumphantly.

He had planted the trap to appoint the lucky guy as girl or boy and Dianna never said a word about it, which would be odd if she wasn't dating a woman. He knew it was Lea.

"What? What are you talking about?" Dianna asked astonished. Then she replayed the question in her head and realized her mistake.

"I'm very happy for you, you know? Seeing you this happy makes me happy, too" The Canadian wrapped his arms around her, bent down to brush a quick amicable kiss on her head.

Dianna was not sure if he knew or not, but denying everything would lead to further investigations and so she just left everything as it was. She was just happy about his kind words.

"Am I interrupting anything?" Lea appeared and Dianna jumped away from Cory when she heard her voice. But when they locked gazes, Dianna realized that Lea was calm and so she relaxed, too. She knew there wasn't going to make a scene.

"No, not at all. I was just comforting my ex-girlfriend, who really misses me. But I told her that I was in love with you and that after what she did with Puck, I don't want anything to do with her!" Cory got up, winked at Dianna and walked away after lifting Lea in the air in a warm bear hug.

"I hate you when you do that, Cory! I'm not a fucking doll!" Lea complained once her feet hit the ground again.

The boy laughed and left them alone. Dianna took her chance and shortened the distance with the petite brunette.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just freezing!" Lea said shaking, already regretting that she went outside without a jacket.

"Awww, you poor little thing …" Dianna mocked her already wrapping her arms around her waist to pull her closer to her body and keep her warm. When Lea relaxed she arched her body lifting the brunette in the air playfully.

"DIANNA!" Lea complained laughing adoringly at the blonde's childish attitude.

"Well, if he can do it, I can, too."

Dianna giggled and put her on the ground again, but never loosened the grip. She kept the brunette close to her body, her arms strongly around her waist. She didn't care about the rest of the cast, she just needed closeness.

"Are you a little less freezing?" Dianna asked rubbing her arms up and down Lea's arms.

"Completely ... give me that!" Lea said already grabbing Dianna's cigarette and taking a puff.

"What were you doing?" Dianna whispered, her forehead resting against Lea's.

"I was talking to Jenna. She told me that the guys talk about us."

"Yeah, I know… Cory knows."

"He does? Oh god, we suck at acting!"

"Well, look at us. We're not trying really hard, are we? I don't know, we were just joking and it just slipped out that I was already taken. And after that he said that he already knew and that he is happy for me. And then you appeared and here we are."

"Umm, so you are taken, Agronsky?" Lea teased her.

"Umm, kind of…" the blonde replied with a giggle, her cheeks already flushed. At first it was just a comment, but rethinking it, the confession was a bit more embarrassing than she had thought.

"Kind of…? Okay" Lea said nonchalantly and looked at her defiantly. Finally they both laughed at the silliness of the situation.

While the two were laughing hard, they saw a flash that came from Harry's phone. Neither of them said anything and then there was another flash with Cory posing beside them. They just laughed, they didn't care anymore. They didn't mind, not in that moment at least. They felt comfortable in this position and that was all that mattered to them.

All their friends began to appear around them and small talks, music and laughter filled the air.

"We should play a game, what do you guys say?" Naya asked and they all joined her idea without further words.

Once everyone gathered around her, the Latina began to explain the rules, even when almost everyone knew them.

"The game is called 'Never have I ever'. Everyone says a fact, for example 'Never have I ever ran away from home when I was young' and all the ones who had done it, have to drink. Got it?" Naya asked and they all nodded.

"Perfect!" Hemo was the first to speak.

"Me first…" Naya said. "Let's start calm otherwise the game will be over in a minute… Let's see… Never have I ever come back home drunk!" Naya said and all of them drank.

"Never have I ever kissed a stranger!" said Amber, and Naya, Kevin, Mark, Cory, Lea and Hemo drank a shot.

"Never have I ever... had sex with someone on the first date!" Chris proposed, and Mark, Kevin, Cory and Hemo took a glass.

Heather bit her lips and covered her face with her hands, everyone laughed because she had been the only woman who had done it. "Oh my god, don't look at me like that, girls! You have never done that? Oh never mind, I don't believe you, neither one of you is such a prude!"

"Hemo, are you free on Saturday?" Harry joked and everyone laughed loudly.

"In your dreams, Harry! In your dreams!" Heather winked at him, still red cheeks full of embarrassment.

"Never have I ever… had my heart broken!" This time Lea spoke and she drank with Dianna, Hemo, Naya, Amber, Chris and Mark.

"What? Come on, I'm a romantic, don't blame me!" Mark said defensively at the funny glances directed at him.

"Oh ... Mark, would you marry me?" Heather joked with him, since he was sat beside her.

"Totally, tomorrow we drive to Vegas and get married, what do you think?"

Everyone was laughing and having a good time, though clearly the questions were still not very incriminating.

"Never have I ever... woken up in a stranger's bed with no memory of the night before!" Mark smiled and drank, same as Cory and Kevin.

"Never have I ever… faked an orgasm!" Kevin dropped the sentence and looked at the group of girls. Lea, Dianna, Jenna, Naya and Heather drank. "No, you girls are the worst! I am very disappointed!" he said faking disappointment and all the boys nodded in agreement.

"Maybe it's not our fault, don't you think?" Naya snapped back smirking at all the boys who suddenly went silent.

"Let's see ... who? Give us names, tell us who are the men that gave you such horrible experiences…" Cory said waiting for their confessions.

"My ex, god ... the sex sucked, that's why I dumped him" Jenna said breaking the silence.

"One of my ex-boyfriends, a long time ago... better forget that experience," Naya said already laughing at the memory of that night.

"If I count all the times I had to fake it, I'm going to need a bottle of tequila to drown the memory, guys!" Heather said and everyone began to laugh.

"The first time with my ex-boyfriend?" Lea said reluctantly. "When he came, I felt like I was just starting to take my shoes off. I even gave him a second chance because that day he was pretty wasted," Lea finished laughing shamelessly.

"Kinda the same, my second to last boyfriend, and more than once. Do I need to say more?" Dianna said shyly but her laugh vanished between her friends laughs.

"Maybe you are doing it wrong, maybe you are not looking in the right place?" Cory teased them.

"But did you hear what we said? We all talk about experiences in the past …" Dianna and Lea replied at the same time and everyone's eyes landed on them.

"Do you have something else to add, ladies?" Cory nailed his gaze on them, raising an eyebrow.

"No, nothing" Dianna replied quickly. "Who's next?" she added trying to get out of this situation.

"Never have I ever… kissed a cast mate off screen!" This time it was Harrys' turn and he watched how Naya, Heather, Lea, Dianna, and Mark drank.

"Interesting ... Do you have something to add?" Mark asked looking at the girls.

"We are not only talking about Glee cast, come one. They had a life before. Probably we have no idea who was involved in their stories …" Jenna cut in sharply.

"Jenna, stop going against us. Don't be a party pooper!" Cory complained amusedly.

"Never have I ever… kissed a boy!" Jenna didn't know what to ask so she needed to go for an easy way out. All the girls drank, same as Chris.

"Never have I ever… kissed a girl!" Cory hurried after Jenna's question and stared at Dianna and Lea with a smirk on his face.

The two crossed eyes as if asking for permission and then drank, same as Heather and Naya and obviously the rest of the guys did, too.

Everyone noticed the strange behavior between Lea and Dianna and gasped.

"Mind to show us?" Cory asked expectantly.

"No, not at all" Lea spoke first.

"There is nothing wrong with kissing a friend" Naya followed Lea.

Heather was amused by the situation and Dianna was silent, but she didn't mind kissing Lea in front of her peers.

"Go ahead ..." Cory said smiling.

Naya didn't hesitate and took Heather's chin with her hand and pulled the dancer close to her, kissing her without much intensity being well aware of the public.

At the same time Lea lead in and captured Dianna's lips in a tender kiss, but the blonde ran her tongue over Lea's lips and forced her way in, starting to explore with determination, tilting her head to the side to have a better angle. Lea couldn't help but bring her hands down on Dianna's waist and she pulled her closer to her body. They both were carried away by the intense feeling and instinctively moaned quietly, totally forgetting their friends around them. After several seconds they both parted gasping for air and it was only then when they realized the silence around them. All their friends were looking at them with wide eyes completely astounded. They both chuckled and returned to their places.

"Guys, we're actors, why are you so surprised?" Dianna smiled mischievously at them. They all were still silent. It had taken them by surprise and they were speechless.

The game ended there, further questions weren't possible and so they decided to keep talking about other things and joked around.

The evening was slowly coming to an end. Many were already gone and the girls were on their way out because their car was waiting for them.

"Umm… Lea, are you tired?" Dianna asked shyly as they both began to walk towards the car.

"A little bit, why?"

"Well, I was just thinking about going for a little walk along the beach?"

"Yay" Lea smiled intertwining arms as they walked on. "That sounds good! That pretty blonde head of yours has some really good ideas now and then."

They both got into the car and Dianna asked the driver if he could drive them to the beach before returning to LA and he did what he was asked.

A couple of minutes later they both got out of the car and after the driver had told them that he would wait for them, they just strolled along the pier, holding hands, in silence, just listening to the sound of the waves breaking on the shore.

"This is one of my favorite things in California! The beaches…" Lea said softly and Dianna released her hand to slide her arm around her, holding her by her waist.

"I think it's one of my favorite places, too. But only when it is quite like this. Without a lot of people, just the sound of the waves and enjoying the warm breeze hitting my skin … It just clears my mind and it's definitely one of the most pleasing things I can find," Dianna added sweetly, while Lea's gaze was fixed to her lips the whole time.

"Are you mad about what happened earlier today?"

"What are you talking about? The kiss?" Dianna laughed amusedly. "How on earth could I get mad at you because you kissed me? If that happens someday, please admit me to a mental hospital!"

"So… Can I do it now?" Lea stopped all of a sudden and drowned herself into hazel shinny eyes.

Dianna raised an eyebrow. "Since when do you need to ask?"

Lea stood on tiptoes and kissed her gently, just bringing a little pressure to Dianna's lips. It was a kiss that was powerful and loaded with all the unsaid things. It was full of love and affection.

The two smiled contently as they broke apart, and continued their stroll with their arms tightly wrapped around each other.

Dianna guided the way towards one of the lifeguard houses. They went up the ramp and Dianna sat on the floor, stretching her legs and resting her back against the wooden structure, facing the mesmerizing ocean. Lea looked around for a few seconds and then she settled on Dianna's lap, tucking her legs to the side, and dropping her head against Dianna's chest. Dianna wrapped her arms around her and began to rub her hands to keep her warm since Lea was shivering because of the cold air.

The two girls sat there for several minutes, in complete silence, watching the ocean and enjoying the dawn.

"What are you thinking about?" Dianna asked intrigued by Lea's calmness. It was rare that the brunette was quiet for such a long period of time.

"Nothing in particular..." Lea's voice was very calm, fitting perfectly to the environment around them.

"You're very quiet... want to go back?"

"No, I'm just letting you enjoy the silence, the quietness… I don't want to go back yet"

Dianna kissed her cheek sweetly and began to draw imaginary lines on her arm with a delicate touch of her fingertips.

"_Hey little girl!... You might not know this song. This is not the kind of song that you can sing along to..." (*)_

Lea lifted her gaze and found Dianna staring right at her. Her face lit up immediately but she didn't stop humming the lyrics of that song. Lea smiled shyly and used all her willpower not to get lost in those shiny hazel eyes that were smiling at her.

"_Hey little girl! Maybe someday ... At least that's what all, the good people will say". _Dianna whispered as she tapped her palms against Lea's arms to put some beat to her singing. _"Hey little Lea, look what you've done…"_

Dianna sang with a dreamy smile on her face. Lea sighed deeply as she felt her heart melt in love with this image.

"_You've gone and stole my heart and made it your own…"_

Dianna took Lea's hand and placed it on her chest, their bodies felt hundreds of butterflies fluttering inside of them. Lea smiled broadly but shyly feeling the blonde's heartbeat that seemed to keep increasing its pace.

"_You've stole my heart, and made it your own…."_

Dianna stared into Lea's eyes, right into her soul. The whole scene was so overwhelming that the brunette just smiled and placed a chaste kiss on Dianna's lips.

"_Hey little Lee, black and white and right and wrong. Only live inside a song that I will sing to you"_

Dianna was setting the pace with those light taps on the brunette's arm, same pace that was taking over her body and mind. They both swayed slowly while she was still whispering the song with a content and radiant smile.

"_You don't ever have to feel lonely… you will never lose any tears. You don't have to feel any sadness when you look back on the years..." _Hazel eyes keep emphasizing each word with a pointed adoringly look. _"How can I look you in the eyes, and tell you such big lies… The best I could do is try to show you how to love with no fear …"_ The blonde giggled and kissed her gently making Lea blush. _"My little girl, you've gone and stole my heart and made it your own… you've stole my heart and made it your own…"_

Dianna finished the song and chuckled, half amused and half embarrassed, burying her face in Lea's neck, seeking refuge.

"I never thought that simple things could make me feel so… complete," Lea breathed out. "And then you came along and now I feel that the smallest details can make my day a thousand times better"

"I think I know what you mean." Dianna laughed and pulled back slowly lifting her eyes to look at Lea's.

"I'm scared…" Lea whispered in an almost unhearable tone of voice.

"Scared of what? Of me?" Dianna grimaced a smile; she knew exactly what Lea meant.

"Yes ... don't you feel the same?" Lea asked, feeling suddenly vulnerable and helpless.

"Yeah, I do. Part of me is terrified ... I don't know what all this is, it's new. It doesn't scare me that you are girl. Okay, that's a lie, it scares me a little bit that you are a girl but… I can't find the right words to explain… I need to feel safe. That's why I need to take it slowly… But clearly that becomes harder day by day. It scares the shit out of me what you make me feel, how you make me feel. You look into my eyes and I feel completely helpless …"

"I think about what is about to happen and I can't help but freak out. I'm scared of all the pressure that comes with the loss of privacy. I know that right now we are 'nothing', but it's just the beginning and …" Lea trailed off hoping that was enough to make a point.

"I am sure about one thing, we are not 'nothing', Lea" Dianna smiled assuring. "How do you feel now, how have you felt today?"

"Today I was … happy. I'm having the time of my life and I have the person I want by my side"

"Today was one of the best days of my life, too. Today I guess I can say one of my dreams was fulfilled. And I have you next to me and I know I only want you with me like I have never ever wanted anyone else…"

"But that's today, what about tomorrow?"

"It's always today, let's not worry about the past or the future, we are living life here and now. Let's make the most out of these moments and I promise you that it's going to be okay…"

"I like you so so so much, maybe even a little more than that!" Lea said giggling and placed playful kisses all over Dianna's face, who was giggling, too, until their lips met in a kiss full of pure love.

This kiss was not loaded with need; it was just a mere demonstration of affection for each other instead.

The sun came out over the horizon, marking the beginning of a new day. It was a new _today_ on which they were still together and as in love as they were yesterday.

* * *

(*) Song: My little girl – Jack Johnson

* * *

**Better Together by Jack Johnson.**

_Love is the answer at least for most of the questions in my heart…  
__like why are we here, and where do we go and how come we're so hard  
__It's not always easy and sometimes life can be deceiving  
I'll tell you one thing, It's always better when we're together._


	19. Chapter 19: Baby I'm yours

More than a month had elapsed since the Pilot Premiere in Santa Monica, more than a month since FOX had aired the first episode in the entire country and more than a month since their dream had actually been taking shape.

After a couple of days off the set, but not free from interviews and different types of meetings, the cast returned to film the remaining nine episodes that had been ordered due to the excellent response from the audience after the first episode.

Each member of the cast was gradually beginning to receive samples of affection from their newly acquired fans, which they had gained with just 42 minutes on the air.

At this time all of them had just finished a new dance number and they finally got a two hour lunch break before coming back and shooting the rest of the second episode.

"Someone is tired?" Dianna approached Lea, throwing her arm around the brunette's neck to hug her while they both walked towards their trailer.

"Umm, no, I'm just hungry and I need a shower as soon as possible."

"Mmm ... it's great that now we got to share a trailer, don't you think?" The blonde stopped and stood in front of her, leaning down to kiss her.

"You are such a tease …" Lea said smugly and laughed as she broke apart from her.

They had been together for almost two months, but nothing had happened yet, even when they flirted and teased nonstop. Their make out sessions in the privacy of their apartment became more and more heated and the urge to surrender themselves to their feelings grew intense.

Neither of them had said those three words that were constantly on their minds and neither had had the courage to take the next step yet and finally give themselves to each other. They still hadn't made their relationship official, but they were good and happy. They were having the best time right now and both of them struggled taking the next step and therefore their relationship to a whole new level. But still, they didn't complain about how things between them were at the moment.

"Di, wanna grab launch outside the set? If we take a quick shower, we have almost two hours off," Lea asked her, already loving the idea of enjoying the bright sun shine of the Californian sky somewhere nice with the one she loved.

"You just read my mind! Go take a shower right now… Or we could maybe shower together to save us time, couldn't we?" Dianna came closer, a smirk appearing on her lips.

Lea gasped but a moment later she was playing along. "Okay, that sounds reasonable"

Dianna's nerves were suddenly on the edge and so she decided to take a step back and smile shaking her head. "I'll take advantage to check my emails and twitter while you shower. No more than 15 minutes, got it!?" the blonde finished already taking a seat on the couch while Lea disappeared into the tiny bathroom.

_'Fuck, when will I be ready? Wish I could just jump her, and not just freeze in place like an idiot when I get the chance to make her mine. I just want this moment to be special. Is that crazy? At least she should be my girlfriend… girlfriend, how strange does that sound? Guess I'm kinda gay after all… Who cares, labels don't matter… at least not to me.'_

Dianna checked her twitter account, a new social network site that had already infected a couple of her cast mates and in which she had already gained thousands of followers in less than 4 days. It was crazy because she hadn't expected to get more than a hundred.

A couple of minutes later Lea was ready, her hair still wet but she was already out of the bathroom staring at the blonde "Done! Now give me this and hurry!" she said grabbing Dianna's phone forcing her to go take a shower.

"Hey! Where are your manners, dwarf?" Dianna protested but with a smile, already on her way into the bathroom.

The brunette stood there with Dianna's phone in her hands, trying to understand what that twitter thing was that everyone was talking about.

Lea was focusing her whole attention on the phone's screen, when Naya, who shared the trailer with them, came in.

"I want to be on the beach, at least in the swimming pool ... is that too much to ask?" Naya complained as she collapsed on the couch next to Lea, who started to laugh about her frustrations.

"We need a beach episode, 'Glee Beach' and we all sing around a fire pit!" Lea said anxiously and her eyes lit up about the mere thought. Naya looked at her and could not stop laughing and Lea joined in and laughed with her.

"You could discuss it with Ryan. If anyone has any chance of getting Ryan to even consider this idea, it's definitely you"

"Am I missing all the fun?" Dianna asked as she walked out of the bathroom and looking curiously at her friends who were still laughing.

"I don't think that it's_ you_ who is missing all the fun …" Naya threw a challenging glance at her, making Dianna blush instantly.

Although they had not announced their relationship to their friends, it was becoming more and more apparent to them, dissipating any doubts.

"Ready?" Lea wondered.

"Mhm… Nay, do you wanna join us for lunch outside?"

"Uh ... no, you'd better go alone. Take the chance to spend some time together. You don't see each other that often off set," Naya joked giving them a mischievous look and the three of them began to laugh heartily.

"Come on, Nay, let's just eat something and enjoy the sun," Lea tried to convince her.

"No, girls, it's really okay. Go and enjoy yourselves. I will take a shower and go through the script with Hemo."

"Oh, that's it!" Dianna smirked and winked at her before leaving.

"You are in no position to talk, blondie!" Naya blushed and threw a pillow at them but missed and hit the doorframe instead.

The two walked to the car. It didn't take long until they reached Lulu's café where they had become regulars over the last month. They chose a table outside, enjoying the light breeze. The waitress dropped by and they placed their order. When the food arrived, Lea took her chance to break the silence.

"You have to stop using Twitter..."

"What? Why?" Dianna asked bewildered, looking puzzled at her.

"Many fans are already saying how beautiful you are and that they want to get to know you, yada yada yada. They are going to take my lady Di away from me" Lea pouted, crossing her arms in a childish way. She was joking but her eyes didn't say the same and Dianna noticed it.

"You look at my phone? Unbelievable, you're impossible!" Dianna looked surprised, but she wasn't upset, just amused about Lea's behavior but when she saw that the brunette was still a kind of serious, she decided to put an end to it. "For God's sake, Lea! Don't be childish" She tried not to laugh about Lea's comment, but she couldn't help it.

"There may be a handsome guy among them, or a girl, or a vampire, or pirate! I don't know... I have to prevent this from happening," Lea added now laughing with the blonde, but still her attitude was kind of bittersweet.

"A pirate? A vampire? Why not a clown?"

"DIANNA! Stop it!"

"Don't be silly, most of them just tweet to Quinn anyway, so you don't need to worry," Danna shrugged and smiled reassuringly.

"But still..." Lea's voice was lost when she saw two young people approach, staring at them and inhibiting their comfort zone.

"You... You are on Glee, right? Oh my god! I can't believe it!" A girl of about twelve years old came to their table accompanied by a tall guy, with green eyes, about 23.

The two remained frozen, and only nodded shyly.

"Joe, please… Leave them alone, it's neither the place nor the time to do this" The young man approached the girl trying to persuade her to stay away from Lea and Dianna's table.

"No, no, it's okay," Lea said sweetly looking at the guy. "Are you watching the show?" she said now directing her gaze to the tiny girl, giving her a warm smile.

They hadn't had so many chances to meet fans and when they did, it was at the studios or at different types of events. Seeing the excitement in the little girl was nice to experience.

"Yes!" the girl nodded proudly. "And I want to join Glee club at my school next year" Lea and Dianna had to grin and this made the girl blush.

"That's very nice, Joe. And tell us, who is your favorite character so far?" Dianna smiled reassuringly seeing that the little girl was obviously very nervous.

"Rachel" she shouted without thinking causing Dianna to smile. Then the girl drifted her eyes to Lea and spoke slowly. "I love your voice, when I grow up I want to be like you."

"Oh my gosh, you are so sweet. Thank you!" Lea blushed and gave her a friendly smile.

"Joe, let's go! Let them finish their lunch!" the young man said. He was really uncomfortable with the situation.

"No, wait! Can I… Can I take a picture with you guys?" The girl asked shyly, dropping her eyes to the ground.

"Of course Joe, come here!" Dianna moved closer to Lea, letting the little girl stand in the middle of them.

"Awesome, now take one with Rachel, I don't want Quinn to ruin your moment … " Dianna laughed and winked at her as she moved away from them.

"I like Quinn, even if she puts on that scary face I think she is good" The girl smiled at Dianna and the blonde gave her an even bigger smile in return.

"Joe, please! You already have your photo" the young man insisted, but his sister didn't want to leave yet.

"Can you take a picture with him? Now he doesn't say anything but when we saw the episode he kept saying how pretty you are" The girl said was looking at Dianna, smiling mischievously seeing her brother blush shyly beside her.

"Oh, is that true?" Dianna stared at him with a sweet smile and felt how Lea's face changed into a serious expression.

"No, I mean… well yeah, you are… beautiful," the young man stuttered, looking her in the eyes but very timidly.

Dianna stood up and took a picture with him, then dismissed him with a kiss on his cheek, same as she did with the girl before they left. Dianna turned around and saw Lea's serious expression.

"What's wrong? Come on, Lea! It was just a little girl who wanted a photo with Rachel!"

"It's not about the girl, she was the sweetest. But I don't understand why you had to go and flirt with him, it wasn't necessary" the New Yorker pulled back, resting on the chair folding her arms around herself completely pissed off.

"Oh, please! I was just trying to thank him for his compliment, what did you want me to do?"

"You're right, forget it!" Lea cut her in, shifting her gaze to the side. She was really upset.

"But, Lea ..."_ 'Not another jealousy scene, please! Shit …'_

"It's okay, it's nothing. Can we go back? We're going to be late" The brunette didn't even look into her eyes.

"You haven't finished eating, neither have I"

"I'm not hungry anymore. Can we please go back?"

"As you wish ..." Dianna huffed annoyed by Lea's attitude.

The blonde asked for the bill and paid for the meal, even if Lea didn't want Dianna to pay, but decided not to make a scene about it because this was not the place to start to rant and rave.

They drove back to the set in complete silence. Dianna was pretty upset, but she tried not to bring that back to work. They would talk in the evening in their apartment.

Once on set they went straight to the trailer, got changed and then went to the hair and makeup trailer to get the finishing touch before going to set.

"How are you, girls?" the stylist asked as she began to deal with Lea's hair.

"Good …" they both said in unison with fake smiles.

"How are you? You seem worried …" Lea tried to relax, plus she needed to get the spotlight away from her, so no one would notice her bad mood.

"Yeah, it's… I found two little kittens in the parking lot, they were abandoned… I can't believe how someone can do such a thing"

"Oh my gosh! Poor little things" said Dianna who had overhead their conversation. The stylist was known for being in an animal activist group and she was always looking for new homes for the rescued animals.

"Oh no, are they baby kittens?" Lea asked a little affected.

"Yes, three baby kittens and they really need a place. It would be great if I can find them a new home quickly"

"Don't you know anyone who can take care of them?" Lea wondered.

"No. Do you guys… nah, never mind …" The girl stopped in the middle of the sentence but Lea knew what she wanted to say.

The brunette turned to look at Dianna and when the blonde saw Lea's shining eyes in she immediately knew what was about to come.

"We ... We'd really like to have a pet and..." Lea trailed off and looked at Dianna with pleading eyes. "Di, what do you say?"

"Yeah, sure. Why not?" _'What the hell am I doing? Shit, Dad was allergic, wasn't he? All I need is to be allergic to cats! But ... oh never mind, if she looks at me like that I'd give her anything… Please don't let me be allergic!'_

"Wow girls, that's great! They are adorable, you won't regret it. I already took them to the vet so you don't have anything to worry about," the stylist said smiling broadly at the two of them.

"It's going to be fun to have new roommates, don't worry. Where are they?" Lea was thrilled about the idea.

"Umm, in a makeshift bed in the back of my truck?" She looked at them and laughed, half amused, half embarrassed.

"Today we are only scheduled for this scene, so if you wait for us, we can pick them up when we leave" Lea glanced at Dianna and grinned, leaving behind her bad mood she still had a few minutes ago.

The three continued to talk. Lea was planning to visit the vet that afternoon to make sure she provided her new friends with everything they needed.

Once they were ready, they left the trailer together.

"Thanks, Di, are you sure you don't mind?"

"Yes, Lea. It's fine." Dianna forced a tight lip smile._ 'What's the worst thing that can happen? Living with a cat full of kryptonite giving me a rash or whatever... great!'_

"Hey! Don't lie to me… I know you, there's no need to fake a smile. What's wrong?" asked Lea with a serious tone but Dianna just sighed and grabbed her wrist and forced her to keep walking.

"Nothing is wrong… I just… I'm still upset, okay? I didn't like your behavior earlier today. No worries, we are good," Dianna finished but she couldn't look at Lea.

"No, I do worry! Sorry if I said something that upset you but you have to see from my point of view. That guy was handsome, and you… you kind of flirted with him right in front of me as if I didn't exist!" Lea hissed frustrated.

"Oh, Lea, please! I'm not interested in anyone else… You can't say that to me"

"Well... now we agree. You are right, we are nothing, I have no reason to be upset, I have no right to tell you anything! Do whatever you want, Dianna!" Lea gave her an intense look with fire in her eyes for a second, then turned around and stormed out into the opposite direction.

"Lea!" Dianna called her but the brunette didn't react.

_'Shit, shit, shit! I can't tell her to stop with her jealous behavior if our relationship isn't clarified. At some point she is right, I need to put an end to this and show her that I care, that I love her and only her'_ Dianna thought as she entered the trailer and waited for her call to go back to the set.

After a couple of minutes she took her laptop and without thinking she booked two tickets for a flight to NYC in three days. They would fly on Saturday morning to have a second date in Lea's favorite place.

_'Lea Michele Sarfati, I'm gonna make you my girlfriend… I'm going to charm the hell out of you so you can't tell me 'No', and don't have any doubts anymore about my feelings for you.'_

_Sorry, sorry, sorry! I'm stupid, it's all my fault… _

_I really like you and care about you, do you know that? :(_

_Hey, talk to me… I don't want you to be mad at me, I'M SO SORRY! :(_

Dianna hadn't received any answer after the first text and so she decided to continue. It had been 20 minutes and she still hadn't heard from Lea but when she was about to leave the trailer and go to find her, her phone vibrated.

**Hey, I was filming, silly. Its okay, I don't want to fight either :(**

_Yay! :) Gotta go because they need me on the set. I want to talk with you at home… ASAP ;)_

**I'd love to 'talk' to you before that ! ;) **

_I really meant SPEAKING, smartass! :$. XX_

**I don't ;) Can we 'talk' before we go home? :)**

_No! We don't have time, you'll have to wait ;)_

**Ok, just so you know, I don't really wanna SPEAK when we get home**

_Believe me… you do want to talk to me! You won't regret listening to what I have to say ;)_

**Okay, first we 'talk' and then we talk talk :)**

_LEA! I don't even know what we are arguing about anymore. I got lost in the middle of our conversation about talk and talk talk… Gotta go or they will kill me… XX _

**Lea Michele is sad… pretty pretty sad :(**

**Dianna?**

**Little lamb?**

**Ughh… you are impossible! "Talk" to you at home XXX ;)**

Dianna smiled happily and left the trailer already walking towards the set where the rest was already waiting for her.

During the next three hours the two were filming their scenes, and now finally the day was over, both were in the trailer gathering their things to leave.

"Di, hurry! We need to pick up the kittens!" Lea proclaimed excitedly, pulling Dianna's jacket to get her attention.

"Di! Di! Hurry up! We need to pick up the kittens …" Naya mocked Lea, and Dianna blurted out in a hearty laugh. Lea just grabbed the nearest pillow and threw it in Naya's direction.

"Calm down, girls! Easy, Sarfati! I'm done, come on, let's pick up the kittens!" Dianna said mockingly but giving her an adorable smile as the two of them left the trailer.

When they arrived in the parking lot, Lea bounced up and down, staring at the two cats that were in a cat carrier. "Oh my god, oh my god! Di, look at them! They are beautiful, aren't they?"

"Yes, they are. But stop jumping around because you're scaring them" It was love at first sight for Dianna even if she was still afraid to find out that she was allergic to them.

"Thanks girls, I really appreciate this" the stylist told them, happy about having found a place for the kittens. And she was even happier about the fact that it was them and Hemo who had already taken the other one.

"Tell me how much money you've already spent … I mean, the vet and the cat carrier..." Dianna asked her and got her wallet out.

"Oh no. Forget it, you are giving them a home and that's all I could ask for."

Dianna smiled and nodded, then directed a pointed look at Lea and the brunette smiled goofily at her before setting the carrier bag in the backseat of their car.

"Thanks! I promise that we are going to take good care of them. And you will be the first to know when we name them," Lea said to the stylist while Dianna was already turning on the ignition.

The blonde was driving and saw out the corner of her eye how Lea was kneeling on her seat facing the backseat where the kittens were.

"Lea, come on, sit like a normal person and put your seat belt on."

"But, Di..." Lea pouted, and Dianna immediately knew that she had lost the battle.

During the rest of the trip Dianna was silent, admiring the brunette, who was talking funnily to the cats while she entertained them non-stop.

When they finally arrived at their apartment, the New Yorker put the cat carrier on the floor and kneeled down in front of it waiting for the little cats to finally get out of it. It didn't take them long to get out of the box and explore their new home.

Dianna sat on the couch and just devoured the two kittens with her eyes and Lea melted at the sight. To her surprise one little cat approached her, rubbed its little body on her feet and lay down next to her feet. Dianna couldn't help but reach out for it, lifting it up and offering her lap as place to rest instead.

Lea gasped at the image and quickly grabbed her phone to snap a picture of Dianna with the little cat, but the flash was on and so she scared him forcing him to jump off Dianna's lap. "Oops, guess I will have to turn off the flash next time" Lea blushed sheepishly.

Dianna bit her lip. "Come here ..." she said softly, stretching her arm for Lea to take it.

The brunette smiled and let Dianna drag her down. So she ended up sitting on Dianna's lap with her arms wrapped around her and the blonde let out a content sigh.

After a few minutes of silence, Dianna started to talk. "Lea Michele Sarfati..." she asked with an affected seriousness.

"Mhm …" Lea mumbled lazily, lost in the sensation emanating from Dianna's hug. It was such a wonderful feeling that spread all through her body and mind.

"Do you have plans for the weekend?" The blonde bit her lip again out of nervousness. She had no idea how to ask her out on a date.

"No, Di. At least nothing else than spending time with you … why do you ask?"

"Wanna go out with me then?" Dianna asked shyly with large, inquiring eyes and she felt her heartbeat faster.

"Dianna Agron, are you asking me on a date?" Lea acted surprised but then her face suddenly showed a radiant, bright smile.

"Yeah, kind of …" Dianna laughed sheepishly. "What do say you? Want to go out on a date with me?"

"Umm… YES!" Lea placed a chaste kiss on her lips. "But the whole weekend?"

Lea was happy, she knew that the blonde had planned something special; otherwise she wouldn't have asked her.

"Umm, I need you to clear your schedule on Saturday and Sunday. Our date is going to start on Saturday morning and you need to pack a suitcase because we are going to be leaving L.A. for it"

Lea gasped surprised. "What are you planning, Agronsky?"

"You'll have to wait and see ..." The blonde smirked, her face lit up seeing Lea's enthusiasm.

Dianna didn't give Lea a chance to ask more questions, instead she leaned down and captured the brunette's lips, kissing her hard and making all her thoughts disappear.

_3 days later..._

Dianna was standing next to the door with her suitcase packed and ready to go, waiting for Lea who was running from one side of the room to the other. The blonde had already spoken with Jenna and given her a key to the apartment so she could feed the two kittens and check if everything was fine. Their trip would be less than 48 hours, but she was sure it would be worth it.

"Lea, can you hurry? We are going to miss the flight" The taller girl began to get impatient as she saw the clock running and Lea was still strolling through the apartment.

"If you had told me were we heading, I would've been more relaxed! I don't know what to wear, I don't know anything" Lea complained from the bedroom.

Dianna got tired of the situation and went there, kissed Lea to stop her rant and the brunette melted in her arms immediately. Then Dianna smiled at her, grabbed her suitcase and took it to the living room, forcing Lea to follow her.

Lea never stopped complaining, not even on the way to the airport. Dianna was so happy when they made it on time and didn't miss the flight.

"Now are you gonna tell me where we are going?" Lea asked, not able to hold back her anxiety.

"Umm …" Dianna was holding her smile but ended up grinning goofily at the brunette when she confessed: "To New York, but remember we are in public and…" Her warning wasn't successful since Lea was already screaming and flinging into her arms, holding her strongly.

"Sorry" Lea said embarrassed. "I can't believe it, thanks, Di!" she finished, reluctantly pulling apart. They were in a public place so they couldn't risk anything. Too much affection could leave them in a compromising situation.

"So you like the idea?"

"Like it? I love it! New York and you, I don't need anything else" Lea looked around and without thinking twice she quickly wrapped her arms around Dianna with the same enthusiasm as earlier.

The two checked in, went through security and boarded the flight. They landed six hours later, (which they had spent the time listening to music and reading books) in New York.

"Di…" Lea panicked when she realized that she had forgotten an important thing. "I don't have the keys to my apartment"

"Good thing that I do then. I remembered to grab them before we left." Dianna replied with a big smile on her face, soothing Lea's nerves in a second. "Is it okay if we spend the day together today and tomorrow you are free to spend time with your parents and Jonathan?" The blonde took Lea's hand and guided her towards the exit to get a cab into the city.

"And you? I thought we were going to spend the weekend together..." the petite brunette answered trying hard to hide her disappointment.

"I'll be there if you want me with you. If not, I could visit Jess or some of my friends… I know you miss them and if we are here, I won't be so selfish and not give you the chance to see them."

Lea nodded, it wasn't in her plans to stay away from Dianna, but she didn't want to pressure her if she wanted to visit her friends. She didn't want to fight so she let it go, waiting for Dianna decide what she wanted to do. "Thanks Di ..." she said, squeezing Dianna's hand. She hated to have to repress her impulses because they were in a public place.

The two placed their belongings in the trunk of the cab and got in. It was a wonderful ride into the city and several minutes later they entered the apartment.

Dianna closed the door and when she turned around she saw Lea right in front of her only an inch apart looking at her mischievously.

"God, I hate you for making me wait 8 hours before I could show you how grateful I am in a proper way!" she purred and shortened the distance by grabbing Dianna's neck and pulling her closer to kiss her passionately.

Lea pinned Dianna against the door. Her warm lips began to explore her neck and shoulders, her tongue was tracing along the jawline down to her pulse point. Her teeth were randomly scraping against her skin and she left small bites as she returned to her lips. Lea didn't need to ask for permission; Dianna was already allowing room for their tongues to meet and began to perform a passionate dance and a tingling wave of pleasure rolled through their bodies.

The New Yorker couldn't contain her impulse and pressed her body even closer into Dianna, one leg accidentally pushed up hard against Dianna's center. The blonde was so overwhelmed in that moment that she blurted out a husky moan that echoed in the room.

"Fuck, Lea …" was all she could say as she tried desperately to get some air in her lungs.

"Thanks, my lady!" The brunette smiled innocently as she leaned in to place a playful kiss on the blonde's cheek.

"You are welcome …" the taller girl said, still panting and trying to calm her shaky breathing.

"Well, what now?"

"Umm, now I'm going to a friend's place and you've got two hours to get ready. I'm going to pick you up at 5:30!" Dianna smiled and grabbed her tiny handbag.

"You are leaving?" Lea was totally lost.

"Mhm… 5:30, Lea!" Dianna gave her a tender kiss on the lips and left the apartment.

Lea stood there for a few minutes lost in her thoughts and only when her phone buzzed she came back down to earth.

_Dress casual, my love. Nothing too fancy, a pair of jeans is perfect… at least for today ;)_

'_Love? She called me love? I'm dreaming! I don't care if I have to wear PJs if she keeps calling me that!' _Lea started to jump around the apartment until she realized that the clock was still ticking so she rushed to the bathroom.

After a quick refreshing shower, she began to look through her clothes. She wanted to fulfill what Dianna had asked her to wear, and after a quick search she settled with a pair of skinny jeans, black boots, and a black and grey striped sweater. But she still had doubts about her choice, because it didn't seem to fit for a date.

Even if the clock indicated that Lea still had 20 minutes to the specified pick-up time, she heard the doorbell and ran to the door.

"Miss Lea, a messenger left this for you" the doorman said and gave her a huge bouquet of flowers.

"Oh" Lea gasped almost disappointed but when she saw the flowers her disappointment vanished. "Thank you"

She had no doubts that they were a gift from Dianna. The brunette took the arrangement and placed it on the table. They were simply beautiful. The bouquet of flowers composed of white lilies and pink roses, all of them placed delicately in a crystal vase. Lea was mesmerized by the beauty and it took a while until she noticed an envelope. She picked it off, opened it and found a neatly folded sheet inside. When the brunette unfolded it, she saw several frames as if it was a comic with only two protagonists. They didn't really look human, they were… something else. They were two little cute blobs and both of them were clearly female.

The first box showed the two characters talking in a bathroom, the second one showed them talking on the porch of a house under the stars. In the third they were hugging in front of an open door and in the fourth they were cuddling in bed with some musical notes flying through the air. Number five showed the two hugging in front of a stage and in the last one the two were sitting on the beach, looking at the horizon where the ocean and sunrise united.

At the bottom of the page, Lea found only three words written with the same crayon the pictures where drawn with.

"It's always today"

Lea was still motionless and moved to tears like never before. That page, those drawings portrayed their story, their most significant moments and those three little words completed the story, with so many feelings and moments printed in them.

Just when a tear escaped her eyes and began to travel down her cheek, the doorbell rang again. Lea dashed to it, tore open the door and found a smiling Dianna on the other side.

But that smile faded when she was Lea's glassy eyes. "Lea, wha- …" but the words vanished when Lea wrapped her arms tightly around her shoulders and kissed her so tenderly as if it was for the first time.

Dianna pulled her closer to her body and kissed her back with the same intensity. Both their bodies were exploding with emotions, it felt as if they had been apart for two years and not just two hours.

The blonde wanted to keep the dominance and reluctantly pulled back, biting Lea's bottom lip playfully. Then her kisses trailed across the brunette's cheek, caressing it tenderly with her tongue. Her lips nibbled gently on her skin and Lea shivered at the sensation of her warm breath against her skin. Dianna smiled mischievously and nuzzled the brunette's neck and hair, intoxicating her mind with Lea's scent.

When the two finally separated, Dianna felt the urge to return to Lea's lips to kiss her tenderly. Lea buried her face in Dianna's chest, breathing heavily, desperately taking in every bit of oxygen she could get.

"Thanks, Di, I…" Lea trailed off; still not ready to say those words that were on the tip of her tongue.

"You are welcome… I wanted to give you something special" The blonde smiled adoringly.

They let go of each other and Lea looked for her purse, Dianna on her heels. "Mmm, flowers? Do I have to be jealous?" she teased her, smiling happily.

"Oh, you have no idea" Lea turned around and kissed her, sliding her fingertips softly down the blonde's arm until she found her hand and grabbed it, lacing their fingers.

"Ready?"

"I don't know ... is this okay? I mean, you are beautiful and I..." Lea scanned over Dianna's body. She was wearing skinny jeans, Lea's favorites, a basic white shirt and a black _Redux Jacket_, an informal but sophisticated look.

"You are beautiful, my love" Dianna said coyly. "I just want us to be us… I don't want fancy dresses or a fancy restaurant. I'm sorry if that's what you were expecting. I…" Dianna lowered her gaze but Lea kissed her cheek with so much feeling that her nerves vanished and the wide smile returned on her face.

The two left the building, Lea simply let Dianna guide her. The blonde hailed a cab, gave the driver the address which the brunette immediately recognized. Their date seemed to start in Central Park. It only took them a couple of minutes to reach Manhattan's green lung, one of the places in New York that Lea loved the most.

"Wanna take a walk?" Dianna asked sweetly, her radiant smile matched her shinning eyes.

Lea nodded without hesitation, linking arms with Dianna. They both started to walk in silence, but it was this comfortable silence that they both enjoyed so much when they were together; sometimes they just didn't need words to feel complete in each other's company. They strolled along one of the beautiful paths through Central Park and crossed the Bow Bridge.

"I love New York and being here in this wonderful place shows me even more why you love this place so much" Dianna said, her eyes soaking up the marvelous atmosphere around them while the sun slowly disappeared behind the trees.

"It never looked as beautiful as today …" Lea grinned at her with so much tenderness and love, completely forgetting the bustle around them.

Dianna smiled back, her cheeks flushed at the feeling of Lea's intense gaze upon her.

"Come with me…" Dianna took Lea's hand and walked more hastily, a radiant smile on both of their faces.

The two came to The Loeb Boathouse and walked towards the dock. Dianna gave her name to a man, who escorted them to a boat that was already waiting for them.

Lea was astonished. She couldn't believe that Dianna had planned all that and couldn't help wondering when she had done it.

With Dianna's help Lea climbed into the boat, the blonde joined her shortly after and took the oars to paddle towards the middle of the lake. Lea just looked at her in amazement and smiled.

After making sure that no one was anywhere within sight and it was just the two them, Dianna stopped and looked at her with a charming smile. "Did you like the flowers?" she asked shyly with flushed pink cheeks, but still trying not to break the eye contact.

"Wasn't that clear after how I welcomed you when I opened the door?" Lea smiled and now it was her time to blush.

"I suck at this. Guess is the worst date ever ..." Dianna said completely embarrassed, dropping her head so her hair covered her flushed face. "I'm sorry!"

Lea looked at her and smiled amusedly. "I'm in the middle of Central Park, in front of the girl... that drives me completely nuts. I have two beautiful eyes looking at me with so much desire that I'm blown away. No one has ever looked at me like that before…" Lea made a pause trying to force Dianna to look at her. She placed her index finger gently under her chin tilting it up and continued with a soft voice. "Plus, I cannot help but smile like an idiot all the time because you are here with me and this makes me feel… complete. Yeah, you're right; it sounds like the worst date of my life…"

Lea, who had been sitting in front of the blonde, took her chance since they were weren't moving anymore, just floating in the middle of the lake and moved closer towards the blonde. She sat down between Dianna's legs, pressing her body back against the blonde, who wrapped her arms around her and rested her chin on her shoulder.

"Lea ... we are not alone" Dianna suddenly realized what they were doing and wanted to break away.

"I don't care, if you are okay with it. I need to feel you close!" Lea's words were enough to convince Dianna, who held her even more strongly.

After several minutes of silence Dianna started to sing softly, whispering it into Lea's ear and breaking the silence and a bright smile appeared on Lea's face._ "Oh I need your love babe, guess you know it's true… Hope you need my love babe, just like I need you" (*)_

Lea's fingers were sweeping over Dianna's arm touching it lightly. Dianna gasped, shuddering as the sensation made its way all through her body, nerve ends tingling all over the place.

Dianna couldn't maintain a steady voice, but still continued to whisper sweetly into her ear. _"Hold me, love me, hold me, love me. I ain't got nothin' but love babe, eight days a week!"_

Dianna held Lea even tighter pressing her against her body strongly and she kissed her neck, smiling against the brunette's skin. _"Love you every day girl, always on my mind… One thing I can say girl… Love you all the time …"_

Lea's breath quickened in response and she quivered at the sensation of warm breath against her skin and the light touch of lips on the curve of her ear. Every time Dianna accidentally brushed her ear, she felt an electric shock, filling her with a rush of adrenaline and driving her slowly crazy.

"_Eight days a week, I love you! Eight days a week is not enough to show I care…"_

When she finished she met Lea's darkened eyes which were full of intensity and desire but also glowing with so much tenderness, her lips only an inch away from hers. Dianna was lost in the moment, wishing that time would stop right here and now with everything being as simple and easy as it was in this moment with just the two of them.

"Lea..." Dianna whispered, her eyes flickering from Lea's shiny brown eyes to her parted pink lips.

"Mhm?"

"Nobody has ever made me as happy as you. You complete me, you make me feel alive. I'm sure about my feelings, so I want… I want you to be mine and I want to be yours. I want to put an end to our fight just because of jealousy stuff or for whatever reason. I need to show you that there is no need for you to feel insecure about me or about us." The blonde was rambling, completely nervous, but Lea just stood there and listened without any intention to interrupt her. "What I mean is... Lea Michele Sarfati" she smirked, knowing that calling each other their full names was kind of a private joke. "Do you want to be my… girlfriend?" Dianna finished in a whisper, her cheeks as well as her entire face were flushed and her heart was pounding.

She had never imagined asking a boy to be her boyfriend, and now she was asking a girl to be her girlfriend and that in the middle of Central Park, on a date that she had planned.

Lea didn't move, she was speechless. _'Did she say what I think she said? Is it a dream? SHE is asking me to be her girlfriend? The answer is obvious, yes, of fucking course! Damn it, words, I need words!'_

"Lea, now would be a good time to say 'yes' or 'no' … something!" Dianna giggled sheepishly. She was calm because she already knew the answer.

Lea still said nothing, but her body responded for her. She shortened the distance and planted a tender kiss, which was full of love, on Dianna's lips. "Yes, of course, yes!" Lea chuckled hiding her face in the blonde's chest, who was now hugging her strongly.

"Shit! You scared me, Lea." Dianna moved away from the brunette and smacked her on the shoulder, pretending to be annoyed.

"So you're my girlfriend? Dianna Elise Agron is my girlfriend!" The brunette laughed and repeated the words, bursting with happiness; her face was radiating with joy.

"Yes, I am, love" Dianna smiled at her.

"I love that…"

"What?"

"You, calling me that…" Lea admitted shyly, but it was true, something inside her melted when the blonde used this tender pet name.

Dianna smiled back at her and was silent for a moment. "So, promise me that there will be no more jealousy. I know that it was because you care about me and it's cute and flattering. But I want you to trust me. I hate it when jealousy turns into possessive behavior. I'm not something you own like an object, I'm yours with all my heart and you are mine! That's all I need to know. Do you understand what am I trying to say?" Their eyes locked and Dianna's voice soft, her eyes were bursting with love. She had chosen each word carefully, she wanted Lea to understand that but without ruining the moment.

"Yeah… I promise you that I will control this behavior. I trust you. Well, I just don't trust the rest of the people who are close to you… And I have reason to do that!" Lea stated with a big grin on her face and laughing to ease the situation. Dianna blushed about the indirect compliment and joined her.

The sun disappeared and Dianna hurried her way back to the dock. They both returned to solid ground and walked away arms linked and big matching smiles on their faces.

"What are you doing?" Lea wondered when she saw Dianna pulling her phone out of her pocket to quickly send a text.

"You'll see ..." the blonde said mysteriously, giving her a bright smile and letting go of her hand to lift her arm and hug Lea, pulling her closer as they kept walking.

When the night set in and darkness conquered the park, the place was even more intimate. Dianna told Lea to cover her eyes before arriving at their destination. The blonde led her way carefully.

At one point Lea had to stop and felt how Dianna walked away.

"Thanks, I owe you one" Dianna's voice was almost a whisper, but Lea heard her and knew she was talking to someone and her level of anxiety grew immediately.

"Okay, here we are" Dianna said when she returned to Lea, who automatically opened her eyes. She gasped at the sight in front of her.

There was a blanket on the grass and a small table full of sushi, some chocolate, cupcakes, a bottle of Lea's favorite wine and an iPod dock on the left, where Dianna plugged in her iPod. She turned it on and Lea heard a soft melody. It wasn't too loud because there were more people near them, walking or just lying in the grass.

Dianna sat down on the blanket, and stretched out her hand to invite Lea to do the same. They both sat in silence, Dianna resting her back on a giant tree while Lea sat between her legs, resting her back snuggled into Dianna's body.

"Wow ... you did all this for me? How?" _'I can't believe it! God, how I love this girl, best date ever!'_

"So you really like it? Well, I just had a little oompa loompa who helped me set this up!"

"It's perfect!" Lea sighed, locking eyes with her.

"I was afraid to disappoint you. A Broadway diva deserves an elegant dress and reservations at the best restaurant in town" Dianna said carefully amused by Lea's suddenly severe expression. "But my girlfriend is not a diva and so I figured that a stroll around her favorite place and a dinner under the stars would be a good idea. The only fancy thing that I need is your company…" the blonde finished smiling proudly, leaning down and pressing her lips against Lea's not caring if anyone could see them. It was kind of dark and she just didn't want to think about the rest of the world, at least not tonight.

"It's the nicest thing that anybody has ever done for me. You are… so beautiful, this is so beautiful… and you are mine!" Lea grinned and let it flow. She was the one to initiate the kiss this time. It was a kiss full of promises, full of love and eventually full of need when Lea ran her tongue against the blonde's lips before slipping inside her mouth.

Her hands found their way to the blonde's back, slipping cautiously underneath her shirt, gently touching her warm skin. Lea was going crazy just by touching her soft skin and moaned quietly against her lips. Dianna was in an equal situation. One hand was on Lea's neck and pulled her impossibly closer, the other hand gently tracing small circles on Lea's hip through the thin cotton material of her shirt.

The two finally broke apart before the situation could get completely out of control. They locked gazes and began to laugh, half amused but also kind of embarrassed.

"Are you gonna tell me who your oompa loompa was?"

"Umm, I dunno… I'm scared that you are going to get mad at me."

"Why should I get mad at you? Just tell me…"

"Umm, it was Jonathan. Yesterday when you were taking a shower I looked up his number on your phone and then called and told him about my plan. And he was happy to help. I was with him when I left your apartment today…"

"Jonathan is mine, and so are you… and you two get along so well. And my parents adore you…" Lea said out loud but almost talking to herself. "Yeah, I'm such a lucky girl" she finished and gave Dianna a goofy smile. The blonde just nodded surprised and happy about Lea's attitude.

"Let's eat? We walked a lot and I'm starving."

"Yeah, I just don't know where to start" Lea confessed, roaming the table with her eyes.

Dianna saw her hesitation and so she took a piece of sushi with the chopsticks and lifted it to Lea's mouth, her face flushed but she couldn't help it.

Lea smiled and bit off a tiny piece in a very flirtatious and sensual way.

The two enjoyed dinner while talking and cuddling. A smile was painted on their faces and had no intention to disappear any time soon.

When dinner was over they both lay back and cuddled, their eyes were lost in the vastness of the sky with a giant moon surrounded by stars.

"Di, are you going to visit your friends tomorrow?" Lea sat up in Indian style, her hands on her lap, and her eyes on Dianna.

"I don't know. You are going to visit your parents, right?"

"Yes, but ... I mean I won't be angry if you want to visit your friends but… I want to let you know that I would love to take you with me and get to know my parents. I know they would be glad to see you"

"I would love to see them if that's what you want. Maybe I could have breakfast with Jess and then I'm free… what do you think?"

"Really?" Lea's face lit up.

"Yes, love. I really want to see her, and if she heard that I came back to NYC and didn't meet up with her, I would be in so much trouble. But we could spend the rest of the day together… even more... you could join us if you want. I would like you to meet her, too."

"Come again? I stopped listening after you called me 'love' again. Could you repeat it?" Lea smiled goofily at her and Dianna giggled amusedly.

"Love"… the blonde breathed out and Lea bit her lip in adoration. "Have you thought about telling your parents about us?"

"I would like that. I know that they are going to be okay with this, with us."

"I'm your girlfriend and you can tell whoever you want to … Although I would really appreciate it if you don't tell it to the press"

"Smartass! It's not in my plans for now, so we tell them tomorrow. What about your parents?" Lea asked already her. She was nervous because she had no idea what their reaction would be.

"They already know and are pretty eager to meet you. Maybe we could go to San Francisco someday …" Dianna said nonchalantly and Lea stared at her with her mouth open, completely astonished.

"They already know?"

"I told mom when I went to visit her, when you were in NYC. That's when Mom ordered me to go back and get my girl. I needed to talk to someone and so I told her how I was feeling."

"You have had your feelings figured out since your trip home? And you took all that time and forced me to take the first step?"

"Yeah, and I regret nothing" Dianna laughed.

"You… you… god! You have drove me crazy since that night you forced me to sleep in your bed, with you pretty drunk and all over me only wearing those tiny boy shorts! You're the worst girlfriend ever!"

"Oh, did I?! I don't remember! Oh my goodness, now I feel really embarrassed."

"And you were so sexy... mmm god, luckily you don't remember anything else from that night" Lea teased her.

"LEA!" Dianna snapped back and blushed all of a sudden. "Wait, did something happen?"

"No, silly! But it wasn't easy. God, now that I think about it… how could I hold myself back? You were half naked all over me! You should be glad that I'm such an honorable lady ..."

The blonde cuffed her on the shoulder and covered her face with her hands. She didn't remember much of that night, not really. Lea cuddled into her and Dianna kissed her forehead. They enjoyed the silence and just lay there, without worrying about the people around them, just enjoying the beautiful night, the infinite sky full of bright stars shinning upon them.

* * *

(*) Song: Eight days– The Beatles

* * *

**Baby I'm yours by Arctic Monkeys.**

_Baby, I'm yours, and I'll be yours until the stars fall from the sky. Yours until the rivers all run dry… In other words, until I die._  
_Baby, I'm yours, and I'll be yours until the sun no longer shines. Yours until the poets run out of rhyme… In other words, until the end of time._  
_I'm gonna stay right here by your side do my best to keep you satisfied._  
_Nothin in the world can drive me away, 'cause every day you'll hear me say... Baby I'm yours._

* * *

A/N: There's a new one shot called Hurricane (Faberry+Thanksgiving) If you want to read it you can find it in my profile.

Thank you for keep reading, and reviewing, it means a lot guys!.  
Plus, thank you Anja for being the best beta ever, and thank you Kyla for your help too!


	20. Chapter 20: Bones

The memories of the trip to New York were still present in their heads. It had been almost a month since Lea and Dianna had formalized their relationship. The day after their date Dianna had met one of her best friends for breakfast and Lea had accompanied her. After that they had lunch with Lea's parents and Jonathan and took the opportunity to tell them about their relationship. To their surprise Lea's parents weren't shocked about the revelation, they were happy instead. They loved Dianna and were pleased to see how happy she made her daughter.

When they returned to Los Angeles, their schedule was really tight, but the two were completely happy, had announced the relationship to their cast mates, who weren't really surprised. Everyone reacted warmly and determined to help them keep it private, away from the press.

The filming of the first season was wrapped, but they still had some work to do. In July, Glee had a panel at the legendary San Diego Comic Con and to Lea and Dianna's delight they had both been chosen to participate in it along with Matt and Cory. The girls enjoyed the trip and the experience, but above all they were just happy to be in it together. Even if their cast mates were aware of their relationship, they still kept it secret from the series producers and the network, because they didn't want to complicate things. Those people weren't really important to them, the people who really mattered in their lives already knew and that was enough.

In the first week of August their first break arrived and both flew to New York for a couple of days. Their relationship consolidated and deepened a little bit more every day and both were inseparable but were allowed to spend time with their friends without complaints.

Dianna used this opportunity to spend time with Jessica and Marisa and other friends, while Lea met with her Spring Awakening cast, but it didn't matter what the original plan was, they always ended up including the other in it. They liked it like this and really enjoyed each other's company. The naturalness that their relationship had acquired was also one of its pillars.

Lea's parents had adopted Dianna as their other daughter and the blonde had cast a spell on them. They were so mesmerized by her that they no longer joked about Lea and Jonathan's wedding, because the blonde seemed like the right person. The perfect person for her, the person who made her happy. The two spent their last days in the Hamptons, enjoying the sun and the view that the place offered, recharging their energy before returning to L.A.

When they were back in L.A. after a wonderful week in NY, they didn't have time for anything anymore. The release of the first season was getting closer and they were rushing from one appointment to the other, from uncountable photo shoots to numerous interviews interrupted by other events, but the two didn't care because they usually had to go together and they lived their dream. This was the job they had always wanted.

One of the first major events involving them was the TCAs, an event organized by FOX where all their stars came together. Lea wore a very sexy black dress, tight and short, in which her legs looked endless, while Dianna stayed faithful to her style and had opted for a dress in the same color, timeless and elegant, 3/4 sleeve, knee length. The two enjoyed most of the event, but had taken great care to keep their distance and avoid uncomfortable situations. Dianna couldn't attend the next event because of other commitments so Lea didn't have to worry about the cameras around her.

Finally and without taking a break, they had to pack their bags for a concert tour. Glee was becoming a phenomenon and so the producers had decided to take them on a tour through different cities in the country, where the cast would have contact with fans, would sign autographs and answer fan questions.

The first destination was Boston and they both had decided to leave L.A. early and spend a couple of days together in the city, just the two of them. The tour would begin on Monday and then they would join the rest of the cast which meant that they wouldn't have a lot of alone time because they would be constantly hopping on and off planes to get to their next destinations.

"Can you help me, Di? What should I pack?" Lea asked quietly. She was sitting on the floor in front of her closet and in front of her suitcase which was crammed full and contained twice as much as its capacity allowed.

"LEA! We will have to request an extra plane just for your luggage at the end of the tour if you take so much stuff plus the things you buy, whatever it will be." Dianna laughed amusedly when she entered the room, seeing Lea amidst a gigantic heap of clothes.

"It's only what I need" the brunette pouted and grabbed Dianna's hand to pull her down to sit beside her.

"Love, its summer time, and we are going to be away for just 11 days. You are packing as if it was two months in Siberia!"

"Would you help me then?" Lea asked with a cute wanton upward glance, still pouting her lips.

Dianna shook her head with a grin and began to pick up clothes, while Lea decided to lie on the floor and play with the two kittens, which they had finally named Claude and Sheila.

"Hey! Come and help" Dianna said when she noticed that Lea was playing with their little pets.

"But... I will miss them …" the brunette answered with a sad face. "I need to spend some quality time with them"

"Jeez! Isn't it enough that they give me an allergy, they also steal my girlfriend. What was I thinking when I agreed on taking them home?" The taller girl rolled her eyes and looked at Lea with an amused smile. She was so in love with her and couldn't take her eyes of this adorable sight.

Lea was a whirlwind, a ball of energy, restless in making as many activities as possible and always looking for attention, wanting to have someone on her side. Dianna knew her by now and when she was honest with herself, she had no doubt that this was one of the things that made her love for Lea increase by the second.

Lea still sat on the floor with one of the little kittens on her lap, when she grabbed the little cat and lifted her while speaking in a funny voice. "Mommy Di, don't be mad, Lea is all yours ...". Dianna looked at her and couldn't help but laugh aloud about her childish behavior.

"Okay, done. Can we go and eat dinner now?" Dianna said after she had finished packing Lea's bags. She really wanted to eat something before they had to head to LAX for their flight.

"Yeah" Lea nodded, hugged her and gave her a tender peck on the lips. "Mmm, you are the best girlfriend in the whole world!"

The two returned to the kitchen where Dianna had prepared two vegan sandwiches.

"Have you thought about something to pass the time in Boston? I mean, we are not going to spend all day with the guys …" Lea lifted her gaze and bit her lip hiding her smile.

"Umm, no, I have no idea. Whatever you want is fine with me. But Friday and Saturday night we are going to meet them and then on Sunday the Gleeks are going to arrive." Dianna answered and suddenly stopped when she realized it. "God, it isn't as much time as I thought it would be."

"Whatever I want, huh? You have no idea how glad I am to hear that …" Lea smiled mischievously and bit into her sandwich never breaking the eye contact.

Dianna could read Lea's mind and she really had no intentions of commenting on it. Lea's wishes weren't too far from her own.

The two finished their dinner, packed up and left the building to go to the airport with only a quick stop at the vet to leave the kittens there.

At LAX the check-in process was fast and they only needed to wait a little while for their flight to be called and before really realizing it, they were seated in their assigned seats and the seat belts clicked. The flight took off without any delay and Lea fell asleep soon after and Dianna kept reading while listening to music. Two hours into the flight a small amount of turbulence woke Lea. The brunette lifted her gaze and saw that Dianna was still in the same position, completely lost in her book.

Lea straightened up in her seat and placed her hand on Dianna's thigh. The blonde jumped in surprise. She hadn't expected her touch. She smiled and continued reading. But Lea didn't stop and started to stroke the blonde's thigh, drawing little circles with her fingertips, always moving a little higher with every circle. Her actions made Dianna extremely nervous and she shifted in her seat trying to make Lea stop. But the brunette didn't stop; she went higher and higher, carefully sliding her hand up Dianna's sundress, getting dangerously close to her center, but cautiously trying not to touch her underwear.

_'Oh fuck, fuck, fuck, what is she doing? God! I can't stand these teasing games anymore. I really need to stop! Holy shit I'm completely wet, what the fuck should I do? If this is not an indication that I am no longer willing to wait, I don't know __what is__.'_ Dianna didn't move, she was motionless, her breath quickened and her heart rate was speeding up. Lea had left her hand there and drew little circles with her thumb, awakening the desire with in Dianna.

"Lea …" Dianna warned her with a shaky voice, her name was the only thing she could barely say. But her attempt to stop the brunette provoked Lea even more.

_'Mmm, just her voice turns me on, God … I need it, I need her!'_ Lea began to lose control and just knew she needed to act fast.

The brunette unbuckled her seat belt and leaned into Dianna. "Babe, follow me. Please" she whispered, brushing her lips over her ear, causing a shiver in the blonde's body.

Then she stood up and looked at Dianna forcing her to do the same and she began to lead the way to the toilette, not really caring if any of the other passengers were awake. When she reached her destination, she pushed Dianna inside before entering the tiny room herself.

"Care to explain to me what was all this about?" Dianna stared at her and her heart was still racing.

Lea faced Dianna and was absorbed by her darkened hazel eyes at once. She saw her own lust mirrored in the blonde's eyes and without further explanation, she pinned her against the lavatory and kissed her hard. Her whole body seized Dianna's, who was kissing her back with equal intensity. Their kiss was so desperate, full of need and desire.

Lea pushed one of her legs between Dianna's and pressed her thigh against her center. The blonde's moans began to fill the place and her body arched asking for even more closeness and touch. One hand found its way to Lea's waist and pulled her closer, and the other one was entangled in her hair.

Dianna didn't want an internal battle but doubts reappeared again. They were really close to crossing a line, but the time wasn't ideal, neither was the place. Not on a plane, not their first time, it sounded cheap.

Lea left the blonde's lips and began to travel south, leaving a trail of wet kisses on her chin, along her throat and across her collarbone. Her kisses were mixed with licks and small bites which drove the blonde completely crazy. Lea was aware of how turned on the blonde already was and she wasn't thinking about stopping. She was tired of waiting; she had never had any doubts about whom she wanted to be with. She knew she wanted her and she wanted to be with her completely.

When Dianna wrapped her arms around her waist and pulled her closer, Lea moved her thigh creating more pressure against Dianna's center and was surprised to feel the wetness through the blonde's underwear on her own skin. The realization drove Lea a little closer to the edge. She moaned and tightened her grip around the blonde's waist, making her moan as well.

This single sound of Dianna's husky voice and her panting let Lea lose control. She slid her hands down Dianna's torso and one of her hands slid up the blonde's dress and squeezed her ass.

"Fuck!" Dianna moaned, closing her eyes to regain some control. "No, we… we can't, not here…" she pleaded reluctantly. Even when her body was still vibrating and full of desire and need, her mind screamed to stop it. She needed more time… time for what? She didn't know, maybe she just wasn't ready for her first time with a girl. She didn't want to rush it and experience it in an airplane toilette. She had never in her life been so afraid to let it flow; that was the only thing she was sure of.

"Babe …" Lea said persuasively. Her desire was stronger than her and she didn't really think Dianna was being serious. She was about to attack the blonde again, when she felt turbulence like the one that had shook her out of her sleep a couple of minutes earlier, then the voice of the attendant ordered the passengers to go back to their seats and put their seatbelts on.

Lea's eyes drifted over to Dianna and she saw that the blonde was still trying to regain control, eyes closed and still panting, so she instinctively pulled her into her arms and hugged her tightly.

"I think we… we'd better go back to our seats before they come looking for us." Dianna's voice was hoarse as she stuttered, eyes still closed, her body still trembling.

Lea just lowered her head, opened the door and they trudged back to their seats.

They both remained silent, each one with headphones on, scrolling through their iPod, trying to recover, especially Lea who was beyond embarrassed about her behavior. She also feared that the blonde was out of sorts with her.

When their flight finally landed in Boston, Lea still felt a pang of guilt but Dianna's behavior towards her was extremely sweet, as if nothing had happened and that finally let her relax a little.

Both arrived at the hotel and settled into the room.

"Do you wanna do something or do you just want to take a break and maybe have a little nap? It's pretty early …" Dianna said while looking at her watch. It was only 9AM.

"Umm, whatever you want …" Lea said dropping her gaze to the floor.

"Come on. I asked first, my love," Dianna said warmly. She knew what was going on in Lea's head but she didn't want to bring up that topic just yet.

"I dunno. Maybe we can order breakfast and stay here for a little while?" she said, avoiding Dianna's eyes, just shyly faking a tiny smile.

"I will call room service …" Dianna stood up, walked past Lea and kissed her cheek tenderly before going to the desk to call room service.

The food arrived less than 20 minutes later and both had used this time to change into something more comfortable. Dianna got up to get the tray and when she came back Lea had already settled on the bed. She put the tray in front of her and sat down next to Lea.

The brunette piled fruit pieces onto her plate, grabbed the remote control and began to surf through the TV channels. Dianna moved closer and, without saying anything, rested her head on Lea's shoulder.

"I'm so sorry …" Lea's voice was barely audible.

"It's okay, we are fine, love. Just forget about it and leave it in the past" _'Fuck, I don't want to speak about this right now and she really doesn't need to apologize. Geez! I'm the one who is afraid to take the next step!'_

"No, it's not okay. I acted like an idiot. You… you asked me to stop and I didn't …"

"You really do not have to explain anything, okay? I don't even know why I said that."

"But you said it and don't get me wrong, I'm not angry. I'm just... God, I'm dying to be with you and sometimes it's so hard to stop my hands from touching you and not to be all over you. I swear I don't want to rush anything but... I don't know …" Lea blushed, struggling whether or not to speak what was on her mind. "Are you not attracted to me like that?" she whispered lowering her gaze to her hands, blushing furiously, full of doubts and insecurities.

"Lea, what the hell are you saying?" Dianna sat up and grabbed Lea's chin with her hand, forcing her to look straight into her eyes. "You can't be serious!"

"But..."

"Don't…. Do you remember the first night you kissed me? God, you finished me by only just kissing me, how can you think I'm not attracted to you?" Dianna laughed sheepishly and bit her lip in amusement when she remembered that night and Lea just did the same. "Same thing today in the toilette, how can you not see how attracted I am to you? Come on, you had your thigh right there, I know you could feel me and know you know how turned on I was!" Dianna's cheeks were blushing hard and she couldn't help but look away for a second.

"Yeah, I felt it …" Lea confessed biting her lip bashfully. "I guess that's the reason why I couldn't stop when you asked me to… Anyway, the turbulence was right on time so…"

"I swear I want you so fucking much… you have no idea. Lea, you are beautiful, you drive me out of my crazy with desire. I don't know why I can't get my shit together, I… maybe I'm kind of scared… "

"Scared? But… it's not your first t-"

"No, god, no" Dianna laughed nervously. "Of course not. But it feels like my second first time or at least kind of since you are a girl but… Anyway, it's not just that, not because you are a girl. Maybe … it's because this is going to be the first time I do it with… with someone I'm in love with …."

_'She's in love with me? Hell yeah! God do I love this girl!'_ Lea's face lit up.

"You know I'm head over heels in love with you, too. Right? I don't care if I have to wait a month, a year, a lifetime for you … I would!" Lea smiled and leaned down to kiss her gently and full of love.

"Hey! Slow down, a year is… way too long. I want it, believe me I do. But I want it to be as special as you are. And maybe I'm being sappy but I can't help it. Doing it in the airplane toilette seemed so wrong and cheap… We are a lot more than that. And yes, I'm scared of not being good enough, it's kind of frightening, you know? What if it's bad?"

"You brought up our first night together a couple of minutes ago and you described what happened… do you really think it can bad?"

Lea pulled Dianna into her arms, hugging her strongly.

"We should get some sleep. What do you think about visiting the museum you were talking about tomorrow?"

"Umm, I guess that's a wonderful idea, I'm so tired right now …"

Lea took the tray and placed it on the night stand, then lay down next to Dianna and covered their bodies with a blanket. The blonde scooted over and spooned her and after some minutes they both fell asleep soundly.

The next day...

Lea and Dianna had just returned to the hotel from their sight-seeing tour through Boston. They had spent the whole day in the city. Yesterday, after their little nap, they had decided to walk along the Freedom Trail, the legendary Boston walking tour that shows the city and helps to understand its rich history. They also visited the Science Museum where Dianna had asked to go. The blonde was overjoyed and snapped hundreds of photos, pointing her lens towards every opportunity that opened up. Lea loved observing her and really enjoyed their afternoon out. In the evening they went out to have dinner with some friends from London and ended up having some drinks in a local bar.

They hadn't stayed in the bar for too long, but their stay there had been pretty interesting. They were in a secluded area where they didn't have to hide. They were touchy and even kissed after some alcohol had helped them relax a little bit, not because they were drunk, they were just a little tipsy.

Neither Lea nor Dianna were concerned, the bar was dark and offered some kind of privacy. And neither of them thought that someone might recognize them outside Los Angeles or New York. So they were enjoying their time together, surrounded by friends and they didn't want to hold back their feelings anymore as they had been doing.

In the morning they both were in need of a good shower and a huge cup of coffee for breakfast to recover before getting lost again in the city.

The first thing they visited was the New England Aquarium where Dianna spent a great deal of the time admiring a giant octopus. She was like a child who was about to ask her father to get her one of them for her birthday. And like the day before Dianna didn't give her cameras any rest and took hundreds of photos of Lea, of Boston, of other people...

Then they went to the Museum of Arts and had lunch outside. Their final destination for the day was the Boston Public Garden, where they took a ride on the lake in one of the typical Swan Boats. The place was beautiful and they were surrounded by a blue dreamy sky and a beautiful green landscape.

After their little Boston adventure tour they both were exhausted and entered their hotel room with their last ounce of strength, collapsing on the bed once inside their room.

Lea turned to face Dianna, who was concentrating on her phone. "What are you doing?"

"Just telling my tweeter folks what a great time I am having over here and that someday I'd really love to live here …" Dianna smiled tenderly.

"Umm, they are stealing all your attention lately! So what about me?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe I could tweet something like 'Gotta go, msleamichele is demanding my attention'?" Dianna gave her a flirtatious glance as she slowly leaned in and pecked her lips.

"Yeah, I would like that …" Lea smiled blushing. "And I could add something like ' alittlelamb stop tweeting! Come here and kiss me!'?"

"And I'm pretty sure the next tweet would have to be ' msleamichele and alittlelamb are looking for a job… any suggestions?" she chuckled amusedly. "Oh my, the day Ryan finds out about us, he is so going to kill us …"

Lea stared at her with an indecipherable look, raising an eyebrow as she bit her lower lip, thinking about what to do next. She got up and reached for her cellphone.

"What are you doing?" Dianna looked at her girlfriend oddly.

"I'm just greeting my followers. Chill …" Lea smiled already writing a message.

Dianna waited for Lea to drop her phone before checking hers.

"So...what happens in Boston...stays in Boston...right? This is gonna be a great trip'? Seriously, what are you planning, Sarfati?" The blonde raised an eyebrow while laughing Lea was approaching her.

"Mmm..." the brunette smirked still getting closer to Dianna, forcing her to lie down on the bed, as she straddled her.

Lea was surprised that Dianna didn't withdraw, but rather closed the distance and kissed her. Her tongue ran along the brunette's lips asking for access and Lea pressed them together tightly denying her the access.

Dianna looked at her stunned and with darkened eyes and tried again. But Lea rejected her again, So she change her strategy and bit Lea's lower lip which generated a silent moan from the brunette and put an end to Lea's resistance. Dianna smiled triumphantly and kissed her hard.

Lea ran her hands up and down Dianna's torso, over and over again. She was finally lying on top of the blonde and slid her arm under the blonde's body to hold her and to increase the closeness, while their mouths were playing a synchronized dance.

Dianna placed her hand possessively on one of Lea's thighs, pulling her closer to her body. Every touch of Lea's hands on her skin left her craving more. Her desire was fuelled by love, curiosity and the need to return her touches.

Dianna froze in place when Lea suddenly broke apart to grab her phone. "What the heck are you doing? Tweeting about this, too?" Dianna rolled her eyes in disbelief, breathing hard and completely frustrated.

"Smartass! It's Paul, they are going to pick us up in an hour and we still have to take a shower …" the brunette said moving away from Dianna and jumping out of bed.

"You are kidding me, aren't you?"

"Umm no, I will go and take a shower because we really don't have time …" Lea took a few things from her bag and got into the bathroom.

Dianna flopped back onto the bed, covering her face with a pillow, letting out all her frustrations.

When Lea came out of the shower, the blonde grabbed her things and without even looking at her she got into it.

After about 50 minutes both were ready when the phone rang. The receptionist called to inform them that someone was waiting for them. So they left and went down to meet their friend.

"Girls! Are you ready?" Paul, one of their friends, greeted them with a friendly hug.

"Why so early? Where are we going?" Lea asked anxiously, provoking Dianna and Paul's laughter as they walked towards the car.

"To 5Wits …" Paul said excitedly, but the two had a puzzled look on their faces. They got into the car; Paul drove and told them that the rest of the guys would meet them at the place. When they reached their destination, they saw all of them in the parking lot. After greeting them one by one, they looked around trying to decode where they were until they saw a billboard.

"Do you like video games?" John asked them, intrigued.

"I love video games" Dianna smiled broadly, already enjoying the idea.

"Umm, please don't tell me we are going to play paintball." Lea asked with pleading eyes and everyone started laughing.

"No, don't worry. It's a game of espionage, let's say that it's a multimedia experience and I promise you, you'll like it."

"I have still no idea what you're talking about …" Lea continued even more puzzled.

"Let's see… Have you ever seen a spy movie?" the boy asked hoping that Lea would nod. "Imagine you're the star now … well, you're an actor, so it shouldn't need too much effort to get you to adapt to the role. The game is based on 60 minutes of play, like a video game, action/spy movie… you are the protagonist, you're the one who has to solve the mystery …"

"God, stop talking and let's get inside! I'm so effing exited!" Dianna complained, grabbing Lea's hand to drag her along with the rest of their friends.

They all got inside and got ready for the game. The twelve of them had to split up into six teams of two players each. Lea and Dianna were separated, the blonde played with Paul and Lea with John.

Both listened to the indications given by the instructor and Lea finally began to understand what it was about. It actually sounded like a lot of fun.

"Good luck, love!" Dianna smirked teasingly. "Don't hate me if Paul and I kick your ass …" she said and kissed her on the cheek.

"Oh, don't worry, babe. And I hope you won't hate me if John and I get lost and do something way more interesting …" Lea snapped back winking at her as she started to walk away.

The two got into their game mode and delved into the adventure. The game consisted of six different rooms and a different mystery waiting to be resolved in each room to complete the mission.

Laughter followed immediately. Everyone acted as if they all were the protagonists of a video game. They felt like little kids again and shamelessly fought to take advantage in the competition.

Lea and Dianna observed each other from the distance and struggled to be victorious in a battle that was merely personal.

Time flew by and the game was over far too soon. The winners were crowned; in first place were Lauren and Nick, in second place Dianna and Paul followed closely by Lea and John.

"Oh, you poor little thing… next time you could be on a team with me, that way you could enjoy it a little bit more …" Dianna approached Lea with a big smile, putting an arm around her shoulder.

"Excuse me? Come again? Because as far as I know you didn't win either …" Lea folded her arms pouting, she hated losing, no matter what it was.

"Fair enough, but I was much closer to the first place than you, love!"

"Maybe … maybe my specialty is in another 'battlefield' …" Lea smirked mischievously.

"Oh ..." was the only sound the blonde could make, completely frozen. Lea slipped away from her embrace to run ahead and join the rest of their friends.

Dianna finally came back down to earth and followed the brunette at a smart pace.

"Mmm …" Dianna hummed into Lea's ear when she reached her. "I can't wait to get back to the hotel tonight and check myself if your little bragging is true …" she finished in a low whisper and now it was Lea who stopped on her heels.

Dianna walked away with a big smile on her face and joined Paul, ready to get into the car.

The seating arrangement in the cars had changed and so Lea was urged to sit on Dianna's lap. The blonde smiled about that and spent the whole ride stroking Lea's thigh with her right hand in the same way as Lea had done to her in the airplane.

"Mmm …" the moaning sound from Lea's mouth broke all barriers and abandonment and made everyone turn around. Dianna hid her face in the brunette's back to hold her laugh.

"Lea?" Paul looked at her oddly.

"I'm starving Paul, are we close?" Lea said nervously, blushing intently, shifting in place. He stared at her for a couple of second without giving any answer.

When they reached their destination, they all got out of the car and Dianna looked for Lea's hand. When she grabbed it, Lea squeezed it hard, not hurting her but making her point pretty clear.

"Anything wrong, love?" Dianna knew how turned on Lea was.

"Absolutely nothing, babe …" Lea snapped back through clenched teeth.

_'What the heck do you want? First you tell me that we need to wait, and then you touch me every time you have the chance? God, I can't wait to go back to the hotel if she keeps doing this…'_ Lea thought trying her best to hide her confusion from Dianna.

_'God, I want you so much, what will happen when we __get__ back to the hotel? I'm not hungry, at least not hungry for anything this menu here can offer me …'_ Dianna's mind was totally contrary to what she had said just 24 hours ago. She didn't want to wait any longer and it became harder each minute.

All the boys gathered in a corner of the bar, ordered food, talked about the game and already planned the rematch. Lea and Dianna sat next to each other and both were trying to interact with the rest of their friends, but in their heads they were miles away, still lost in their last little talk.

The hours went by and their dinner talk turned into some drinks with friends and a mini darts championship and finally they all followed Paul, who invited them to go upstairs to the second floor where the bar wasn't a bar anymore but a night club.

Everyone started to dance in a large group but with every new song some of their friends left the dance floor until it was only Lea and Dianna. Their eyes locked for the first time since they had arrived and time stopped around them and a spark lit up their eyes and faces.

Dianna ran her eyes over Lea's body that was moving to the beat of the music and then fixed her gaze on her lips.

"You're smocking hot…" Dianna breathed out approaching Lea, dancing seductively, her body pressed against hers, even if the song was more adequate for individual moves.

"Back at you, babe. Don't you dare look at me like that! Leave me alone or I will lose control."

"Who is asking you to control yourself?"

"Dianna, please…"

"Lea, please…"

"What do you want?" Lea asked concisely.

"Let me kiss my girlfriend …" Dianna smirked shortening the distance again.

"Seriously? We are in a public place!" Lea rolled her eyes. She didn't want to experience the same thing that they had to go through on the blonde's birthday again, but if blonde kept looking at her like that she wouldn't be able to hold on any longer.

"Yesterday we were as well, and that didn't stop you …"

"Yesterday we were pretty drunk!" Lea said taking a step back to keep her distance.

"And? Our drunkenness didn't make people disappear around us …"

"Dianna, don't be childish, we are going home in a little while so…"

"I don't want to wait; it's still such a long time" Dianna pouted

"It's not… it's just… holy shit! How can it be 5AM already?" Lea said looking twice at her watch, completely surprised.

"Well, what are you going to do?" Dianna said folding her arms, already bored with their discussion.

"Look …" Lea pointed to their friends who were dancing and laughing as if the night had just begun. "We can't leave now. It's our last night! The rest of the gleeks are arriving tomorrow and we have to rest a little for Monday's presentation."

Dianna's looked at her with determination in her darkened hazel eyes. She took a step closer, placed her hands on the brunette's waist as she leaned down and kissed the hell out of her, only breaking away when the need for air was urgent.

"Let's go. NOW!" Dianna's voice sounded devilishly sexy and if Lea still had any doubts, they would disappear in the very moment when the blonde bit her earlobe.

Lea stared at her and let it flow. She grabbed her hand and dragged the blonde with her towards the corner where their friends were. They both said goodbye to them and it didn't take them more than 10 minutes to leave the place.

Dianna was about to stop a taxi but Lea wrapped her fingers around her wrist and stopped her, forcing her to turn around. She captured her lips and kissed her passionately, as a kind of response to what the blonde had done minutes before.

"If we go..." Lea trailed off.

"Yeah, I know..."

The two climbed into the first free cab they found and remained calm, but held hands, caressing each other's hands with their thumbs.

When they arrived to the hotel, they both walked rapidly towards the elevator.

As soon as the door closed Dianna pinned Lea against the elevator wall and kissed her passionately. Her whole body was pressed against Lea, rubbing against it. She could feel her heated skin and all her senses intensified and were already washed with waves of excitement.

Lea ended the kiss and moved from her lips and started a trail of kisses, gently licking and nibbling every inch of skin on her way down Dianna's throat. The blonde bucked her hips in response hungrily.

The two were panting, lust and want was flooding the air, and they only broke apart when the elevator door opened because they had reached their floor. They awkwardly walked to their room and after trying twice with the magnetic keycard they managed to open the door.

Dianna entered the room closing the door behind them and without hesitation she grabbed Lea's face with both hands and pulled her into a passionate kiss and made Lea walk backwards till she stumbled against the bed, making them both fall onto the mattress.

Dianna got on top of Lea and was now kneeling over her, they both moved up the bed in unison, never breaking their kiss.

"Mmm, babe..." Lea said as she closed her eyes, feeling Dianna placing hot open mouth kisses along her neck, flicking her tongue out to taste her skin and nibbling her way down the collarbone and cleavage. She finished with a small bite to the sensitive skin just below her ear, making Lea gasp. The brunette's moans grew in intensity and volume driving Dianna crazy in excitement.

"You like that, don't you?" Dianna smirked looking into deep dark brown eyes.

Lea didn't answer with words, but her expression said it all. She captured Dianna's face with both hands and led her back to her lips. The kiss was needy, urgent and desperate for more, for everything.

Lea rolled Dianna in one fluid motion and now she was on top of the blonde, pinning her down. Dianna was surprised by Lea's strength and smiled. Lea had placed one leg on Dianna's left side and the other one between her thighs. She was now straddling the blonde's thigh who arched her body and threw her head back when the brunette's leg accidentally touched her core. Lea smirked and began to kiss her way down the blonde's neck, playfully biting and sucking on her pulse point. She knew it was one of Dianna's sensitive spots. A loud moan left the taller girl's mouth while the brunette licked over the subtle bite mark tenderly.

"Don't stop …" Dianna pleaded, panting. "Mmm, God, you are amazing!" she added. She knew she was soaked to the point of being uncomfortable but that didn't matter. She was completely turned on because of Lea and she didn't want to stop.

The brunette let her hands wander over Dianna's body and could feel the blonde's muscle flex under her touch. She gently cupped the swell of her breast feeling her arch into her even more; her eyes closed tightly trying to process everything Lea was doing.

"Do you really wanna do it?" Lea asked still not sure if Dianna was sure about everything or if it was a thing of the moment.

The blonde sat up making Lea settle on her lap, their eyes locked as she smiled mischievously and slowly took off Lea's shirt, throwing it aside.

Lea froze but Dianna continued and placed little kisses on her collarbone while her fingers stroked the edge of Lea's black bra.

"Mmm, am I dreaming?" the brunette whispered and her breathing became even more ragged. She shivered every time Dianna's mouth touched her skin; her whole body was completely at the blonde's mercy. Dianna didn't answer her question; instead she smirked and bit her neck.

Lea smiled and kissed her hard, then she broke apart and tried to undress her but the taller girl was wearing a dress. So her job was to pull down the zip and Dianna got rid of the dress with a little help from the brunette and it ended up on the floor next to Lea's shirt.

Lea forced Dianna to lie back and her eyes roamed over her body, licking her lips sensually enjoying the magnificent sight of the blonde's almost naked body merely covered by white underwear.

"You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen... are you sure I'm not dreaming?"

"Stop talking and kiss me!" Dianna smiled gratefully, her cheeks flushed at the compliment.

Lea shook her head, clearing her thoughts. She reached under the blonde's lean body and unclasped her bra while running her tongue softly over the edge of her still bra-covered breasts, driving Dianna crazy. Then she removed the bra revealing Dianna's perfect breast and felt a breath hitch in her throat. She took a moment to admire the body in front of her. The sudden exposure made her nipples hard right before her eyes and in this moment she knew that her underwear was completely ruined.

"Babe, I need you!" Dianna begged, lifting one of Lea's hands to her breast. The brunette trembled but leaned down so she could carefully lick around the edge of the pink nub and then right over before blowing on it gently, causing it to cool and Dianna shuddered and gasped.

"Please …" the blonde whispered.

Lea dipped her head down again and captured one of the hardened nipples in her mouth, sucking it gently and teasing the blonde. Finally she was there where Dianna needed her. She placed one of her hands on the brunette's back, her nails digging into the toned skin, and the other one was fisting the sheets at her side to hold back her instincts.

Lea smiled mischievously and decided to tease her some more. She gently rolled one hardened rosy nipple between her thumb and her index finger, applying a heady amount of pressure and Dianna bucked into her trying to find some release.

"God, Lea …"

Lea was about to lose it, Dianna half naked at her mercy and her husky voice that sounded like pure sex in her ears, moaning her name. She was sure she could come right now and there. They were so entrapped in their growing ecstasy that they didn't hear the phone ringing.

Dianna grabbed Lea's face to pull her closer and kissed her hard and passionately when they suddenly realized that a phone was ringing.

"Don't even think about it!" Dianna warned her, breathing hard.

The brunette shook her head and kissed her again, but then she heard the other phone ring.

"Son of a bitch!" Lea mumbled and broke apart, but Dianna lifted her body onto her elbows and captured the brunette's lips again, pulling her down with her. But the phone kept ringing and Lea couldn't just let it go. Maybe the call was important, who would call them in the middle of the night. "I have to take it, babe. It may be important…" Lea moved and retrieved her phone from her purse. "Shit... it's Ryan!?" Lea said surprised and turned the display towards the blonde.

"What the fuck does he want?" The blonde lay down on the bed, shaking her head. She couldn't believe he was interrupting them at that time.

"Umm, hello? Ryan?" Lea's voice was full of uncertainty.

"Lea, where are you?" Ryan asked sharply, sounding a little pissed.

"In the hotel, in Boston. Did something happen?"

"The receptionist was calling you and you didn't answer, where are you? Are you with Dianna? I also called her but she didn't answer as well."

"I'm here Ryan, it's just... we were asleep!"

"I need to talk to the two of you. I just came in from L.A. and I need to do it before the rest of the cast arrives here."

"Ryan, it's 6 in the morning, can we do it later?"

"No, we can't do it later …"

"But..."

"Lea, are you two coming here or should I come to you?"

"Give us 10 minutes, we will be there!" Lea said languidly, ending the call and dropping the phone on the bed.

The brunette collapsed on Dianna's body, seeking comfort to ease her frustration.

"Babe, we have to change. Ryan wants to talk to us and he didn't sound happy at all!"

"What? Is he here? What does he want?"

"I don't know, but hopefully not what I'm thinking …"

"No, it can't be …" Dianna answered unconvincingly. The mere thought of their relationship going public made her freak out.

Both dressed quickly and fixed their hair before leaving.

Dianna took Lea's hand as they entered the elevator and when the doors closed, she turned to face her. "If it's about us..." she trailed off. She didn't have words but Lea caught what she was trying to say through her body language.

"Di, we are in this together. You are the most important person in my life; no one is ever going to ruin that, ok?"

The blonde smiled a little and rested her forehead against Lea's.

_'How could I not fall for you? I have never felt so sure about anything in my life. This is it! I promise you that I will always fight for us and for what we have!'_ Lea thought, her eyes drowning in Dianna's hazel orbs.

_'There is absolutely nothing that could break us apart. I love you so much'_

The two took a step back, let go of the other's hand and faced the elevator door. When it opened in front of them, they took a deep breath and stepped out of the elevator catching a glimpse of Ryan's back who was pacing down the hall.


	21. Chapter 21: Crazy for you

The tour was finally coming to an end with more than a positive outcome for the future of the show. The last two weeks had been crazy for all of them, visiting nine different cities in just 10 days.

The number of fans participating rose steadily. The expectations for the first show in Boston were not very high but more than 300 hundred people were waiting in the Mall for them. And the same applied for the following dates in New York, Philadelphia, Washington DC, Chicago, Minneapolis, Houston, Dallas and Denver.

It was an amazing experience not only for Dianna and Lea, but also for the rest of the cast and the crew. They were all happy and really glad that they were growing together as a group and this gave them strength and they really enjoyed their time together.

Now, on the flight back to L.A., where they would perform their last show in the evening before receiving a well-deserved rest, everyone was silent and completely exhausted.

Lea, sitting next to Cory and not Dianna this time, was very quiet recalling everything that had happened that night in Boston when they were abruptly interrupted by Ryan.

_The two took a step back, let go of the other's hand and faced the elevator door. When it opened in front of them, they took a deep breath and stepped out of the elevator catching a glimpse of Ryan's back who was pacing down the hall._

_"Ryan ..."__Lea walked ahead of Dianna and was the first to call his attention._

_He turned to face them and was obviously annoyed still pacing around not being able to hide his nerves._

_"Talk ..."__was all Ryan said, gesturing with his hands to them to make them talk._

_"Talk about what?"__ the brunette asked nonchalantly, facing the challenge while Dianna who was behind her already panicked._

_"Oh, come on, Lea! Enough with your stupid games"__Ryan snapped back, making Lea take a step back in surprise._

_"Umm, what… games are you referring to?"__Lea was trying to stand her ground but this time she felt how Dianna's hand grabbed her arm, making her understand that they couldn't have such __a__ confrontation in the middle of the hotel's lobby._

_Ryan looked around and people were starting to appear in the lobby with the dawn of day._

_"I guess you both have already caused a great stir and we don't need another one now, here…. Follow me…" He said and started to walk towards some chairs that were placed in a more isolated corner. The two reluctantly followed him in silence__. "So ... will you girls speak any time soon?"__ His tone was somewhat calmer, but not the fire in his eyes._

_"Ryan, I don't know what you mean, but we are on our days off and you cannot dictate how I use my free time …" Lea said strongly while Dianna only lowered her gaze._

_"Dianna... is there something you wanna add to that? Do you agree with Lea?"_

_"Umm, yes"__Dianna wanted to speak firmly, but her voice came out almost in a trembling whisper._

"_So you agree that if the two most important actresses in my show were seen in a night club making out, __it is__ something I have no say in? You think that's private life? That it doesn't affect your job at all?"_

_The two stood there rooted to the spot, staring at him, their mouths agape. When they exited the elevator and saw him pacing up and down, they knew why he was here. But they would have never guessed that someone had seen them and that he would find out this way._

_"Dianna" Ryan called her attention again. "Do you agree to 'What happens in Boston stays in Boston'? If you use twitter for that, you shouldn't be too surprised if your own followers have tweeted about how you two where seen in a pub last night"_

_"Ryan …"__Lea sighed, knowing there was no point in denying anything anymore._

_"Don't Ryan me" he said sharply. "How long?"_

_"How long what?"_

_"How long have you two been hooking up behind my back, deceiving me and the rest of my team?" _

"_Is this information really relevant? Look, you are right! We made a mistake, we were careless and didn't think about anyone seeing and recognizing us"__Dianna spoke first this time, to Lea's surprise_

_"At this point it doesn't matter, but I need to clarify a few things with you two"_

_"Ryan, yes, we're together… it's true. But I doubt that our relationship could harm the show and if you think so, then I'll step down"__Lea said with determination, taking Ryan off guard with her offer._

_For the first time in the conversation Ryan moderated his tone... "So this… you two… __are__ a serious thing?"_

_Neither said anything, but both nodded with the same assurance._

_Ryan stared at them for what seemed __like forever,__ trying to calm down. He took a deep breath and began to speak. "Girls, maybe this is not a big deal for you, but believe me it is for us. It's a huge thing. Fortunately those tweets didn't attract attention by anyone. But if WE saw it, many more people did, too. And you should know that my doubt is justified. Is that what you want for your careers?"_

_"No, it's not our intention to go public, we really didn't think that anyone could see us there"_

_"Girls, people saw you. And this is not the first time probably. From September on paparazzi will know who you __and won't hesitate before taking__ a picture of you if they have the chance. You are practically the main faces of my show. I don't want two gorgeous young girls in the middle of a gossip storm which would also probably transform a show that boasts of showing the diversity of people..."_

_The two looked at him. He had calmed down and both parties had to agree._

_"Well, I'm not going to ask you two to break up or something like that. But I need you to __promise__ me that this will not bring any problems in the future, because you might need to work together for many years in the future. Are we clear about that?"_

_The two nodded quickly allowing him to keep going._

_"I need this to stay behind closed doors, to the public you are just friends, nothing more. And as soon as we are back in L.A., each one of you is going to talk to a publicist who will handle your public image. Glee's growth will be fast, I can assure you __of__ that and you will need to be prepared for everything, with your feet firmly on the ground. This is not Broadway, or a minor appearance in a couple of episodes. You are going to be the faces of the show and that brings along a high degree of exposure …"_

_"We have already talked to-" Lea couldn't finish because he interrupted her._

_"No, each one of you will have her own publicist, her own new team" _

_"Fine"__the two said simultaneously._

_"And also ... __I don't think it is a good idea for you two to be living together__, because…"_

_"No" Dianna said with a determined voice, causing a shy smile in Lea who had been quiet, as well as surprising Ryan. "I don't have a problem with not __making__ my relationship public, hiring a publicist and whatever you want… But how we live is private and I won't negotiate __on__ it. We are __adults__ and we can take on responsibilities if the things you are asking __for are__ reasonable"_

_"Let's agree on something, you put your relationship behind closed doors and you can live together. But if public appearance gets out of hand and you can't control things I will take care of it"_

_"We'll handle it. I don't want people talking about my career or my personal life. I want to have my name out there with good or bad reviews but only in regards to my work. I'm not naive, I don't want any scandal from the start and neither does she …"_

_"Yes, we agree. We don't want to go public or give away private details" Lea added, still completely bewildered by Dianna's attitude._

_"Then I can say we have a deal? Don't do anything stupid, I'll leave it in your hands for now, but if it happens again..." _

_"There won't be a next time, we get it!" __Lea said and Dianna nodded._

_"I hope so, __now go rest;__ the cast will arrive at 6 PM!" Ryan stood up and ended the meeting._

_"Thanks …"__Lea said, before heading back to their room._

_Dianna silently __acknowledged__ him and joined Lea who walked towards the elevator. They didn't say a word on the way to their room._

_Both entered the room, put on their pajamas and went to bed. It was almost 8 AM and they really needed to sleep a little._

_"Are you okay, babe?"__ Lea said when she saw Dianna who was lost in her thoughts,_

_"Yeah, it could have been worse, right? When I saw his face at first, I swear I wanted to call my mom …"__Dianna blurted out a hearty laugh, easing the tenseness, making laugh Lea, too._

_The blonde move closer and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend, intertwining their legs to feel her even closer while resting her forehead on Lea's._

_"Everything will be alright! We have each other and that's what matters"__Lea assured her, stroking her lower back tenderly with her hand._

_Dianna sighed and buried her face on Lea's neck and it didn't take long and both were sound asleep._

Lea flipped through the pages without even looking at anything in particular. _'I can't still believe how he killed the mood that day. We were so close.. It will never happen! God, I sound so desperate, fuck everything! I'm desperate!'_ Lea puffed, she couldn't stop thinking about that night, about what would have happened if Ryan hadn't called.

"It's freaking me out how quiet you are," Cory said turning around and staring at Lea, who was right beside him.

"What?" she said, Cory's voice brought her back down to earth. She had no idea how long she had been lost in her thoughts.

"I said it freaks me out to see you so quiet. Are you okay?

"Oh, yeah …" she said with a lazy smile.

"Don't lie, it's okay if you don't want to talk about it, but ... at least admit that you are a little... 'Off' today," he smiled, trying to be confident.

"I don't know, I'm fine. I'm just thinking about what happened in Boston, when we had our talk with Ryan. I have told you about that, haven't I?"

"Yes ... did he talk to you guys again?" Cory asked taking off his iPod to devote his attention to Lea.

"No, but it is obvious that something must have annoyed him, I don't know. After the first two presentations, he ordered us to stand separately on stage, same as on this flight…" Lea looked away; it was the first time she talked about this with someone. She could be wrong about it, but still.

"I personally think you are adorable together" the Canadian chuckled amusedly. Right after saying it, his face became very serious, but then again his expression softened. He just wanted to tease Lea and make her laugh. "Don't tell anyone I said that! Well, maybe once in a while you overdo it and things get out of hand. Sometimes you hug each other without a reason; sometimes you whisper into each other's ears, do you know what I mean?"

"Wow, if you noticed it, I bet Ryan did, too. I hope he doesn't want another talk with us now that we are back"

"Anyone can feel your connection, Lea." Cory laughed at how oblivious Lea was. "But everything is good between you two, right?"

"Yeah, everything is perfect. Even our fights make me happy, am I crazy? Yeah, I can see it in your eyes and you are right… I'm kind of crazy about her" Lea chuckled to herself in amusement.

"Then take care of what you have, don't let anyone else ruin it. And we got your backs, you know that!"

"Thanks. When did you become such a softy?" Lea joked.

"I'm not …" Cory said with a fake arrogance. "I'm just waiting on the opportunity to help you calm the rumors. I sacrifice myself to kiss Dianna Agron. Well it's not like we haven't kissed before and ...ouch!" Cory was mocking Lea but the brunette didn't even let him finish before smacking his shoulder

"Hey! You're talking about my girlfriend and I really don't want to be reminded that you have kissed her before. It's enough seeing it on TV" Lea played along. She knew that Cory was kidding, her jealousy was already a thing of the past and so it sounded completely ridiculous.

"Can I confess something?" Lea blushed as she locked her gaze with Cory, who nodded to continue. "Promise me you will not laugh …"

"I, Cory Allan Michael Monteith, promise you I'll try not to laugh" he said with a serious face, hand raised and closed eyes, putting more drama into the performance.

The two looked at each other and started laughing out loud, until they noticed that everybody around them was looking at them.

"Come on, tell me!"

"Okay, at first I hated you. You were pretty much all over her! God! I was so jealous!" Lea looked down and her cheeks turned dark red.

Cory looked at her for a moment, and then broke into a loud laugh.

"Don't laugh, Cory! God, you hid it back then!" the New Yorker hit him again to force him to behave.

"I really liked her; I'm not going to deny it. Have you seen how beautiful she is?" Again the boy started to laugh when realization hit him. "One day I made a move, or tried to. She made it pretty clear that she was interested in someone else and I saw how serious she was, so I knew that I didn't have the slightest chance. Now I love her like my sister, as I love you. You know that, right?"

"I know! You're like a brother, a very old one. I kept thinking about something ... When did she say she was interested in someone else?"

"The day we had dinner to welcome Hemo. Now that I think about it after sending me packing, she spent the whole night with you"

"That night? Nah, there was nothing between us back then. What did she say?" Lea asked, eager to know more about the story, even if she knew she would also ask Dianna later to hear her version.

"I don't talk about my private life or the women who gave me the brush-off in my life."

"Come on, and … she wasn't one of those women"

"Easy tiger! I don't know, I was trying to make a move and she started to talk about what a good friend I was and how happy she was with Glee. And along with all that good stuff she had met a person who makes her really happy. And when I asked if she was dating this mysterious person, she said 'No' and that it was complicated but that she still had no interest in meeting anyone else. At that time I didn't know if I was subtly rejected or whatever, but now I think I understand why she said it" he grinned goofily.

"Um, we weren't together then. I guess she said it because of Dave, although he wasn't anyone new, hmmmm."

"Who else could it be she was talking about if not you?"

"I don't know, but I'm gonna ask her …"

"No, don't tell her that I told you! I don't want her to look at me like Serial-Killer-Quinn! It's pretty traumatic and I don't want to have any nightmares"

"Don't be stupid, she wouldn't say anything to you. But okay, I won't ask her." _'I need to know if she was talking about me or not …'_

The conversation with Cory served to ease her thoughts. They continued talking about trivial topics, so that the time till their arrival would pass faster and make the trip more enjoyable.

A few rows behind them Dianna was seated next to Kevin.

The blonde was lost in thoughts and in her MacBook, Urbanears were covering her ears and provided her with a perfect sound mix with names like Laura Marling, Adele, Grizzly Bear, Thao and Emiliana Torrini.

Her fingers danced over the keyboard incessantly, and then she stopped and closed her eyes. Her eyes opened again and she picked up where she had just left. Kevin was next to her reading, but he couldn't help but being intrigued by what she was doing.

"At this rate you are gonna need a new MacBook in two months, give that keyboard a rest!" Kevin joked, making her blush.

"It's just that if I don't do it when the idea pops into my head, it becomes pretty hard" she confessed with a warm smile as she moved in her seat. It was a long flight and she was becoming restless.

"What are you writing?"

"Just working on a new script, I had the idea before the tour, but until recently I haven't had time to write more. It's like… the idea evolves in my head and I start to put the idea down on paper. I fly through ten pages but then, suddenly, I am stuck. It's kind of frustrating …" Dianna chuckled. She remembered that she used to write since she was a little kid. And even back then she felt like doing it and that hadn't changed.

"Finish it ASAP so I can read it! And if you need actors, here you have one!" Kevin gave her a friendly smile. "And ... if you let me walk instead of using a wheelchair, I think I may even be paying you …" They both laughed. Dianna was so happy about the fact that being on Glee opened so many more doors.

The blonde was in the window seat, so when Kevin turned back to his book, she looked outside and decided to grab her camera to snap some pictures of the beautiful blue sky. The peaceful landscape fit perfectly to the music she was listening to, and time seemed to go by quicker. She couldn't wait to be home with Lea again.

Several minutes had passed and Dianna was lost again in the music and the script, she was still working on. Everything faded into the background when she heard: _I've got to tell you how I feel, if God could make the perfect girl, for me it would be you..._. The blonde's smile was overwhelming at processing those lines of one of her favorite songs, and it was impossible not to put an image to it.

Still smiling broadly she shut her laptop and pulled her phone out of her bag.

_Miss me? :(_

Lea was talking with Cory when something in her pocket vibrated, taking her by surprise, but when she saw that there was a new iChat notification on her screen, her smile grew impossibly wider.

**Umm, did you miss me?**

_I asked first :)_

**Maybe a tiny bit... Do you miss me?**

_Nope! I was just checking._

**SMARTASS!**

Dianna let out a shy giggle and caught Kevin's attention, but he just shook his head knowing what was going and went back to his book.

_I love when you are that sweet to your girl_

**My girl doesn't miss me :( I have to find another one who does. **

_Oh, that's a shame :(_

**What?**

_You wanting to find another girl. You are going to miss your birthday present if you dump your lovely girlfriend._

**Are you trying to buy me with a gift, Elise? I'm not a material girl!**

_Who told you that your gift was a material one? Oh that's how little you know me, love... ;)_

Dianna bit her lower lip as she sent the message. She knew what she was doing.

**What is it then?**

_If you don't dump your girl, you will probably find out in less than 24 hours. ;)_

**DIANNA, .it?**

The blonde wrote her response and blushed a little more with each word.

_Have I ever told you how it turns me on when you get pissed? When you get upset for not getting what you want! Your gaze becomes so intense and… mmm… it's a shame Cory is the one __sitting__ next to you… _

**What if Cory wasn't at my side?**

_It would be me... ;)_

**And that means…?**

_What do you think?_

**No matter what I think, I'd rather you tell me now :)**

_Do I really need to write it down? Just think about that morning in Boston and you are getting a pretty good idea. ;)_

Dianna felt the fire spread through her body because of the images of that night that began to dominate her head. Lea read the text and thought the same. That's why she needed more time than necessary before answering.

**Seriously? On a plane? Next to our friends? It doesn't go with your uptight style...**

_Hmm, I never thought that I might like the idea but ... you know I like adventures! ;)_

**Not good enough, I don't like it with people around. Do you have another idea?**

_I could drag you to the toilette… That's an approved technique!_

**Umm, but I recall that it didn't work :(**

_Maybe we should keep practicing till it works ;)_

**How?**

_Umm, what about no more texting? Do you wanna find out now? ;)_

**Don't! Be careful what you say. Don't say anything which you can't take care of when we are alone… ;)**

_Who told you I can't take care of it? ;)_

**There's no need for anyone to tell me, you have been showing it to me for months!**

_Hey, this is a two way street, you know that, don't you?_

_Maybe I can take care of it now! Don't you want it to?_

**Stop it!**

_Are you horny, babe? Tell me_

**Are you?**

_You can't imagine how much… but maybe you could feel it ;)_

Dianna was flushing hard. She was grateful that Kevin kept reading his book, because she was pretty sure that the heat born between her legs and spreading through her body with her mind in the gutter was completely visible.

**OMG! That's enough! Stop sexting me, teasing me… otherwise I will attack you in the Airport restrooms. Do you think I'm made out of stone?**

_Mmm sounds so so SO tempting! But you wouldn't dare, so better not keep my expectations high :(_

**I'm not sure if you can measure up what I am and what I am not capable of… Wanna bet?**

_Way to kill the mood! Our first time together can be reduced to a simple bet for you? Does it mean this little to you? God! You are worse than a man!_

**Dianna, come on! 5 minutes ago you were saying how you would like to do me in the toilette!**

**Answer me; you're the one who started this .sexting **

Lea couldn't believe how she could possibly have pissed Dianna off from one second to the other.

**Dianna ...**

**Babe, you can't get upset over that! I was teasing, it was a joke!**

_Oh! Great! So besides using it for a bet you use it to make jokes? God, you really know how to make me feel special! Thank you very much!_

'_Jeez, I'm nuts and horny, so horny!'_ Dianna knew Lea was just playing, in the same way as she had done before and she didn't understand why she was upset.

**I adore you, babe. Can we not fight? You know I didn't say it like that…**

_Sorry :(_

_I miss you and that puts me in bad mood :(_

**And I miss you, too, MY Lady Di. But we were together before boarding the plane ;)**

_But we were surrounded by everybody else for 10 long days and Jenna slept next to our bed_.

**Fair enough! But it's over today :)**

_I can't wait!_

**Me neither.**

You make me horny, I WANT YOU

**Back at you, sexy ;)**

I simply adore you. XO

**Me more… XO**

_No, M E :)_

**Promise you are not going to change your mind when we get home?**

_I don't know ... you'll have to wait and see ;)_

**You are impossible!**

_We both are, love_

**X :)**

_Many kisses XXXXX ;)_

**Dianna…**

_Yeah?_

**Come here :)**

_Where?_

**H E R E**

_Where is here?_

**DIANNA!**

_LOL! You come_

**I could COME… ;)**

_O M G… I mean… nbcgdkvgmbhf_

**Come on, come here with me... **

_I could COME, too ;)_

**Dkjfbdlfudslds I HATE YOU!**

_No, you don't_

**No, I don't **

**I miss you: (**

_The flight is packed, why do you want me there? We can't do anything_

**But I want to see your pretty face, gorgeous smile, mesmerizing eyes… **

_Aww you're so cute, I want to see you, too, gorgeous. But no, we are almost there…_

**Ok**

_Don't OK me_

**Ok**

_Capricious_

**Mean**

_Childish_

**Immature**

_Drama queen_

**Cold heartless girlfriend**

_Enough, I . ADORE . YOU :) XO_

The flight finally landed and they knew they had no more than 3 hours before a car would pick them up and bring them to their last presentation in a mall.

Lea and Dianna returned to their apartment, exhausted, knowing they only would have time for a shower before being picked up.

"One more, just one more..." Dianna repeated softly as she dragged her luggage into the bedroom.

"Three hours is time enough, don't you think?" Lea said walking behind Dianna. She stopped in the doorway blocking the blonde's exit.

"No, stop it" Dianna laughed half amused, half nervous. "Seriously, they are going to be here pretty soon" she said walking backwards as Lea began to approach her with an eager attitude.

"I insist, we have three hours"

"Please, Lea. It's the last day, then we are free..." the blonde swallowed hard and felt her heart begin to race as she felt Lea's hands on her hips.

The New Yorker was facing her and was absorbed by her hazel eyes, hazel eyes so deep she could dive into them and so captivating she would never come up for air again. The air seemed to vibrate with tension, something that always happened when the two got closer. Their lips were almost touching, but Lea didn't move.

Dianna smiled when she realized what her girlfriend was up to. And instead of letting her play her game, Dianna leaned in and kissed her tenderly, barely brushing her lips against the brunette's.

Lea needed a moment to regain control, then she deepened the kiss, making Dianna take a step back. Silent moans escaped from their mouths and began to flood the room. Lea sucked on Dianna's lower lip and then bit it cheekily, driving her utterly out of her mind.

Lea's hands slipped underneath the fabric of the blonde's jeans after stroking her lower back teasingly. She squeezed her ass possessively and smiled satisfied when she heard and felt the blonde's response, causing a moan to escape the girl's mouth. She was trying to pull her impossibly closer, trying to find some release.

"Mmm..." Dianna hummed closing her eyes. "We CAN'T now, we really… can't go on now" She gently and reluctantly pushed Lea away, placing her hands on the brunette's shoulders.

"Dianna, please, you have no idea what you are doing to me, I can't wait any longer…" Lea complained, trying to convince her but Dianna stopped her again.

"I'm going to... oh screw it! I'm going to take a shower" Dianna said running her finger through her hair. "I need an ice-cold shower, thank you very much… God, I hate you right now!" she finished and looked for some things before entering the bathroom.

"Can I shower with you?" Lea asked innocently, teasing her.

"LEA!" Dianna glared at her and Lea finally understood that it really wasn't the best time.

"I won't do anything, I'm sorry!" Lea's cheeks blushed and she averted her gaze to the floor. She was as horny as a teenage boy lately and without much success trying to hide it.

"I know, but I'm not so sure about my self-control so…" she trailed off, biting her lip just thinking about it before jumping into the shower. Once she was gone, Lea did the same in the other bathroom.

Both were ready just in time for the car to pick them up and drive them to the mall.

This presentation was really exciting. A lot of people were there for them and also some friends from work like Naya and Harry who weren't on the tour because they weren't regular members of the show.

When the Meet and Greet ended, including a Happy Birthday sung by the fans to Lea, they went to a place to sing autographs, which was the last thing on their schedule.

"Hey!" Lea took Dianna's hand and sat down next to her, even though Cory should have been there.

"Ryan is so going to kill us" Dianna whispered so nobody could hear her.

"And I so don't care" the brunette smiled widely, pleased to finally get Dianna to break some of the imposed rules.

Fans started to approach them and they gave them their best smiles as they signed their pictures, shirts or the weirdest object of the autograph hunters. Occasionally they received some requests for a photo and neither of them refused the chance to hug each other. Meanwhile, under the table they kept holding hands and teased each other. Lea's hand was stroking Dianna's thigh once in a while. They needed to feel the other, to feel her closer.

After 40 minutes of signing everything the fans handed them, it was time for some interviews with the press. Lea grabbed Dianna's hand again and asked her to stay and do the interviews together.

The bigger part of them was easy going, they answered all the questions and there was only one left. Cory stood at the side, waiting for them to leave the room once they were finished.

The questions started about their characters and expectations, but then turned more personal. The interviewer had noticed their chemistry and so he couldn't help but ask about that, as well as the developing chemistry between the rival characters on the show. This question caught Cory's attention and he observed the two of them. Lea was hugging the blonde, one hand on her back, and when one of them was speaking, the other eyes were drawn to the other's lips, completely mesmerized. Cory tried to intervene and catch their attention but they didn't notice him. They couldn't take their eyes off each other and when they did, it was only to look right into the camera.

"It's fun to watch, it's really fun to act. And ... at the end of the day... we hug each other" Dianna finished her answer about their real-life relationship and the one on screen.

"Yeah …" was all Lea could add in between giggles for all the unspoken things.

The reporter thanked them and Cory finally approached them with a big smile.

"You waited for us, Frankenteen! You're such a sweetheart" Dianna beamed, linking arms with him.

"Good thing I did. I was afraid you would jump each other right in front of the camera. Jeez girls, you can't take your hands off each other" Cory said with an amused grin.

"Why did you say that?" Dianna asked coyly.

"Well, you didn't take your eyes off of each other. Dianna, do Lea's lips have some kind of magnetic effect on you?" Cory joked and she blushed, even more when she heard Lea laughing. "And you, Lea, when Dianna said you hug at the end of the day, is it really necessary to smirk like that? Same as the eyebrow thing? Viewers will be able to read your mind and all the dirty things you accumulate in there" Cory faked disgust and Dianna laughed loud, now she was amused by Cory's comment.

The three kept walking until they reached a big room which was a secluded area just for them. Lea went away to talk to Brad and Dianna stayed with the rest of the cast.

Minutes later Lea come back but couldn't find the blonde. When she was about to ask one of her friends, the blonde appeared from a side door.

"Hey! There you are!" Lea approached her, the blonde concentrated on her phone's screen.

"Where did you think I was?" Dianna put away her phone quickly and smiled at her.

"I don't know, I was looking for you and you weren't here. Where were you?"

"I was talking with Nay ... She was wondering if we wanted to do something tonight, but I said we are pretty exhausted. So…"

"But it's my birthday, and I'm not tired!" Lea pouted.

"No, tomorrow is your birthday. And we all know you are never tired." Dianna grabbed her hand and shortened the distance, but not too close since there were more people in the room.

"But..."

"But nothing, dinner and a movie at home with me... isn't that enough for you?" Dianna pouted and gave her an innocent look.

"I hate you. It's not fair if you look at me like that. You know what kind of effect it has on me …" Lea crossed her arms showing her frustration, while Dianna's smile grew wider.

The cast began to leave. All of them had agreed to have dinner together the next day, to celebrate Lea's birthday. Dianna had everything already planned out.

Mark was suddenly standing behind Lea and Dianna and half hugged them both. "You guys have 10 more minutes to reconsider Naya's invitation. Come on, we have so many things to celebrate!"

"Explain it to her..." Lea shrugged nonchalantly.

"I'm dead and I'm pretty sure tomorrow is going to be a long day. But she can go; I'm not holding her hostage!"

"Well? Come on, Lea… single night out with friends, it's your birthday! Maybe you will find a new gorgeous blonde ready to have fun!" Mark laughed and Dianna didn't hesitate and smacked him hard on his shoulder.

"Umm, I don't think so… but tomorrow we are going to rock the hell out of the night!" Lea's cheeks flushed. There was no way she could overcome the temptation of spending the night with her girlfriend.

"You are so whipped! But I take you at your word tomorrow, okay?" Mark kissed them both on the cheek before walking away. They got into the van with Amber and Jenna to return to their apartment.

The drive back was quiet but not silent since Amber and Lea didn't stop talking the entire time. Dianna and Lea were the first stop, so they both waved goodbye before entering the building.

Lea had to practically drag Dianna through the main door, across the hall and into the elevator because she was so exhausted and dead-tired, she had even fallen asleep in the car on their way back.

As soon as the blonde was inside their living-room, she slumped her tired body onto the couch. Lea observed her, she wanted to go get her kittens from the vet, but decided to wait till the next day since Dianna was down and out.

"Dianna, I'm going to change into something more comfy, don't you wanna do the same?" The New Yorker didn't receive any response and so she walked alone towards the bedroom.

A few minutes later when the brunette appeared again in the living-room, everything was silent. "Babe?" the brunette asked but rapidly noticed that Dianna was sound asleep in the same position she had left her and which didn't look comfortable at all.

Lea smiled and looked at her for a while, wondering whether or not to wake her.

"Babe, you are going to be pretty sore if you sleep like this" Lea sat down next to her and pulled her gently closer to her body, into her arms.

"Mmm... sorry!" Dianna mumbled, rubbing the sleep away from her eyes and gave her a sheepish look.

"You don't have to apologize for being tired. I didn't want to wake you up but as you know we have something called a bed to sleep in …" Lea's arms held Dianna tightly, almost trying to soak up in the calmness and simplicity that she had been missing so much.

"NO, I'm not sleepy, I was just tired, I don't wanna go to bed …"

Lea smiled at her, and the blonde kissed her tenderly, without need or hurry. It was just a pure act of love and care. Throughout the tour almost all of their encounters had been in secret, even though their cast-mates knew about their relationship. And the little time they spent alone was reduced to heavy making out sessions because their bodies demanded it. But now they knew everything was back to normal. Finally they had time to enjoy each other's company, without anything more than tranquility surrounding them.

"What do you want to eat?"

"Umm, you chose" the blonde smiled, melting into Lea's arms and playing adoringly with her fingers.

"I wanna cook, are you up for pizza?"

"No, you are not going to cook. We can order take out … please stay here with me" Dianna said shyly but demanding.

"But I'm going to stay here, babe. It's not as if I'm going to cook in another place " she chuckled.

"No, let's stay like this. I've missed this so much…" Dianna pressed her body closer against Lea's, smiling contently even if it was just cuddling with the brunette on the couch.

"What's going on today? Is my little lamb a little possessive today?"

"You remember that I'm Mary's little lamb, don't you? And I don't think she would be happy if she knew that you want to steal me from her"

"Maybe I can ask her in person" Lea pulled back a little to lock gazes.

"Would you do that?" Dianna asked, totally bewildered.

"Why not?"

"Then get ready to face her because as I have already told you, we are going to go there for Jason's birthday" she said casually.

"What? When is it?"

"In two weeks. Would you like to go with me?" Dianna's eyes were almost pleading, full of uncertainty. She knew that it's going to be the official meet the parents and she was really nervous about that.

"Do you really want me there?"

"Don't worry too much about it. That's why I'm asking you."

"Then I'll have to talk to Mary about my, her... our little lamb" Lea grinned. She was just happy about her life in that moment.

"Yeah, I need to see that…"

"Babe, I really love this cuddle attack right now, but I'm starving. So here's the thing. I'm going to go to the kitchen, call the delivery service, uncork a bottle of wine, pour two glasses and then come back. Okay?"

"Nope, don't go" Dianna tightened her grip around Lea.

"Dianna!"

"Take me with you …" the blonde pouted, clinging to her even tighter.

"Are you kidding me?"

"Mmm, kind of. Hurry, I want you right here with me as soon as possible" Dianna finally let her go and Lea gave her a peck on the lips, making her blush.

Lea shook her head in amusement and walked away from her. Just around 5 minutes later she was back with two glasses of wine and informed Dianna that the pizza would be there in an hour.

The brunette sat down on the couch next to Dianna and broke out in a smile when she realized that the blonde was watching a Disney movie on TV. In this very moment everything was perfect and she felt so complete. Forty minutes later they were still cuddling on the couch and watching the old Disney film.

"You could be my Sleeping Beauty… I mean, I could have my own princess, how cool would that be?" Lea giggled, just realizing what she had just said.

"Umm, what?"

"Yup, she sleeps all the time, she is blonde, and she is gorgeous…"

"Love, are you a little tipsy already? And FYI, I don't sleep a lot"

"That's all you have to say? How humble of you! So you think you are gorgeous" Lea couldn't contain herself and began to laugh again, only louder this time.

"Smartass."

"Thing is, maybe you don't sleep all the time, but you surely could fall asleep in almost any place. And I really wouldn't mind if I had to kiss you to wake you up so…"

Dianna was about to answer when her phone rang. Lea was closer and stretched her arm to grab it but Dianna flung herself over Lea to keep her from grabbing it.

"What?" Lea asked, astounded by Dianna's strange behavior.

"Sorry, I need to take this… Be right back!" Dianna answered the call, already walking away from the living-room, leaving Lea totally puzzled.

It was just a couple of minutes and Dianna appeared again smiling. She plunged down on the couch again, but Lea moved away, her eyes fixed on the TV Screen, folding her arms, completely serious.

"Excuse me?" Dianna raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Lea snapped back, making it clear that she was upset about something.

Dianna tried not to fight, so she moved closer, but again Lea slid away keeping her distance and turned her face to see the movie.

"Do you mind telling me what is wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me?" Lea snapped again. "You almost killed yourself to reach the phone before I had the chance. I didn't want to invade your privacy; I was just going to give it to you! Who called you?"

"Oh my god, are you serious? I'm so not going to fight about this."

"Who called you? Why didn't you want me to see who it was?!" Lea started to get more nervous and raised her voice.

Dianna folded her arms and stared at the TV in silence.

"You're not going to answer me?"

"Lea, I don't want to fight, because if we do, you are going to be the only one regretting it later."

Without saying anything else and trying not to fuel Lea's mood, the blonde fixed her eyes on the TV screen.

Ten minutes after their little argument, the doorbell rang and broke the awkward silence that had invaded the place.

Lea looked at the blonde with a puzzled face. They weren't expecting anyone, only the delivery service but they gave notice via the intercom when they arrived; however the blonde never turned around to look at her.

"Why don't you go get the door and then I will tell you who was calling me?" Dianna puffed, still not looking at Lea.

"I don't want to!" Lea's anger was still burning and she didn't care if she was whimsical.

"Okay, I don't want to either …"

The doorbell rang once again and another time until Lea reluctantly stood up to go and get it.

The brunette grabbed the doorknob still panting with rage and forcefully yanked it open, just to freeze in place. She gasped when she saw the person on the opposite side of the door.

"What a mood! Jeez, were you two fighting? I guess the whole floor must have heard you!"

* * *

**Crazy for you by Best Coast.**

_I can't do anything without you, can't do anything with you.._  
_Drive me crazy but I love you, make me lazy but I love you._  
_Want to hate you but then I kiss you, want to kill you but then I miss you…_  
_Drive me crazy but I love you, make me lazy but I love you._


	22. Chapter 22: Everlong

"Oh my god! Jgroff what are you doing here?" Lea shook her head in disbelief and jumped into his arms. He just hugged her and spun her around in the air.

When Jonathan put her down on the ground again they locked gazes and he saw that tears were conquering her eyes.

"What am I doing here? Well… you should ask her!" he smiled and pointed into Dianna's direction and then he approached the blonde to hug her as well.

"How are you, J?" Dianna smiled as she kissed him on the cheek

"I'm pretty good, it was unnecessary to put me in First Class, you know that, right? I mean, I would have come anyway …" They chuckled and only stopped when they heard Lea clearing her throat to get their attention.

"Why did she know you were coming?" the New Yorker snapped back, still stony-faced and still avoiding Dianna.

Jonathan looked at the blonde, expecting for her to speak.

"Jonathan is your birthday present. He was the one who called earlier and the reason why I didn't let you see the screen." she mumbled forcing a smile. She wasn't mad about Lea's behavior, she was just frustrated. She could never ever be mad at her and at some point she even understood her reaction.

Lea's face transformed all of a sudden and she blushed all over because she felt completely embarrassed for what she had done. She didn't think twice and flung herself at Dianna, wrapping her arms tightly around her as she kissed her passionately.

"So you were fighting about me?" He grinned.

"Lea went nuts because I didn't tell her who was calling, I don't know what she thought. Anyway, I don't have to describe the reactions of this short stack here, I'm sure you know her pretty well."

"So you did all this, Dianna?" Lea asked completely embarrassed as she lowered her eyes.

"Yea… I couldn't think of anything better for your birthday than Jonathan. Plus, I missed him, too." Dianna and Jonathan exchanged knowing smiles.

"Thank you!" Lea repeated over and over again as she got on her tip toes hugging and kissing her again. "And I'm so sorry, I mean, I won't make any more scenes ... at least not today!"

Dianna laughed and gave her a tender kiss on the nose, assuring her that they were good.

The intercom rang letting them know that the delivery guy was there, so Dianna took the keys and went to the elevator while Lea showed Jonathan the apartment.

"Wow, the apartment is beautiful!" Jonathan said when Lea finished their mini tour.

"So ... she really arranged all this?" Lea asked shyly, not paying attention to what Jonathan had said.

"Pretty much…" He shrugged. "She called me to ask me what I thought about the idea and I offered to pay for the ticket, but she didn't let me. She sent me a first class ticket and even a car was waiting for me when I got here."

"Ohhh my god! I'm so glad you're here!" Lea hugged him with all her might and only broke apart when Dianna called from the living-room to let them know that dinner was ready.

"You and I are going to have a pretty serious chat after this. It's the second time you talked to MY JGroff behind my back. He is mine, is that so hard to understand?" Lea grumbled as she walked into the living-room, a serious expression on her face until she reached the blonde and burst out laughing.

"God, you can't take your hands off each other even for a minute? Behave!" Jonathan wrinkled his nose and narrowed his eyes mocking them for their displays of affection and the two of them instinctively jumped at him and hugged him playfully.

"Ok, ok, I get it …" he laughed. "Shall we eat?"

They all laughed and sat down to eat dinner and Lea wanted to know the latest news and gossip on Broadway. Jonathan asked them about the tour they were glad that they were back from and time just flew by.

Dianna followed the conversation between Jonathan and Lea closely, only turning her attention to her phone when it vibrated in her pocket. "Uh, Jonathan would you mind if I steal Lea from you for just a second?" she smiled shyly and as soon as he nodded she got up and took her girlfriend's hand to force her to walk with her.

"What is going on, Di?" Lea asked puzzled as she was being dragged into their bedroom.

Dianna put her hands around Lea's neck and leaned down slowly, her eyes darkened when she placed a soft kiss on the brunette's lips. It was a chaste kiss, almost in slow-motion. Then she broke apart and looked at Lea with big bright eyes. The only word for Lea's facial expression that popped into her mind was 'pure'. So she smiled contently and leaned in to kiss her again, but this time it wasn't shy, her need for closeness was evident when her tongue forced its way into Lea's mouth.

Lea embraced her and pulled her closer- She wanted to deepen the kiss but let Dianna keep control of it. Their lips broke apart only when they had to succumb to the need for oxygen.

Finally the two separated panting and Dianna rested her forehead against Lea's and both smiled trying to calm their racing heart beats.

"Happy birthday, love!" Dianna whispered sweetly, her eyes lit up when they met Lea's. She kissed her on the nose tenderly and wrapped her arms around her strongly.

The New Yorker smiled and hugged her back with the same passion. There was no need to put words to their emotions.

"If we don't go back right this very moment, I won't be able to let you leave… and Jonathan is alone in the living room …" Dianna mumbled a little embarrassed and her cheeks flushed as she slid her hand down to grab Lea's to lead the way out of the room. She had only wanted to be the first one to congratulate her on her birthday in private, same as Lea had done for her birthday.

When they returned Jonathan took his eyes off his phone and got up, lifting Lea in the air for the second time that night. "Very Happy Birthday, princess!" he smiled happily and she laughed because she was happy.

"Lea…" Dianna mumbled embarrassed. "I'm sorry but there's no cake or candles… God, the fridge is empty. We have wine, we can raise our glasses, if you want to …" she ended her little rant, hating herself for not thinking about it before. They had arrived just a couple of hours before and she really didn't have any time to organize anything.

"Wine is fine, Di!" Jonathan said as he dropped Lea back on the floor again and walked towards the blonde to offer her help.

A minute later they both returned with three glasses of wine and looked expectantly at the birthday girl.

"What?" Lea asked bewildered.

"It's your birthday; you tell us why we are toasting!" Jonathan replied amused

"Oh, okay… Uh, what about let's raise our glasses to the fact that I'm the luckiest person on earth because I'm able to spend my birthday with the two people I love the most and that fact makes me really happy." Lea raised her glass and her face lit up, bursting with happiness. Both Dianna and Jonathan joined her with matching smiles on their faces.

After the toast Lea answered her parent's call and then she turned her phone off. She would have plenty of time to respond to all the birthday messages the next day, right now she just wanted to enjoy Dianna and Jonathan.

Dianna stayed a little longer with them, but sleep overcame her soon.

"Hey, you little sleepyhead …." Lea said as she felt the blonde's arms buckle around her body and she turned to see her asleep.

"I'm dead tired; I guess I will leave you guys."

"I will join you in a little bit, okay?"

"Don't worry about me, I'll find my bed on the way to our bedroom, I will be fine!" Dianna joked, kissed Lea goodnight and smiled at Jonathan before heading to her bedroom.

The blonde was sound asleep as soon as her body slumped onto the bed, while the two in the living-room kept talking about this and that.

"I'm proud of you!" Jonathan smiled. "You couldn't have picked a better person than her to share your life with."

"I _love_ her!" Lea blurted out, involuntary closing her eyes to picture Dianna's sleepy face and a smile appeared on her face.

"Does she know it?"

"Yeah, I mean, I guess she does, we never said it out loud."

"Don't make her wait..." he muttered, smiling, astonished at seeing her so happy, so much that he himself felt happy for her, too.

The two continued with their conversation until the sun was about to come out. Lea kissed him goodnight and went to her bedroom but when she entered she saw Dianna sound asleep in a weird position. She somehow used most of the bed leaving no place for her, so she shook her head, smiled and left, heading towards her old bedroom in which Jonathan would be sleeping. It wasn't weird at all; they had their own tradition so this would be just one more of those cuddly sleepovers.

Dianna woke up late in the morning. She couldn't remember the last time she had slept in so late, but she was so exhausted and she had missed her bed so much. So she decided not to worry about it. Lea wasn't sleeping next to her, which was strange, but she thought that the brunette was probably out with Jonathan.

After a little tossing and turning, she got up, went into the shower and enjoyed the warm water for several minutes. She got out, completely renewed, changed and left the room to cook breakfast.

"Good morning, Di!" Jonathan made her jump. He was sitting on a stool reading the news on his laptop.

"Hey, good morning …" Dianna smiled, a little confused. "I thought you weren't here. Where is Lea?" she asked as she poured herself a cup of coffee.

"Still sleeping. Perhaps this may hurt your feelings and put an end to your relationship, but I like you and I don't want to lie to you." He had a mischievous smile on his face and enjoyed how Dianna fidgeted around on her chair. "Lea spent the night with me... she slept with me, in the same bed… spooning… Okay, should I stop with the details now?" he ended and Dianna burst out in a hearty laugh.

"So you slept with my girlfriend? Well ... I'm glad to know that if I am going to be replaced, it's going to be you …" Dianna laughed and Jonathan joined her.

"I like that you're not jealous of your girlfriend's friends. By the way, Theo is planning a visit… I guess you won't have any problem with him sleeping wi-"

"I think it is perfect if he is planning to come, I know several hotels I can recommend."

"Woah! I guess I finally know what Lea means if she talks about Quinnie's death glare …" Jonathan joked noticing the sudden change in Dianna. "What are the plans for today?" he changed subject as he closed his laptop and turned to fill his mug with coffee.

"First we are going to have dinner and later we can enjoy the evening in the same place with dancing and drinking. You can invite whoever you want, I know you have friends here," she answered while putting some fruits and cereal on the table.

"I'll think about it."

"Umm …" Dianna bite her lip nervous. "I need to ask you something …" she finally said blushing.

"I'm listening!"

"I want to surprise her tonight. I still have to arrange some of the details but if I'm going to leave the party early, can I ask you to drive Lea to a certain place? I know buzzing off is not the best way because it's her party. I mean, I don't want her to leave early, I just…"

"I don't need to hear more, count me in, okay?" Jonathan winked and smiled reassuringly.

"You're even more awesome than what Lea told me! Why are you gay?"

"Says the girl dating my best friend..." Jonathan snickered.

"Good point, JGroff!" she said and chuckled.

"Dianna Elise Charlie Agronsky! Just because you think that I'm asleep doesn't give you the right to call him JGroff!" Lea said as she entered the kitchen hushing Dianna. She didn't care about the name Lea had given her; she was more worried that Lea might have heard something from their previous talk.

The tiny brunette walked towards her and hugged her from behind, resting her chin on her shoulder. "Were you guys talking about me?"

"Yes, Jonathan was telling me how you abandoned me to spend the night with him!" She tried to look hurt and Lea chuckled.

"If you hadn't occupied the whole bed, I wouldn't have done it. But there was no room for me in there."

"Lea, come on, you aren't really a giant! You didn't want to sleep with her, tell her the truth!" Jonathan joked and Dianna cackled.

"Well, it's not as if I would notice the difference. I mean she treats me like her best friend when she gets near me, so…" Lea shrugged while looking at the blonde, who gave her a puzzle look.

"Hey!" Dianna smacked her shoulder, cheeks blushing in embarrassment.

"Ok, I so don't want to hear about your bedroom stories …" he joked covering his hears.

"Bedroom stories? There's not so much to talk about … nothing at all I'd say!" Lea stated.

"LEA!" Dianna warned her, her cheeks were deeply red.

"Okay, I was lying! Dianna doesn't treat me like a friend, I was kidding. That's why I'm so frustrated!" Lea pouted.

"Lea Michele Sarfati go get a shower _NOW or _otherwise I will not even treat you as a friend anymore!" Dianna said, trying to sound serious. Deep inside Lea's attitude amused her and even more the fact that she was not the only horny one in the relationship.

"Ok, ok ... I'm going! It never hurts to take a cold shower in this apartment. When I get back I want you two to decide how my day should start, okay?" She pointed at them before disappearing back towards the bathroom.

After finishing breakfast, Dianna and Jonathan went to get ready and once Lea was ready too, they all went for a walk around the neighborhood. They strolled around for a while, and then had lunch at a beautiful small restaurant before coming back to the apartment.

The party was getting closer, so Dianna and Lea were the first to go get ready and take a shower, leaving Jonathan to be the last. He complained that it wasn't funny being relegated to the fact that he was a man.

"What's wrong?" the blonde asked Lea as she entered their bedroom in a bathrobe and sat down on the end of the bed.

"I don't want to go!" the brunette mumbled as she stared at their closet.

"What are you talking about? Come on, tell me… what is wrong with my favorite diva?"

"Don't mock me, Agron. I don't have anything to wear!"

"Oh, it's that… I don't know, just wear whatever you feel like… it doesn't matter anyway since you are losing it at the end of the night …" she smirked and picked up her clothes while running her eyes up and down Lea's body. She bit her lip trying to suppress what the mere thought of Lea naked in front of her was doing. "I'm going to get changed, and I hope you're ready when I come back."

"But ... please wear these!" Lea got up and grabbed a pair of skinny jeans and gave it to the blonde.

"No, sorry, love but I chose tonight." Dianna grinned and showed Lea the bag that she was holding.

"Gah! Geeze, what is the fun of being the birthday child if you aren't willing to please me with anything?" Lea crossed her arms and pouted.

"Umm… let's see. What do you want?"

"You!" Lea walked towards Dianna and placed her hands on her waist.

"You got me, love!" the blonde whispered in her ear before kissing her cheek.

"No, I didn't mean that."

"So what did you mean?"

"Nothing, never mind …" Lea whirled around showing her annoyance and Dianna couldn't help but laugh at her behavior.

The blonde went into the bathroom, dried her hair and then tried on her two options and finally decided on an ivory colored strapless dress.

The dress had very soft details in blue. The belt that was wrapped around her waist had almost the same color, just a notch darker. It was tied into a large bow at her back. She tried to tie it over and over again but she couldn't manage it. Her outfit was completed by black and white ballerinas with a flower in the same fabric on the tip. Her hair fell loosely over her shoulders, bangs pulled to the side with a silver clasp. The makeup was very light as usual.

When she was finished, she got out and found Lea in the same position in which she had left her half an hour ago.

"Wow... you look… gorgeous!" Lea breathed out as her eyes roamed up and down Dianna's body twice and a radiant smile appeared on her face.

"Thank you …" Dianna said shyly, blushing, still not used to Lea's compliments.

"Would you help me?" Lea asked pointing to the two options she had chosen.

"This..." Dianna didn't look at Lea's choices. She walked over to the closet and got another dress. It was a girly floral pattern one shoulder dress.

"Umm, are you sure?"

"Yeah!" Dianna said, giving her a kiss on the tip of her nose. "Can you help me with this?" she added whirled around and pointed to the messy bow, making Lea laugh.

Lea undid the bow to re-do it neatly. Once she was finished, she threw her arms around Dianna. Her perfume flooded her mind as she bit playfully into the blonde's bare shoulder, who gasped at Lea's move.

"I gotta go and change, right?" Lea asked as she rested her chin on her girlfriend's shoulder.

"Mhm ..." was all the blonde could answer. She really hoped that the night would pass quickly so she can finally have Lea for herself and surprise her as planned.

Dianna joined Jonathan in the living-room. They shared a drink while waiting for the brunette who appeared a couple of minutes later. Dianna laid eyes on her and gasped, totally mesmerized by her appearance and by how beautiful she looked. She felt the sudden urge to go out and shout at the top of her lungs that that girl was hers.

The three friends hit the road and made their way to Takami Sushi & Robata, an upscale restaurant located on the 21st floor of a luxury building in Downtown.

They arrived and met Cory, Mark and Naya at the reception. The place was incredibly elegant, and the view over the city was outstanding. Lea sighed, she felt perfectly happy in that moment.

Within minutes the rest of the guests came and the place, which wasn't very big, filled up quickly.

A waiter led them to a table in one of the private areas which was already set for them with a special selection of Sushi, as Dianna had asked.

Dianna sat down next to Naya and Hemo and let Lea enjoy the night among the rest of the guys, giving her the chance to spend time with everyone.

"So... what did you get her?" Naya glared mischievously at Dianna, who was watching Lea totally mesmerized.

"Umm, I brought her Jonathan. I knew she was dying to see him!"

"Seriously Di? Come on. That's the whole gift?"

"Umm, no, I never said that this was all …" she answered with a hint of mystery in her voice, knowing that her comment would arouse Naya's curiosity.

"Tell me!"

"Tell me about you two! You guys seem pretty close lately." Dianna lifted an eyebrow and saw that she had caught the brunette off guard.

Naya looked at her dumbfounded and decided not to ask more questions because it was clear that she was the one who had more to lose if they kept going.

"I have something arranged for later. Lately we haven't spent much quality time alone and since she surprised me with something special on my birthday, I guess it's my turn to make it up to her. So I might kidnap her in the middle of the night and take her to see the sunrise at the ocean with me …" she confessed and a smile appeared on her face at the mere thought of it.

"Girl, you are such a romantic and I am surprised that I think it's too cute and not disgusting at all." Naya intertwined arms with the blonde and decided to stop asking, understanding her restraints. All she wanted for her was to be happy. Hemo joined their conservation trying to find out what their talk was all about, but somehow they ended up in a new topic.

Time passed quickly and they all had so much fun while having dinner. Lea wouldn't leave Jonathan alone. The evening progressed and before the day (and so Lea's birthday) was over, the waiter came to them with a big golden cake. Lea's eyes sparkled when she recognized that detail and locked eyes with Dianna and hugged her tightly.

Everybody began to sing 'Happy Birthday' and she stood in front of the cake with a radiant smile on her face, with Dianna in one arm and Jonathan in the other. The night was simply perfect.

After hugging Jonathan and a couple of her friends, Lea whirled around and without a second thought she leaned in and kissed Dianna tenderly. She knew the place politics and trusted them that everything that happened here was kept under wraps, but nevertheless the kiss was tender and chaste.

"I propose a toast to one Lea Michele; our lives would be so empty without you. Happy Birthday, Lea!" Mark raised a glass of champagne and they all followed him.

The brunette was truly happy, she thanked everyone for coming and after a while the group moved to the next room, Elevate Lounge, an incredibly fancy nightclub.

Lea, same as Naya and Hemo, couldn't stop dancing and in between songs they made constant trips to the bar to quench their thirst.

"Hey …" Jonathan stopped Lea and began to dance with her, they were both laughing.

"Thank you for coming." Lea slurred with a lazy smile.

"Thank my director for letting me." Jonathan smiled back.

Dianna soon joined them with Telly and Amber.

"Hey, can I talk to you?" The blonde approached Jonathan subtly.

"Yeah, go ahead…" he said as they both walked away to one of the corners.

"I'm going to leave now. Are you really okay with driving Lea to the place I'm heading to? It's about 40 minutes away. I'm going to use Naya's car so you can use mine, it has GPS and I saved the location in it." Dianna said biting her lips anxiously. She didn't want to bother him, but there was no other way.

"Don't worry about it. What should I tell her if she asks for you?"

"I don't really know. Tell her whatever comes to your mind in that moment." Dianna laughed as she gave Jonathan her car keys and the ones for their apartment, too.

"I will text you when we are about to leave, ok?"

"Yeah, thanks Jonathan. You're the best." Dianna smiled, hugged him briefly and left through the crowd.

After moving some things from the trunk of her car to Naya's truck, the blonde climbed into it and began to drive.

45 minutes later she finally arrived at her destination. In front of her was a stunning beachfront house that was located very close to El Matador, one of the most exclusive places in Malibu.

The blonde parked on the side, got out of the car, searched for the keys in her purse before grabbing the things from the trunk.

Over in the club Lea had already noticed Dianna's absence and was asking everyone about her but nobody could help her until she got a hold of Jonathan.

"Where is Dianna?!" Lea asked, a little annoyed.

"Well, she had to leave..." he answered with a calm voice, contrasting Lea's anger.

"Why didn't she tell me?"

"Because she told me …"

"You're not her girlfriend, boyfriend… whatsoever …"

"No, even though I wish I was!" Jonathan tried to put on a serious face.

"Jonathan!" Lea smacked him hard on the shoulder and waited for an answer; he looked at his watch and knew it was the time Dianna had indicated.

"Easy, short stack! Dianna is waiting for you. Do you think you can make a tiny sacrifice and leave your party?"

"What? Where is she?" Lea looked around but her girlfriend was nowhere to be seen.

"Are you going to say goodbye to your friends, or not?"

"Umm, well, they seem engaged in their own conversations, so we can leave, they won't mind!" Lea shrugged without much interest in saying goodbye to them.

"Lea, it's your birthday! Don't be rude and say your goodbyes!" His voice became more serious.

Lea huffed and puffed as she made her way over to her friends and hugged them, telling them that she was tired and thanking everyone for coming.

Ten minutes later she left the club, clutching onto Jonathan's arm. "Are you going to drive? In Dianna's car? Where to?" Lea interrogated him while they walked towards Dianna's Mini-Cooper.

"I'm sure it will be safer if I drive and if you do it!"

"But ... where are we going?"

"Does it really matter?"

"Yes! Of course it does!"

"Well, you will have to wait because I don't really know where it is. I just have the address …" Jonathan got in the car and waited for the brunette to get into the passenger's seat and when she did, she crossed her arms annoyed.

"Give me your phone!"

"What for…?"

"Give it to me, _please_?"

Jonathan shook his head, but bowed to this command a second later.

Lea called Dianna. She knew that if the blonde wanted to hide something from her, she wouldn't answer her phone if she saw her number.

"Hey Jonath-" Dianna picked up the call enthusiastically but Lea cut in.

"No, not Jonathan... Where are you?" Lea's attitude was more than blunt.

"Oh God! You're unbearable!" _'I should have assumed that you were going to do this. God, I love you! This is one of the many reasons why I fell in love with you; you can't stand if things are out of your control!'_

"Yeah? That's why you left my birthday party? "

"I didn't leave you. Besides I'm waiting for you. Are you mad? "

"I don't know, should I be?"

"I hope not, I just wanted to surprise you!"

"Which means I have to wait?"

"Mhm!"

"I hate you!"

"No, you don't …"

"No, I don't!"

"Stop being mad for not being in control and hurry. I'm getting bored without you!"

Dianna cut the call before Lea could answer. The brunette tried to calm herself down and listened to the music on the radio, watching Jonathan drive in the opposite direction to all the places she knew.

"Where are we going? We have been in in the car for more than half an hour …."

"Then we are close!" Jonathan smiled and Lea sank back in her seat, resigned to her fate.

After ten more minutes and a short stop at a security checkpoint, the GPS notified them that they had reached their destination.

"It's here? Where is she? You probably drove to the wrong address!" Lea looked at the fancy house in front of them and didn't understand how that could be related to Dianna.

"I have no idea, but this is the place I needed to bring you to. So get out of the car! I want to go back to the apartment and rest a little."

"But-"

"Goodbye, Lea!" Jonathan kissed her and forced her out of the car.

The New Yorker walked reluctantly towards the house and she finally saw a girl's figure standing next to one of the columns in the entrance.

"Di?" Lea asked shakily.

"Were you expecting someone else?" The blonde smirked and met her half way, wrapping her arms around her as she placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"What are you doing here? What's this?" Dianna slid her hand to hold Lea's and led the way.

The house was pretty fancy and modern, a lot of paintings on the walls and more pieces of art in every little spot.

Dianna turned off all the lights in the house as they kept walking towards the back.

After passing through the kitchen the blonde opened a door which led them into the backyard. When Lea saw it, she froze in the place, startled.

The blonde dragged her along with a big smile on her face. Lea looked around and suddenly noticed a very soft, faint melody in the background. She couldn't place it at first, but when she listened closer she recognized that it was Tom Waits.

When she stepped on the grass, she looked down and realized that it was the greenest grass that she had ever seen. On her left were some outdoor furniture, some deck chairs, a couch and a tiny table. She was struck with amazement when she caught sight of the infinity edge pool which seemed to be part of the ocean. It was a beautiful infinity, mirroring the starry sky and combining the beauty of the surrounding with the endless ocean. The view was simply breathtaking and Lea absorbed the beauty of the moment. The place around them was lit with dozens of candles of different sizes and colors. There were even some in the swimming pool.

Her eyes wandered around and focused on a kind of platform bed with a couple of pillows and cushions neatly arranged on there and with a silver bucket full of ice cubes with a bottle of champagne inside and two glasses next to it.

"This is... wow!" Lea roamed the place with her eyes, unable to believe the magical atmosphere Dianna had created, the warm feeling of the soft candle light accompanied only by the stars and moon, making it a dreamy place.

"Do you like it?"

"If I like it? I'm… I mean this… it just blows my mind, I'm speechless!" Lea smiled broadly but didn't move so Dianna pulled her towards her and invited her to join her on the bed.

"Champagne?" Dianna asked politely, even if she was already filling up two glasses.

"What's all of this?" Lea asked reaching for her glass of champagne and taking a sip.

"Umm, well…" Dianna bit her lip shyly. "After what you did for my birthday I felt like this was my chance to make it up to you. I thought a lot about spending the night together and I wanted it to be in a special place… I don't know is it too sappy?" she asked, her face blushing.

"No, it's perfect… you are perfect." Lea whispered and smiled. "The house ..." she trailed off looking around.

"It belongs to one of my dad's friends. They are from San Francisco but apparently love Malibu that much that they have a beach house here." She shrugged.

"It's beautiful..." Lea breathed out and lifted her gaze toward the horizon and lost herself in the tranquility of the ocean, a perfect complement for this beautiful summer night.

"The view is overwhelming. I have never been here at night and it is even more gorgeous than what I saw during the day!" Dianna said as she leaned back in bed staring at the horizon. A smile appeared on her face when she saw Lea do the same cuddling into her.

"I missed you!" Lea whispered in her ear.

"As in now?" Dianna looked at her, arching an eyebrow.

"As in always. I miss you every moment that you are not with me. Everything is so… so…" Lea shook her head, running out of words.

"So what ...?" Dianna asked after waiting for Lea to continue but seeing the brunette was lost in her thoughts.

"Everything is so _perfect._ I mean, when I'm with you I'm the happiest person in the world, but when I'm alone I'm scared… I don't know, I guess I'm scared that you might realize I'm not good enough for you and you never come back… I don't know, maybe I'm being silly …" Lea dropped her eyes, already clouded with tears.

Dianna broke apart and looked at her puzzled. She couldn't believe what Lea was saying or where it was coming from. Without saying anything, she closed the distance and kissed Lea showing her how much she loved her.

"Never ever say anything that stupid again. I chose you, I chose to be with you and I'm not going anywhere, my love. God, Lea, can't you see how much I love you?" Dianna smiled. She wanted to tell her that in a more special way, but it just erupted from her. But she didn't care anymore; all she could do was look at Lea.

"You do?" Lea asked shyly, her cheeks flushing quickly.

"Yes, Lea Michele Sarfati... _I love you!_" Dianna smiled, leaned down and placed tender playful kisses all over her face and on her nose. When she finally landed on her lips, she kissed her like her life depended on it.

When she broke apart again, they were both panting, but they never took their eyes off each other. "And I love you too, Dianna Elise Agron!" Lea smiled and both were lost in the intensity of the moment. Lea's racing heart was settled by those beautiful hazel orbs and it was a moment of silence, words weren't necessary anymore.

"I want you to make me yours!" Lea slurred and Dianna's face lit up.

"I thought you have already been mine for a long time now." The blonde replied with a mischievous smile as she leaned down to capture the brunette's lips.

The blonde ran her tongue over Lea's lips in a very sensual way waiting for Lea to allow her entrance. A content moan escaped them both when their lips finally met. Dianna slowly settled herself on top of Lea, trying to be as close as possible. Her mouth seized Lea's and she deepened the kiss, eager to explore every corner of the brunette's mouth and this time with far greater passion and increasing the intensity and heat but it was still slow. Their bodies began to move a little and they both moaned at the contact.

Dianna's hand reached up for the brunette's scrunchy and released her hair as she settled herself between Lea's legs, lying fully on top of her. Lea's hands immediately moved to Dianna's hips, pulling her impossibly closer while the blonde left a trail of hot open-mouth kisses down her neck where she sucked lightly at her pulse point and Lea let out a pleasurable moan. Dianna ran her hands tenderly over Lea's legs and along the side of her body while Lea was seeking for the blonde's mouth and when she got the chance she bit Dianna's lower lip playfully. The blonde moaned, slowly losing control of the kiss as pleasure coursed through her body. She brought her hands to Lea's slender hips and pulled her closer, pressing her thigh against the brunette's center.

" .clothes!" Lea groaned into her ear, her hoarse voice was trembling. She pulled at her dress, desperate to feel her warm, naked skin underneath her touch.

Dianna sat up, still straddling Lea's leg, and waited for Lea to come up as well before helping her to take off her dress. Lea wrapped her arms around Dianna's waist to untie the belt and she pulled down the zipper slowly. Dianna got rid of her dress in a quick move and all Lea could generate was a lustful 'wow' as soon as she saw the blonde's breast in front of her. The blonde leaned down again to kiss Lea hard, slipping her tongue into the brunette's mouth and fighting a fierce battle of dominance while their hips thrust into each other desperately trying to find some relief. Lea broke away from Dianna's lips and this time it was her who smothered the other girl's neck with kisses, nibbling sucking and biting the sensitive skin of her neck in all the right places to drive the blonde crazy, making her moan in response. The mere thought that she was the reason for Dianna's audible arousal caused Lea to shiver.

"God, Lea…" Dianna breathed out; her eyes were closed as she tilted her head back to allow her more room to keep doing what she was doing.

Lea ran her hands up over Dianna's naked back and goose bumps erupted in the wake of her touch. The blonde eagerly licked and sucked on Lea's neck, her lips set fire to the brunette's skin as she trailed a line down her neck, over her collar bone to the rise of her breasts. With a quick move she unclasped the brunette's bra and tossed it to the side. Lea gasped as the cold air hit her nipples, causing them to tighten. Dianna stared at the perfect breasts in front of her and her fingertips stared to caress them, gently rubbing her palm around her erected nipples, sending shivers down the brunette's spine. Lea's breathing became even heavier. "You are so beautiful," Dianna whispered as she took the tiny nub in her teeth and tugged it gently. She continued further down, leaving a trail of kisses and playful bites all over her abdomen, licking the skin around her navel, teasing her.

"Babe… please!" Lea moaned wondering how long she could stand the tease.

Dianna smiled sheepishly and moved back up to kiss her passionately. Their bodies collided again, their bare chests with their hardened nipples were rubbing against each other fervidly. Every nuance of a stroke sent shivers through their bodies, every touch of their skin electric pulses, leaving them breathless. The blonde saw the desire and the need in Lea's eyes and decided to continue her journey of discovery southwards. Her mouth negotiated its way down her throat, forging a wet and slippery path with her tongue to the inviting peak of her breast. She caressed one nub softly with the tip of her tongue and her finger traced the other one tenderly.

"Fuck…" Lea moaned arching her body, lifting her hips trying to find some friction to stop the aching between her legs that had gotten almost unbearable. She ran her hands down the blonde's back to her ass, squeezing it gently and pulling her closer, making Dianna moan in surprise.

The blonde's response was prompt, she covered one of Lea's hard nipples with her mouth, sucking at it hungrily, rubbing it with her tongue and biting it in the right way to cause pleasure and not pain. She kept at it for a while longer before giving the same attention to the other one, tugging lightly at the hardened bud with her teeth. A loud groan of approval left her girlfriends mouth which was encouraging her to go on even more eager.

"Lea… you are… beautiful!" the blonde whispered in raspy voice into Lea's ear and the brunette felt herself growing wet just at her girlfriend's voice. Lea shifted her leg slightly giving her more room to move and Dianna took advantage of the space the brunette had granted her and slipped her knee between Lea's legs and gasped feeling the brunette's underwear being soaked, but she wanted to take her time.

Anyway, Lea had other plans. She sat up on the bed, pulling her closer and kissing her hard, then leaving her mouth and going down to her breasts, their bodies kept moving, their breathing was becoming heavier and heavier and their hearts were racing wildly. She licked the blonde's hardened nipple and bit it without warning, getting the blonde closer to the abyss.

"Fuck Lea, oh God!" Dianna unconsciously moved, brushing her center against the brunette's thigh. Her knee was pushing against Lea's throbbing clit by accident and they both shivered at the contact, moaning loudly. It was such a wonderful feeling that Dianna did it again and again. Lea arched her back trying to get impossibly closer to her, feeling Dianna's wetness on her thigh and the heat of her body against her skin, which made her own wetness grow instantly. Dianna, her actions and their movements was driving her crazy. She needed her, she needed her right in that very moment.

"Dianna... please ... I need you!"

A sensual groan escaped the blonde's mouth at hearing Lea's husky voice. She went back up, just ghosting over Lea's skin with her lips, only touching it lightly and kissing her softly passing her breasts and neck, biting her jaw before capturing her lips in a heated kiss that showed all her desire and need. It was a deep kiss, a passionate battle for dominance.

"Too many clothes?" Dianna panted, staring right into dark brown eyes that went shut in the same moment Lea saw the desire in Dianna's hazel orbs.

Lea nodded and Dianna moved and got rid of her panties before taking off Lea's. A fire was blazing through her body when she ran her eyes over a completely naked Lea exposed in front of her. Dianna noticed how wet she was and the fact that it was all because of the brunette caused a mental blackout, made her whole world tremble and she felt a rush of wetness pool in her crotch.

"Gah! You're so wet..." she groaned in raspy voice.

"Mhm!" Lea nodded biting her lip trying to contain a moan. "It's all for you, babe!" she sighed still with closed eyes.

Dianna kissed her hard and decided not to keep up the teasing. She knew Lea was close, same as she was. She slipped her hand down, brushing Lea's inner thigh gently. She ran her fingers down her slit, careful not to let them dart in between her folds, smiling at the moans of ecstasy elicited from her girlfriend. A tiny whimper escaped her throat when she dipped her finger into the brunette's slit feeling her wetness and her body shivered at her touch. She found the little nub and started to rub it gingerly. Husky moans flooded the room and they began to lose track of space and time and the control over their bodies, just feeding the flame within.

"Oh god, yes! Fuck yeah…" Lea groaned, her eyes still closed, one hand placed on the blonde's back and the other one was fisting the sheets above her head.

Dianna rubbed Lea's clit in slow circles and felt how her hips craved for more contact. Lea's scent on her fingers was driving her crazy and pushing her closer to the edge, too.

Without warning she moved her hand and thrust two fingers into Lea, her own body trembling as she realized how tight and wet Lea was. And Lea nearly passed out; she could literally feel Dianna everywhere and that was something she hadn't experienced before.

"God, babe… faster!"

Dianna obeyed, and began to push in and out, increasing her pace and working her up to the brink. Lea's body response came in erratic and desperate moves trying to get as much as she could in that moment.

"I'm close. Fuck, babe… too close!" Lea panted breathlessly.

Dianna licked her lips and stared at Lea's face. She was mesmerized by the look on her face. "Look at me, love!" she demanded.

"Umm… I don't think I can …" she mumbled, fisting the sheets forcefully just wanting to let it go once and for all.

"Lea, _look_ at me..." Dianna insisted, stopping her moves to get the brunette's attention.

Lea opened her eyes and threw a pleading look at her, but Dianna was already thrusting three fingers inside her, pushing them in as deep as she could with such determination in her eyes that Lea shuddered just staring at those hazel darkened eyes.

Dianna was close, too, and Lea could feel it. Without second thoughts she slipped her hand under the blonde's body and slid two fingers inside her and with her thumb she rubbed her clit gently, causing a throaty loud moan from her. Lea wanted to make Dianna feel what was she was feeling, and she wanted for them both to climax together if that was possible.

Their movements became even more frantic and erratic as they got closer. Their gazes stayed locked and Dianna lay completely on top of Lea, her breasts against the brunette's, becoming one, both of them being able to feel each other's heartbeats, which picked up pace as they were coming closer to the edge.

"Fuck, Lea! More… more!" Dianna panted and Lea gained speed, her palm stroking the blonde's clit as she tried to go in as deep as she could. Dianna's moans unified with Lea's when the blonde mirrored Lea's pace and intensified her actions.

The blonde could feel the inside of Lea tense and her body began to tremble. She knew Lea was close and the river of emotions that ran through their bodies increased the intensity of what they saw, felt, experienced in this very moment.

"Oh God, oh God… fuck, Dianna!"

The blonde lost track of everything in the same moment in which she heard her name from Lea's lips and the feeling multiplied when she felt the sensation of Lea's inside tighten, her body shivering erratically under her and her fingers still inside of her. This was it, her feelings were out of control and she let go, too.

"Oh, Leaaaaa … yes!"

Dianna collapsed on top of Lea, both of them panting. The brunette just wrapped her arms around her and held her with a content smile on her face. They both needed some time to recover trying hard to calm their heartbeats and their breathing.

Lea looked up at the dark starry sky and was mesmerized by its beauty. Her fingers traced abstract patterns on Dianna's bare back while she was unconsciously humming the same song that she always hummed when she got lost in the moment and somehow forgot that time existed and the world around her went by on small notice.

"So… now you're completely mine!" Lea whispered softly.

"I have been yours for a long time, love!" Dianna said while giving her a tender kiss on the neck.

"What song is that, L?" she asked. She was trying to find a rational explanation because it was just impossible that Lea accidentally hummed the song which was in her head for quite a while now as well.

"What song?"

"You always do that… hum that song but you never sing it and I can't figure out which one it is..."

"I sang it to you once, but you probably don't remember. It was the first night that we spent the night together and you made me sing it…" Lea said softly. "It was the night you decided to wear those damn tiny boy shorts, it was really cruel. God, a lot has happened since then! "

"Okay, enough! I don't need you to remind me of that all the time," Dianna mumbled under her breath, burying her face into the brunette chest, who was laughing amusedly. "I do remember that night, vividly. But I can't recall the song," she added shyly. "Can you sing it to me, pretty please?" she begged her but it sounded more like an order. She grabbed the remote of her iPod docking station and pressed the mute button.

Lea rolled her eyes, smiled and started to sing, her fingertips still moving over the blonde's skin.

"_Hello, I've waited here for you... everlong …"_ she sang with a low voice, softly, turning the song into a lullaby, her fingers entangled into the blonde's hair, her eyes locked with her bright hazel eyes.

_'Holy shit! It is Foo Fighters! I can't believe it! And I thought I couldn't love her more!' _ Dianna looked at her with an astounded face and raised an eyebrow. Her face lit up in a bright smile and she decided to take the next line.

"_Tonight, I've thrown myself into ... and out of the red, out of her head, she sang…"_ Now it was Lea's turn to look at her in surprise and raise an eyebrow, silently asking her for an explanation.

Dianna blushed, leaned down and planted a tender kiss on Lea's nose. They both started to sing together with soft voices.

"_Come down and waste away with me, down with me …"_

Lea rolled over and forced Dianna to do the same. A second later they were lying side by side facing each other and Lea rested her forehead against Dianna's.

"_Slow how you wanted it to be, I'm over my head, out of her head, she sang …"_

The two drowned in each other's eyes and Dianna smiled broadly. She nudged Lea's nose, causing her to chuckle.

"_And I wonder, when I sing along with you If everything could ever feel this real forever. If everything could ever be this good again …" _

Their eyes burst with love as their lips met halfway in a brief gentle but heartfelt kiss.

"_The only thing I'll ever ask of you got to promise not to stop when i say when ... She sang. Breathe out, so I can breathe you in… hold you in." _Both were smiling, completely lost in the eyes of the other.

"I love you... I love you sooooooooooo much!" Dianna kissed her nose again tenderly before aiming for her lips.

"You and all of this here …" Lea whispered pointing around them. "It's a dream, you know that? It's a dream come true. I love you; I love you even more…" Lea smiled as she wrapped her arms around the blonde more tightly.

"You will have to sing me to sleep every night for the rest of our lives, okay?"

"Always read the small print?" Lea giggled.

"Well, if you want to be my girlfriend you will have to accept it, no back talk!"

"Hmm, okay, I guess I can handle that."

Lea put an arm around the blonde's shoulder and pulled her closer. Dianna rested her head on her chest and they both stayed in this position for a little while longer, observing the ocean. The sun had just begun to rise over the horizon when they slowly drifted to sleep.

* * *

** Everlong by Foo Fighters.**

_And I wonder… when I sing along with you,  
If everything could ever feel this real forever, if anything could ever be this good again…_

* * *

A/N: Happy Holidays! :). XX

Lucía.


	23. Chapter 23: The Only Exception

They both had fallen soundly asleep no more than three hours ago under a thin blanket that barely covered their bodies. The sun appeared on a mesmerizingly blue sky, but their sleeping place was still plunged into darkness. The two peacefully sleeping in each other's arms weren't bothered by the strong sunlight when Lea's phone started ringing, suddenly breaking the silence and pulling Dianna out of her dreams.

"Grrr ... love, your phone" The blonde murmured, her voice raspy and her head snuggled up to the brunette's body. She didn't want to wake up yet, let alone having to leave. She felt that she was right there in the exact place where she belonged. "Babe… answer it, it's been ringing for ages…" she insisted because Lea didn't move.

"Mhm …" the brunette whined, stretching her arm trying to reach the phone and when she saw that it was the alarm she threw it away, leaving it dangerously close to the edge of the pool.

Lea rolled around and ended up face to face with the blonde, who moved a little to wrap her arms tightly around the petite brunette.

"What it's going on in that pretty brunette head of yours?" she asked after a while, in a low whisper, and feeling Lea's fingers stroking her back was proof enough that she was awake.

"Umm, I was just thinking… that I've never ever been this happy in my entire life" Lea beamed at her, her whole face lit up when their eyes met.

"Really?" Dianna asked shyly staring right into huge brown eyes.

"Yeah, really"

"Not even when you were in those successful Broadway plays?" Dianna grimaced and Lea chuckled amusedly.

"No, besides that's a different kind of happiness. It's more like personal satisfaction, this here is... I feel complete now. I feel that I can be myself if I have you by my side. When you look at me like that, as you are doing right now… God, Di… I feel as if I'm the most powerful person in the entire world, as if nothing could go wrong"

The blonde stared at her speechlessly for a moment, leaned in and kissed her tenderly. "I love you" she whispered breaking apart.

"Promise me you always will?"

"I love you today and-"

"And it's always today, I know ... but I need to hear it" she said, looking at her girlfriend with sad eyes, making the blonde's heart melt as she recognized fear in them.

"Lea Michele Sarfati …" Dianna tried to sound serious. "You are the one that has been making me so happy over the last nine months, happier than ever before. Even if we weren't together back then, you and only you have made me happy from the first day you came into my life. Anything can happen between us, but one thing I'm sure of… And that is that you're completing me and I just know that this feelings will never go away. Can you say the same?"

Lea looked at her mischievously and without saying a word she moved herself on top of the blonde.

"Well, I guess I can think of some ideas to prove it to you instead…" she challenged her, leaned down and ran the tip of her tongue over Dianna's lips tenderly, causing shivers in her.

"Mmm... Let's see" Dianna closed her eyes and pulled her head back giving Lea, who was already tracing her way to the blonde's neck with her tongue and lips, more room. Dianna held her breath, feeling so turned on by only the slightest touch of the brunette.

Lea placed a wet kiss on Dianna's pulse point, running her tongue over it before sucking and nibbling on that same spot marking her. Dianna groaned and sank her nails into the brunette's back, trying to control the urges that were taking over her body.

"Since my birthday my make-up supply only lasts half the time than it used to last... is it really necessary to leave these marks? What are you? Fifteen?" Dianna had to laugh when she saw Lea's innocent pouty face in that very moment.

"Don't even bother to talk me out of it. You are too white, and that's not good."

"Perfect" Dianna huffed ironically but everything vanished around her in the same moment in which Lea began to cover her abs with wet kisses.

"Mmm... you'd better not do that, love" Dianna warned her, but her body was already on fire and at Lea's mercy.

"I _love_ your abs, have I ever told you that?" she smirked and lowered her gaze again but Dianna stopped her.

"No ..." she pleaded forcing Lea to change her mind.

"What's wrong?"

Dianna laughed at Lea's confusion and shyly answered "JGroff …"

"What? Why are you thinking of Jonathan right now?"

"No, it's not that. I mean, Jonathan leaves today, we have to go"

"But-"

"Sweetie, if I let you keep doing that, I won't have any willpower anymore that forces us to leave …" she confessed, blushing.

"Okay."

"Okay? Wait… Wow, I thought it was going to be more difficult" Dianna said astounded at her girlfriend's calm reply.

"No, you're right. We will also have all the time ahead of us and I'm planning on using it!" she smiled, kissing her on the forehead before getting up to find her clothes.

"Have you seen my …" Lea turned around and saw Dianna's lustful look scanning her body closely, her tongue instinctively wetting her lips.

"Oops …" Dianna smiled apologetically, her cheeks turning red in the blink of an eye.

Lea shook her head amusedly and moved inside to get changed.

The blonde closed her eyes for a few seconds trying to get rid of the frustrated feeling that had taken over her mind and body, then got up and changed to meet Lea a few minutes later in the living-room of the house. The brunette sat on one of the couches looking mesmerized at the blue ocean outside the window.

"This place is gorgeous"

"You're even more gorgeous …" Dianna sat down on her lap and kissed her, a tide of serenity washed over them and they remained in this position, cuddling and watching the impressive landscape.

"We can come back some other day"

"Really?"

"Mhm ... but we'd better go now" she nodded, then stood and offered her hand for Lea to take it.

The blonde assured herself again that they left everything like was it was before they arrived, put her stuff together and set the alarm before walking hand in hand with Lea towards Naya's car.

"Thank you" the New Yorker whispered and pounced on Dianna to kiss her tenderly.

"And what was that for?" she asked, opening her eyes slowly.

"For you being you" she beamed, already taking a seat and fastening the seat belt.

"I'm always me," Dianna joked, mirroring Lea's action but never taking her eyes off her.

"Well, in that case I will keep doing it forever"

"I could get used to that pretty easily" Dianna laughed and Lea joined in.

Twenty minutes later, they were still on their way back home when Dianna's phone started to ring.

"Pick it up for me" Dianna tried to focus on the route. "Who is it?"

"Umm … your publicist" Lea said sharing a confusing gaze with the blonde.

"Pick it up." she ordered and Lea nodded already pulling the phone to her ear.

"Hello,… No, it's Lea... "

"What does she want?"

"She can't talk, she is driving… Okay, I will tell her to call you back… Bye."

"Well? What did she want?"

"I don't know, I mean, she said she preferred to speak to you personally and asked for you to call her back …"

"What an idiot! I guess it's probably about the auditions she was talking about."

"Auditions for..." Lea trailed off, forcing the blonde to explain herself

"For some movies, but it would be something small to start with, to get some recognition in that area."

"Hey, that is awesome!" Lea was cheerfully surprised but saw how the blonde was not very excited about it.

"Well yes, but, I just don't know if I'll have any time to go with everything Glee related going on right now. And after going to San Francisco we will fly to Australia. I don't have any desire to deal with it right now."

"Don't be so derogative. That's something you would love to do …"

"It's not like that. I want to read the script but my priority is Glee and you know how Ryan is" she explained nonchalantly but inside she knew that the truth was that taking those roles would force her to fly abroad during their hiatus and while trying not to be too clingy, staying away from Lea and her family was a decision that should be given some careful consideration.

The two continued talking as they made their way to Naya's house. Dianna returned the car and thanked her, and even when Naya offered to drive them, they refused and took a taxi to their apartment, dropping by the vet to pick up the kittens.

"JGroff?" The brunette entered after Dianna and looked for her friend who was nowhere to be found.

"Maybe he is out, call him" Dianna suggested taking off her shoes and walking towards their bedroom to shower.

"Oh no, here he is" Lea yelled from his bedroom. "Jonathan, why are you still sleeping?"

"Okay, I'm going to take a bath," Dianna shouted from the other room.

"JONATHAN!" the brunette screamed as she jumped onto him.

"What the fuck? Lea you nearly gave me a heart attack! What do want? What time is it?" he blurted out sitting up on the bed and looking around in total confusion.

"Umm, 12 o'clock… Why are you still sleeping?"

"Uh ... well you are not the only one that is allowed to have fun, right?"

"Oh my god! Spill!"

"Okay, but you first" Jonathan looked at her seriously and laughed heartily when he saw Lea folding her arms and pouting. "See, better let it go. Where is Dianna?"

"Taking a shower..."

"I'm going to do the same" Jonathan jumped out of bed and looked for some fresh clothes in his suitcase.

"What about me?"

"I don't know. Go make us lunch, I spent a lot of energy and now I'm starving! And I'm pretty sure you did, too." He laughed with amusement and Lea threw a pillow at him, forcing him to disappear into the bathroom.

The brunette sat down and began to play with Sheila who had just come in and, after some precious play time with her, she moved to the kitchen and looked for something to cook.

Dianna was the first to finish her showering session and found Lea surrounded by squash, eggplants, cauliflowers, broccoli and other vegetables.

"Am I interrupting?" Dianna ventured cautiously and sat down on one of the island's stools.

"Actually yes ..." Lea replied and looked at her.

Dianna raised an eyebrow confused by her girlfriend's attitude.

"I can't concentrate when you're looking at me like that ... and your perfume ... GAH!" she stated briefly and stopped what she was doing all of a sudden, approached the blonde very slowly instead and wrapped her arms around her lazily.

Dianna smirked and pulled Lea closer against her body, clutching her legs around her waist as her hands dropped to the New Yorker's ass.

"Mmm ... no, stop, I suck, I need to shower and change my clothes …" Lea moved her face to the left leaving Dianna with an astounded expression.

"I don't mind" Dianna hissed licking her lips still covered with Lea's taste.

"But I do."

"Are you taking revenge for this morning?"

"Umm, maybe …" Lea chuckled, breaking away.

Dianna puffed and leaned forward, resting her chin on her hands. "What are you making?"

"Chop Suey and Noodles"

Dianna looked at her and laughed. The brunette was wearing the same dress she had on the night before, but with a towel on her shoulder and holding a knife that danced over vegetables, chopping it.

"What's so funny?" Jonathan came in and started to laugh when he saw Lea.

"What are _you both_ laughing at?" Lea turned, hand on her hips to intimidate them.

"I just remembered a joke that Jason told me …" Dianna put her best angelical face on and tried to swallow her laughter.

"Yeah, just that… Jason's joke" Jonathan got behind Dianna as seeking protection behind the blonde because he couldn't stop laughing.

"Jonathan you don't even know who Jason is"

"I never said I knew him, but I did hear his joke"

"Shut up! I'm going to take a shower, you both finish cooking" Lea glared at him for a second and stomped out of the kitchen Rachel Berry style throwing the towel towards him.

"You little battle dwarf, stop throwing things at me" Jonathan peered out of the kitchen and heard a door slamming.

Dianna stood up to go talk to her.

"No, leave her" Jonathan said calmly while grabbing her by the wrist.

"But if she is really pissed-"

"What? Come on, Di, it's Lea. You know she loves drama, let her take a shower and she won't remember a thing when she comes out of the shower."

"Okay… Let's put in some music and get this finished." she said walking out of the room just to come back a minute later dancing freely.

"What if we ordered take out?" Jonathan suggested as Dianna tried to make him dance with her.

"Come on, Groff! Dammit! Neither can I persuade Lea, nor you. Am I losing my charms?"

"You're spending too much time with Lea. It's kind of scaring me …"

"Shut up and help me" Dianna grabbed his arm and pulled him towards her forcing him to help.

Jonathan stood next to her, joking around and talking while the blonde finished cooking the meal Lea had begun.

Once everything was left cooking at medium heat, Dianna insisted and finally got Jonathan to start dancing carefree like her, twirling and laughing as they improvised some dance moves.

Passion Pit music flooded the air and Dianna didn't hesitate to grab a wooden spoon and begin to sing along at the top of her lungs.

_(*) And you said it was like fire around the brim; burning solid burning thin the burning rim…_

Jonathan took a ladle and followed Dianna who was carried away by the music.

_Like stars burning holes right through the dark, flicking fire like saltwater into my eyes…_

Dianna played the invisible drums while Jonathan was acting like a big rock star.

The two were now jumping all over the kitchen and Lea laughed at them when she returned, leaning against the door frame.

Dianna saw her and approached her, grabbing her by the hand forcing her to join them in their jamming session.

Eventually when the song ended they were so exhausted and then broke out in uncomfortable laughter.

"The food!" Dianna yelled, alerted by the smell that indicated that something was burning and checking on it just to see that everything was pretty much ruined. Slowly and worried she turned around but found Lea and Jonathan laughing hard and she joined in. "Mmm, smoked chop suey?" she finally said smiling broadly.

"Uh, no, I think you better call and order something" Jonathan started to look at the menu on the fridge but Lea was already pulling out her phone to call in for some Chinese food.

"Okay, it should be here in 20 minutes, technically," Lea informed them as they all moved to the living-room.

"Dianna, your eyes are all puffy and stop rubbing them!" Jonathan pointed out as he noticed Dianna's discomfort. Lea kept surfing through the channels while the blonde was sitting on the couch with Claude on her lap.

"I can't …" she smiled coyly. "But it's normal"

"It is normal?"

"Yeah, I'm a bit allergic to cats …" she clarified and pointed at Claude and Sheila who were sleeping at her side.

"Jesus, Lea. Only you could come up with adopting kittens when she is allergic."

"Nah, it's fine, I really love them-"

"What do you want me to do? She never told me, I only found out the next day when she woke up with puffy eyes and sneezing. Plus, she wanted an elephant or octopus as puppy so…"

"An elephant? An octopus? God, something more you are willing to share? "

"Don't look at me, she is the weirdo" Lea smirked and the blonde smacked her shoulder playfully.

"I really want a dog. That's normal, isn't it?"

"Any particular breed?" Jonathan interrogated her.

"I like Frenchies. Can you get me one?" Dianna asked sweetly as she snuggled into the brunette's body.

"Of course, whatever you want, babe" the petite brunette replied nonchalantly.

"Don't tease me" Dianna split from the brunette, folded her arms and pouted.

"I would never do such a thing. If you say you want a Frenchie, I'll get you one" Lea turned to face her girlfriend. Her calm voice showed that she was being serious.

"Really?"

"Yes. We can go look for one later today."

"It was just joke, we can't bring it here, otherwise this apartment would be turned into a zoo …" Dianna stated happily while Jonathan looked at the both of them completely amused.

"Sheila and Claude can get used …"

"Yes, but it is not fair, they were here first, I don't want to invade their privacy"

"Then you don't want one?" Lea asked visible frustrated, her voice sounding harsher this time.

"Nope"

"Okay …"

"Don't okay me!"

"Okay …"

Dianna looked at her and huffed frustrated.

Jonathan couldn't resist joking as he watched the ridiculous argument between them. "Umm, care to remind me how long have you been married?"

"We still haven't …" Lea replied sharply.

"I don't do marriage" Dianna lifted her feet and wrapped her arms around her legs, resting her chin on her knees.

This declaration hit Lea like a cold shower, she twirled and focused her eyes on the blonde. "Never?" _'What the fuck? Don't do marriage? It's not like I want to get married now, but maybe in the future... "_

"Umm, well, I don't see it as something necessary for two people to be happy …" _'Fuck fuck fuck, I knew this topic would eventually come up. Shit!'_

"Oh, okay! So that means you'll never marry me?" Lea's gaze was intense, she knew they were talking about a sensitive subject but her mind spoke for her.

"Do you even plan on asking me?" _'Fuck fuck fuck, what am I gonna do?'_

"I could ask you _right here right now!_" Lea said throwing daggers into shinny scared hazel eyes. Meanwhile Jonathan was beginning to feel uncomfortable.

"Don't be stupid …" Dianna giggled nervously, trying desperately to decompress the situation.

"Okay, you're never ever going to marry me. I get it"

"I never thought about marrying anyone, it's not you"

"Neither with Dave?" Lea asked and her words were sharp and sounded like venom. In that moment Dianna noticed how her words were hurting the brunette.

"Especially not with Dave!" Dianna replied with conviction, moving to bury her face into Lea's chest, wishing for the fight to be over quickly before it ran out of hands.

"Are you sure?"

"Lea, god! We are not gonna start fighting over it, are we?"

"No, you're right..." Lea feigned a smile but the words kept bouncing in her mind.

"Someone would be kind enough to go get the wine?" Jonathan asked trying to help end the quarrel.

"I will …" said the brunette, quickly trying to move away but Dianna held her.

"No, you stay with me. Jonathan, is it okay if you go find a bottle yourself? Pick out whatever you want"

"The choice is mine? Awesome!" Jonathan grinned and went to the kitchen

Dianna grab Lea's chin with her hand and leaned in to kiss her gently. "I know you're upset, and you got all reasons to be, but can we talk about it when we're alone?"

"I'm not upset, it's just that it took me by surprise …" she confessed lifting her eyes and looking into Dianna's, in that moment finding her anchor and putting all her anger behind.

"_I love you_, you know that? I don't want to fight …"

"We won't fight anymore, I promise" This time it was Lea who kissed her back while Jonathan returned and the doorbell rang loudly. "I guess I also have to go downstairs to get the food, right?" he asked amused but Lea shook her head.

"No, I will go get it" The brunette stood up, reached for her keys and got out.

Jonathan sat down and began to pour wine into three glasses.

"Am I in trouble?" Dianna slowly raised her gaze, pinked cheeks and apologetic look.

"Why do you ask?"

"I don't know, you saw her reaction when I told her that …" she shrugged and spoke in a low tone of voice, fearing for Lea to eavesdrop on them.

"She is surprised but I don't think you're in trouble, but just to be sure talk with her about it. By the way, I think just like you. Marriage today is just signing a paper" he stated and winked at her, making her feel much more relieved.

"Yeah, I just told her that. I don't want for her to get it wrong. Thanks" Dianna reached for her glass of wine, then snuggled up again waiting for Lea to come back.

After a few minutes the brunette come back and sat next to Jonathan, in front of Dianna, but her attitude was relaxed so the blonde didn't pay attention to it.

"When are you two going to visit me in New York?" the boy asked as they ate.

"Mmm, I have no idea. This week is Glee's premiere, then my parents come home, then we go to San Francisco" Lea replied while Dianna just smiled and nodded.

"Meet the parents? Dianna, aren't you scared? If I were you, I would only bring her with a zip on her mouth"

"Hey! I'm adorable, they are thrilled with the idea to meet me!" the New Yorker answered quickly and spoke with great confidence, causing Dianna and Jonathan to laugh.

"I suppose she has everything under control. I would only keep her away from Jason"

"Why would I settle for one Agron when I can have both?" Lea teased but Dianna just giggled.

"You got Charlie and me, I think you have two Agrons after all" she slurred biting her lip to hide her amusement.

Lea choked on rice hearing Dianna's confession and seeing her expression, blushing at that very moment. The blonde laughed and Jonathan stood there shaking his head, realizing in that moment that it probably was an insider joke.

"Sorry," Dianna's cell rang and the blonde apologized before answering it, but she remained in the same place. "Hello?"

"I've been waiting for hours for you to call me back, Dianna" said the female voice, sounding pretty upset.

"Lena, how are you? The truth is I was busy, what's up?" Dianna hardened her tone when she realized that the caller was her publicist, however she continued eating without giving it more importance.

"But I told Lea that I needed to talk to you and-"

"I know. And I also addressed her to ask you for the reason of your call and you didn't answer" Dianna's jaw tensed, she didn't like this kind of dependency too much, didn't like being asked for explanations or being forced to do things that made her feel like is she was losing her identity, and that was basically a publicists job, taking care of her public image.

Jonathan looked astonished, he was sure it was the first time he saw Dianna as sharp when talking to someone but Lea's expression wasn't shocked, yet she was a little confused by her girlfriend's seriousness.

"I didn't call to fight with you. We just need to meet up and discuss the projects we talked about, I have three auditions for you" Lena said, giving up.

"Yeah, whatever, send me the schedules via e-mail"

"It would be better if we get together in person to-"

"No, I won't be in Los Angeles until next week. And the next one I'm going to San Francisco, before returning to join the cast and fly to Australia"

Lea was surprised to hear about a trip and that she wouldn't be in town. She had no idea what Dianna was talking about.

"Where are you going?" The woman's voice was filled with astonishment.

"It doesn't matter where I am go, only that I won't be here" Dianna's response was nonchalantly but when she turned and saw Lea's face she smiled tenderly.

"Is Lea going to San Francisco, too?"

"Yes, of course she is coming with me. Do I need to ask you for permission?"

"No, but ... you know… photos and stuff and-"

"If we hide, it it's going to be worse. I'm going to San Francisco with her, then we are coming back to go to Australia. We can meet when I return, but before that it won't be possible"

"But ... ok, at least let me talk to you about-"

"I'm having lunch, and don't want to be rude but I would prefer that you send me everything by e-mail. Okay?"

"Okay, but please keep me informed of-" but Lena couldn't finish because Dianna ended the call.

Jonathan stared at her highly amused and began to laugh.

"What?" Dianna asked bewildered.

"Everything okay?"

"Yes, I have no desire to deal with it now" Dianna threw her phone on the couch and poured more wine into her glass.

"You'll be out of town?" Lea asked timidly, but still thinking about it.

"Nope. I just don't want any meetings or anything. We have a couple days off so..." she trailed off smiling to Lea's relief.

The three fell back into a casual conversation and began to make plans for the future. Lea returned to Dianna's arms eventually while Jonathan kept making fun of them.

After lunch and an improvised Bejeweled championship between Dianna and Jonathan, which the blonde won apparently, the boy gathered his things, said goodbye to Sheila and Claude making Dianna smile. Then the three of them set off for the airport.

Once they arrived at LAX, they said their goodbyes. The boy thanked them for their hospitality and Dianna for her great gesture while Lea hugged him refusing to let go. Finally, after the third call she broke apart, allowing him to go aboard.

Jonathan disappeared among the other passengers while Lea and Dianna returned, arms entwined, Lea resting her head on the blonde's shoulder. This behavior was already an automatic and unconscious behavior, but as soon as she realized it, she broke away and shifted her gaze to the floor.

"Sorry..." Lea apologized without looking at her.

"Don't be silly" Dianna looked around and saw no photographer, so this time she linked arms with the brunette and lead their way to the parking lot.

A couple of minutes later they both got into the car in silence, Lea was visibly affected and Dianna didn't know if it was because of always having to be aware not to be affectionate in public, by Jonathan's departure or because of the little argument they had earlier.

"Are you okay, beautiful?" Dianna turned her head to the side facing a quiet Lea, who was checking her phone.

"Mhm …" the brunette feigned a smile but it wasn't enough to fool her.

"Umm, I don't believe you. Anyway, want to do something or are you tired?"

"Something like…?"

"I don't know whatever you want. I'm all yours" Dianna smiled, taking Lea's hand in hers.

"Duh. Tell me something I don't know" Lea beamed.

"I am truly, madly, deeply, foolishly, completely in love with you..." Dianna said locking gazes, her eyes saying more than her words.

"I insist, tell me something I don't know"

"I want you so badly that I would so make love to you right here, right now, without worrying about who can see us, about anything …" she confessed while licking her suddenly dry lips and saw a nervous Lea, who was leaning with her back against the car door.

Lea wanted to speak, but words didn't come out, her voice was gone and her body was dangerously turned on by Dianna's statement.

"Umm, it's not fair to play with me, Charlie. Movie and dinner with your girl, are you in?"

"Do you need an answer?" Dianna's smile grew wide. She returned to her position and started the engine of the car to leave the airport.

The blonde headed towards the same cinema they always visited, the same in which they were months ago for the first time when they hadn't come clean with each other's feelings. Lea loved that place, and also the intimacy of it.

When they arrived, Lea was the first to hurry out of the car and was upset to see that Dianna was already outside before she had the chance to open the door for her.

"Hey!?" Lea threw her arms in the air in protest.

"Don't you dare help me " Dianna smiled back, grabbing her purse.

"Why not? Isn't it the most normal thing to do on a date?" Lea looked at her puzzled.

"Not with me. I don't like any formalities for our dates, I will just let you pay, even if I don't like that either. Oh, and I want a big bucket of popcorn. Please, please, pretty please?" she beamed and laced her fingers with Lea as they entered the old building.

"What are you in the mood for?" Lea asked facing the display.

"You choose"

"Really?" Lea turned to look at her and raised an eyebrow giving her a challenging look.

"Umm, let me think…. Yeah" the blonde smiled bumping her shoulders affectionately.

"Romantic comedy" Lea said with determination and pointed to one of the posters.

"Love it!"

They both bought the tickets and then entered to the still empty room looking for the same seats they always use.

Despite being a Sunday, not many people were there and they both took advantage of it. The movie started and they cuddle and played with each other's fingers completely relaxed.

The two enjoyed the movie, always being affectionate with each other and occasionally whispering things about the film, primarily related to certain dialogues and the soundtrack choice, which they both were thinking to buy when available.

Minutes after the movie came to an end and the lights illuminated the place, they both broke apart and left.

"I'll drive!" said Lea taking the car keys from Dianna.

"Umm, why?"

"If it is a date, you can't be my driver."

"Neither am I your driver nor is this a date" Dianna said, a hint of irony in her voice.

"Why not?" Lea pouted, their eyes met for a second.

"I don't know. Is it a date?" Dianna asked cautiously.

"Yes, unless you do not want it to be"

"We live together, our relationship is an endless date …" Dianna laughed and got in the car, letting the brunette take control of everything.

"Smartass …" Lea snapped while turning on the engine.

"Hey! Take it easy, Sarfati. Where are we going?"

"Mmm, do you like Madeo? I went there with Jonathan once and I really liked it."

"Oh, so a date then… I like it, but we don't have reservations" Dianna was surprised by Lea's choice, but she recalled that the place was a hot spot and it wouldn't be easy to get a table.

"I'm Lea Michele, you are Dianna Agron and we stars in Glee. Do you think they are going to reject us?"

"Umm… yes? duh" the blonde replied with a chuckle.

"No, let's go to Madeo." Lea fed the GPS with the necessary data and started to drive while Dianna was lost in her phone's screen.

When they arrived, they got out of the car together but walked towards the entrance at a safe distance, Lea a step ahead of the blonde ready to ask for a table.

"Good evening ladies" a young man welcomed them at the reception.

"Hello, umm, table for two please?" Lea's voice was confident and her gaze pretty intense.

"Do you have a reservation, ma'am? Because the place is packed and we have-"

"Yes, under Lea Michele"

"Oh. It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Michele. Give me a second, please." the young man said, already recognizing her from the billboards all over the city.

"There is no reservation under that name. Can it be under a different one?"

"No, there must be a problem"

"No, I don't-"

"There _has_ to be a problem. I called myself yesterday to make the reservation. Who is in charge? May I speak with them, please?" Lea's attitude was stern but polite, without causing any scandal.

"Umm..." The young man sounded concerned and looked in every direction but at Lea.

"Hey, let's go. We can go somewhere else instead" Dianna placed her hand on the brunette's shoulder, her cheeks burning from the scene Lea was causing.

"No, Dianna. We have reservations here and I won't leave because they made a mistake. Do me a favor and call Ryan, please." Lea ordered, staring at the blonde to asking her to play along.

"No, that won't be necessary. Let me see how can I resolve this" the guy said. He remembered Ryan and didn't want problems; especially because he believed that it had been them who made a mistake missing that reservation.

"Can you explain to me why you are doing this? We can go somewhere else. What if this poor guy will be in trouble because of this?" Dianna whispered from behind.

"Oh come on, Di! That is not going to happen and we're going to get our table"

"But it's not necessary for you to act like this, I don't really like it."

"I promise I will leave a good tip and I will be nice, I just ..."

"Ladies..." the guy said to get their attention and they both turned with a fake but expectant smile on their faces." We have no free table in the main hall, but we could offer you one in our secluded area. Would that be okay?"

"Yeah, that would do just fine."

After walking down a corridor parallel to the main hall both were guided to a table that was in a side room, away and out of sight from the other guests.

"Have a seat. A waiter will take your order in a minute" said the guy before he left.

"Wow that went better than I thought" Lea looked around, fascinated by the privacy and intimacy that the place offered.

"I have to admit that I love it, but I don't like when you act like that"

"Ok, I promise not to do it again. But I want to go somewhere special today" she said with pouty lips and a look on her face that reminded the blonde of a love sick puppy, something that Dianna couldn't resist.

"GAH! Stop it. You got me, you just give me this look and that's it for me. Have I told you that before? I hate you!" Dianna shook her head and smiled impishly at the little self-control she had when Lea was involved.

The waiter finally came, offered them an expensive bottle of wine as an apology for their mistake and took their order before leaving again.

When Dianna put the napkin on her lap, she saw how Lea was typing on her phone quickly. "What are you doing?"

"Umm, nothing. I'm telling my other girl that today I won't be able to meet her"

Dianna looked at her and raised an eyebrow and gave her a challenging look.

"I was kidding, babe. I only told my followers on twitter about our date" Lea smiled innocently and took a sip of wine.

"Just to be clear… You are still kidding, aren't you?"

"Does it bother you that a few thousand fans know that you are with me? Don't worry, all your followers will still continue to get a part of you. I don't think that this will stop them."

"You are such a tease …" Dianna took out her phone and smiled at Lea's tweet

"You're not the only one who can play with words" Lea smiled satisfied. She had tweeted all the details of their date, but in an ambiguous way so only those who knew about them would understand correctly.

"_Your lady_, huh?" Dianna lifted her gaze to meet Lea's eyes. Her smile became huge. Instinctively biting her lower lip trying to hold back her joy about the words the New Yorker had just used.

"Mine, completely mine" Lea stretched her arm across the table to grab Dianna's hand but moved it away subtly as she saw the waiter approaching them.

"Gnocchi Gorgonzola for you " he said placing the dish in front of Dianna. "And Linguine Al Pesto for you" he added with a smile placing Lea's order in front of her.

"Thank you!" they said in unison.

"Don't hesitate to call me if you need something, whatever it is. Enjoy the food" he addressed before walking away and they both began to eat.

They remained silent for a few minutes, only praising the delicious food that they were having. After a while Dianna took a deep breath and decided to start a conversation. They needed to talk about the misunderstanding from this morning. "Babe, I want- I want to talk about what happened this morning"

"You don't have to talk about it, Di. Everything is okay"

"Yeah, I know, but still… I think you deserve an explanation why I said that." The blonde put the fork down, took a sip of wine and waited for Lea's okay.

"Okay, go ahead"

"I didn't want discomfort you with what I said. I have always wanted a fairytale romance. But it was never my dream to grow up, find the man of my dreams and put on a white dress to walk down the aisle."

"Mhm" Lea allowed her to continue, her eyes fixed on the blonde's, trying to read more in them than what her words were saying.

"Maybe since my parents got divorced, marriage makes even less sense to me. I'm not saying every marriage will end in a divorce as theirs did. I just… let's be honest, today marriages have lost their importance. People get married and get divorced as if it was nothing. And I think that takes a lot of its original meaning that it once had."

Lea took a sip of wine and nodded to show her that she was listening. She knew Dianna rarely talked about her parents' divorce, it was a topic that was still hard for her to speak about and Lea respected that.

"When you ask me today if I see myself in a white dress walking down the aisle with you some day, my honest answer would be 'no'. Besides, I could have never imagined it with Dave either, and he was my first serious relationship."

"Am I like Dave?"

"Lea, please let me finish!"

"Sorry..."

"What I was going to say, when you interrupted me, is that I brought him up even if I never had the feelings for him that I have for you now. You've turned my world upside down when you came into my life. I thought I wasn't a jealous person and now I discovered that I am. It's almost unbearable sometimes, but I'm working on it because it's not something I like, not at all. I never thought of myself becoming one of those dependent women, no longer self-reliant. I was always the one who made the decisions just because I could, regardless of anyone, and that is no longer true. For example the films for which they want me to audition would involve shooting outside L.A., and if they had asked me a couple months earlier, I wouldn't have given it a second thought but now I do."

Lea was completely stunned. The conversation changed into a totally different direction than she had thought it would. Dianna opened herself up completely and confessed things that even if she had known, she would have never asked her directly.

"I want the best for you! If they ask you to audition, it's because you are the best and can get the parts. And I want you to do it."

"I know. But we will talk about that another time. See, that's what I'm talking about, we have just got together yet you are already a huge part of my life, you are my other half. I want your help and opinion with all the decisions I need to make and I want to be the person that helps you with your decisions. So if you ask me about marriage, the answer is 'no', but not because you are a woman, or because I'm insecure, not because of what people might say. I simply don't get the big deal about signing a paper to confirm that a love is real. I know our love is real. I know if I think of my life in a year, or two, or ten, I see you at my side, and for me that's more than enough proof to confirm that our love is real!"

Dianna finished and saw Lea's watery eyes, one rebel tear running down her cheek.

"Sorry, I'm so sorry" Dianna freaked when she saw Lea that way. "If what I said hurts you, I'm sorry. That was never my intention, I swear. I love you and never wanted-"

"Shut up, you idiot. I love you, too. I love you more than you could imagine. You don't need to say more, okay?" Lea smiled and her hand wiped away that rebel tear. "It wasn't necessary for you to explain anything. I'm not crazy, I won't ask you to marry me, at least not right now. You took me by surprise, I wasn't expecting it, that's it. But if it helps that you speak, then I'm glad."

Dianna stretched her arm to hold Lea's hand and they both get lost in each other's eyes.

"Ladies how was the food? Do you want something else?" The waiter came to the table, but the two girls remained in their position still unaware of anything around them. He faked a cough and spoke louder. "Ladies how was the food? Do you want to see the dessert menu?"

"Umm no, thank you, only the check, please." Lea finally replied, never taking her eyes off Dianna.

"I will be back in a minute …" the man walked away quickly.

"I save dessert for when we get home," Lea smirked, her gaze darkened, even more when her eyes wandered to Dianna's lips.

"Let's get out of here" Dianna left $300, enough to cover the cost of dinner and still leave them a generous tip. Lea was a little miffed about that but the blonde smiled mischievously to avoid Lea's complaints about who should pay.

"I hope you have enjoyed the evening and I hope to see you two soon again" said the waiter kindly. They both smiled at him and nodded before leaving the place.

"You are in so much trouble. Start thinking of how you are going to make it up to me that you stole half of the date." Lea reproached her while over to the car.

"Umm, well, I guess I have time to think about something you will like on our way back home" Dianna winked teasingly and got into the car, followed by Lea.

* * *

(*) Song: Sleepyhead – Passion Pit

**The only exception by Paramore.**

And I've always lived like this, keeping a comfortable, distance(…)  
I've got a tight grip on reality, but I can't let go of whats part of me here (…)  
You are the only exception, and I'm on my way to believing.

* * *

A/N: Okay, I'm gonna be totally honest here. Lately I've been feeling like I'm doing this just for me and I know I took my time to update but the chapters are pretty long and it takes time to translate it. Time that I don't always have. So the thing is… there are still people reading it? Should I keep going or just do a little something to give it a close? I don't want to abandon it, I hate the idea of it, but I'm less and less motivated to keep doing it. I dunno.. but if it's just a personal challenge I don't wanna keep wasting time. So it's up to you guys… tell me what do you think, it's worth it? Should I keep going?.

Sorry for this little rant, and thanks to all the people that had left their reviews or had sent me a DM.

XX

Lucia.


	24. Chapter 24: Crush

Little more than a week had passed since Lea's birthday and their relationship strengthened more and more every day.

Lea's parents came to visit her in L.A. She took them on a tour through the Paramount Studios, where Glee was filmed and they also spent a whole day with Dianna. Her parents' relationship with the blonde was outstanding and they had already adopted her as a second daughter.

At the same time Jessica had invited Dianna to spend two days in Isla Vista. It was a place near L.A. but far enough from the frantic bustle of the city, with a unique landscape. Even if she had doubts at first, she decided to accept the invitation. It seemed right to give Lea some space to enjoy her parents' visit.

Since they had started dating, they both had always been together and even if they weren't tired of each other, it was pretty clear for them that for the sake of their relationship it was time to get back to old habits, such as spending time with friends, and doing the things they just liked.

Dianna and Naya had decided to spend some time together and have lunch and do a little shopping afterwards while catching up on the latest events in their lives. And so Dianna was almost at Naya apartment while Lea had arranged to and explore the city and go out with the same friends she had had dinner the night before. Lea had invited Michael and Jenna G. to eat at their apartment and they had a lot of fun because Dianna and the two had already met in NY. It was a wonderful evening, Michael was in charge of the food while the three of them talked and talked and talked.

_I'm here Nay_

**I'll be there in a minute**

Dianna turned off the engine and waited in her car for her friend.

"Hey! How are you, blondie?" Naya entered the car and gave her a kiss on the cheek along with a big hug.

"Good, what about you?"

"Fine, I'm ready to renew my closet"

Dianna nodded and turned on the engine as they both began to chat about random stuff.

Within minutes they arrived at the Tiara Cafe, the place that Dianna had chosen. Both got out of the car and entered the place.

"Did you have a good time in Valencia? Was it nice to go back home?" Dianna took a sip of juice while resuming the conversation they had had in the car

"Yes. Actually it was really awesome to rest for a few days. I wanted to go to Europe but with so many flights over the last month I just gave up that idea" Naya said in a relaxed tone while the waiter approached.

Both ordered and the waiter turned to leave.

"GAH! Don't even talk about it. Tomorrow I'm flying to San Francisco after the photoshoot with the boys. When I come back, we have to fly to Australia… _Australia!_ Can you believe it?"

"Stop whining. San Francisco is around the corner."

"Same as Valencia," Dianna smirked.

"Good point, but don't get smartass with me" she sighed in mock exasperation shaking her head, which made her collapse into giggles.

"But you love me, admit it!" the blonde smiled childishly.

"Never mind." Naya answered with a wink. "Are you going to San Francisco with Lea?"

"Mhm ... I want her to meet my family once and for all. And there will also be the opening night of a play with John Gallagher Jr., one of her friends from Spring Awakening. So we'll go see it, even if it also means that I will have to see stupid Theo again."

"Easy tiger. Oh, it's time to officially 'Meet the parents', I see. John Gallagher Jr.? Is he single? And Theo? Why are you so jealous? Isn't he gay?"

"Yes, I want my parents to officially meet her. But I don't know, I'm not nervous about that, just a little anxious about Jason's reaction, but he was very understanding, and it was him who insisted that his birthday was a good opportunity to do it. Anyway. John? I have no idea if he is single, and Theo is supposedly gay, I don't know, I just can't stand him." she addressed, her face hardened at the memory. She knew that he hadn't done anything and that Lea was with her and that the two of them were just friends. She tried to ignore the feeling inside. There was no need to think about him right now.

"Wow, it's weird to hear you talk like that. You never get angry, you never dislike people just because. I have to get to know this Theo" the brunette teased her and provoked a genuine smile on the blonde's face.

"Well, I'm only human," she laughed looking away and blushed.

"Okay, okay, it's alright."

The waiter came with the food. Dianna had ordered a vegetable salad while Naya had opted for a tuna sandwich and vegetables.

Both were eating when the Dianna's phone broke the silence.

**Felt like something was missing, looked around and realized that the most beautiful girl in L.A. wasn't by my side.**

Dianna started to laugh and her face lit up while reading her girlfriend's message.

_Only in L.A., huh? lol_

"Lea?" Naya laughed amused by Dianna's face.

"Yeah …"

"You two are unbearably adorable, and whipped! It still amazes me you're here alone."

**The most beautiful girl in this world and all other worlds around us that are full of purple aliens**

_LMAO. Urban legends says they are green, babe ;)_

"Hey! Don't know if you know but last week I went to Isla Vista two days without her!" she stated being proud of herself.

**But I prefer purple, can we pretend that they are purple, please? :)**

_Ok, purple it is! Where are you?_

"Really? With whom did you go?"

"With Jess, Ed and a couple of friends. Lea's parents were there, so I stayed the first day and then left so she could spend time with them," Dianna said and took another bite.

"Fuck! Next time you take me with you, okay? Me on the same beach as Chuck Bass, I like that" she joked.

"Come on, don't be stupid" she laughed and was really amused about Naya's dreamy expression.

**We are in Santa Monica and about to head to lunch and then we are going to take a walk. Where are you?**

_At Tiara Café with Naya, finishing lunch and soon doing a little shopping :)_

**Behave yourself. I would hate to have to take you to a shopaholics anonymous meeting, they are probably pretty depressing**

_Why do you know? Have you already been to one? Smartass_

"I know that lately we spend a lot of time together but we couldn't at the start of our relationship, isn't it just normal? I don't know, I just want to cherish what we have. You know, it wasn't easy back then and it isn't now but we are doing pretty well. And that includes the need to do things separately. It's healthy for our relationship."

"I agree. I'm happy for the two of you but I like to get a piece of you, too. I was starting to be a little jealous"

"Don't worry Naynay. There is enough Dianna for all of you"

"I'd like to see how you say that in front of your girlfriend" the brunette laughed loudly.

"Are you crazy? She would kill me. It's a secret between the two of us" They laughed at the thought of Lea's face eavesdropping on their conversation right now.

**Shut up, don't fight with me :( The second Glee episode will be aired tonight. What do you think about inviting all the guys over to our house?**

_Yeah, that's a good idea! I will tell Naya :)_

**Cool, I will text the others. I love you XO**

_Love you more xoxo_

"Lea asks if you want to come to our house tonight. She will ask the rest of the guys to watch tonight's episode together," Dianna said. She put her phone down on the table and her eyes drifted to her friend.

"I'm in!"

"Cool. Would you join me later and do a little grocery shopping before going home with me? You can stay after that, what do you think?"

"Yes and yes, girl"

_Naya is in, see what the rest of the guys think_

**Awesome! Cory, Kevin, Jenna and Harry are in. Telly said maybe, and the rest hasn't answered yet**

_Sounds cool. We are gonna buy something to drink before heading back home :)_

**See you in a little while :)**

_X :)_

**Just one kiss?**

_Many kisses! Xxxxx ;)_

Dianna and Naya paid the bill, left the place and took a walk to start their afternoon shopping.

Three hours later when they got into the car they both held several bags in their hands and has big smiles on their faces. Dianna drove and after a quick stop at Whole Food Markets they arrived at Dianna's house.

When Dianna entered the apartment, she dropped the bags, she was carrying, on the floor same as Naya who was following her and they both noticed that Lea hadn't arrived yet.

The blonde took the groceries bags and stored everything with Naya's help. It didn't take long and both dropped down on the bed and continue their little chat. Dianna told her about the photo shoot she had the next day and about the auditions she would do when they returned from Australia. About 10 minutes later they both heard the door to the living room and Lea's steps approaching the bedroom.

"Mmm Dianna no, please don't… Jesus! Don't… Oh my god, please stop! We can't-… If Lea finds out, she is going to kill me …" Naya joked holding her laughter. She raised her voice and gave it a sensual undertone knowing Lea was hearing it. She wanted to tease her a little.

Dianna shook her head in disbelief but didn't say anything.

"Jesus, Dianna! Please… just…. Oh God …" Naya went on after hearing how Lea's footsteps had stopped in front of the door. She just remained there not entering the bedroom.

_'What the fuck?!'_ Lea stood behind the door and without thinking she turned the doorknob and entered the bedroom finding Dianna on one side of the bed and Naya on the other side, both now laughing hysterically.

"You are hilarious, Rivera" she said, raising an eyebrow and walking to the bed. She threw herself onto the Latina and began to tickle her.

"No! Stop it!" Naya begged. "Dianna, please, get her off of me!"

"No, I don't have anything to do with it, it's not my problem" she smiled, stood up and left the room laughing because the doorbell had just rung.

Naya attempted to get some air and was able to beat Lea, changing positions and getting on top of her.

"If you promise that you'll behave, I will move" Naya said still keeping her prisoner, holding her wrists down with her hands.

"Ok, ok, I promise!" the New Yorker finally surrendered.

"I missed you" she smiled, her attitude changed visibly as she hugged the Latina.

"I missed you too" Naya smiled and hugged her back.

They both broke apart and went to look for Dianna who was with Jenna and Telly in the living room.

Everyone waved and the blonde apologized and went to the kitchen to get something to drink. Lea followed a second later.

Dianna stretched to grab some things and felt Lea hugging her from behind and placing an open mouth kiss on her neck.

"I missed you so much. Do you know that you're very addictive?" the New Yorker murmured as she closed her eyes and got lost in the blonde's scent.

"Don't you dare start anything now. Don't make me regret having the guys over for dinner," Dianna whirled around facing her. She threw her arms around Lea's shoulder as she felt the brunette tiptoe to kiss her tenderly at first but more and more passionate when the blonde parted her lips.

"Can you give me a second? I will ask them to leave and I'll be back in a second" Lea said sincerely.

"You are crazy," the blonde chuckled and rested her forehead on Lea's.

"Mmm yeah, crazy about you"

"Sappy, much?"

"What? It's the truth"

"Ok, ok, if you say so. You'd better help me carry these drinks" The blonde kissed her gently on the nose and Lea released her and obeyed, but still a frustrated expression on he face.

"You have just shattered the romantic mood" she mumbled under her breath as she followed her out of the kitchen.

"But, thank God, I'm pretty capable of creating a new one any time" she smirked, looking over her shoulder. She winked mischievously at her.

"Jenna, help me with this" the brunette asked trying to move the two armchairs next to the couch so everyone could have a comfy spot to watch the episode.

The Asian nodded and helped her until everything was settled. "Do you plan on spamming my timeline with your tweets again today?" Jenna joked remembering how active the New Yorker had been in the social network the night of the first episode.

"Hey," she complained but then went quiet, lost in thoughts. "Do you think it was too much?"

"Yes, but the fans loved it so keep going" Jenna shrugged.

"Today I'll just tweet that I'm watching the episode. I don't want to wear it off"

A couple more minutes later there fellow cast members had all arrived. Dianna went to the door with Chris to collect the pizzas and when they returned, they sat down with the rest, just a few minutes before the episode aired.

Suddenly the blonde remembered that they still needed some ice and when she came back, she noticed that there was no space left on the couch and so she sat down on the floor, resting her back on the couch, same as Telly and Kevin.

"I'll go get ice" Lea jumped up and started to walk towards the kitchen.

"I've already brought some, it's-" Dianna trailed off and with a puzzled look on her face she pointed to the ice container that was on the table.

"Oh, my mistake. I didn't see it" Lea said and turned around to sit down nonchalantly between Dianna's legs, resting her body against the blonde's.

Dianna held her tight and kissed her tenderly on the cheek. "Mmm, do you want some ice?" she whispered into her ear.

"No, I just want you" she said in a low and playful whisper.

The episode was about to begin and everyone grabbed their phones to send their tweets, most of them were becoming big fans of that new social network.

"Here we go" Mark said when the episode began. Lea lay her phone down on the floor and started to play with Dianna's fingers lazily.

"Lea is Rachel, Rachel is Lea. She is bursting with energy, just like Lea," Naya laughed seeing the first scene, in which Rachel approaches Mr. Schue. Lea laughed with her.

"We are never in the same picture. You definitely need to grow some more" Cory joked and Lea joined in.

"One of you two seems to be the odd one out, but I'm not quite sure who it is" Hemo joked making everyone burst into laughter.

"God, I _love_ watching you play a cheerio! That uniform..." Lea couldn't help but whisper in her ear. The blonde smiled and tried to hide her flushed face behind Lea's shoulder.

The episode and also the comments continued. Everyone was happy about the idea of being a part of this _group screening_.

"When I see this, I wonder if Rachel was that jealous because of Finn or Quinn?" Hemo kept joking making everybody laugh.

Lea and Dianna turned around, looked at everybody and cracked up. It was so liberating not to have to put on an act and hide their relationship when they were surrounded friends.

"_Finn_, how does it feel to know that _Rachel_ has already reached third base with _Quinn_ and you couldn't even make it to the first?" Mark teased.

"HEY! We haven't… not at that time…" Dianna attempted to defend herself, but couldn't hold her laugh.

"No, that's right. You were the president of the celibacy club and took that pretty seriously. You were so frustrating"

"Quiet girls, we don't need details" Chris mocked them.

"Actually… I really want to hear the details. Wanky" Naya added.

They kept joking. It didn't take long and the pizza was gone. But neither Lea nor Dianna felt the urge to move, so Jenna had to go and get the rest from the kitchen.

"Do you think _Quinn_ is pretty?" Dianna whispered in Lea's ear just when she heard Rachel say that in the current scene.

"Umm, nah, not really. It was just what the script said!" Lea tried to ignore the comment, but laughed softly.

"I'm cold, do you have a blanket?"

"Yes, look over there…" Dianna pointed to the left so that Amber could find it. "And bring one for me too, please" she added.

Amber nodded and grabbed some blankets and sat back down sharing one with Jenna and handed the other to the blonde.

"I'm not cold!" Lea whispered as Dianna covered their bodies with the blanket.

Dianna didn't say anything and continued to watch the episode. Rachel and Quinn appeared on the screen again and the blonde laughed at the sight of the brunette.

The room was shrouded in darkness and all of their friends were focusing their attention on the TV screen.

Dianna hugged Lea again under the blanket, but her hands began to slip under Lea's T-shirt and began to stroke her skin softly. Without hesitation she kissed and nibbled her neck gently making Lea turned around immediately in search for an explanation.

"What the hell are you doing? Are you nuts? We are in the living-room surrounded by all our friends and... fuck!" Lea hissed cautiously, her tone turning serious. But Dianna continued with her playful explorations. Her lips trailed sensually across the brunette's cheek and when she found Lea's lips she kissed her with desire before forcing her to look at the TV screen again.

Her hands travelled down and traced the hem of the brunette's pants, unbuttoned it and pulled down the zipper of her jeans. Lea could feel her body shaking but she didn't want to stop it.

Dianna kept her eyes on the screen and took a cautious glimpse over to their friends, but they were all glued to the screen.

Lea's boyfriend jeans gave her space to go further down with her hand and so she ghosted over the brunette's center. She could feel her wetness through the fabric of her panties and this was enough to have the same effect on the blonde.

Lea tried to control her body but a little moan escaped her mouth, causing Dianna to smile. The blonde knew that nobody was going to notice it and so her fingers slid over the damp fabric and she kept massaging Lea's core gently, softly, slowly, even if the brunette's underwear was already soaking wet.

"It is driving me crazy feeling how wet you are" Dianna whispered in her ear taking advantage of the loud laughter of her friends, smiling mischievously when she felt Lea's body lean into her, trying to get closer and closer.

Dianna stopped and Lea realized that she was holding her breath and so she let the air out in in a deep sigh, but she couldn't decide if it was a sigh of relief or frustration.

"Rachel terrified me with that hammer" Dianna said loudly and they all laughed.

Lea was trying to decide what game her girlfriend was playing but before she could give it second thoughts, she felt the familiar hand between her legs again.

"We need to keep it quiet" the blonde whispered to Lea with a slightly raspy and playful voice, who shivered at the sound.

Dianna moved the underwear to the side and ran the tips of her fingers along her slit towards the sensitive bundle of nerves which hardened the touch and started to rub frenetically, taking her by surprise. Lea couldn't help herself, her body tensed and her legs shifted a little apart, a clear sign of the state in which she was in.

She moaned softly, again the sound vanished between her friends laughs.

"Shhhh, if you can't contain yourself, I won't keep going" the blonde whispered in her ear making her shudder.

"Don't …" the brunette ordered and it sounded almost like a whimper.

"Don't, what?"

"Stop…" she breathed out with a shaky voice. "Don't stop"

Dianna smiled and didn't stop. Her body was on fire and so she increased the pace. Lea dug her nails deeper into the blonde's thigh, which trapped her, feeling herself getting closer to the edge.

The heat of the moment and the moisture between Lea's legs drove Dianna crazy. So without thinking she coated her fingers in the slickness and easily slid two fingers into her, feeling the tightness of her walls around her fingers. She noticed Lea's yearning for more so she stopped for a few seconds and looked around. Nobody seemed to notice their little tête-à-tête and so she thrust her fingers inside again, stroking the velvety walls in a steady pace and setting Lea's inside on fire. Her lips caressed the brunette's shoulder.

Lea knew she was close; moans were trapped into her mouth, her heart pumped frantically and her breathing became more and more rigid.

The only reason why no one noticed them was because of the upbeat song that was playing in the episode. It was so infectious that they all sang along with the music, singing and laughter filled the air.

Dianna knew that this would be the only opportunity to make the brunette come. So she stopped teasing her and decided to intensify her moves. Her fingers began to work rapidly and Lea was biting her lip trying desperately not to moan.

"Should I keep going?"

"Mhm" Lea nodded. The episode, her friends and everything was forgotten in that moment. Her mind became clouded, the fiery pleasure that engulfed her body prevented her from focusing on anything else.

Dianna kept her pace and also kept kissing her. She placed soft kisses on her neck and when she reached her earlobe she gently sucked and nibbled on it sending shivers down the brunette's spine.

"Jesus, I…" Lea tried to speak in a low voice but she failed big time. Dianna cast an alarmed glance to their friends but no one was paying attention to them.

Moments later the brunette moaned in pleasure, her senses overwhelmed by the orgasm washing over her. She held her close as the brunette rode out her high and she continued rubbing in a slow pace until Lea collapsed in her arms. She tightened her embrace as she kissed the brunette gently on the neck.

"Girls, are you asleep? It's too quiet down there …" Chris asked, gently kicking Dianna's leg to see if they were still awake, unaware of what had happened until a few seconds ago.

"Yes, I think so" Dianna joked facing him.

The episode came to an end and Dianna managed to zip up Lea's jeans and button it again, since everybody would soon stand up and they had to join them, too.

"I love you" Lea said turning around to kiss her softly.

Dianna smiled and forced to stand up to see what everyone was doing.

"Thanks for everything; we definitely have to do that again" Hemo said as she pulled on her jacket, same as Naya.

"Yes, but it will be difficult because we will be in Australia," Mark added.

Everyone started to say goodbye and left. Cory was the last one.

"See you tomorrow?"

"Yes, don't forget that they changed the time of the photoshoot. Don't be late! I can't miss my flight"

"Hmm, I will try …"

"Cory!"

"Okay, okay! But don't lose track of time with your things. I don't want to be early and then have to wait for you."

Lea and Dianna looked at each other and each of them smacked him playfully.

"Ok, ok, I get it, girlfriends. I'm leaving!" he said raising his hands in surrender.

They all laughed and said their goodbyes.

The two began to rearrange the living-room. Dianna grabbed a big bag and threw the leftovers in while Lea returned the furniture to its original place.

Lea's quietness surprised Dianna and she knew that the brunette was up to something and that this could be the only reason why she had been so quite.

Lea went to the kitchen and Dianna went to the bedroom to finish packing. She would have to do a photoshoot with Cory and Chris in the morning and then would have to run to LAX to catch their flight to San Francisco.

It didn't take long and the New Yorker walked slowly into the room and leaned against the wall watching Dianna pack her suitcase. "How long till you are finished?" she asked in a voice that was pure sex.

"Well…" the blonde nodded. "Yesterday I didn't have time for anything and tomorrow I need to be in the studio pretty early so…"

"I see ... well, you will have to set the alarm even earlier"

"And why is that?"

"Because now it's my turn. You're mine now. You can get this done tomorrow" Lea said shortening the distance and hugging Dianna tightly as her tongue ran along her neck till she reached her lips and kissed her passionately.

"Mmm, no, I'm serious, babe. I need to finish this."

But Lea didn't seem to hear her. She felt the brunette's fingers glide down her arms and her back, finally resting on her hips. Lea could feel her trembling and smirked.

"You can finish it later… I want my revenge for what you did to me earlier" Lea grabbed Dianna's hand and guided her towards the bed and pushed her onto it.

"You need to get revenge for that?"

"Would you prefer I don't?" Lea raised an eyebrow and looked at her, waiting for an answer.

"What? Have you heard any complaints from me? No, I think you haven't."

Lea leaned forward and pressed her lips against the blonde's lips in a tender, brief kiss. Then without taking her eyes off the blonde, she slowly pulled down one side of the blouse covering her shoulder and kissed her bare flesh, slowly moving upward to nibble her ear before finally finding herself caressing the blonde's neck with her tongue.

Dianna let out a soft moan as Lea's hands ran up and down her slender, firm torso slowly tugging at her buttons – ripping them open. Her hands moved under her blouse, touching the flesh of her stomach and running her fingers up her bare back.

Dianna wanted to pull her closer but Lea put her hands on her shoulder to maintain a certain distance. "No! My revenge, my turn ..." and took off her blouse to reveal the blonde's gorgeous body.

Dianna bit her lip and Lea looked at her and couldn't help but smile. She could see the desire in her dark hazel eyes; her heavy breathing matched the racing of Lea's heart. She started to plant kisses on her neck and received moans full of pleasure in return. She continued to kiss her way down to the valley of her breasts. She circled her finger around the hardened buds, not touching them, just teasing the delicate flesh around it.

The blonde jerked as Lea suddenly flicked her thumbs of her nipples and took them between her fingers rolling them around and pinching them gently. She brought her lips to one rosy bud and licked over it, taking it in her mouth. Her other hand cupped her other breast applying more pressure to her sensitive nipple, tweaking it and making the blonde moan even more.

She hovered over the blonde settling herself between her legs and trailed hot feather kisses down her abs, over her stomach and started to caress the skin just above the waistband of her jeans. Dianna threaded her hands into her dark brown hair, trying to show her where she needed her most.

"Please..." Dianna moaned, closing her eyes, but Lea just gave her a lustful look.

She kissed every inch of her smooth stomach and reached down to the fly to pop the button and ease the zipper down before pulling her pants and her panties off completely and letting them fall to the ground. She returned upward by drawing a line with her index finger along the inside of her thigh. Her next kiss was midway up her inner thigh, and the blonde made a breathy noise of enjoyment mixed with arousal—a plaintive plea—and tensed at the touch.

Dianna couldn't stand it anymore and swopped down grabbing Lea's chin forcing her tenderly to come back back to her lips. Lea gave up the control for a few seconds band captured Dianna's tongue with her lips sucking it lightly, driving the blonde literally crazy.

"I-I need you" she pleaded, her voice sounded more hoarse than ever.

"I know"

"I need you _now!_"

"I know" Lea answered with a smirk and with such calmness that only made Dianna's desire increase even more.

"Then why are you still talking?"

"Because you are talking, babe" Lea giggled as she slid her arm under Dianna moving her to the center of the bed.

"You are beautiful …" Lea breathed out staring at the half naked body in front of her. Her intense gaze made the blonde blush. The brunette bent down to kiss her but broke apart before losing control completely. Then she proceeded to kiss her breasts again. Every movement was slow and delicate as she made her way down her core.

"_Lea_" Dianna arched her body and groaned but not because of pleasure, it was pure frustration.

The brunette looked at her and laughed in amusement about her sudden attitude change. She flicked her tongue over one hard bud making her gasp and moan again, her other hand rubbed carefully over the other nipple, circling the peak and rolling it between her thumb and her index finger gently.

"Is that ... okay?" Lea asked sincerely, worried about if she hurt her.

"Per-perfect!" the blonde assured her and threw her head back. Her eyes shut at the intensity of feeling and she lost herself in the moment.

Lea chuckled and resumed kissing her way down her abdomen, her lips leaving a trail of fire in their wake. But this time she did not stop and continued going down tracing the outline of her navel with little flicks of her tongue before sliding down to her core. Skirting to the side, she nipped her way over a muscled thigh, stroking along the outer edge before sliding a thumb along the underside. Raising her hand she drew Dianna's leg up and spread the blonde's legs a little.

"All your dance classes really paid off…" Lea joked, smiling mischievously.

"Can we talk about that another time?" the blonde pleaded once more, her frustration increased as she watched Lea take her time.

"Umm, I'm not sure if I want to talk about it! I have other plans; maybe we can put it into practice some other time."

"I really doubt that I will let you get there if you don't finish what you started… now!"

Lea shook her head and bowed to her command with a big smile on her face. She slowly kissed her way up the smooth skin of Dianna's inner thigh.

Dianna scent was driving her crazy. The brunette felt it was time for a new adventure.

Her lips and her tongue tickled the blonde's skin, who mewled quietly. It turned into a gasp of shock when she felt one of Lea's fingers stroke her core softly. Without thinking twice, she closed the distance and replaced her finger with her tongue, running it along the blonde's slit, tasting the blonde for the first time. Lea moaned hoarsely at this new experience, matching the blonde's moans.

Dianna was unbearably wet, and hot, and tasted better than anything Lea had ever tasted in her whole life. She used her lips and tongue to deliver long, slow kisses to her slit, feeling her quiver and shake beneath her ministrations, listening to her gasping breaths and stifled moaning sighs. Her tongue explored her, and touched the small, swollen flesh of her clitoris. Just a quick swipe—and the blonde's body jolted as she gave a soft yelp. Her mouth moved slightly away from that tender spot, moving down to kiss lower. Her tongue licked up her slit again, swirled around the bundle of nerves at the top, and dipped back down to taste her arousal. The noises the blonde made were sounds of pure pleasure.

"Fuck, please don't stop… please!" Dianna begged, her eyes shut tightly and her hands cupping her own breasts, squeezing them to increase the sensation that was running through her body.

Lea felt that she was near her own climax, too, and so not only Dianna's moans filled the room but also hers as well. The brunette kept kissing and sucking Dianna clit gently, then she teased her entrance with just the right amount of pressure to make her squirm and dipped the tip of her tongue inside her, before moving it back into her own mouth, quickly savoring the blonde's unique flavor, before darting it out and back into her only deeper this time, causing her to thrust against her tongue and curse under her breath. It was driving Dianna crazy and Lea felt the same just knowing she was inside her, tasting her. This combined with the way the blonde blurted out her name made her lose it, too.

The brunette was getting closer and closer to the edge, same as Dianna. The taste of the blonde and the smell of her sex made her dizzy. Without hesitation Lea used one of her hands to go down on her own body and began to rub her fingers furiously against her clit, matching the pace of her mouth.

"Jesus! I'm almost there. Faster, babe" Dianna pleaded, one of her hands pulling Lea's head closer to her body. Then Lea felt it: muscles began tensing around her tongue, and her own inner muscles clenched in joyful empathy.

Obeying to Dianna's pleas she hastened the pace. She could feel the tension building in her core until she sent her crashing over the edge, crying out her name as she came.

Lea slowly decrease her pace letting the blonde ride out her orgasm and gave her room to breathe and come down while the waves of the orgasm washed all over her.

The brunette needed a few more seconds to climax, too, her eyes closed and a content smile on her face as she dropped down on the bed next to the blonde, staring at the ceiling, waiting for her heartbeat to calm down.

Dianna turned sideways and looked at Lea, tenderly kissing her on the shoulder. Then she took Lea's hand, which had caressed Lea's own core seconds ago, in hers and dipped her coated fingers in her mouth. Her tongue curled around it and sucked it, savouring the brunette's essence in sensual way.

"You're sexy as hell"

"I think you're my favorite flavor in the whole world, in all the worlds that exist and even in those that will be discovered one day by someone."

"I know the feeling, you're mine as well. When someone asks for my favorite flavor, I'll answer _Dianna Elise Agron_" Lea joked and they both laughed.

"What just happened was… My God, it was mind-blowing and body-blowing. I can't wait to try that on you as well."

Dianna moved to be on top of Lea, ready to repeat what she had just experienced. She captured Lea's lips and kissed her hard, the brunette let her take control.

"Mmm, not now. I mean, I can't wait for you to do it, but it's late and you really need to sleep. Plus we are taking a flight after your photo shoot and I don't want you to arrive in San Francisco and pass out on your bed because of a wild and long night full of sex. It wouldn't be right to do that to Mary, I cannot show her that horny version of her little lamb."

"Hey"

"But it's true…"

"Umm, maybe, but it's all your fault"

"Nope"

"Mmm ok, then it's Dave's fault? God, how I miss h-_Ouch_!"- Dianna joked till Lea smacked her arm hard just at the mention of the boy's name.

"Are you kidding me? You are not going to bring your ex into a conversation when you are in bed with me, are you?"

"I already have to deal with sharing you with Theo in San Francisco, so no, I am not. At least you didn't do anything with him," she sighed, a little frustrated.

"Who told you I didn't?" Lea played along. Just hearing those words Dianna facial featured hardened. "Hey, don't be silly. You know nothing happened, I was kidding"

"Why did you say it then?"

"It was a joke? like the one you did with Dave. At least I hope it was a joke, too."

"It's not funny, I don't like it. Just… don't do it again"

"Okay, I won't, I promise. Will you forgive me?"

"Can you also promise me that nothing happened between you two?"

"For God's sake, Dianna. Nothing happened, not even a kiss"

Dianna narrowed her eyes and scanned Lea's face but then relaxed a little, biting her lip and blushing. "Dave was not that good at... well..." she trailed off, blushing even more.

"No?" the brunette asked with a cocky smile.

"Umm, not if I compare him to you"

Dianna smiled shyly and pressed her lips against Lea's in a sweet kiss, full of love. After that she snuggled into Lea's body, resting her head on her shoulder.

"Sweet dreams" the brunette mumbled.

"Don't sweet dream me, not yet. You know what you have to do" Dianna pouted.

"You get kind of whimsical at night."

"Mhm, same as during the day. You have been knowing that since the beginning" Dianna replied nonchalantly.

"_Crazy how it feels tonight ... Crazy, how you make it all alright, love…" _

Lea began to sing, taking a deep breath as she felt Dianna's fingertips run lazily over her skin.

"…_It's crazy, I'm thinking just knowing that the world is round. And here I'm dancing on the ground… Am I right side up or upside down? And is this real, or am I dreaming?"_

Lea kept singing softly and Dianna kept kissing her neck every chance she got."I love you, I really do..." Dianna finally breathed out, nuzzling her way over Lea's neck to her lips and kissed her adoringly.

Lea didn't bother to finish the song and just changed her position. She was now the one snuggling into Dianna, who wrapped her in her arms tightly.

"And I love you. Promise me it will always be like that?" Lea whispered, burying her face on the crook of Dianna's neck, not looking at her.

"I will always love you" Dianna smiled at her. She wasn't really sure about their future. There were so many factors involved but she was sure about one thing: her love for Lea wasn't something that could just disappear. It was a part of her now and that was something she neither wanted to change nor could change, no matter what would happen.

"It's always today?" Lea asked uncertain. She needed to seek for confirmation once in a while because the way she felt was so terrifying to her. She was falling harder and harder for the blonde each passing day and the thought of losing her generated a giant knot in her stomach.

"It's always today, love" Dianna planted a tender kiss on her forehead and smiled. Those four words had apparently become their thing. "Since I've met you, my only desire is to live life in the here and now"

Dianna could feel that her words comforted Lea and the brunette's face lit up again. It was reason enough for the blonde to close her eyes and her happy thoughts carried her off to the land of dreams.

* * *

**Crush by Dave Matthews Band.**

Crazy how it feels tonight, crazy how you make it all alright love  
Crush me with the things you do and I do for you anything too!...  
Sitting smoking feeling high… and in this moment it feels so right.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm really sorry, I know it's been a while since the last update. Anyway, thanks you for keep reading guys. :)

PS: Maybe you wanna check my beta's new fic: Lost Marbles /s/8947196/1/Lost-Marbles. ;)

Lucía. ( Twitter: lulibald)


	25. Personal message

_Hey guys, so I just decided to stop translating the fic. It's because of a couple of things, but the most important and what makes me chose this decision is that it doesn't feel right anymore. At this point I'm not even sure of keeping the Spanish version of it__ online__. I'm really sorry for leaving the story at this point but I think it's the best. It's not cool to upload a chapter and then the next one two months later, it's not good for you who take the time to read it. _

_I hope you can understand it. I'm beyond grateful for all the reviews and comments and everything. I'm working on a new Faberry story, I think I will upload it next month when it's finished and maybe we can connect through this story again. _

_If you want, Anja and I will translate the last chapter of the Spanish version, but I don't think it would fit, it's gonna be something kind of disconnected from the rest so..._

_Anyway, thank Y'all... (especially you, Anja. You are the best, girl!). X_


End file.
